Nuevo camino, nueva vida inFAMOUS
by katon789
Summary: Ya conocemos la historia original transcurrido en Seattle ¿que pasaría si un nuevo conductor apareciera y trasara su propia linea en este mundo? (primer fic)
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Alguna vez les ha cruzado la cabeza la pregunta de "¿Qué será de mi vida?" Pues a mí sí y es lo que muchos se preguntan con el pasar de los años. Imaginar que clase futuro le aguarda a uno, que nuestras decisiones forman nuestro porvenir ya sea para bien o para mal. También está el hecho que una tomar una decisión importante a la ligera podría cambiar todo de un momento a otro, dándole un giro irremediable en tu vida o destruyéndola inclusive.

Era viernes por la tarde, un día más de mi vida donde no tenía nada mejor que hacer que pasear por las calles de Bellingham, la ciudad en donde me crie. Soy un adolecente de 18 años, llamado John Pryce. Algunos piensan que es un buen nombre a mí en cambio me parece algo vago y no sé en qué momento de mi vida mi nombre se le fue puesto a un personaje de un videojuego…que jugué por cierto.

A diferencia de muchos no tenía aficiones hacia el deporte o las actividades físicas, lo más parecido que hacía a un ejercicio era caminar…y mucho. No significaba que fuese malo en deportes, solamente que no me llamaba tanto la atención. Por lo general mi atención se enfoco más hacia los videojuegos y la mecánica, no sé porque, creo que me gustaba saber cómo funcionaban las cosas. De vez en cuando me pasaba el rato encerrado en mi cuarto desarmando uno que otro control remoto, un radio viejo o incluso desarmar por completo mi teléfono solo por diversión, incluso en una ocasión cuando me olvide la llave de casa se me ocurrió usar mi ingenio y después de treinta minutos logre abrir la cerradura con unos ganchos que tenia, aunque luego tuve que pagar con mis ahorros por una nueva cerradura, por que la anterior quedo inservible.

Lejos de eso mi vida escolar tampoco destacaba mucho. Se podría decir que mis calificaciones estaban entre el promedio y las peores, excepto por mecánica obviamente y computación, pero en lo que era matemática o todo aquello que implicaba números era un bruto sin remedio. En cuanto a amigos, no sé si considerarlos como tal, e cruzados palabras con mis compañeros pero no creo que llegue a más y sin mencionar mi incapacidad de entender a las mujeres. Dejando en claro mi vida personal volvamos al asunto principal.

A continuación contare la historia de cómo cambio mi vida, de cómo puse sobre mi mismo la tristeza, el dolor de mi familia y el de alguien querido esperando convertir cuyo recuerdo en algo mejor. Todos estos acontecimientos que estoy a punto de contar marcaron mi vida y posiblemente mi futuro.


	2. Chapter 1

NOTA: inFAMOUS Second Son no me pertenece y este fic solo es para entrener a mis lectores.

Capitulo 1

Era plena tarde y me encontraba paseando por la ciudad con mis auriculares, intentando como siempre apartarme del mundo. Estaba en plenas vacaciones de verano y mi agenda no era que digamos….muy variada. Así que salir a dar una vuelta era algo rutinario.

Vestía una sudadera color café oscuro, con unos jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color, debajo de mi campera una remera blanca con unas letras japonesas en negro que se entendía como "paz" eso ultimo era porque mis padres insistían a que vistiera alguna prenda con un color menos depresivo. Como si se preocuparan a que me confundieran por un criminal. Sinceramente preferiría evitar los problemas pero si alguien quisiera pasarme de listo conmigo o con mi familia no voy en dudar en tomar cartas en el asunto. Aunque tratar con el DUP era un tema completamente diferente.

En ello veo gente amontonada al otro lado de la calle en una vidriera de un local de electrodomésticos. Me acerco y entre la turba de gente veo que algunos de ellos mostraban en sus rostros caras de angustia, preocupación, desesperación, indignación y odio entre tantas y en eso me fijo en un televisor donde se puede presenciar el noticiero, en ese instante me percato del porque del estado de esas personas, al leer el titulo decía "Escape de 3 bioterroristas en Salmon Bay". En ese momento se podía distinguir al otro lado de la pantalla un vehículo del DUP, de lado y al alrededor se podía presenciar a los bomberos intentando apagar el fuego de la escena, en eso muestran una entrevista con la líder del DUP…. Broken Agustin.

-Este ha sido un accidente sin precedentes y nos encargaremos de solucionarlo. La seguridad de las personas es lo primero y ese ha sido siempre nuestro deber. Ya se ha capturado a uno de los prófugos y pronto encontraremos a los otros dos- dijo mostrando una enorme seriedad al hablar.

\- ¿Dónde cree usted que irán estos bioterroristas? ¿Son una amenaza del cual tengamos que cuidarnos? ¿Qué medidas tomara el DUP para su captura?- bombardeaban de preguntas los reporteros.

\- No hay duda de que representan una amenaza para la sociedad y no estoy segura del cual sea su ubicación en estos momentos pero tomando en cuenta el lugar del incidente movilizaremos a nuestras fuerzas a Seattle que es una de la ciudades más cercanas para optimizar el rastreo y la captura del los fugitivos. Es todo- dijo ella dando por terminado la entrevista.

Aun lo recuerdo, como si hubiese sido ayer. Era un niño de unos 11 años entonces, cuando todo empezó, fue noticia nacional.

"Explosión gigante en Empire City" no le veía importancia en ese entonces pero lo ocurrido después fue algo que impacto al mundo, se hablaba de hombres, de personas con habilidades extraordinarias, sobrehumanas, denominados "conductores". Capaz de hacer cosas increíbles, al igual que horribles.

Se hablaba de un hombre en particular le decían "El hombre eléctrico" de niño miraba todos los días el noticiero esperando algo relacionado con el, aunque estos eran videos clandestinos ya que lo que ocurría dentro del cercada ciudad era "confidencial" o por lo menos para los medios de comunicación. Por cortos o borrosos que se mostraran los videos yo miraba a este sujeto como a un héroe salido de historieta, que detenía robos, golpeaba a los malos y que ayudaba al mundo…. Pero lo que más me impresionaba era lo que era capaz de hacer, como si de una batería se tratara el dispara truenos y relámpagos de las palmas de sus manos.

Tres meses después de que ello empezó, apareció una extraña enfermedad llamada "la plaga "una enfermedad atroz capaz de matar a las personas en semanas y para peor junto con un monstruo que atemorizaba al mundo, iba de ciudad en ciudad destruyéndolas y asesinando a todos en tan solo unos instantes, para suerte de nuestra familia nunca apareció en los alrededores de la ciudad. Fueron días abrumadores, pero algo ocurrió de todo ello, de las ciudades en ruinas aquellos que sobrevivían se habían convertido en conductores también, se hablo de un hombre que bloqueaba balas con una espada, de otro que derribaba muros como si fueran de papel, incluso de una anciana que era capaz de volar como un cohete, entre tantos otros. Pero al igual como todo inicio también se termino, cuando de alguna manera se extinguió aquella enfermedad conocida como la plaga llevándose también a todos los conductores del mundo. Las muertes fueron de miles, pero los salvados de la enfermedad fueron millones. Todo había terminado…o eso se pensó.

Un año después se hablo del regreso de los conductores, pero la humanidad ya estaba preparada, nadie quería que otro ser como aquel monstruo anduviera suelto y ahí fue cuando apareció el Departamento de Protección Unificada mejor conocido como el DUP un grupo militar que financio el gobierno para que se encargara de aquellos que fueran conductores….siendo renombrados como "bioterroristas". Los acontecimientos ocurridos después me dejaron sorprendido, se hablaban de conductores que robaban bancos por cuenta propia, asesinaban inocentes e iban por ahí haciendo lo que querían, la gente vio de lo que eran capases y no les importo que el DUP actuara como fuese, incluso si tenían que renunciar a su libertad como personas para poder vivir, aunque a muchos no estuvieron de acuerdos con el DUP en un principio, por que irónicamente hablando ellos también eran bioterroristas. No se sabía cómo, pero parte de los soldados habían adquirido una leve capacidad de poder controlar el concreto, un poder perfecto al momento de apresar a alguien bajo un manto de concreto solido dejándolo inmóvil e indefenso, aunque a quien en realidad había que temerle era a Broken Agustin. Lo que hacían el resto de los agentes del DUP no era nada comparado con lo que podía hacer ella, comparando solo eran un montón de copias baratas, o al menos eso se decía. Así fue entonces como empezó la cacería de aquellos denominados bioterroristas ya hace siete años.

Me fui a casa en ese momento en la que la multitud se disipaba, se escuchaba murmullos y comentarios respecto a la situación, mire al cielo y vi las nubes pasar, tan lento y tan rápidos a la vez. Entonces…

– Son los primeros que se escapan del DUP de esta manera, bien por ellos- termine eso ultimo con un gesto de amargura dado todo lo que nos hicieron, no porque odiara a esos bioterroristas pero ciertamente me caían mejor que el DUP.

Desde que aparecieron la gente vive bajo sus reglas, como la ley marcial o la constante vigilancia de ellos por las calles. Míralos a los ojos y prepárate para que te encierren es lo que se decía. Ni siquiera se preocupaban por otros delitos como el robo o la violación y desgraciadamente tenían más poder que la policía. En resumen "la cura es peor que la enfermedad"

Termine mi recorrido y se me había hecho tarde. Justo cuando oscurecía llegue a casa, feliz de no haberme encontrarme a ningún agente durante el día. Aunque estos no fueran muchos ya que estaban dispersos por otras locaciones por todo el estado.

-¿Hola?- entrando a la casa- ¡Ya llegue!- dije esperando respuesta.

-Qué bueno que llegas, pensé que te había pasado algo- dijo mi madre con alivio, era una mujer de unos 40 años, pelo castaño corto y ojos café oscuro–ve arriba a dejar tus cosas que un rato comemos-me ordeno con amabilidad.

-Está bien, ya bajo – subiendo escaleras arriba.

Me metí directo en mi habitación, no era mucho pero al menos era acogedora, tire mi campera sobre la cama, me saque mis auriculares, puse a cargar mi mp3 y mi celular, salí de ahí cerré la puerta y baje a esperar la cena. Nadie había mencionado palabra hasta que terminamos de comer entonces gire mi cabeza un poco y ahí estaba, una silla vacía.

La extrañaba tanto. Sus risas….sus mañas….su sonrisa y su sola presencia. Era imposible no sentirse así a la hora de la cena, en donde debería estar "toda" la familia. Esos pensamientos me atormentaban siempre y no era el único.

-¿Donde anduviste que tardaste tanto?- pregunto mi madre. Al parecer noto mi estado en ese momento.

-Seguramente por ahí vagando por las calles como un idiota ¿no?- menciono con tono de burla mi hermano mayor Kyle. 21 años, pelo castaño y ojos café. Aun siendo mi hermano se podría decir que no le caigo muy bien.

-No, estuve haciendo cosas más importantes- le respondí intentando enderezar mi actitud ya antes decaída.

-¿Como qué?- indago mi hermano tratando de provocarme.

-Como si te fuese a decir-dije cortante- ¿Además a ti que te interesa lo que yo haga? ¿Verdad viejo?- volteando a la cabecera de la mesa.

-Tiene razón- menciono mi padre mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un escarba dientes, era hombre de 45 años, robusto, de ojos claros y pelo negro junto con algunas canas.

-¿Escucharon la noticia de esos bioterroristas que escaparon?- menciono mi padre intentando cambiar de tema para evitar otra discusión, pero a mi madre no le pareció buena idea.

-Yo sí, son los primeros que se escapan después de haber sido capturados por el DUP-afirme de inmediato-Seguro les fue difícil conseguirlo

-Para esos fenómenos no habrá sido tan difícil, digo con esos extraños poderes todo les es posible-dijo Kyle con total seguridad

-Rara esos conductores querrás decir y no todo les es fácil con el DUP persiguiéndolos y con personas que gritan pidiendo sus cabezas, además tú no sabes cómo son ellos ¿verdad?-

-Conductores, fenómenos, bioterroristas como sea que les digan siguen siendo lo mismo y si se los trata así es porque se lo buscaron ¿y porque mierda te interesa lo que hagan? Acaso te sientes identificado con esos fen….-

-¡BASTA YA CON ESTO!- grito mi padre con cierto enojo.

-¿Porque? ¡¿Solo por que defiendo aquellos que son tratados como basura?! Acepto que hay algunos imbéciles que se aprovecha de los demás, que incluso hubo uno que nos hizo daño, pero no creo que todos sean así, además ¿que no nos dice que el DUP nos puede estar engañando?-

-Son tratados como se merecen, como los asesinos que son y deja esa estúpida conspiraciones tuyas y deja descansar a Cailin en paz.- exclamo Kyle.

-¡KYLE CIERRA LA BOCA!- grito mi padre poniéndose de pie- John vete arriba- con tono de seriedad

\- ok- levantándome de la mesa- de todos modos no pienso seguir perdiendo mí tiempo- murmure yendo a mi habitación.

Ya en mi cuarto podía escuchar a mi hermano y mi padre discutir. No era la primera vez, por lo tanto no les di importancia, de cualquier manera solo dije lo que creía. Me tire en la cama y me dispuse a dormir esperando que mañana pasara algo interesante ya que los fines de semana nunca hago nada. En ese momento recordé que había dicho que no pensaba perder mi tiempo lo que me hizo gracia, me acomode y empecé a cerrar los ojos.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE….

Me levante tarde, a eso de las 11:00 am, me vestí tome mi computador y baje abajo, no se encontraba nadie, era obvio ya que mis padres trabajan y mi hermano también, aun no entendía como era que seguía viviendo con nosotros teniendo el 21 años….. Como sea, me prepare el almuerzo con lo que encontré en la nevera, aunque no fuese mucho, encendí el computador y me puse a buscar en internet noticias con respecto a los conductores y al DUP pero era difícil debido a que la mayoría no era del incidente que buscaba, solo noticias donde se los describía como monstruos a los conductores o al DUP como nuestras salvación, pura basura.

– Joder no encuentro nada, más de un centenar de foros, noticias en donde agreden a los bioterroristas, pero cuando busco de algo en particular relacionados con ellos no sale nada. Aaaaah mejor salgo a caminar, me vendría bien despejarme- Salí de mi casa, cerré la puerta.

Me encontraba caminando por el parque, al llegar me senté en una banca, en eso veo un grupo de niños pasar corriendo, gritando y jugando, luego pensé en lo que me había dicho mi hermano ayer "acaso te sientes identificados con esos fenómenos" él había empezado a odiarme ya hace 2 años, cuando eso ocurrió…

FLASH BACK…

Me encontraba descalzo y sentado en mi habitación mientras jugaba en mi ps3, mi padre estaba trabajando y mi hermano estaba fuera con unos amigos. Estaba concentrado en mis "asuntos", cuando suena el teléfono.

– ¡El teléfono!- avise para que alguien contestara.

-¡Tú también podrías contestar!- dijo mi madre desde abajo

Después que no escuche mas el timbre deduje que mi madre había atendido, a lo que seguí jugando, pero después escuche un golpe seco. Preocupado decidí bajar a ver y ahí la encontré…. mi madre… en el suelo arrodillada, con lágrimas en los ojos y con el teléfono en la mano, corrí hacia ella y me arrodille a su lado.

– ¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Mamá que pasa?!- ella solo me abrazo y se echo a llorar, no lo sabía, hasta entonces lo que había ocurrido, mi hermana había muerto en Seattle…. por un bioterrorista.

….END FLASH.

2 HORAS DESPUES…

Dando por terminando con mi habitual paseo decidí ir a casa tal vez alguien ya había vuelto decidí ir por el camino más corto aunque para algunos el más peligroso dado que se hablaba de unos lunáticos que quemaba viva a las personas después de que les robaban, según escuche lo hacían por diversión, desde mi punto de vista creería que elegirían al primero en que se cruce en su camino, no me preocupaba dado que al salir tanto jamás se me ocurrió que me podría pasar algo, gran error.

En mi camino puedo notar a una mujer al otro lado de la calle quien iba a un paso apresurado me quede observando un momento y note que se metió dentro de un tiradero, no me importo pero cuando voltee al otro lado note que algo que me saco de mis dudas, dos hombres uno con encapuchado y el otro con una chaleco de cuero, quien traía al parecer un bidón de gasolina, me oculte detrás de un poste como pude y dirigí mi atención a los hechos.

Sabia quienes eran y lo que tramarían hacer, algo tenía que hacer, ¿pero qué? Mi celular lo deje en casa, la estación de policía más cercana estaba a 10 minutos de ahí, nadie iba aparecer y ni loco pensaría en pedir ayuda al DUP así que no había otra opción, tenía que intervenir…. mire como ambos entraban al tiradero en busca de la mujer.

\- Bueno aquí voy, si salgo de esta nunca volveré a salir de casa sin el teléfono-

Aproveche para cruzar la calle rápido y ocultarme detrás de un auto. En eso pude ver como uno de esos sujetos sujetaba a la mujer por la espalda, mientras el otro le sostenía su rostro cerca del suyo, en ese instante vi como ejecuto un golpe sin piedad contra su cara, tenía que actuar ya!

\- ¡¿Eh que mierda creen que hacen?! ¡Déjenla!-saliendo de mi escondite para advertirles, mientras me acercaba algo asustado hasta cierta distancia.

-Vete de aquí mocoso, esto a ti no te importa- dijo el hombre de chaleco dejando de golpearla

– Si no te largas la pasaras mal- me advirtió el otro mientras seguía sosteniendo a la mujer

-Ayúdame…por favor – contesto la mujer entre llantos de dolor, estaba con la boca ensangrentada y con un miedo en los ojos que no pude soportar ver ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

-No quiero problemas, pero por favor déjenla, además ¿porque mierda le hacen esto?- pregunte buscando repuesta aunque ya tenía una idea de la clase de locos que eran.

-Eso a ti no te importa – respondió el encapuchado tirando la mujer al suelo y sacando una navaja – Por última vez, ¡largo de aquí infeliz!- dijo este de forma amenazante.

– Haz caso, no vale la pena morir por alguien que nunca conociste ni conocerás- menciono el otro con una sonrisa digna de un idiota.

Ya me esperaba esa reacción, así que con la mirada buscaba algo con lo cual poder defenderme, para mi suerte encontré la mitad de lo que parecía ser un palo de escoba, no era mucho pero de algo tenía que servir. Incluso con lo asustado que estaba lo tome con mis manos con rapidez y me puse en guardia.

-¡Te advertí puto!- grito abalanzándome contra mí con la navaja.

Intento apuñalarme en estomago pero lo alcance a esquivar saltando a un lado, tome el palo con fuerza entre mis dedos y enceste un golpe contra su mano provocando que soltara el arma y un ligero grito de dolor, luego arremetí por segunda vez justo en su espalda logrando que callera al piso, tome algo de aliento, pero cuando levante mi vista pude ver al otro sujeto este se encontraba justo en frente de mi. Intento retroceder, pero me dio una patada en el estomago que me dejo en el suelo y sin aire. El se acerco, tomo el palo con el cual me defendí y comenzó a golpearme con el repetidas veces.

El dolor era insoportable, cada golpe me daba de lleno al cuerpo y yo hacia lo posible para cubrirme la cabeza y no terminar recibiendo algún golpe fatal. Tenía que aguantar, era lo único que podía hacer.

\- ¿Con que queriendo hacerte el maldito héroe eh?- dijo mientras arrojaba el palo lejos y yendo a ayudar a poner de pie a su amigo, aproveche el momento en que se alejo, dirigí mi vista a la mujer que de rodillas observaba con horror la escena.

\- ¡CORRE AHORA! ¡VE POR AYUDA!-le grite a la mujer.

Al parecer logre sacarla de sus pensamientos ya que se puso de pie y se alejo corriendo, por desgracia mi gritos también habían alertado a los otros dos quienes veían con furia como se alejaba su víctima, así que contra dolor y cansancio logre ponerme de nuevo sobre mi pies, haciéndoles frente otra vez para evitar que la siguieran.

-Mierda que eres molesto- dijo el de chaleco.

– Déjame a este desgraciado a mi – contesto el otro tomando con su única mano sana la navaja otra vez.

– Espera, tengo una mejor idea –contesto su compañero.

El sujeto camino un par de metros detrás para tomar del suelo el bidón de gasolina, volvió con su compañero y le susurro algo al oído…. Sin duda estaba jodido pensé en aquel momento.

– mmmm…me gusta como piensas ¡Hagámoslo!- exclamo

Intente retroceder dado el mal presentimiento que tenia, pero no dio tiempo ya que uno de ellos vino hasta mí y me dio un fuerte golpe en la rostro el cual me deja inconsciente.

FLASH BACK…

….Mi hermana había muerto, en Seattle por un bioterrorista. Es lo que nos dijo el DUP cuando llamaron por teléfono, al parecer la habían utilizado de escudo humano. Mi familia se escandalizo, pidieron respuestas ¿cómo era que había pasado? ¿quién lo hizo y porque? ¿dónde estaba el responsable de todo? el DUP nos dijo que era un asunto del gobierno y que no debíamos entrometernos y si lo hacíamos seriamos juzgados por desafiar a la autoridad, al final mi familia tuvo que obedecer.

Nos entregaron a mi hermana en un cajón y el día que la velamos todos lloraban o daban sus condolencias a mi familia y nos brindaban su apoyo para que no nos dejáramos afectar tanto por ello. El corazón me dolía, perder a un ser querido pondría a cualquiera así, pero yo no. Mis padres lloraban inclusive mi hermano quien siempre tenía la postura de ser alguien duro, se les salían las lágrimas a más no dar, sin embargo yo no. Comencé a pensar que era extraño mi falta de sentimientos en ese momento, la tristeza me comía por dentro y no entendía "¿Por qué no lloro?" esa pregunta me vino a la cabeza cuando comencé a desesperarme. Yo quería a mi hermana con el alma y aun así no derrame lagrima alguna.

Finalmente la sepultamos bajo una lluvia de lágrimas y flores. Después de ese día tuvimos que fingir que nada había ocurrido, a expensas de los demás evadíamos el tema, incluso entre nosotros. Teníamos que olvidarnos de ella, mis padres no querían involucrar a mi hermano ni a mí en problemas con alguien como el DUP, solo quedaba seguir con nuestras vidas lo mejor que pudiéramos…

….END FLASH.

Me encontraba abriendo los ojos lentamente, estaba adolorido y exhausto, intente moverme pero algo me lo impedía, por fin cuando aclaro mi vista puedo notar que estoy en lo que parecía ser una casa de aspecto vieja, lleno de tierra, cubierta de telarañas y al parecer abandonada. Me encontraba ubicado en lo que sería la sala del lugar, intento mover mi brazo pero algo me retenía, estaba atado de pies y de manos con cinta adhesiva en una silla, iba intentar soltarme a la fuerza pero en eso logro escuchar una vos por detrás.

-Hasta que despertaste, pensé que tendría que despertarte a golpes jeje- dijo poniéndose al frente de mi con su sucia chaqueta de cuero.

-Hola ¿qué tal?- conteste observando alrededor-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu amigo? ¿se aburrió de esperar y se fue?- dije en tono burlón aunque por dentro estaba muerto de pánico.

-el se fue al hospital, creo que fue porque no se, tal vez porque, ¡LE RROMPISTE LA MANO!- contesto en furia golpeándome en el estomago dejándome otra vez sin aire.

\- ¡Augh!….. ¿en serio?... pues avísame si le ponen un yeso… así se lo firmo jeje- contestaba entrecortadamente con la cabeza baja intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Veo que te hace gracia, pues veamos qué tanta gracia te hace…- tomando de atrás mío un bidón y poniéndolo frente a mi rostro -…¡CUANDO TE COCINES VIVO!- grito furioso.

Destapo el bidón y derramando a mí alrededor un líquido que desprendía un hedor que me parecía familiar y para mi mala suerte al parecer era gasolina. Después de derramarlo todo lanzo el bidón lejos y fue hasta detrás mío.

– y eso no es todo - tomando una botella con un contenido negro - esto va de parte de mi amigo- destapando la botella derramándolo alrededor de mis pies, pude notar que solo lo estaban derramando a mi alrededor, y no sobre mí.

-Tengo una…..¿Me puedes decir por qué solo bañas el lugar en vez de a mi?¿Y además que es eso?- pregunte con cierto tono de nervios ante su respuesta.

-Muy fácil….. para que matarte tan rápidamente en una bola de fuego, cuando puedo cocinarte lentamente hasta los huesos y esta maravilla- sosteniendo la botella en su mano- es combustible crudo gracias a esto el lugar ardera con intensidad, aunque no se qué te matara primero, ¿el calor del fuego o el humo y el hollín que te cocinara los pulmones al intentar respirar? Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo

Dio media vuelta, se alejo unos metros y saco un encendedor, volteo y lo mire a los ojos, el miedo me invadió junto con el temor, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer aquel demente.

– Y no te servirá de nada gritar, ya que nadie te oirá, bueno te dejare que disfrutes del lugar….arde en el infierno- fue lo último que menciono antes de arrojar esa pequeña llama a mis pies y salir de ahí, dejándome a mi suerte.

El fuego se esparció con rapidez y en un instante estaba rodeado de aquellas flamas de color carmesí y el aire no tardo en convertirse en un espeso negror toxico que me impedía respirar, tenía que salir de ahí así que empecé a forcejear para intentar liberarme al mismo tiempo que gritaba en busca de auxilio.

\- *cough* *cough* ….. ¡¿ALGUIEN?!... ¡AYUDENME A SALIR!... *cough*…*cough* *cough*- gritaba mientras tosía por la falta de oxigeno.

El calor era abrazador, sentía como el cuerpo ardía, empezaba a desvanecerme debido a la falta de oxigeno, ¿iba a morir así? nunca hice nada importante con mi vida y ¿así iba a acabar todo? eran los pensamientos que me cruzaban la cabeza.

-Yo no quería morir. Mi familia aun padecía la muerte de mi hermana y no quería sumarme a ese dolor- pensé angustiado.

FLASH BACK…

….teníamos que seguir con nuestras vidas, algo que no quise hacer, no podía solamente olvidar lo que le había pasado, no nos dijeron nada de nuestra hermana, era extraño, muy extraño, porque ocultarían información de esta clase a una familia, algo no encajaba, jamás se nos dijo quien fue el que mato a mi hermana o que había sido de él, pero en las noticias solo se dijo que el bioterrorista había escapado tras un intento de secuestro… por que el DUP no nos dijo eso desde un principio. Tenía que averiguarlo aunque mi familia no quisiera saber del asunto, investigué todo del asunto donde pude. Internet, diario, foros todo al respecto al DUP, los bioterrorista, los conductores cuando me di cuenta empezó a obsesionarme su existencia y por ello el odio de mi hermano que pensaba que admiraba a los asesinos de mi hermana, pero yo nunca perdí mi vista en importante tenía que buscar la verdad, calmar el dolor de mi familia y más importante, hacer pagar al responsable de todo y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo…yo tenía la culpa.

….END FLASH.

¡No podía hacerles eso!…. Aun tenía que saber….. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quién?!... ¡¿cómo murió ella?!… mi hermana….. no puedo dejarme morir sin antes sabes toda la verdad, ¡NO!…¡YO TENIA QUE SABER! Pensaba entre lágrimas y con los puños apretados recordando todo lo que fue para mí perderla tenía que hacerlo, descubrir la verdad, encontrar al responsable y no me iba a dar por vencido, tenía que salir.

\- ¡YO NO DEJARE A MI HERMANA OLVIDADAAAAAAA!- grite furioso mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas.

Entonces sentí algo, algo extraño… mi cuerpo se recuperaba del ardor, del cansancio, el dolor y las heridas….. la ardiente sensación que invadía mi garganta solo desaparecía al igual que la sensación que oprimía mi pecho, entonces baje mi cabeza y observe mis manos.

\- ¿q..que es esto?- dije observando mis manos

Podía ver como aquella nube negra que surgía del combustible crudo y me asfixiaba era atrapada en la punta de mis dedos. Lo que sentí fue una mezcla de asombro y de miedo al ver lo que me ocurría de la impresión sacudí mis brazos con fuerza, intentando detener lo que sea que esté haciendo, cuando lo hice logre liberar ambos brazos de la silla, con rapidez fui hasta mis pies y empecé a deshacerme de la cinta que me tenía todavía apresado, cuando termine me levante y empecé a observar con detenimiento mis manos y podía ver una pequeña estela negra que surgía de estas.

El tiempo se detuvo, fue un momento en el me sentía tan fuerte, como si me hubiese despertado en un nuevo ser y a la vez no. Era sentimiento de poder que nunca había experimentado, pero para mi desgracia esas ideas se esparcieron al recordar que me había convertido en lo que más había hecho sufrir a mi familia…..

\- ¡Tiene que ser imposible! ¿Acaso me convertí en….. en …. En un…?- estaba exasperado y aterrado.

Me había convertido en un conductor.


	3. Chapter 2

¿Qué me había pasado? era la pregunta que mi mente no podía procesar. No sé si era por la confusión o el estado catatónico en el que me encontraba. Yo un conductor….. de todos a mi me toco ser.

-¡Por favor, no! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!- me gritaba a mi mismo asustado- De miles tuve que ser yo, precisamente yo ¿Por qué… porque me toco ser uno de ellos?- repetía incansablemente llorando.

Volví a ver mis manos y estas seguían desprendiendo una estela negra y opaca. Aun atrapado entre las llamas no podía pensar en otra cosa ¿Qué iba a hacer? era un conductor, era igual, igual al que asesino a Cailin.

Lo primero que creí correcto fue en quedarme ahí y dejarme consumir por el fuego, tal vez de esa manera mis padres me enterarían como una persona normal, en vez de vivir odiado por ellos y ser encerrado por el DUP.

Me senté en el suelo y espere que todo acabara rápido. Tenía miedo, pero sobre todo rabia…. tanta rabia. No solo no pude hacer nada por Cailin, si no que moriría siendo un conductor y era lo que tanto me enfurecía. Levante la vista y entre el humo y fuego pude ver mi reflejo en un viejo espejo roto. Cuando me vi a mismo llorando pude ver por un momento a Cailin sonriéndome.

No supe cómo reaccionar ante aquello pero esa imagen fue suficiente para despertarme de aquellos amargos pensamientos. Una enorme parte de la estructura a mi espalda se había caído y debía salir de inmediato. Calme mi mente y cuando estuve otra vez corrí hasta la puerta e intente abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Ábrete puerta de la puta madre!- forzando el picaporte- ¡¿ALGUIEN?! ¡QUIEN SEA ABRA LA PUERTA!- grite mientras seguía empujando la puerta.

Nadie contesto, busque una ventana pero todas estaba tapeadas o cubiertas por las llamas y tuve que optar por tirar la puerta, sabía que iba a ser difícil así que me prepare y patee la puerta con todas mi fuerzas. Logre no solo abrir la puerta si no que también hice que las bisagras se rompieran echándola abajo.

–wow….. ¿cómo es qué lo hice?- mirando con asombro.

Salí del lugar asía la calle y note que me encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo cual no había nadie por los alrededores. Voltee y contemple como la casa ardía en medio de la noche.

-Bueno, de la que me salve- escucho sirenas acercándose, entonces volteo- Claro ¿ahora llega la ayuda verdad? ¿Eso es?... ay ¡NO!

Pude ver que venían los bomberos… junto con un camión patrulla del DUP, salí corriendo lejos del lugar pensando si me encontraban ahí, ¿qué haría? Ahora soy un conductor y ellos son los que les dan caza, ni siquiera quise voltear a ver si me seguían o no, solo me concentraba en correr, correr por mi vida y porque ellos no me atraparan.

Después de correr durante un rato logre llegar hasta un barrio de la ciudad, no había nadie a esas horas así que pensé que el peligro ya había pasado, entonces note que me había alejado lo suficiente.

\- espero que nadie me haya visto….- dije mirando una estela de humo elevarse a lo lejos proveniente de aquella casa.

Seguí caminando lo más rápido posible rumbo a mi hogar, parte de mi vestimenta estaba quemada y sucia pero no me importo, solo intentaba analizar todo lo que había ocurrido sin perder la cabeza.

Entonces una imagen del DUP vino a mí y esperaba que no hubiesen alcanzado a ver, pero ¿si así fue? Cavia la posibilidad de que en ese momento estuvieran tirando abajo la puerta de casa.

-Tengo que regresar rápido- dije nervioso.

Empecé a correr con desesperación por las oscuras calles de Bellingham, no sabía si alguien me había visto salir de la casa en llamas, pero si alguien lo hizo y me reconocía seguramente mi familia seria interrogada por el DUP, no podía dejar que eso pasara pero ¿qué podía hacer? Entonces me detuve a pensar.

Supuse que huir de casa sería la mejor opción ¿pero a donde rayos podría ir? Además si logro ocultarme, ¿qué haría entonces? ¿esconderme como un ratón y sin ningún propósito hasta el día de mi muerte? Entonces ahí fue cuando comprendí, esos últimos 2 años viví con la duda de quién había cometido el crimen de asesinar a mi hermana, intentando saber la verdad que escondida el DUP aunque inútilmente no había logrado nada. Levante mi mano y pude observar el poder que había adquirido, aquello que asustaba tanto al DUP, ahora poseía un don que me serviría para lograr lo que tanto anhelaba, pero si quería saber tendría que ir para buscar repuestas al lugar donde todo se origino….. a Seattle.

Empecé a correr nuevamente, ya tenía un plan de lo que debía hacer, pero luego se me cruzo por la cabeza.

\- Pero ¿Exactamente que poder tengo?- mire la punta de mis dedos con detenimiento pero no sabía que era, sin embargo el pequeño pero recio olor que emanaba me dio una clara pista.

\- ¿hollín?... bueno al menos mi poder combina con mi ropa. Si hubiese sido algo color rosa sin duda alguna hubiese preferido cocinarme allá atrás jeje- reí con gracia al recordar de una vez una noticia de un hombre con poder del esmalte de uñas. Y un sujeto con va por ahí con las uñas color rosadito no es muy varonil.

Después de 15 minutos llegue a mi casa afuera se encontraba mi padre de pie en la entrada, supuse que esperándome.

-¿dónde estabas?- pregunto enojado mi padre- ¿no sabes la hora que….. tu ropa esta quemada?- viendo mi casi irreconocible campera.

-¡te lo explicare todo adentro rápido!-

Entre a mi casa y no había nada fuera de lo común, entonces di por terminadas mis dudas del que DUP me haya visto antes, así que subí las escaleras y fui a mi habitación.

– ¡JOHN BAJA AHORA!- ordeno mi padre al ver que me escabullía del él.

\- ¡Ya bajo espera un minuto!- le conteste sin mucha vueltas.

Entre a mi habitación y me puse a buscar mi bolso de la escuela, al encontrarlo lo abro y saco todo lo que trae adentro, voy hasta mi ropero y comienzo a sacarme la ropa llena de quemaduras, sudor y sangre, para ponerme alguna otra cosa. Entonces tomo mi celular, mis auriculares, mi mp3 que había dejado cargando, tomo una remera más de mi ropero y también lo pongo dentro justo con un par de calcetines y unos guantes por las dudas….no tenía idea de lo que me esperaría desde ahora.

-¡JOHN BAJA AHORA O SUBIMOS!- grito de nuevo mi padre haciéndome que me apresure.

-¡DIJE QUE YA VOY ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!-respondí

-¡Tu papá dice que bajes ahora mismo!-menciono mi madre también con un tono más leve de enfado desde abajo.

Saco una caja desde debajo de mi cama lo abro y saco todos mis ahorros.

-¿200$ dólares? Ahh sabía que debí ahorrar más… o por lo menos trabajar- dije lamentándome de mi propia flojera.

Fui hasta el ropero y saco un estuche escondido debajo de la ropa, lo abro y saco de él un bastón extensible de color negro de poco más de medio metro. Lo tomo y lo escondo dentro de mi chamarra. Hace rato que lo había comprado pero nunca lo use, pero gracias al cielo que nunca lo hice por que desde ahora quien sabe cuánto lo necesitare.

Por último saco de debajo de mi cama lo que más me hará falta y lo más importante para mí, una foto. En esta se puede ver a mis padres juntos, abajo yo y Kyle abrazando a Cailin que se encontraba en el medio luciendo un lindo vestido y un collar que terminaba en una joya. Era la foto del día de su cumpleaños….. y el ultimo que había tenido.

-por poco me olvido de lo más importante- guardando la foto- bien creo que es todo- dije tomando mi morral y dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero entonces los vi.

-¿John qué haces?- menciono mi madre con una mirada llena de preocupación desde la entrada de mi habitación.

-¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Y porque tu ropa esta quemada?- pregunto mi padre observando mi ropa que yacía en el suelo.

Entonces me percate, tenía que decirles lo ocurrido, para que no creyeran que me fugaba porque si, pero aun así el pecho me dolía de tan solo pensar en cómo reaccionarían, ¿cómo iba a explicarles todo? era un conductor y eso no era un tema fácil de tratar pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de ellos. Tome fuerza y valor para decirles la verdad los mire a los ojos y les dije.

\- Mamá, Papá tengo algo importante que decirles- entonces tome un poco de aire y lo solté- Soy un conductor-dije yendo directamente al grano.

-¿Q..que dices?...no es momento de hacer bromas de mal gusto- decía mi madre con tono de no estar creyéndome nada, es mas parecía ofendida.

-No es ninguna broma, es la verdad- conteste viéndolos seriamente a lo cual mis padres se dieron cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo.

-¡¿pe..pero desde cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?!- pregunto mi padre con exaltación.

-Desde….hoy…. pasaron muchas cosas….y bueno yo….me volví un conduc-no pude terminar por que fui interrumpido por el llanto de mi madre.

-…nooo…no…*snif*…*snif*….. Tienes que estar equivocado….. tal vez….es imaginación tuya…*snif*….creo que si lo….*snif*…pensamos bien-dijo acercándose a mí y poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Tu mamá tiene razón…. Es imposible que te hallas convertido en…."eso" tú nunca podrías ser un bioterrorista- menciono mi padre intentando convencerme de que era un error.

-Si es posible y si no me creen….les daré pruebas.

Aparte a mi madre de mi, levante mi brazo….me concentre un instante y se podía notar como el hollín recorría mi mano lentamente, mire a mi madre y se encontraba llorando y con las manos en la boca para evitar dar un grito de la impresión, mientras mi padre permanecía inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos en shock.

-Escuchen la razón porque les digo esto es que debo irme…no me perdonaría si algo malo les pasara por mi culpa….-derramando lagrimas y agachando la cabeza-…..así que si me tienen algo que decir….¡háganlo!¡pero por su bien nada me evitara salir de esta casa!

Sentí como se me rompía el alma, sabía que podría pasarle a alguien como yo ahí afuera. Esta podía ser la última vez que los viera y el silencio que se genero me impulsaba a salir corriendo por la puerta por miedo de ser insultado, repudiado o discriminado por mis padres por lo que me había convertido.

-*snif*…*snif*…. ¡¿qué quieres que diga?!...*snif*….¿qué te quiero?¿ que no me importa?...*snif*…. ¿lo que te pase ni lo que seas tu siempre vas a ser y serás mi hijo?...pues sí...¡yo te quiero mucho! y siempre lo voy a hacer…..-decía mi madre sin dejar de abrazarme y llorando a cantaros.

-Yo…yo también te quiero y quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que nada les pase ¿ok?-correspondí al abrazo y poniendo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Entonces sentí que alguien más se acerco, era mi padre, quien me separo un momento de mi madre y me sostuvo de los hombros y me dijo.

-Escucha hijo ¿es esto lo que quieres hacer? porque si sales de esta casa tu vida estará en peligro….y como tu padre no puedo permitirme eso ¿así que estás seguro? -menciono con seriedad una seriedad que jamás había visto, pero estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer.

-Estoy seguro -limpiándome los ojos- esto es lo que quiero hacer.

-Bueno….entonces ve abajo y busca algo de comida que llevarte, ya voy -menciono mi padre lanzándome una mirada hacia la puerta.

\- Eso hare- y me lance a abrazarlo- gracias papá

Salí de mi habitación y baje a la cocina, me puse a sacar todo lo que pudiese llevar con migo, una botella de agua, un poco de pan, un chocolate y unas galletas, metí todo en una lonchera azul que encontré y de ahí a mi morral. Entonces recordé había algo más que tenía que hacer antes de irme, tome un lápiz y una hoja que estaba sobre el refrié y comencé a escribir una nota.

\- ¿John estás listo?- llamándome mi padre

-Si ya estoy- conteste y me dirigí a la puerta en donde me esperaban ambos.

-Ten esto, te será útil- dijo mi padre extendiéndome un sobre, el cual revise encontrando 400$ dólares.

-Esto me será muy útil y tengan- dándoles la nota que escribí antes a mi padre.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto mi madre ya un poco más calmada pero aun así tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Es una carta de huida, donde confieso que descubrí que soy un conductor y por ello decidí escaparme de casa, así tendrán una cuartada cuando llamen al DUP mañana por la mañana-

-¿A qué te refieres con que llamemos al DUP? ¿Si no te vas para huir de ellos?- pregunto mi padre intentando entender lo que le había dicho.

-Así es, pero para que no sospechen de que ocultaron a un posible bioterrorista ustedes los llamaran mañana explicándoles que me escape mientras dormían y les muestran la carta…..además para mañana ya estaré lejos- dije con confianza intentando calmar sus nervios.

-De acuerdo ¿seguro que estarás bien?-pregunto mi madre con inseguridad.

-Si lo estaré, me puedo cuidar solo-intentando calmarla.

-¿Tienes idea de a donde ir? – pregunto mi padre.

-Sí, no te preocupes pensé en todo-conteste evitando decirle lo de mi plan de ir a Seattle, para no preocuparlos.

-Nos vemos hijo- mi padre me abrazo-te deseo suerte-dijo con aliento.

-¿Cuídate sabes? nosotros te vamos a estar esperando-dijo mi madre que también se unió al abrazo.

-Volveré tan pronto como mejore la situación-abrazándolos por última vez-Los quiero.

Entonces mire, arriba sobre las escaleras se encontraba Kyle quien me lanzaba una mirada de fría indiferencia. Supe en ese momento que aunque mis padres me apoyaban, mi hermano ya habría dejado de considerarme de la familia y eso me preocupaba y entristecía.

Me separe de mis padres y abrí la puerta.

– Hasta pronto y deséenme suerte-dije saliendo de mi hogar.

Salí corriendo de ahí, bajo la luz de los postes que iluminaban la noche, cuando ya me encontraba a una calle de distancia, voltee y observe mi casa por última vez, tome mi celular y le escribí a mi hermano "A ti también te aprecio Kyle, por favor cuida de mamá y papá" entonces seguí con mi camino.

\- Bueno, aquí voy Seattle- dije intentando darme ánimos.

LUEGO DE UN RATO…

Estaba caminando por las calles, eran la 02:00 am, llevaba una chamarra negra con capucha con bordes grises, unos jeans azul oscuro y unas zapatillas negras. No era top model pero me importaba un rábano.

Pero no tuve tiempo para pensar en mi estilo de la moda cuando se me vino a la cabeza una gran duda

\- ¿Cómo salgo de la ciudad?- me hice la pregunta

¿Alguna vez sintieron esa sensación de haber estado haciendo todo bien y de pura "casualidad" metes la pata? ¿no? Pues permítanme describírselos con tres simples palabras. Como… un….. ¡Idiota!

Caminando cuando mucho seria 3 días de viaje y sería demasiado arriesgado, necesitaba moverme rápido pero los autobuses a Seattle solo salen por la tarde los días martes, era domingo y no esperaría 2 días.

\- Joder ¿por que gaste todos mis ahorros en una ps3 y no me compre una moto? Soy un bruto… que va, no me arrepiento jeje- Pensaba mientras buscaba una solución. En eso escuche una moto que se detuvo a mi lado, veo que de él baja un sujeto con una mochila y de esta saca una navaja.

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas si no quieres que te mate!- me amenazo el sujeto.

Solo me quede mirando, no por miedo sino porque me parecía familiar…. sobre todo por la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y ahí fue cuando lo reconocí.

-¡Debe ser una broma! ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que cruzarme contigo este día?- murmure con amargura – ¿Es que no te quieren en tu casa o que?

-¡¿TU?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡es que tu…deberías estar muerto! ¡¿Como saliste de ese infierno?!-pregunto sorprendido.

–Alguien me saco de ahí después de que te fuiste ¿Porque preguntas? ¿acaso te arrepentiste o ya me echabas de menos?- pregunte de forma burlona.

Obviamente no le diría que soy un conductor. Tenía que mantenerme un perfil bajo hasta mañana y no quería que este saliera a gritarlo por la calle.

-Bueno si, me arrepiento de no haberte matado yo mismo, pero ahora…¡tengo otra oportunidad!- dijo intentando encertar su navaja en mi cuello pero logro esquivarlo, lo sostengo de la muñeca y se la tuerzo con fuerza, reduciéndolo y dejándolo de rodillas.

\- ¿Valla no eres tan rudo ahora no? ¿Sabes? Creo que llego la hora de que alguien te de tu merecido- tome el bastón extensible y le atine un golpe en la nuca –Eso fue por la mujer del tiradero y por todos a los que les has hecho daño antes-dije.

El solo se limito a verme con odio, luego observe su mochila y se la quite, dentro de esta encontré algo de droga, dinero y una botella con alcohol.

-¿Acaso no sabes que las drogas son malas para la salud? Bueno creo que me quedare con algo de cambio…. ¿40$ dólares? Ahora veo por qué saliste a robar

-Vete a la mierda- decía con la poca fuerza que tenia.

Reviso mejor la mochila y encontré además la cinta adhesiva supuse que fue la que uso con migo. Entonces se me vino una idea a la cabeza.

\- Yo creo en un dicho. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente- mencione desarrollando algo de cinta y esbozando una sonrisa.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES….

-Bueno fue un gusto reencontrarnos, deberíamos arreglar para salir algún sitio la próxima vez ¿tú qué dices?- dije sacándole del bolsillo las llaves de su moto.

-mmpmpmpm….- gemía de odio desde un poste de luz al cual estaba atado y amordazado.

-¿Qué pasa? no te preocupes por tu moto, te la devolveré algún día y si es por ti, alguien tarde o temprano te sacara de ahí…tan pronto como amanezca claro- entonces subí a su moto y la puse en marcha- bueno ¡adiós y gracia por el aventón!- dije saliendo de ahí a todo velocidad.

-Bueno ya tengo transporte, ahora a salir de la ciudad- pensé digiriéndome a la carretera en ni más ni menos que una Harley de color negro. Había que admitirlo, para pertenecer a asesino lunático tenia buen gusto.

3 HORAS DESPUES…

Circulaba por la carretera tranquilamente. Salir de la ciudad no había sido tan difícil dado que muchos motociclistas pasan por ahí, y aprovecharme de esa imagen para pasar el control del DUP fue fácil. En un momento me costó dominar la Harley. De las pocas ocasiones que había conducido un vehículo no había ido más allá de una moto pequeña, pero le estaba cogiendo la mano al asunto.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas de viaje y el sueño comenzó a dominarme, así que decidí pasar la noche en un motel a un lado de la carretera. Llene el tanque de la moto y le page a la recepcionista por pasar una noche en un habitación, ya ahí opte por tomar un baño y terminar de asimilar todo, al terminar me senté en la cama, saque el celular del bolsillo del pantalón y pude ver varios mensajes de mi padres….. y uno de mi hermano.

Me parecía extraño que lo hiciera, aunque también me preocupaba. La forma en que me vio antes de salir no fue de mucho consuelo tampoco. Al final decidí leer el mensaje

"Gracias por jodernos la existencia y espero que no nos vuelvas a molestar"

Suspire con pesar, sin duda mi hermano me odiaba ahora. Si terminaba por volver algún día seria una persona menos de mi familia que me daría la bienvenida, pero era un conductor y el los detestaba a todos en general, después de todo el le tenía mucho cariño a Cailin y su muerte lo devasto. Estaba en su derecho odiarme aunque sea ciegamente.

Me acomode sobre la cama y lentamente comencé a dormirme.


	4. Chapter 3

Primero quisiera agradecerle a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia y aunque no sean muchos es lo que me alienta a seguir. Y también quisiera aprovechar a agradecerle a AdventX1 por ser el primero en comentar y siendo sincero me alegro el día. Aquí que invito a dejar Reviews y cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capitulo.

Capitulo 3

Un nuevo día empezaba, el sol se alzaba y su luz se abría paso por entre la ventana de la habitación. Y sobre la incómoda cama yacía un cuerpo en una posición retorcida, como si a un muñeco le hubiesen doblado las extremidades en sentidos contrario. Así es, ese era yo pero no se sorprendan, en un motel barato las camas competían con la suavidad y el confort del suelo y si alguien se hubiese colado al cuarto de seguro me hubiesen confundido con la mujer del exorcista.

Tan pronto me levante de la cama empecé a sentir mucha hambre, por lo tanto me vestí y fui al baño a remojarme la cara y ya bien despierto desayune. Termine devorando el pan con queso y todas las galletas y aunque parecía mucho aun tenía algo de hambre.

Dejando a un lado la gula abandone la habitación con mis cosas, pase por la recepción a dejar las llaves para seguir mi camino a Seattle. Y fue a tiempo porque justo por el televisor de la recepción apareció mi foto por el noticiario, junto a un pedido de búsqueda. Y aprovechando que la recepcionista no vio la tele fui calmadamente hasta la moto y tan pronto la puse en marcha ¡salí disparado del motel a toda velocidad!

Faltaba poco para llegar a mi destino y la vista era agradable, los robles a un lado de la carretera meciéndose con el viento, parvadas de aves surcando los cielos y la brisa rosando mi rostro. Luego veo lo que parece un camino que entra al bosque, me pareció interesante así que lo tome. Al final del tramo había autos estacionados y familias allí, al parecer era un lugar para hacer picnics familiares. Decidí parar y bajar un momento a estirar las piernas, pero antes tome la matricula de la moto, se la saque y la tire a un bote basura.

– Bueno así la policía no notara que es robada – aunque dudaba que aquel pordiosero fuese a denunciarme con la policía.

Camine unos minutos hasta el interior del bosque, me perdí en la belleza del lugar, sentí una paz y tranquilidad que sin duda me hacía falta desde ayer. Estire los brazos y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de aquello, soltando a la vez un enorme suspiro.

En eso sentí un cosquilleo que iba desde mis brazos hasta mis manos, abro los ojos y logro presenciar como de mis manos sales disparados lo que al parece eran como proyectiles negros que dejaron una ligera de estela de hollín antes de impactar con un par de arboles.

– ¡¿pero qué mierda?! - mire hacia todas parte esperando que nadie me haya visto –creo que tengo una fuga bastante grave– dije mirando cómo había logrado dejar marcas notables sobre la corteza de los arboles.

-Nota mental no volver a hacer eso- pensé con respecto a lo ocurrido.

Volví a mi vehículo y puse en marcha otra vez mi travesía, mientras comenzaba otra lucha de pensamientos en mi cabeza respecto a mis poderes, lo cual empezaba a darme jaqueca.

\- ¡Qué cosas! ¡No sabía que pudiese hacer algo como eso! mi primer día como conductor y derribo puertas de una patada y en el segundo disparo hollín de la manos, si sigo así no podre estornudar sin salir volando- me hable.

Por otro lado se sentía emocionante ver lo que era capaz de hacer y también tenía ansias de seguir experimentando, probando estas habilidades, pero también sentía temor al pensar que si no era capaz de controlarlo podría terminar hiriendo a alguien….o peor. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo…..cuando lo encontrara.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Estaba ahí, cerca del túnel que conectaba el acceso a Seattle, frente a este había un bloqueo formado por el DUP. Al parecer se habían establecido con gran velocidad.

-sin duda están desesperados en atrapar a aquellos dos si hicieron esta en tan solo un par de días, quien sabe lo que me espere en la ciudad, pero ya es tarde para volver. Tengo que hacerlo -pensé decidido.

Antes de seguir tome mi bastón y lo escondí en el tubo de escape de la moto y seguí. Un agente del DUP me detuvo y me hizo bajar, me cateo y empezó a revisar mis pertenencias. Llevaba el uniforme oficial de agente, un chaleco de cuero negro, con rodilleras y coderas de color amarillo, hombreras con las siglas DUP grabada en blanco, un casco con visor negro y llevaba también su indispensable M4.

-¿Que lo trae aquí señor?- pregunto con seriedad.

\- Solo vine aquí de viaje para ver a un amigo y de paso tal vez ver la aguja espacial-

-¿En serio? ¿ se puede saber cómo se llama su amigo?- indago.

\- Pues se llama….. Troy Camsow- invente esperando convencerlo.

-¿Por qué dudo durante un segundo? ¿Tiene algo más que decir?- dijo sosteniendo su arma firme entre sus manos.

-Bueno hablar con un agente del DUP intimida un poco, sin ofender- mencione esperando que me creyera.

\- ….. bueno puede pasar- dijo devolviéndome mi bolso.

-Gracias- respondí poniendo en marcha la moto y avanzando unos metros.

-¡Espere un momento!- me paro de repente.

Me congele durante un momento, el grito de advertencia me puso en alerta. Pensé en que tal vez me haya descubierto y de ser así ¿Qué haría? Pelear seria una opción aunque preferiría no entrar en un conflicto innecesario o bien podría acelerar e irme antes de que me atraparan, fuese lo que fuese por lo cual me llamo la atención debía estar preparado. Así que voltee a verlo esperando lo peor, pero listo para lo que fuera.

-¿Por qué no tienes matricula?- dijo señalando la parte trasera del vehículo.

-….Bueno pues me la robaron unos delincuentes mientras dormía en un motel, ya sabes cómo son esos callejeros jeje- respondí rascándome la nuca con un mango de nervios al pensar que me había descubierto.

\- Eso sería algo extraño. Pero no lo dejes pasar te multaran por eso. Ya puedes irte y no te acerques a la aguja espacial el DUP está operando ahí, ¿entendido?-

-Evitar las multas y acercarme a la aguja. Entendido, adiós- dije poniendo en marcha de nuevo para al fin llegar a mi destino.

Después de salir del túnel y cruzar el puente al fin me encontraba en Seattle. Dos enormes islas conectadas por dos únicos puentes. Anteriormente había venido aquí hace años atrás con mi familia. Parecía un lugar muy movido, lleno de gente cruzando las calles para ir a trabajar, transeúntes paseando por doquier, un ambiente lleno de luces, carteles de neón, locales de todo tipo, músicos callejeros, televisores gigantes en los edificios, el tren que se extendía a lo largo de los distritos y más. Pero ahora era muy diferente.

El cielo estaba nublado, las calles estaban silenciosas, las personas que se encontraban afuera eran pocas, caminaban con la cabeza agacha con un notable miedo y estrés en sus miradas, se respiraba un aire de preocupación y desconfianza entre todos. El DUP enserio tenia controlada esta ciudad, agentes cada cinco minutos, patrullas recorriendo las calles, cámaras asechando desde lo alto de algunos edificios, controles de vehículos y de personas en los accesos principales de la ciudad.

Para comenzar decidí buscar un motel barato o algún lugar donde hospedarme. Cuando al fin encontré sitio decidí pagar una noche para poder analizar la situación del DUP en la ciudad y como iba a llevar a cabo mi objetivo lo más rápido posible antes de que me encontraran. Después de ir a mi habitación termine de comer lo último que me quedaba de mis suministros, encendí el televisor y me puse a observar las noticias, pero no contaba mucho ya que el DUP era quien controlaba el canal. Una forma eficaz de mantener la situación de la ciudad bien al margen. No quería seguir pensando mucho el asunto así que me fui a dormir.

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES…..

Desperté en medio de la noche al escuchar un escándalo proveniente de afuera. Decidí ver por la ventana y había una gran movilización de agentes que se dirigía hacia el puente de Seattle, no podía ver mucho por los edificios que tapaban mi vista. Me vestí, salí por la ventana y subí al techo por las escaleras de emergencia, fije mi vista a lo lejos y podía ver una enorme estela de humo que al parecer venia del otro lado del túnel.

-Por todos los cielos ¿Que mierda estará pasando allá?-intentando fijar mejor la vista- Parece que alguien tuvo problemas en tratar con el DUP.

Podía ver destellos luces que sobresalían del horizonte, junto con algunas explosiones que apenas si podía alcanzar a percibir desde allí.

-Al parecer alguien se está divirtiendo con esos soldados, bueno creo que así no se preocuparan tanto por encontrarme primero.

Hable demasiado pronto ya que al parecer la lucha se acercaba cada vez más a Seattle. De repente todo entro en calma, ya no escuchaba disparo ni ruidos de batalla, como si hubiese acabado y ya no podía ver qué pasaba.

-¿A dónde se fue?- intentando ver algo- ¿habrá vuelto de nuevo o el DUP lo habrá capturado? esto no puede ser bueno, si está de regreso me podría complicar las cosas mientras los soldado lo busquen. Tengo que ir a averiguar cómo término todo- pensé.

Fui a las escaleras y baje a la calle y fui en dirección al puente. Al llegar había una gran cantidad de agentes custodiando la escena así que no quise acercarme mucho, vi a un peatón cerca escondido y decidí preguntarle a él.

-¿Oiga señor que fue lo que paso?- le pregunte llamando su atención.

-¿Qué?- volteando a verme- Ah sí, al parecer un bioterrorista intentaba entra a la ciudad y estuvo peleando con el DUP.

-¿Entrar? Yo pensé que era uno que intentaba salir.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo pero los disturbios no empezaron aquí, vinieron desde fuera.

-¿Que paso con el bioterrorista? ¿lo atraparon o qué?- pregunte al hombre.

-No creo que no, parece que se escapo o tal vez…-poniéndose a pensar.

-¡¿Tal vez qué?! ¡¿Que lograra llegar hasta aquí?!

-Espero que no- pareciendo preocupado- mejor me voy, esto se está poniendo bastante feo, adiós- dijo y se marcho.

Yo me quede observando esperando saber que fue lo que sucedió al final. Seguía sin poder explicarme ¿qué conductor o "bioterrorista" en su sano juicio quisiera venir hasta aquí?...bueno aparte de mi. Por lo general se mantienen lejos del DUP, así que deduje que al igual que yo venía por algo… o por alguien.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y al parecer todavía no lo encontraban, me había quedado detrás de una baranda metálica que separaban al DUP de los curiosos, intentaba escuchar si alguien decía algo importante pero nadie tenía ni idea de que ocurría, entonces alguien a mi lado dijo algo que no pude ignorar.

-No puedo creer que el DUP los dejara escapar, maldita sean estos bioterroristas- menciono un hombre.

-¿Los? ¿Quieren decir que son más de uno? Genial ahora las cosas se podrán bastante agitadas por aquí, esto solo complicara mas mi búsqueda, ¿rayos en que me metí?- pensé nerviosamente.

En ese momento vi como todos los agentes dejaron de buscar y se pusieron firmen antes la aparición de una figura que no espere ver, Broken Agustin la líder del DUP había aparecido, le dio órdenes a todos sus hombres que se retiraran mientras ella se ponía de pie frente al puente.

Lo que paso después fue algo increíble, ella puso ambas manos en el suelo y todo el puente comenzó a temblar, empezaron a salir enormes estructuras de concreto que empezaron a destruir la enorme estructura, parte por parte el puente fue hundiéndose en el fondo del mar. Entonces la líder del DUP se levanto del suelo y guio su mirada a todos los ciudadanos presentes que miraban la escena con asombro.

-Por órdenes del Departamento de Protección Unificada esta ciudad quedara aislada hasta nuevo aviso y cualquiera que esté en contra de acatar esta orden será reducido, procesado y finalmente arrestado por incumplimiento de la ley, al igual que cualquiera que esté relacionado con algún bioterrorista. Eso es todo.-

Me encontraba de nuevo en la habitación del motel, eran las 11:00am y estaba intentando conservar la calma ante todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Esto no está bien ¡¿qué hare ahora?! el DUP estará más activo con esos conductores sueltos en la ciudad ¿y si resultaban ser verdaderos bioterroristas? Solo espero que no destruyan la ciudad antes de largarme, pero aunque lo logre ¿cómo hago para salir de aquí antes de que me capturen o me maten?- dije nervioso- AAAAAAH! ¡¿POR QUE A MI?!-grite con frustración.

-¡YA CALLATE! ¡¿QUE NO VES QUE HAY GENTE INTENTANDO DORMIR?!- grito un hombre de la habitación de al lado.

-PERDOOOON- grite en disculpa-….viejo metiche- susurre por lo bajo.

Después de calmarme decido salir a pasear, pero al cruzar la puerta veo al final del pasillo unos agentes del DUP hablando con el dueño del hotel, para luego ver como les indica la dirección a mi habitación, así que decido entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Ok ahora si estoy en problemas, mejor me largo de aquí.

Tome todas mis cosas, me puse mi morral y comencé a pensar una forma de salir de ahí, en eso alguien toca la puerta.

-Somos el departamento de protección unificada. Abra la puerta señor-

-En un momento-dije dirigiéndome a la ventana para huir por las escaleras de emergencia, pero por desgracia el DUP se encontraba abajo y se estaban llevando mi motocicleta.

-¡Debe ser una broma!

-Señor abra la puerta ahora!- exclamo golpeando de nuevo pero esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡Ya voy! ¡es queeeee estoy en la ducha!-me excuse.

-¡SEÑOR ABRA O USAREMOS LA FUERZA!

Tras escuchar eso comencé a subir hacia el techo y encontrar alguna manera de escapar. Al llegar me encontraba en la azotea del edificio de 12 pisos y no podía encontrar ninguna vía de escape.

-Mierda esto no es bueno, ¡¿ay nanita qué hago?! ¡¿qué hago?!- mencione de los nervios mientras iba de un lado a otro como un completo loco.

Al llegar a la orilla trasera del edificio veo que había un callejón, en el cual también patrullaba varios hombres del DUP y al otro lado había un segundo edificio, de 3 pisos más bajos a diferencia de donde me encontraba.

-Parece que esa es mi única salvación- después mire hacia abajo - tal vez encuentre otro camino- dije reconsiderando mi idea suicida, pero entonces escucho como alguien subía por la escalera.

-¡Oh rayos! bueno, creo que no tengo otra opción- mencione tomando carrera –algunas ultima palabras… ¡si me gustaría tener una mejor idea que estaaaaaaaaaa!-Grite corriendo y dando un salto en el borde del edificio para terminar aterrizando de cuerpo completo sobre la azotea del otro, sin duda había sido una pésimo aterrizaje.

-¡Auch!…eso….si me dolió, sin duda no fue aterrizaje que tenía en mente. Pero al menos sigo vivo- dije adolorido mientras me encontraba en el suelo totalmente adolorido.

Después de levantarme y sacudirme el polvo de la caída empecé a moverme por el techo, después de llegar al otro extremo de la manzana y perder al DUP baje por unos andamios hasta la calle y empecé a caminar para mezclarme con la gente.

-Genial, el DUP ya sospecha de que estoy aquí, creo que mejor empiezo con lo que vine a hacer, mientras más rápido termine con todo esto más rápido podre buscar una forma para largarme de aquí-eran los pensamientos que cruzaban mi cabeza en ese momento.

Me coloque la capucha sobre la cabeza para evitar que alguien me reconociera, me llene de valor y de confianza. Me hice con un mapa de centro turístico de la ciudad y trace todos los posibles lugares que podrían ayudarme.

Empecé con ir a una imprenta pare ver viejas noticias del periódico pero no encontraron copias de lo impreso aquel día. Fui a la biblioteca de la ciudad esperando hallar algún registro pero desgraciadamente tampoco encontré datos o informes de esa fecha. Todo comenzaba a saberme amargo. Cada lugar al que iba carecía de la información que necesitaba y cada vez que me las arreglaba para preguntarle a alguien de la localidad sobre el asunto decía no saber nada o se negaba rotundamente a contestar y se iban.

Todo el día, aunque odiaba pensarlo fue en vano. Sin tomar en cuenta que con las cámaras que instalo el DUP por la ciudad me era difícil ir de un lugar a otro sin ser vistos. Incluso cuando se me ocurrió tomar el tren, me tope con varios de los soldados de concreto que controlaban el ir y venir de los pasajeros. Gracias a esto me vi obligado a ir a pie y con lo de las cámaras al asecho tenía que dar toda la vuelta, para evitar pasar cerca de una de ellas.

El estar vagando por las calles de un lado a otro me permitió presenciar la otra cara de Seattle, una llamada tiranía. Se podía ver personas siendo puestas contra la pared por soldados y metidos en jaulas como animales, el clásico hippie que pedía por amor y paz y terminaba recibiendo una golpiza y mucho más. Parecía que todos habían aceptados el trato amargo del DUP con total de tener una vida más segura, sin embargo en una esquina vi un grupo de gente reunida frente a una estación de radio local. En ese momento me alivie, que no todos se quedaban callados ante Agustin y los suyos o al menos eso pensé hasta que comenzaron a exclamar a canto...

-¡Esos monstruos no tienes corazón, amenazas a la vida son! ¡todos tienen que ser erradicados, esa obligación esta en nuestra manos!-gritaban agitando sus puños al aire y aplaudiendo a favor de aquellas nefastas palabras.

Si alguna vez me sentí mas discriminado en mi vida, fue en ese momento. Tenía miedo de que aquello fuese mi nueva realidad, voltear y saber que todo lo que le pasa a esa gente en cierta manera fuera mi culpa. El meditar en eso me hizo sentir ira, no solo con migo mismo por lo que era, si no por todo aquella gente que gritaba y pedían por mi muerte aun sin siquiera sabiendo quien era o lo que había hecho. Me guarde toda esa rabia para mí mismo, aun que tenía ganas de ir hasta donde esa gente y gritar que dejen de juzgarnos, como también ganas de darles una patada en donde no les llega la luz, pero no habría conseguido nada. Sin nada que hacer volví a caminar escuchando cada vez más lejos aquellas palabras ciegas, pero llenas de odio y temor.

Antes de darme cuenta la noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Las calles se encontraban casi deshabitadas a excepción de algunos transeúntes nocturnos, vagabundos o soldados del DUP asiendo guardia. Los carteles de neón daban un hermoso ambiente de brillo y color, algo que cualquiera disfrutaría. Todos menos cierto conductor que se encontraba en un callejón intentando dormir.

-Si hubiese sabido que después de un día en un motel me vería obligado a dormir en la calle… hubiese traído al menos una almohada.- me quejaba mientras intentaba encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir.

A cabo de un minuto en donde casi entraba al mundo de los sueños puedo escuchar cómo se acercaba una patrulla del DUP que estaba vigilando todo los callejones en busca de "sospechosos".

-En serio, estos sujetos si saben cómo molestar a la gente-dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Logre ver una escalera al fondo del callejos y comencé a subir, una vez arriba me recosté y decidí ver un momento las estrellas de aquella noche, luego saque mi mp3, me puse mis auriculares empecé a escuchar algo de música. Tras unos minutos de escuchar música y mirar aquel cielo estrellado ya me había recuperado algo de mi calma.

-Aaaah ahora si me siento mejor, creo que mejor duermo por aquí arriba, ¿pero en qué parte?- pensaba mientras me ponía de pie.

Momentos después poso mí vista en un enorme cartel de neón, lo que me pareció un lugar bastante agradable para pasar la noche, me saco los auriculares y empiezo a acercarme. Comienzo a subir las escaleras a un lado del anuncio y una vez que estoy en el interior encuentro algo que me puso en duda, había lo que parecía una bolsa de dormir, un pequeño tendel de ropa improvisado, varias cajas de comida rápida vacios, libros y una lámpara vieja.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dije con sorpresa ante mi descubrimiento- al parecer alguien me gano el lugar, me pregunto ¿quién será el sujeto que vive aquí?-

Después de una pequeña revisión encuentro algo que no esperaba ver y que sin duda me dejo bastante confundido.

-¿Un sostén?...o el que vive aquí es una chica o el travesti del barrio - decía mientras empujaba con el pie unas botas de cuero rojas.

Me puse a ver con detenimiento el escenario y lo que me llamo la atención es que a un costado sobre el cartel estaba escrito el nombre de "Brent" con un brillo fluorescente de color violeta que resaltaba, como si se moviera en un lento flujo.

-¿Qué es esto?- decía mientras pasaba mi mano sobre la escritura y esta solo se deslizaba entre mis dedos.

Al estudiar un poco mas aquello me di cuenta de que no era algo que una persona normal pudiese hacer y eso me inquieto. Entonces sentí a alguien observándome y tenía una idea de qué clase de persona era.

-Será mejor me largue aquí ahora- pensé sudando frio.

Pero al querer irme veo una enorme luz de color violeta frente de mí, seguido de un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que me derribo en el suelo y rápidamente alguien me pisa un brazo y el cuello dejándome inmovilizado.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- menciono una chica con ojos lleno de furia.

Era una chica de unos 22 años, cabello de color violeta atado con una cinta, traía un saco de color verde, debajo una remera de color blanco con un cráneo en ella, unos shorts cortos con unas calzas negras algo rasgadas debajo, y usaba unas botas negras que se sentían bastante cómodos sobre mi pobre cuello.

-Contesta ahora mismo o las vas a pasar muy mal- amenazo la chica extendiendo su brazo y dejando ver un enorme brillo violeta los envolvía.

-noj…..puej…..espijar….

-¿Que dices?-pregunto extrañada.

\- mej… sprejta…. laj…. trajeas

-¡Habla claro!-exclamo molesta.

Entonces con mi mano libre la tome del tobillo con fuerza y la saque de encima mío haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

-Dije que….¡no puedo respirar me aprietas la tráquea, sorda!- mencione arrodillado intentando recuperar el aliento y con mi mano en mi garganta.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta ¿quién eres y como llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Acaso eres un espía del DUP? Porque si es así yo…

-Créeme…. preferiría hacer malabares con moto cierras en llamas antes que estar cerca de esos sujetos- conteste poniéndome de nuevo de pie.

-Eso no me dice nada, ¿cómo encontraste este lugar?

-A eso voy, para empezar mi nombre es John y si termine aquí es por pura casualidad dado que se podría decir que estoy en tu misma "situación"…por desgracia-dije recordando mi reciente mala suerte en el hotel.

-¿Solo de casualidad? Si como si yo me fuese a cree eso, ¿y qué quieres decir que estamos en la misma situación?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Durante un momento dude si decirle sobre quien era en realidad, pero después pensé ella seguramente fue la que ataco al DUP en el puente. Mentirle ahora me saldría caro y si le demuestro que soy como ella me tratara como un igual o seguramente me ignorara ya que no soy una amenaza para ella.

-Es porque tú y yo tenemos ciertas habilidades que solo podría tener….un conductor-dije esperando ver cómo reaccionaba.

\- No pareces un conductor, más bien pareces un ladrón de baja categoría salido de algún callejón así como vistes- dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Lo dice la chica que vive detrás de una cartel luminoso?-respondí con ironía.

-¡No estoy para chistes! más te vale demostrarme que dices la verdad o tendré que averiguarla yo misma-dijo amenazante.

-Es cierto lo que te digo, es más te lo demostrare- dije levantando un poco la mano e intentando concentrarme en liberar algo de hollín, pero al cabo de unos segundos no ocurrió nada.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿o acaso intentas burlarte de mí?- pregunto la chica poniendo una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No, no es eso! al parecer tengo problemas…..técnicos? jeje-dije poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! Estaba seguro que podía hacerlo…..esto va mal ¡¿ahora que hago?! ¡si no le demuestro que soy como ella pensara que la engañe y me hará puré!- pensé nervioso mientras observaba la mirada de la peli violeta.

-Si lo que dices es verdad no te importara que yo misma averigüe esa respuesta ¿no?-dándome una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante.

-No me importa, pero como es que vas a…- de repente sentí una punzada quemante en el pecho producto de un disparo de parte de mi recién conocida.

Me arregle para seguir de pie, empecé a llevar mi mano hacia mi pecho intentando hacer presión sobre mi reciente herida, pose mi vista sobre la muchacha esperando un posible segundo ataque, pero esta solo tenía fija la mirada en mi como si observara algo con interés, bajo la vista y el lugar en donde se encontraba mi mano solo había una pequeña quemadura que se estaba curando mientras de esta podía ver una pequeño hilo de hollín elevándose hacia arriba.

-Al parecer era cierto, si eres un conductor

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA?! ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!-grite con enojo mientras sacudía mi puño frente a ella.

-Tranquilo, ni que te hubiese hecho tanto daño así que no te quejes

-¡¿Que no me queje?! Acabas de…..de dispararme con esa cosa ¡¿y dices que no me queje?!

-Oye era la única forma así que considérate afortunado de que te dejare ir ileso-dijo haciéndose a un lado pare que me valla.

-Me gustaría hacerlo pero no tengo a donde ir y este parece ser el único lugar "decente" que hay disponible- respondí cruzándome de brazos y pateando una lata de soda que había en el suelo

-Aquí ya duerme alguien, así que saca tu trasero de aquí, antes de que te saque volando-advirtio poniéndose al frente mío.

-No gracias- sentándome con las piernas cruzadas- a menos de que sepas de otro sitio en donde yo pueda dormir, de aquí no me muevo- lanzándole una mirada seria, aunque en el interior estaba todo asustado.

-Aaaaaaaagggghh ¡está bien! Tienes suerte de que no lastime a niños, si no barrería el suelo contigo ahora mismo- sentencio la chica.

-Gracia por tu amabilidad, sabias que tomarías la decisión correcta- dije poniéndome de pie y sonriendo ante mi victoria.

-Púdrete idiota-lanzándome una mirada asesina.

-¿Y bien? ¿a dónde tengo que ir?-pregunte curioso.

20 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-Creo que aquí es- dije viendo un papel en mi mano con una dirección- no es un chalet pero peor es nada-mencione haciendo bollito el papel y tirándolo al suelo.

Era un edificio enorme, abarcaba gran parte de la manzana, la mayoría de las ventanas estaban cubiertas por lonas y las numerosas puertas del frente se encontraban encadenadas, lo único que se podía admirar de la estructura era las numerosas luces de neón de color verde, azul y naranja que tenía en las vigas y en el techo, además de un enorme cartel luminoso que decía "crocodile".

Fui hasta la parte trasera como me había indicado la chica, ya ahí me acerque a un arbusto al lado de la salida de emergencia, pude ver una pequeña llave escondida entre las hojas, la tome, abrí la puerta y me abrí paso hacia el interior. Estaba en lo que parecía ser en la parte trasera de un escenario, me adentre mas y podía ver que el lugar al parecer era un viejo teatro, las cortinas del escenario estaban llenas de polvo, gran parte de los asientos de los espectadores habían sido retiradas y puestas en un costado, viejos carteles luminosos repartidos por el lugar, instrumentos de música y cajas tapadas por algunas lonas, un enorme palco y varios candelabros en el techo que daba la impresión de que en algún momento caerán.

-Este lugar es enorme, creo que ya no tendré que preocuparme por encontrar donde esconderme-pensé relajado.

Fui hasta un asiento vacío, lo sacudí un poco y empecé a acomodarme para dormir, pero entonces recordé el hecho de haber conocido a aquella "bioterrorista".

-Esa chica sí que tiene temperamento, ¿para qué habrá venido hasta aquí? Solo espero no volver a cruzármela de nuevo, aunque parece que conoce bien esta ciudad si sabía de un lugar como este. Tenerla de mi lado podría ser de utilidad. Podría ayudarme con mis asuntos, pero tendría que ganarme su confianza primero…mejor me preocupo por eso después- pensé antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…..

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, había un pequeño destello de luz que entraba por una ventana dándome en la cara, pero no le di importancia, me di la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, no quería levantarme, me gustaba estar así aunque no fuese tan cómodo como una cama, igual me era relajante el momento…. O al menos lo fue durante unos treinta segundos.

-Oye despierta-dijo una voz.

-Cinco minutos mas-conteste aun somnoliento.

-¡Levántate perezoso!-enseguida sentí una patada en las costillas.

-¡Auch! ¿Quién molesta?- pregunte para ver que en frente de mi se encontraba la chica de ayer con los brazos cruzados- ¡aaaaaaah!- grite del susto y cayéndome del asiento.

-¿Terminaste de hacer tonterías?

-¡¿Qu…qu..que haces tú aquí?!¡¿ Acaso vienes a matarme?- pregunte nervioso mientras me ponía de pie.

-¡Claro que no! Estoy aquí solo para hablar contigo, ¿quién te crees que soy?

-Bueno con esa actitud violenta uno diría que….-me quede callado al momento de sentir un aura asesina de parte de mi "visitante"-…. Jejeje ¿de quieres hablar?- pregunte nervioso.

-Vengo a pedir tu ayuda ¿qué? ¿pensabas que te diría de este lugar sin nada a cambio?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Para serte sincero…..sí

-Pues no va ser así, te lo pondré en claro desde ya, o me ayudas o te encuentras otro lugar donde dormir

-¿Pero tú no te quedabas detrás de ese cartel de neón?-le pregunte recordando en donde la conocí.

-Si así es, pero se podría decir que este teatro es mi patio de juegos y si te encuentra el DUP aquí no quisiera perderlo-

-¡Qué suerte! Un día de conocerme y ya pide mi ayuda, sin duda debe estar problemas, y si la ayudo podre ganarme su confianza y luego su apoyo… ahora solo tengo que seguirle el juego jeje- pensé al ver que sería fácil ponerla de mi lado.

-Me parece bien, pero solo tengo una regla- le avise a mi visitante.

-¿Y cuál es esa regla?- pregunto seria.

-No robare, ni lastimare a las personas por ningún capricho tuyo, a excepción del DUP. Pero no matare a nadie ni siquiera a ellos, ¿está claro?

-Siempre y cuando hagas lo que te diga, si te matan o te capturan por ser demasiado blando ese será tu problema

-Me esforzare para que eso no ocurra ¿y en que necesitas mi apoyo?

-jajaja no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado hasta que estés listo

-¿Listo para qué?

-Para usar tus poderes, necesito a un conductor no a un niño. Hasta que no los controles por completo tus habilidades y aprendas a pelear no me serás útil y por lo que vi ayer no estás especializado en ninguna de esas áreas

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Voy a un gimnasio?- pregunte rascándome la nuca.

-no algo mucho mejor…. Yo misma te voy a entrenar y para que sea más eficaz y rápido el entrenamiento no te voy a tener paciencia….ni piedad.

-¿Tú me vas a entrenar? No quiero ser grosero, pero podría darte una paliza ahora mismo

-¿Como la que te di yo ayer?- pregunto burlona.

-¡Estaba con la guardia baja! Además en mi niñez hice algo de kung fu así que no hace falta que me enseñes a pelear-dije con arrogancia.

-¿En serio?- arqueando una ceja- ¿Porque en vez de hablar no bienes y me lo demuestras?- dijo retrocediendo un poco y poniéndose en guardia.

-Bueno, pero no digas que no te lo advertí-

Corrí hasta ella e intento darle un derechazo pero esta la esquiva, después lanzo una patada a su abdomen pero logra cubrirse con ambos brazos, antes de que pueda ejecutar otro movimiento ella da un salto y con ambas piernas me da un golpe en el pecho que me derriba y me deja en el suelo.

-¿En serio habías hecho artes marciales? No se nota- dijo la peli violeta poniendo en duda mi confianza.

-Bueno fue hace tiempo así que estoy algo oxidado…. ¡Pero era bueno en serio!-conteste mientras me sentaba en el piso.

-Bueno ya que todo está claro, empezaremos con lo básico así que sube al escenario… ah y por cierto, mi nombre… es Fetch Walker-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos.

-Como ordene su majestad – subiendo al escenario- ¿Y ahora qué hago?, Fetch.

-Intenta liberar tus poderes tanto como puedas, quiero ver que tanto potencial tienes

Extendí un poco los brazos para intentar soltar algo de energía pero tras varios intentos no ocurría nada. Tras varios minutos solo podía soltar un pequeño rastro de hollín, eso solo me desalentaba.

-No me sale nada. No sé porque, pero siento como si algo me estuviese reteniendo- dije mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro y me rascaba la cabeza con frustración.

-Oye niño- llamando mi atención-¿hace cuanto que tienes tus poderes?-

-Mis poderes los obtuve hace un par de días…. ¡y tengo 18 años así que no me digas niño!-

-¿Y hasta ahora niño cuantas veces los has utilizado bajo tu control?- dijo ignorando mi último comentario.

-¿Bajo mi control? Creo que….. ¿una vez? no veo que tenga que ver- dije mientras levantaba los hombros.

-Es obvio cuál es tu problema- levantándose de su asiento y subiendo al escenario- como has estado conteniendo tus poderes hasta ahora se te dificulta el usarlos libremente

\- Al parecer tiene sentido ¿y qué hago? ¿ponerme de cabeza, cuento hasta diez o contengo la respiración?-

-Déjate de idioteces, ve y absorbe algo de…. ¿qué rayos es lo que controlas?-

-¡Controlo hollín, tengo poderes son de hollín!- respondí algo irritado por su ignorancia al no haberme preguntado eso desde un principio.

-Como sea, fíjate si encuentras un poco por aquí, eso debería poner tus poderes de forma activa

Después de pasar más de media hora buscando por todos lados algo que me sirviera y escuchando los comentarios de Fetch pidiéndome que me apresurara, pude encontrar lo que parecía ser un viejo cenicero, no era mucho, pero peor es nada. Después de llevarle el cenicero a Fetch empezó otro inconveniente… no sabía cómo absorber el hollín.

Luego de recibir un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de mi "instructora" las siguientes horas me enseño a absorber y liberar mi poder de manera controlada y le pregunte sobre varios consejos como el de "¿cómo aterrizo si me lanzo de una azotea?"a lo cual contesto "solo hazlo de pie" instantáneamente me golpee el rostro ante la obvia respuesta lo cual mi acción dejo extrañada a Fetch, Incluso me dijo que liberar mi poder aumentaría mi fuerza y velocidad. Solo faltaba aprender lo más importante, como usarlo para defenderme y atacar.

-jeje podría acostumbrarme a esto- teniendo mis manos envueltas en hollín- y bien ¿qué es lo próximo en la lista?- dije mientras estiraba los brazos listo para lo que sea.

-Tranquilo niño, lo siguiente será posiblemente tu arma más eficaz a distancia… un disparo de energía- dijo mientras colocaba un par de botellas sobre una caja.

-Eso suena útil, al fin algo práctico ¿Como le hago?- pregunte mientras me rascaba la barbilla.

-Concentra tu poder en la palma de tu mano, cuando creas que acumulaste suficiente, libérala hacia el exterior- extendiendo su mano y disparando a una de las botellas un rayo de color violeta- ahora intenta darle a la otra botella- dijo mientras se sentaba por ahí.

-Lo hare, la primera vez que lo hice fue por accidente, pero ahora creo que será mucho más fácil. Retrocede porque esto será peligroso- dije con seguridad.

15 MINUTOS DESPUES….

Me encontraba ahí, exhausto sobre el suelo, observando el techo, débilmente levante un poco la cabeza para observar que la botella se encontraba en el mismo lugar….. intacta. Maldije para mis adentros, cada disparo que había realizado fue errado, pero eso no evito que destruyera algunas cosas, incluso uno de mis proyectiles casi le da a Fetch en la cabeza, quien antes de eso solo se reía antes mis numerosos fracasos, para luego ganarme una mirada furiosa de su parte.

-no puedo creerlo, tantos disparos y nada, para empeorar parece que me quede sin hollín en el tanque- dije sintiendo una cierta sensación de vacío. Como cuando te da hambre.

-si lo sé, tienes una puntería horrible, descansa un rato si quieres. Luego ve a absorber algo y llena el tanque, luego sigue practicando tu puntería. Cuando vuelva te diré que sigue, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Espera ¿Como hago para encontrarte después? Digo no voy a quedarme aquí todo el día- dije mientras me le acercaba.

-¿Que no te puedes cuidar solo?-me dijo enojada para luego solo suspirar- Está bien, ¿tienes teléfono?- pregunto con algo de calma.

-Si acá lo tengo, solo no lo rompas- dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono del bolsillo.

-¡Solo dámelo!- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Le di el teléfono y ella saco otro de su chaqueta. Después de intercambiar números me devolvió mi celular, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Un instante después escuche un fuerte rugido, era mi estomago, al parecer la sensación de vacío era por otra cosa. Tome mis algunas de mis pertenencias y salí a comer algo antes de seguir con mi entrenamiento.

Eran las 19:00 pm, me encontraba en el teatro practicando algunos viejos movimientos de pelea, algunas patadas y combos de brazos, ya que termine con mi "clase" de tiro al blanco. Aunque debí salir a reabastecerme de hollín en varias ocasiones. Para mi suerte en la escuela me había enseñado de desperdicios, entre ellos el hollín, así que me resultaba fácil saber dónde encontrar un poco, aunque la gente encontraba extraño ver a alguien metiendo la mano en los escapes de los autos, pero no les di importancia. Me detuve un momento para descansar y también terminar el último bocadillo que me quedaba, ese lugar "Olaf´s" sí que tenía buenas patatas a la marinera. Pero a pesar de la tranquilidad del momento no podía dejar de preguntarme…

-¿En donde se habrá metido esa mujer? Pensé que volvería pronto para continuar con mis lecciones y se fue hace horas- dije mientras observaba mi reloj con impaciencia.

Entonces tome mi celular y busque su número, estaba a punto de llamarla pero entonces mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era ella, solté un suspiro y le conteste.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste? Hace horas que le di a la condenada botella -después de varios intentos claro- esperaba que volvieras, estoy aburrido y sin saber que hacer- dije enfadado por el móvil.

-¿Terminaste? Escucha, tenemos un problema, ven al cartel de neón donde nos conocimos, te explicare todo ahí, adiós- dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Tenía ganas de gritarle por el teléfono, pero una de las palabras que dijo resonó en mi cabeza, "problema". Me prepare, escondí mi bolso debajo de una lona y salí de ahí a nuestro encuentro, si había problemas de seguro me involucraba y viendo que ella no parece ser la persona más calmada de mundo, esto solo sería el inicio de mis dolores de cabeza.

Me hallaba en tejado al lado del cartel y para mi sorpresa era el único ahí, no quise hacerme mala sangre, así que me dispuse a esperar a que Fetch apareciera, pero no paso ni un minuto en lo que vi algo que me dejo impresionado, era como un ente de luz morada que se aproximaba a gran velocidad sobre los edificios. Antes de llegar a mí posición dio un enorme salto de varios metros, pasando sobre mí y antes de aterrizar en el suelo la luz morada desapareció mostrando a una mujer, era ella, era Fetch.

-¿q…q…que….como….es qué?- tartamudeaba debido a mi asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca viste a una mujer llamativa?- dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Quiero aprender eso - dije con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras le apuntaba con mi dedo índice.

-Dejaremos eso para después- entregándome lo que parecía ser un mapa-vas necesitar eso.

-¿Y esto para qué es?- dije observando el mapa que tenia diversas "x" marcadas por todas partes.

-Son las ubicaciones de todas las cámaras de vigilancia del DUP y esta noche vamos a destruirlas todas- dijo mientras caminaba hasta el borde del tejado.

-¿Perdón? Pensé que me llamaste por una emergencia, no para salir a cometer vandalismo-dije poniéndome a su lado.

-Esto es una emergencia. Esas cámaras limitan nuestro movimiento por la ciudad, hay que deshacernos de ellas-dijo Fetch

-Tienes razón, pero cuando empecemos el DUP vendrá a toda prisa a detenernos y no me puedo desplazar tan rápido como tú, ¿así que cómo le hago?- pregunte con duda.

-Por eso te llame, el DUP no te presta atención tanto como a mí, así que tranquilamente podrás mezclarte con los transeúntes y cuando tengas oportunidad "PUM" destruyes las cámaras de un disparo ¿qué tal?- dijo Fetch con confianza.

-Podría funcionar, aun que si me reconocen tendré que correr antes de que el DUP comience a dispararme y me deje como un jodido colador…. espera, ¿por qué el DUP te prestaría más atención a ti que a mí?- pregunte con seriedad mientras observaba a Fetch fijamente.

-Eso no es importante ahora- desviando la mirada- espero que estés listo, esta noche vamos a golpear a un par de agentes, ¿crees poder con eso?- pregunto Fetch

-Claro que si, aunque intentare evitar eso, pero mientras tenga esto será más fácil- dije sacando mi bastón para enseñárselo.

-¿Es en serio vas a enfrentarte al DUP y lo único que traes es eso? ¿Qué harás darles de bastonazos por la cabeza?- pregunto Fetch burlona.

-Perdón pero es que no conseguí munición para mi tanque- respondí con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, basta de charla y comencemos, yo me encargo del norte de la ciudad, tu del sur, si sucede algo llámame- dijo antes de empezar a alejarse a la "velocidad de la luz".

-Que mandona es. Entonces, ella por allí, y yo por aquí- dije yendo hacia el otro lado, salte del techo y aterrice en un callejón de pie, para mi suerte ya había sido instruido en el arte del "aterrizaje", me coloque la capucha sobre la cabeza y salí a lo que sería una noche ocupada.


	5. Chapter 4

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste. Les agradecería reviews

Capitulo 4

Habían pasado un par de horas y ya me había deshecho de algunas cámaras, sin duda mi puntería al disparar había mejorado. No era demasiado complicado, todo consistía en pasar desapercibido, ubicar la cámara, destruirla y huir mezclándome con uno que otro peatón.

Caminaba por las oscuras calles con mi cabeza cubierta, con las manos en los bolsillos y manteniendo un paso acelerado, según el mapa la próxima cámara se encontraba dando vuelta la esquina. Tenía que darme prisa, el DUP ya estaba alerta y no quisiera tener que lidiar con ellos.

Cuando gire en la esquina entrecerré mis ojos y agudice mi vista para encontrar la ubicación de la cámara, acabo de unos segundos divise una sobre un poste de luz al otro lado de la calle, pero para mi mala suerte no era todo, en el lugar se encontraban 3 agentes vigilando.

-Genial, ¿cómo destruiré las cámaras sin que me vean?- pensé frustrado.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta alguien paso a mi lado, era un hombre, se encontraba en un estado deplorable y por los torpes pasos que daba era obvio que estaba ebrio, cuando lo vi me surgió una idea, me acerque a él y puse su brazo sobre mi hombro y lo ayude a caminar.

-¿Que….que pasa?- pregunto el hombre confundido entre tropiezos.

-Solo lo estoy ayudando es todo- conteste mientras daba pequeños vistazos alrededor.

Mi plan era simple, usar al borracho para ir de un lugar al otro y encontrar un buen punto de donde destruir la cámara sin que me vean, nadie sospecharía de un "buen samaritano" y alguien que huele a cerveza, vomito y nachos con… jalapeño?

-Bueno amigo, ¿en donde vive?... ¿o en donde duerme?- pregunte mientras lo seguía cargando.

-¿Yo?... creo que en la calle- respondió mareado.

-¿Cómo que creo?- observando a los agentes al otro lado de la calle- ¿es que no recuerda?- dije regresando la mirada

-Lo que sucede….. es que unos….. imbéciles me echaron de mi casa….- de repente se soltó y volteo hacia el DUP-… si ustedes hijos de puta ¿porque no se largan y se meten su arma por el….?- no pudo terminar ya que le tape la boca con la mano para evitar que siga hablando.

-¡¿Que nos dijiste pedazo de basura?!-respondió furioso uno de ellos mientras se nos acercaban.

-El no dijo nada solo esta….. algo confundido es todo, le cayó pesado el trago no hay por qué tomárselo en serio- me excuse mientras retrocedía aun con mi mano sobre la boca del hombre.

-¡No te pregunte a ti! Te ordeno que sueltes a ese hombre, quiero que él me responda-demando el soldado en tono firme.

No tenia opción, tenía que soltar al hombre antes de tener un problema entre manos con esos sujetos, sabía que no iba ser para mejor, aunque mi plan ya se había ido por el caño.

-Está bien, pero no quiero problemas-soltando al hombre- pero tomen en cuenta que apenas puede estar de pie- dije señalando al hombre el cual se tambaleaba.

-No necesito estar sobrio….. para saber que estos infelices…. se aprovechan de la gente, yendo por ahí…. con sus escudos y sus banderas creyéndose superiores a los demás. Solo por que pueden hacer…. "cosas"-dijo el vago poniéndose frente al soldado.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de nosotros? ¿pero sabes? a nosotros….. ¡nos interesa una mierda tu opinión!-terminado esa frase el soldado le dio un puñetazo en el estomago dejando al hombre tendido en el suelo adolorido.

-¡¿Pero que le hacen?! ¡déjenlo!- intente acercarme pero otro soldado se puso en mi camino.

-Mejor vete de aquí, estamos obligados a darle una lección a todos aquellos que se nos opongan, si no quieres terminar como el serás mejor que corras a casa- dijo dándome un empujón para atrás.

No me lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo, había escuchado que algunos agentes cometían abusos de autoridad pero lo que estaban asiendo ellos, golpear a un civil indefenso mientras esta tendido en el suelo sin poder hacer nada no es abuso de autoridad, eso ya era ser un maldito aprovechado de mierda.

Estaba sin saber qué hacer, pero ahí estaba, frente a una injusticia donde un hombre estaba siendo pateado por aquellos que supuestamente deberían protegerlo. Tenía dos opciones, enfrentarme a los tres sujetos armados, vencerlos, auxiliar al civil y arriesgarme a que mi estadía en Seattle se complique mas, o darme la vuelta e irme, seguir siendo anónimo ante la mayoría de la gente en la ciudad, pero dejando a un inocente a su suerte.

En la vida las decisiones están separabas entre, lo mejor para uno….. o lo correcto. Entonces me vi obligado a tomar una decisión.

-Lo que están asiendo no está bien- le dije al soldado al frente mío- así que les voy a pedir que se detengan antes de que me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero

\- ¿Y dime que vas a hacer?…. niño- dijo tomándome del cuello de la chamarra.

\- En primera no soy un niño, en segundo...-tomándolo de la muñeca- ¡hare esto!- gire su muñeca con todas mis fuerzas doblegándolo y le di una fuerte patada en su pecho lanzándolo a los pies de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- observando a su compañero tendido en el suelo y apuntándome con su rifle- alto ahí! nosotros somos del departamento de protección unificada y estamos obligados arrestarte ahora y te ordeno que pongas las manos detrás de la cabeza y te arrodilles ahora mismo!

-Al parecer tiene más fuerza de la que parece y además….- empujando a su compañero que está en el piso con el pie-…. ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte ahí? levántate, nos dejas en ridículo- dijo con molestia.

-No sé como lo abra echo pero, pero pienso devolverle el favor- respondió el soldado poniéndose de pie- te voy a enseñar algo de respeto- dicho eso soltó su arma y se puso en guardia al estilo de boxeador.

-El respeto se lo das a quien se lo merece y golpear a inocentes no es algo que se merezca respeto – desvié mi mirada al ebrio que miraba extrañado la situación- no te preocupes yo arreglare esto- dije de manera confiada.

Instantáneamente el soldado vino asía mi e intento dar varios golpes pero me las arregle para cubrirme con los brazos y mantenerme al margen, sin duda era fuerte antes no hubiese podido sostener una pelea así. El soldado siguió conectando golpes, se notaba que empezaba a frustrarse al verse a la par conmigo, decidí seguirle el juego y en el momento que lanzo un derechazo lo esquive y arremetí con un gancho justo en su mandíbula, seguido de varios puñetazos a la cabeza y finalmente otra patada justo en el estomago que lo lanzo de nuevo al suelo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Antes de que sus compañeros pudiesen reaccionar extendí mi brazo y realice varios disparos en contra de ellos al primero desarmándolo y al segundo dándole justo en las piernas provocando que se cayera, saque mi bastón y corrí asía ellos. El primero saco un cuchillo pero antes de poder apuñalarme me hago a un lado y lo golpeo justo en el brazo provocando que soltara el cuchillo, después los golpee en la pierna haciendo que se arrodillara, voltee y que el otro se estaba poniendo de pie así de un salto y le di una patada con ambos pies justo en la cabeza rompiendo el visor del casco y dejándolo inconsciente, volví a poner mi atención al otro y finalice todo con bastonazo justo en la nuca dejándolo en el suelo.

-Bien creo, que no lo hice mal- me dije a mi mismo, gire el bastón sobre mi mano y lo volví a guardar.

-Ya me parecías conocido… tu eres…. el bioterrorista de Bellingham, ya me parecía raro que fueras tan fuerte- dijo entre jadeos uno de los soldados que aun se mantenía consiente.

-El término que tú buscas…- volteando a mirarlo- …es conductor y lo que me hace fuerte no es tener poderes, si no la voluntad de proteger a alguien más- dicho eso me acerque al ebrio que se encontraba estremeciendo en el piso.

-No..no…no me hagas daño…..¡por favor!- suplico mientras tenía una mirada llena de temor.

-No pienso hacerle daño- tome su mano y lo levante del suelo- solamente quería…

Antes de poder explicarle, el hombre aun estando ebrio salió de ahí corriendo despavorido, sin duda los conductores teníamos mala reputación entre las personas, incluso después de salvarlo aun me seguían viendo como una amenaza. Seguí viendo como se alejaba aquel hombre, que se había convertido en la segunda persona que salve en mi vida, a diferencia de la última vez, había salido ileso. Al instante me percate de algo, debido a mi resiente riña con los agentes había llamado la atención de un par de "espectadores" y lo peor, es que estaban hablando por teléfono, posiblemente con el DUP, tras pensar eso recordé como había terminado ahí, sentí un hormigueo subir por mi espalda, dirigí mi vista al poste y ahí se encontraba la cámara.

Me palidecí en ese momento, la cámara había estado filmando todo este momento, mi pelea con los soldados y peor el haber usado mi poderes. Podía escuchar sirenas resonar a lo lejos. Antes de terminar en una situación peor destruí la cámara y hui perdiéndome en las calles dejando atrás las miradas de aquellas personas que posiblemente me habían delatado.

Decidí volver al teatro, el DUP ya estaba circulando en cantidad por las calles y no quería arriesgarme a tener otro enfrentamiento con un grupo mucho más numeroso. Una vez que llegue entre al lugar y fui directo a sentarme para descansar un poco y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

-Eso sí fue….nunca creí que podría ser capaz de eso, mi fuerza sin duda es más grande- observando mi mano- ¿Esto es ser un conductor? tanto poder ¿es esto a lo que temen todos? me pregunto si podre controlarlo por completo. Con esto sería tan fácil quitar una vida- me recosté y dirigí la vista al techo-Pero si de ser así solo derramare la sangre de uno…. pero ¿seré capaz de cargar con la muerte de alguien?... No, esa persona merece un castigo ¡y yo seré quien se lo imponga!- pensé con enojo.

\- Veo que las cosas no fueron como querías, ¿no?- dijo una voz.

Me levante del asiento y mire a mi alrededor, pero no podía encontrar de dónde provino aquel comentario, sin embargo, ya empezaba a tener una idea de quién era.

-¡Aquí arriba niño!- exclamo Fetch que estaba sentada arriba, sobre el borde del palco.

-¿Qué haces allá arriba? ¿y cómo sabes lo que me ocurrió?- pregunte de brazos cruzados.

-Digamos que estuve cerca de ahí, y decidí ver como "trabajabas", por cierto tu pelea contra esos idiotas no estuvo mal, pero te falta practica y me gusto esa patada que lanzaste con ambas piernas, ¿donde la habré visto antes?- pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas- respondí haciéndome el tonto- ¡espera! Dices que estuviste observando todo el tiempo ¡¿y no te molestaste en ayudarme?!

-No parecías necesitar mi ayuda- su expresión cambio a una seria- además no te hubiese metido en ese lio si no te hubiese arriesgado por ese vago

-Tenía que hacerlo, era lo correcto, además si lo ves el lado positivo sirvió para medir mis habilidades.

-Pues no lo repitas, tú tienes razones para estar aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿y eso que tiene de importancia?

-Tiene mucha importancia -saltando del palco y aterrizando en frente mío- si continuas haciéndote el héroe correrás peligro, y tarde o temprano te atraparan.

-No lo harán, porque pienso defenderme, pude contra ellos tres, podre con otros…. Tengo el poder para hacerlo

-No se percataron de que eres un conductor y te trataron como a cualquier civil, si no hubiese sido así te hubiesen llenado de plomo en un instante. Además, tu fuerza está a su mismo nivel-

-Pues no parecían tan fuertes, yo creería que estoy por encima de ellos, y eso será suficiente para….-

-¡ERES UN NECIO!- exclamo en voz alta- te estoy diciendo que tu victoria fue cosa de suerte, eso sujetos son más fuertes de lo que parecen y también hay otros que lo son aun mas….. así que no te lo tomes a la ligera

Fetch tenía algo de razón, si no es por decir "toda" la razón. Había contado con anonimato y el factor sorpresa en el momento, ellos ya habían capturado conductores antes y yo no sería la excepción. Si quería terminar con lo que me proponía tendría que seguir mi lucha con el DUP….. la opción era obvia.

-Entonces…..-llamando la atención de Fetch-….me veré en la necesidad de hacerme más fuerte, y así nadie me detendrá- dije decidido.

-Solo un tonto….. o un niño diría algo como eso- dibuja una pequeña sonrisa- te interesa si se cómo hacerte más fuerte?

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿cómo?!

-Te lo diré con una condición

-Ya me parecía muy fácil- dije en susurro- ¿y bien que es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Si te crees lo suficientemente "capas" solo tendrás que darme un golpe….. si me golpeas aunque sea una vez ganas…. Pero si logro someterte tres veces pierdes, te parece justo?

-Me parece justo, ¿pero estas segura? porque esta vez no pienso caer de nuevo

-Espero que no, quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder divertirme un poco mas contigo, solo déjame preparar todo lo necesario

En ese momento Fetch se dirigió hasta unos interruptores que estaban en la pared junto a la puerta, comenzó a conectarlos y los carteles de neón que se encontraban ahí se iluminaron. Después puso su mano sobre el siguiente interruptor y voltea a verme.

-¿Estás listo niño?- pregunto Fetch.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Qué esperas?!- poniéndome la capucha sobre la cabeza.

-Bien…. ¡Que comience el espectáculo!-exclamo al mismo tiempo que bajo el switch.

Al instante todas las luces se apagaron, dejando solamente los carteles de neón que tiñeron la oscuridad con colores vivos y fluorescentes a mí alrededor.

Me quede asombrado por la apariencia que había adquirido el teatro. Ese lugar tan viejo y lúgubre ahora parecía más vivo y animado, fue entonces que me di cuenta. Me había quedado tan sumergido en la apariencia del lugar que me olvide de Fetch, cuando intente buscarla con la vista ya no la podía ver.

-¡Oye, esto no es justo! ¡¿Como esperas que te enfrente si no te puedo ver?!- pregunte con histeria.

-¡Ese es el chiste! No quiero que lo hagas, lo hace mas…. Interesante- respondió Fetch en lo oculto.

Permanecí sereno con la guardia en alto esperando algún indicio de su ubicación para poder atacar. Logro ver una sombra proyectada detrás de uno de los carteles, comienzo a acercarme de manera cuidadosa, saco mi bastón lentamente y doy un salto hasta quedar detrás del anuncio y cuando me decido atacar descubro que la sombra era producto de una lona sobre unas cajas.

-Te equivocaste- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Voltee y instantáneamente recibí un fuerte puñetazo justo en el rostro que me hizo retroceder, entonces fui contra Fetch y lance una estocada con el bastón pero lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, lance otro golpe que alcanzo a cubrirse con el brazo, aproveche una abertura y solté una patada hacia sus costillas sin embargo logro bloquearlo con su pierna.

Así dio inicio nuestra pelea. Si se lo puede considerar una. Porque el único que atacaba de manera constante era yo. Cada movimiento que daba con el bastón ella lograba esquivarlo a gran velocidad o se cubría impidiendo los golpes directos. La velocidad de Fetch era asombrosa por no decir molesta. Pero por alguna razón no me frustraba, es más me emocionaba.

-¡Eres bueno con ese "palillo" tuyo!- dijo Fetch entre esquivos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Aun que sería más fácil si no te movieras!- respondí.

Voy contra Fetch nuevamente pero ella da un salto hacia atrás y se echa a correr hacha una luz por las paredes hasta el palco. Siendo sincero eso no lo esperaba.

-Creo que es momento de ver que tan bueno eres a distancias, ¿no?- dijo con un brillo violeta rodeando sus brazos.

Había captado el mensaje, guarde mi bastón y envolví mis brazos en hollín listo para atacar. Fetch disparo primero pero lo evadí rodando hacia adelante, le devolví el ataque pero ella se agacho antes de que mi proyectil la alcanzara.

De un momento a otro hollín y neón salía disparado en todas direcciones, yo desde el escenario y Fetch desde el palco. Ambos corríamos, retrocedíamos buscando esquivar o tener un mejor ángulo de disparo. Después de unos minutos de dispara e esquiva ambos buscamos cobertura y seguimos con el fuego cruzado.

-¡Esto es igual que jugar tiro al blanco!- exclamo Fetch que disparaba detrás de un cartel.

-La única diferencia es que en vez de usar rifles de aire usas…..¡esto!- dije lanzando un disparo desde atrás de un parlante.

El disparo dio de lleno contra el cartel levantando una gran cantidad de hollín y polvo. Salí de mi escondite esperando haber ganado, no podía percibir movimientos así que supuse que la victoria era mía, de repente pude ver como las luces del cartel se desprendían del acero y del vidrio del anuncio y se elevaba como una aurora boreal, al momento la luces se movían como un rápido flujo hacia atrás, entonces vi como todas la luces iban a parar a la mano de Fetch quien estaba ahí sin ningún rasguño, solo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-No te emociones niño, esto recién comienza- dijo mientras dejaba de absorber el neón.

-Pelea en serio de una vez, quisiera terminar con esto rápido- respondí tranquilo y con una sonrisa confiada.

-Como quieras, espero que estés listo- dijo Fetch de manera retadora.

Por reflejo dispare contra ella, pero dio un enorme salto hacia donde yo estaba, saque mi bastón nuevamente sabiendo lo que venía pero Fetch realizo un disparo certero justo a mi mano provocando que saliera volando mi arma y ella termino aterrizando a metros de mi.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no querías que peleara en serio? -dijo en tono burlón- ¡ahora es mi turno de atacar!- exclamo con determinación.

Antes de que realizara algún movimiento me lance a atacar con la idea de derribarla, ella solo se quedo ahí sin moverse y me extrañaba que no atacara pero sin previo aviso una enorme explosión cubrió a Fetch como una burbuja que me lanzo hacia atrás al suelo. Estaba algo sorpresivo por el repentino ataque y cuando disponía a levantarme sentí una fuerte presión contra mi pecho, era Fetch que reía con sorna mientras mi pisaba.

-Primera caída, faltan dos. Mejor te apresuras a golpearme si quieres ganar- dijo en burla.

Quite su pie de encima, di una vuelta rápida sobre mí mismo y me levante del suelo. Ella estaba a solo un metro de mí y no espere mas estaba determinado a ganar, entonces fui y arremetí contra Fetch soltando una patada, pero logro atrapar mi pie con una de sus manos.

-¡Me toca!- exclamo algo entusiasta.

Soltó mi pie y contraataco rápidamente con una patada justo en mi estomago, segundo dio un giro y soltó otra patada hacia mi cabeza que logre cubrir a tiempo con el dorso de mi mano. La pelea ahora había cambiado de curso, ahora esa chica no solo me esquivaba los golpes, sino que también me atacaba y junto con su velocidad las cosas se pusieron en mi contra.

Lance varios combos cruzados, sin embargo ella seguía bloqueando mis golpes, trato de conectar un derechazo pero Fetch da un giro veloz evadiéndolo y suelta un golpe justo en mi mandíbula haciéndola crujir. Antes de poder preocuparme por el dolor me veo amenazado por múltiples golpes de parte de mi adversaria de los cual intento cubrirme con ambos brazos, sin embargo me vi obligado a retroceder debido a daño que estaba recibiendo.

-¡A ver si puedes bloquear esto!- dije y realice un disparo.

Ella simplemente entrecerró los ojos y se cubrió con el brazo, pensé en atacar de nuevo pero ella vino a toda velocidad contra mí y me derribo nuevamente, puso sus piernas alrededor de mi brazo izquierdo, sujeto mi muñeca y comenzó a aplicar fuerza haciéndome una llave.

-¡Segunda caída! ¡Vamos ponte serio!- dijo de manera retadora sin dejar de torcerme.

No sé que me afectaba más, el hecho de estar perdiendo tan miserablemente o el hecho de que mi mano rozaba el busto de Fetch.

El dolor de mi brazo me hiso reaccionar, tenía que sacármela de encima de encima así que cubrí mi brazo de hollín tanto como pude provocando que Fetch empezara a intoxicarse y obligándola a que me soltara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado para ti?- dije en burla ya de pie.

-Nada mal, pero aun así no ganaras con trucos baratos- dicho aquellos empezó a correr alrededor mío.

Fetch uso su velocidad de la luz y comenzó a correr en círculos a mí alrededor dejándome encerrado en el interior de su trayectoria sin saber por dónde ir.

Me eche a correr esperando salir de su trampa, pero cuando llegue a un extremo recibí un fuerte empujón que me devolvió al centro del escenario. Me levante y el juego de Fetch empezó, ella comenzaba a embestirme de diferentes direcciones con una gran fuerza y sin parar provocando que me derribara varias veces.

Estaba en el suelo contra las cuerdas, tenía que pensar en algo antes que Fetch decidiera terminar con todo y recordé mi bastón que se encontraba a mis espaldas. Pero no me serviría de nada si ella no se detenía y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera el encuentro.

Era la primera vez que peleaba contra otro conductor y no había duda que las capacidades de ambos eran únicas. Tanto yo como ella teníamos habilidades diferentes, una forma de combate diferente, una forma de actuar diferente. Incluso si ambos éramos conductores eso no implicaba que fuéramos iguales como personas. Entonces me puse a pensar qué clase de persona era yo y entendí que lanzarme de cabeza a lo temerario no iba conmigo ¿desde cuándo lo hacía? Antes de ser un conductor siempre había pensado las cosas con más calma buscando alguna solución. ¿Ahora resolvía todo con fuerza? Bien que Fetch me estaba apaleando

Ahí fue cuando supe que si quería ganarle a Fetch tenía que ser mucho más perspicaz e ingenioso.

Fetch seguía moviéndose a mí alrededor y no tardaría en volver a sacudirme. Tenía que planear como detenerla o no podría atacarla, pero era inútil tratar de atraparla sin que me empujara a un lado y huir de ella para lograr distancia era aun mas imposible considerando que ella me alcanzaría en nada.

\- ¡Esa maldita velocidad suya!-Y tras ese pequeño pensamiento tuve una ligera idea. Si su velocidad era lo que me sacaba ventaja tal vez era mi turno de usar eso en su contra

-Déjame decirte…-poniéndome de pie-…. puedes ser que seas buena pero todavía me puedo levantar ¿no que ibas en serio?- dije retándola.

-¿Dices que no voy en serio? ¡Pues déjame corregirlo!- dijo Fetch si dejar de dar vueltas.

Rápidamente fue embestido de frente lanzándome hacia atrás, cuando caí al suelo pude ver mi arma al alcance así que la tome, la escondí en mi manga y lentamente comencé a dejar una cantidad considerable de hollín debajo mío. Me apoye sobre mi rodilla, levante mi cabeza al frente y vi a Fetch esperando de pie, lista para el último golpe.

-A fin a cabo yo gane- alardeando su victoria.

-Yo no recuerdo que gritaras "tercera caída" ¿o me falla la memoria?-pregunte algo cansado.

-Tienes razón, mejor no te hago esperar- poniéndose en posición.

-Aquí te espero-dije haciéndole un gesto para que viniera.

Tras eso Fetch vino a por mí a toda prisa pero antes de que pudiese embestirme rodé hacia un lado y ella pasó de largo refalando así con el residuo de hollín que deje. Voltee y Fetch estaba luchando por no caerse pero la velocidad que había tomado hacia eso muy difícil.

Aproveche el momento y realice un disparo del cual ella se cubrió con ambos brazos, saque el bastón de mi manga lanzándoselo justo en la pierna provocando que se hincara. Fui contra ella y la derribe, ya en el suelo pise una de sus muñecas e iba a lanzar el golpe al rostro, en ese momento Fetch solo se limito a cerrar los ojos. Detuve mi puño a pocos centímetros de eso y Fetch abrió los ojos nuevamente al no sentir nunca el golpe, no pude hacerlos, así que me resigne a darle solo un pequeño "tingazo" en la nariz para concluir con todo.

-Listo, ya gane ¿ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber?-dije dándole espacio y guardando mi bastón.

-¡¿Qué tu ganaste?! ¡Pero si aun no me has golpeado!- dijo desconcertada.

-Si lo hice, el golpecito de la nariz ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero yo te dije que...!-

-Que te ganaba si te daba un golpe, pero nunca dijiste que tan fuerte debía ser el golpe- dije interrumpiéndola- además, hacerlo de esa manera….no hubiese estado bien- sacándome la capucha.

-No tengo más dudas, eres un niño tonto y también blando

\- Solo que no pareció correcto golpearte, eso es todo- dije apartando la vista.

-Pero si te están ¿cómo decirlo?...pateando el culo, no veo cual sea el problema

-El problema es que no te considero alguien peligrosa para mí, y esto solo era una pequeña prueba, por ello no fui en serio- me excuse.

-¿Ningún otro motivo que quieras compartir?- pregunto Fetch.

-¿Me vas a decir cómo ser mas fuerte o no?-dije evadiendo su pregunta.

-Está bien, no te alteres, escucha para ser mas fuerte solo tienes que…..-manteniendo el suspenso.

-Tengo que….-repetí emocionado como niño ocho años.

-…..Esforzarte para mejorar, simplemente eso- dijo tranquila

Y ahí es cuando toda tu emoción te la bajan de un cruel hondazo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ese es todo el chiste?! ¡Todo lo que hice, casi me haces puré! ¡¿y tú dices solamente eso?!-exclame sorprendido y algo molesto por su respuesta.

-No hay atajos al querer ser mejor en algo niño. Conductor o no tienes que esforzarte por lo que quieres. Eso lo aprendí por las malas-dijo de manera sabia para mi sorpresa.

-¿Pero al menos puedes darme algún consejo?- pregunte resignado.

-Lo que pude notar hasta ahora- yéndose a sentar- es que te falta fuerza y técnica al pelear. Ese truco tuyo con el piso resbaloso fue muy bueno, sucio pero bueno, lo que me dice que tienes cerebro. Por lo que te recomendaría que hagas un poco de ejercicio, eso debería ayudarte más en el aspecto físico

-Me parece un buen plan, pero ahora….-acostándome en el suelo-…..solo quisiera descansar, ha sido un día largo

-Para mí no, tengo asuntos que atender- caminando a la salida- por cierto ¡limpia este lio antes de que vuelva!- dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

Y ciertamente, a mí alrededor pude ver que gran parte del escenario estaba lleno de marcas de manchones negros producto de mi hollín y quemaduras por neón, carteles destruidos, cristales en el suelo y más.

Quise gritar "¿Por qué a mí?" pero tuve que resignarme a limpiar, mejor eso que ver a Fetch molesta. Tome un paño que encontré y empecé a quitar las marcas sobre el escenario. Al hacerlo encontré tirado a un lado lo que parecía ser un celular.

-Esto no es mío- tomando el teléfono- ¿será de Fetch? –dije mientras le daba un vistazo.

Era un móvil son una funda de color lila, además de un colgante con una calavera. No había duda era de Fetch, pero decidí encenderlo solo para asegurarme. Al hacerlo lo que vi no era lo que esperaba. Me imaginaba un fondo con alguna guitarra, un cráneo en llamas o algo por el estilo, en cambio tenía un fondo de una canasta, llena de gatitos.

-Okey, sin duda Fetch es alguien difícil de entender, mejor será que se lo devuelva- dije guardando el móvil en mi bolsillo.

Aun que lo dije que lo haría no sabía dónde encontrarla o como. Después se me ocurrió subir al techo, desde seguro la vería y lo único que tendría que hacer seria ir a su encuentro y devolverle su teléfono, antes de que piense que se lo robe y considerara hacerme puré.

Subí al tejado atreves de las escaleras del interior, busque un punto alto cerca del borde y pude adquirir una vasta vista de las luces de la ciudad nocturna, tenía un aspecto más pobre de lo que recordaba pero aun así me agradaba. Pasado unos minutos pude ver unos pequeños destellos a lo lejos de un color familiar, asumí que era Fetch y que tal vez estaba siendo atacado, posiblemente por el DUP, eso o estaba jugando a "las traes" con alguien.

-Y yo que quería descansar - dije para empezar a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES…..

Me encontraba caminando lo más rápido en dirección en donde podría estar Fetch y esperando no llamar la atención. Sin duda me estaba arriesgando, estaba metiéndome en asuntos que no eran mi problema.

-Espero no meterme en otro lio innecesario ¿pero por qué hago esto? Fetch es capaz de cuidarse sola, preocuparme por alguien que apenas si se su nombre ¿me pregunto si podre confiar en ella? Y el hecho que haya pedido mi apoyo ¿lo hizo porque en realidad necesitaba ayuda? o ¿Por qué también buscaba una forma de utilizarme? No, mientras la tenga de mi lado será más que suficiente, sin embargo todavía no me agrada tener que engañarla, pero es mejor para ambos que no nos relacionemos demasiado-medite sin dejar de caminar.

Continuaba avanzando con la idead de que me cruzaría con Fetch en algún momento, pero después de un tiempo creí que no la encontraría, hasta que escuche algunos disparos no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Comencé a correr pensando en que Fetch estaba en aprietos, el ruido parecía venir detrás de los edificios, entonces me dirigí ahí. Antes de llegar a la parte trasera del lugar me detuve detrás del muro, podía escuchar algunos golpes y gritos a la vuelta, entonces me puse la capucha, tome aire y salí esperando encontrarme con el DUP y Fetch pero en cambio lo que encontré me dejo sin aliento.

Parecía que en el lugar había ocurrido un tiroteo, agujeros de balas en las paredes, casquillos regados por el suelo, pero eso no era lo que me impacto en el suelo se encontraban dos cuerpos inmóviles y sin vida, con marcas de quemaduras que les sobresalían del pecho. No le encontraba razón o respuesta ante lo que estaba apreciando, hasta que unos gritos de suplica se hicieron oír. Aparte mi vista de los cadáveres y pude ver una furgoneta estacionada, a su lado estaban dos hombres, llevaban unos paños que les cubrían el rostro. Estos se encontraban suplicando por piedad a una figura que reconocí de inmediato, ellos le imploraban a Fetch.

No supe cómo reaccionar, la mirada que Fetch siempre me daba era segura, fuerte y desafiante, pero en ese momento mostraban frialdad y miseria. Me comencé a acercar lentamente, al parecer ninguno de los presentes se había percatado de mi presencia. Entonces los ojos de Fetch brillaron, me detuve al verla, su mirada había cambiado a una llena de odio y rabia. Sin más extendió su mano hacia uno de ellos y atravesó su pecho de un solo disparo, sin siquiera titubear. Me quede helado de la impresión al ver como aquel hombre solo se tambaleo un instante para después desplomarse en el suelo, muerto. Su compañero callo de espalda al ver cómo murió, comenzó a retroceder peo se vio atrapado contra la furgoneta.

Fetch nuevamente se preparo para ejecutar al último de ellos, no lo podía permitir. Corrí hasta ella con la intención de detenerla. Cuando Fetch estaba a punto de dispararle la derribe provocando que el laser de neón se desviara dejando un orificio en la furgoneta, a un lado de la cabeza del hombre.

-¡¿Fetch qué crees que haces?!- mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas.

-¡Ya suéltame, déjame ir!- forcejeando para soltarse- ¡tengo que acabar con esto!- tras decir eso el hombre reacciono, se puso de pie y huyo de ahí.

-¡Se termino, ya déjalo ir!- dije tratando de pararla.

-¡No lo hare!- soltándose de mi agarre y levantándose- ¡no te metas en mis asuntos!- exigió.

-No te permitiré que sigas con esto- dije haciéndole frente.

-Tu no entiendes- bajando la cabeza- debo hacerlo, se lo debo a mi hermano- dijo en voz baja.

No entendí lo que quiso decir en ese momento, iba a preguntarle pero ella se dio la vuelta y uso su velocidad luz para subir por la pared de uno de los edificios e irse. No pensé en ir tras ella, solo me quede viendo aquellos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, sabía que todos estaban muertos y que quedarme era inútil, pero antes de irme note que la parte trasera de la furgoneta estaba abierta así que decidí echar un vistazo. Adentro había una gran cantidad de cajas, abrí una y en su interior había algunos paquetes blancos, pastillas y estupefacientes. Fue cuando me percate, todos a los que acababa de matar Fetch eran traficantes, eso explicaría el porqué iban armados y yo llegue a pensar que eran civiles inocentes.

A lo lejos empezaba a escuchar sirenas acercándose….otra vez. Tenía que desaparecer pero antes decidí hacer una ligera "limpieza". Me aleje de la camioneta y comencé a lanzar mi hollín al interior del vehículo, destruyendo así las cajas como a las drogas en el interior de estas. Ya terminado todo corrí lo más rápido posible de ahí, con dirección de vuelta al Crocodile.

MINUTOS DESPUES…

Cuando logre alejarme lo suficiente del lugar opte por caminar para no cansarme y también me ayudaría a pensar en el hecho que Fetch podría ser una asesina, lo cual no dejaba de atormentarme. Si antes dudaba de ella ahora ni siquiera sabía si estar a su lado era conveniente. Además no podía sacarme aquella imagen de mi cabeza, esos ojos, ese sentimiento tan familiar…..como si buscase algo y haber mencionado a su hermano me hacia considerar el posible hecho de que Fetch sea una asesina bajo su influencia. Todo el camino restante me hacia la misma pregunta ¿Quién es su hermano? Pero algo me decía que tendría que averiguarlo en persona y así poder tomar una decisión.

Sea lo mejor o no, ya lo sea para mí o para Fetch.


	6. Chapter 5

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo (este más largo) por favor dejad reviews siempre me sirven de apoyo. Y en contestación al comentario de Gonzox-kun no te puedo decir cuándo saldrá Delsin pero te aseguro que hará acto de presencia.

Como sea espero que lean y disfruten.

Capitulo 5

Una vez regrese al maltratado y destruido Crocodile me saque la chamarra junto con mi bastón y los coloque sobre uno de los tantos polvorientos asientos. En eso noto mi bolso tirado en el suelo y no recordaba haberlo dejado ahí. Levante mi vista y pude ver un par de pies apoyados sobre el barandal del palco, solo podía ser una persona. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar arriba donde estaba recostada en uno de los asientos mientras seguía apoyando sus pies en el borde. Tenía que confrontarla así que solté un suspiro antes de ir y sentarme a su lado alejado por un asiento de ella.

La observe un momento y vi que tenía un aspecto tranquilo pero a la vez incomoda, sabia a que me había acercado. Posiblemente me estaba esperando para aclarar todo, creo que para no arruinar lo poca fe que le tenía, aunque también podría mentirme, solo me quedaba escuchar.

-Hola Fetch ¿Qué cuentas?- dije iniciando la conversación.

\- Se que no vienes a preguntarme sobre mi día, así que se franco ¿vienes a saber porque los mate?- dijo bajando los pies.

-Exacto y me gustaría que me explicaras

-¿Qué te digo? Solo quería dar un servicio a la comunidad acabando con el tráfico de drogas

-El homicidio múltiple no es algo que la comunidad vea como un servicio, así que ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hay que tener razones para estar en contra de la venta de drogas? Cualquiera pensaría igual que yo sobre el tema- dijo con descaro.

-No me trates de ingenuo Fetch. No todos somos capases de asesinar a tres personas a sangre fría- le reproche enojado- además…. quisieras que me hablaras sobre tu hermano- dije ya un poco más calmado.

-Esperaba que no hubiese escuchado eso- dando un largo y pesado suspiro-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en saber lo que hago?

-Por qué no pienso confiar mi vida en alguien que asesina por razones egoístas. Dime ¿Qué sucedió con tu hermano? ¿Tiene que ver algo con esos sujetos?- pregunte serio.

-Te lo contare todo con un par de condiciones- a lo que respondí afirmativamente- Solo escucha y no hables, cuando termine júzgame todo lo que quieras. Todo empezó hace unos seis años…..

Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa junto a mi familia, yo tenía 14 años en ese tiempo y mis preocupaciones iban de ¿hago la tarea hoy o mañana? a ¿qué ropa me quedara mejor para salir?, un día más en mi normal vida. En ello se acerca mi hermano y en su manos traía un regalo para mí que había hecho en sus clases de manualidades….o al menos eso decía. Sonreí al verlo, él me había entregado un corazón hecho con varia lámparas de neón. Cuando lo encendió era simplemente hermoso. Parecía un tonta, pasaba mis manos sobre ese hermoso color violeta que desprendía aquel corazón. No sé cómo pero sentía como si cada fibra de mi ser se sintiera….. atraída por el resplandor y comencé a acercarlo lentamente a mi pecho, cada vez mas y mas. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrazar aquel adorno el brillo que desprendía comenzó a ser más intenso, casi segador y sin poder creerlo el presente de mi hermano exploto en mis manos. Quede aturdida por unos segundos, pero me recupere rápidamente, entonces mire a mi hermano quien solamente me observaba asombrado, voltee hacia mis padres y ellos también me observaban asombrados pero con miedo y preocupación. Me estaba asustando que me vieran de esa manera así que fui al espejo del baño a ver si tenía algo, como una quemadura o herida en el rostro debido al adorno que me exploto tan cerca, pero lo que encontré no fue nada de eso.

Me sorprendí al verme en el espejo, casi que no lo podía creer. Lo que reflejaba era que mi cabello había tomado un color violeta y no era lo único, mis ojos despedía un brillo claro del mismo color. Abrí el agua del fregadero y me lave la cara, supuse que estaba alucinando …..pero no, cuando volví a verme seguía igual. Me tape la boca para evitar gritar del horror. Salí de ahí y fui a pedirle ayuda a mis padres sin embargo ellos ya no estaban en la sala, tampoco mi hermano. Fui a la cocina desesperada, entonces los encontré hablando por teléfono…me estaban entregando al DUP. Fui hasta mi habitación y me desplome en el piso al entrar. Di un vistazo a mis manos y estas desprendían un resplandor, como si fuese luces de neón. Hundí mi cara entre mis rodillas, tenía miedo, me sentía tan herida, que mis padres no lo pensaran dos veces antes de tomar el teléfono. Me puse a llorar, era lo único que podía hacer, me había convertido en una odiada bioterrorista y al igual que mi familia todos iban a querer apartarse de mí. En eso siento que alguien me toca el hombro, era mi hermano….Brent, yo solamente lo abrase, no quería que el también me abandonara, el me aparto un poco, limpio las lagrimas con su mano y me dijo "no tengas miedo". Luego de eso tomamos unos abrigos y escapamos de casa antes que llegara el DUP.

Pasamos semanas escapando, yendo de ciudad en ciudad, pasando hambre, frio y sin ninguna comodidad, sobre todo acechados por el DUP. La última ciudad a donde fuimos a dar fue a Seattle. Encontramos el teatro "cocodile" una noche mientras vagábamos por las calles. Al entrar fue un mundo nuevo para mí, esa música que sacudía mis sentidos, las luces que bailaban a mi alrededor y ese espíritu que mostraban las personas, llena de confianza, sin ese sentimiento de control o de autoridad que les imponen los demás y sobre todo…..sin temor. Después de aquella noche encontramos un escondite en lo que sería la subestación del edificio. Al igual que antes todo lo que hacíamos era ocultarnos, salir de noche por víveres y evitar ser descubiertos. Pero un día todo ello cambio.

Una noche Brent y yo nos hallábamos buscando comida en algún lugar que nos saliera barato, dado nuestra falta de dinero el lujo que nos podíamos dar no iba más allá de un perro caliente. Entonces alguien desde uno de los callejones nos llamo, nos acercamos con cuidado y preguntamos qué era lo que quería y el solo metió su mano en el bolsillo. Pensamos que sacaría un arma, en cambio lo que nos mostro fue una jeringa. Supimos la clase de persona que era así que decidimos apartarnos con la escusa de que no teníamos dinero, pero el sujeto el brazo de mi hermano y puso la jeringa en su bolsillo y nos dijo "esta va por la casa, si quieren más saben donde venir" tras decirnos eso nos fuimos de ahí.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde ese incomodo encuentro con el traficante, en ese momento solo nos centrábamos en el hambre que se hacía insoportable. Nos encontrábamos en nuestro escondite pensando en cómo salir adelante, Brent se acerca a mí y me extiende lo que era….. la jeringa que nos había entregado aquel sujeto. Me extraño que aun la tuviese y me sorprendió más por lo que estaba a punto de sugerir. Me negué al instante y trate de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. Entonces respondió que era la única manera de dejar de sentir hambre, al menos por un momento. Comprendí su lógica y me anime a seguirlo. Arremangue uno de los brazos de mi camisa exponiendo una de mis venas. Brent puso la jeringa sobre mi brazo, la introdujo lentamente y presiono el embolo introduciendo la mitad del contenido. Rápidamente retiro la jeringa de mí y se inyecto en si el resto de la dosis. Lo que paso después fue una intensa sensación de satisfacción, el mundo se movía y bailaba a mí alrededor, podía escuchar el canto de las estrellas y podía sentir que los colores me envolvían y me abrazaban. Era una experiencia que no queríamos olvidar, es mas…..queríamos seguir probando.

Continuaron los días y cada vez era mayor el deseo de consumir aquellas sustancias que nos hacía sentir un poco de felicidad. Todo el dinero que conseguíamos para comer los gastábamos en drogan, era la única forma de así callar a nuestro demonios. Un día nos quedamos sin dosis y sin dinero, lo cual nos dejo en una pésima situación. Queríamos más y su falta era agonizante, casi una tortura para nosotros. La locura se apodero de mí, vi a mi hermano y le exigí que me digiera en donde ocultaba mis dosis y pregunto lo mismo. Comenzamos a discutir, algo que jamás hicimos, nos llamábamos traidores, ratas…..ladrones y muchas otras cosas, todo menos "hermanos". Nuestras palabras no bastaron pare mostrar nuestro enojo, así que recurrimos a los empujes. Brent se avanzo contra mí y empezamos a forcejear entre nosotros. Estaba tan furiosa, no me pude controlar, en un impulso puse mi mano sobre su pecho….y lo atravesé usando mis poderes. Mi hermano cayó al suelo y solo me tomo un par de segundos después darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Desesperada comencé a moverlo con la idea de que reaccionara, lo di vuelta y lo que vi me horrorizo. La sonrisa cálida de mi hermano había desaparecido… y el brillo de sus ojos se extinguió. Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y aterrizaban en el rostro de Brent. Gritaba que se volviera a levantar, pero fue en vano, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, perdón por hacerlo salir de casa, perdón por haber tenido que sufrir conmigo, perdón….por haberle arrebatado la vida.

El DUP me capturo fácilmente poco después. Durante los seis años que estuve en Cardun Key los único que hacía era arrepentirme por lo que había hecho, confinada a estar entre esos cuatro muros, esposada, sola y viendo ir y venir a tanto de los nuestros. A diferencia de la mayoría a mí como a otros nos entrenaron a cómo usar nuestros poderes, a como disparar, a como asesinar. Hace poco cuando a mí y otros conductores nos enviaban a otra instalación uno de nosotros se soltó, el vehículo en que nos transportaban volcó y pudimos escapar. Cuando regrese a Seattle recordé todo lo que aviamos sufrido yo y Brent por culpa de las drogas. No quería que nadie más pasara por lo mismo y jure por mi hermano que haría lo que fuese para conseguirlo.

-…..y eso es todo, suena más como una venganza que como un sentido de justicia ¿no?- dijo Fetch terminando su relato.

Sinceramente….. no sabía que responder. Me sentía una basura al querer juzgarla a ella y a su hermano sin siquiera saber lo que pasaron. No había duda que ella decía la verdad, las lágrimas que lloro disimuladamente lo demostraban.

-Seguramente me dirás algo como "no está bien matar personas" o algo así verdad

-…..Yo no tengo el derecho a decir si está bien o mal lo que haces Fetch-respondí.

-¿Por qué no? Tú pareces ser esa clase de personas que defienden la vida ajena

-Tienes razón, no me agrada la idea de matar….. pero es un camino que en algún momento recorreré-dije cabizbajo.

-Podrías hablar claro. Ahora soy yo la que no entiende de lo que hablas-expreso Fetch.

Entonces me toco a mi decirle a Fetch mi historia, como pase de un día normal a casi terminar carbonizado por hacerme el héroe, el obtener mis poderes, la necesidad de huir de casa y finalmente venir a Seattle con el propósito de saber que le paso a Cailin y encontrar a los responsable.

-Ya veo, parece que no soy la única que perdió a alguien

-No, no lo eres. Pero si déjame decirte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te seguiré apoyando allí afuera. Pero lo que ocurra contigo y esos traficantes será tu problema-le dije a Fetch, la cual dio una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias niño, por un momento pensé que te irías y me dejarías a mi suerte-respondió.

-Y también necesitare de tu ayuda, pero no hagas estupideces que te metan en líos innecesarios, no me agradaría tener que salir a salvar tu trasero en medio de la noche-dije en broma.

-je…..lo mismo digo niño. Bueno al parecer es hora de irme- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Adiós entonces, tengo mucho sueño y no quisiera alargar mucho la charla-dije despidiéndome.

Tras eso Fetch se fue de ahí y yo baje con la idea de dormir, dado que eran las tres de la noche y estaba agotado. Antes de dormir vi mi bolso abierto así que lo tome y en su interior había una nota que decía….

"Niño, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, pero te agradecería que no me dieras la espalda hasta que sepas mis razones, ya muchos lo han hecho y no quisieras que tu también lo hagas. Es difícil para alguien como yo encontrar en quien confiar. Eres un gran compañero y no soportaría que te fueras, pero… si vuelves a hacer que escriba algo así de cursi de nuevo hare que te comas el lápiz"

"Fetch"

Al leer eso me dio gracia al ver lo que sentía en realidad la "ruda" Fetch. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día alguien la salvara de su pasado, y terminara con su venganza sin fin. Me gustaría haberlo hecho yo aunque eso no me correspondía. Volví a ver la nota y me di cuenta que había algo mas apuntado.

"P.D: no tenía dinero para mi desayuno de mañana así que me tome la libertad de tomar un poco prestado, te lo devolveré otro día…..:3 "

Tras leer eso rápidamente revise mi bolso y efectivamente me faltaban 50$ dólares de la billetera. Al darme cuenta de la tetra de Fetch solo pude decir una cosa.

-¡¿POR QUE A MI?!- grite maldiciendo nuevamente mi mala suerte.

AL DIA SUIGIENTE…..

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, después de los eventos de la noche anterior tenía la idea de dormir hasta tarde para compensar la falta de sueño y luego seguir con mis asuntos… o al menos ese era mi plan.

-¡¿Niño tú tienes mi teléfono!?- pregunto molesta Fetch.

Del susto que me dio volví a caerme de mi "cama" solo para encontrarme con una conductora que lucía un poquito irritada. No quería terminar golpeado, así que pensé bien lo que diría a continuación.

-buenos días Fetch ¿Qué cuentas?- dije sonriendo y de la nada recibí un coscorrón justo en la cabeza.

-¡No te hagas el simpático, te hice una pregunta!- dijo Fetch.

-No te alteres, aquí lo tengo- dije entregándole el móvil, antes de recibir otro golpe.

-Ya me parecía que con ese aspecto debías ser ladrón-opino Fetch.

-¡No lo soy! Lo encontré ayer en el suelo, solamente lo recogí para devolvértelo después- me explique.

-¿No te pusiste a verlo verdad?-pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?...ah, te refieres a la imagen de los gati…..-me detuve al ver que le brillaban los ojos de rabia a Fetch.

-Sigue ¿qué es lo que ibas a decir?-dijo tronando los nudillos.

-No nada, no dije nada - respondí algo asustado de lo que sería capaz de hacerme.

-Espero que por tu bien así sea- sentencio ella.

-¿Solo viniste por tu celular? Porque si no te molesta quisiera seguir con mi sueñito- dije.

-Créeme es importante, tal vez esto te ayude a encontrar tus tan ansiadas respuestas-dijo Fetch.

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar pensar en "¿Qué tendrá en mente?" Fetch no parecía ser alguien que hiciera las cosas con sutileza, seguramente me metería en otro lio. Me importo un bledo al final, ayuda es ayuda, no importaba el precio, lo que sea por Cailin.

-¿Dime qué es?- pregunte.

-¿Recuerdas el por qué destruimos las cámaras?

-Por supuesto, fue la primera vez que no pierdo en una pelea. Aunque no me queda claro que tiene que ver-

-Piensa ¿Qué es lo único que impide que andes por ahí libremente?

-¿El DUP?

-¡Exacto! Si conseguimos que se vuelvan un poco menos "molestos" las cosas se pondrán más sencillas

-Suenas muy segura-dije dudando a donde iba la charla.

-Destruimos gran parte de sus cámaras y los dejamos sin ojos en las calles. Ahora tenemos que dejarlos sordos y mudos

-¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Cortarles la lengua y arrancarles las orejas?- pregunte y no sé porque razón sentí que alguien mas ya había usado esa frase.

-No tan divertido como eso, pero por ahí va la idea. Nosotros vamos a sabotear la torre de comunicaciones del DUP

-Por sabotear te refieres a hacerlo añicos ¿verdad?- ella solo asintió- Algo me dice que no está precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina, así que ¿dónde se encuentra?- pregunte.

-¡Sobre el Space Needle!-revelo Fetch.

-¡¿En la aguja espacial?! ¡¿Quieres que derive uno de los edificios más importantes de la ciudad?! ¡Podrían encerrarme de vida si lo hago!-conteste exaltado por el plan de Fetch.

-Si te atrapa el DUP te encerraran de todas formas, además ambos sacaremos ventaja de esto y solo tú puedes hacerlo-aclaro.

-¿Pero el edificio no estará repleto de personas que podrían salir heridas?

-Desde que Agustin echo mano sobre la torre nadie entra, solamente sus hombres-dijo Fetch.

\- ¿Y cómo llevare a cabo esta locura?- conteste, a lo que Fetch solo sonrió de manera ganadora.

En serio esta mujer sabe como "animarle" el día a uno.

HORAS DESPUES…

Era un hermoso día. Pájaros cantando, la gente abriendo sus negocios para comenzar con su jornada laboral y perros hurgando en la basura. En resumen otra mañana normal que cualquier persona común gozaría.

Podría disfrutar de toda esa armonía, si no estuviera de camino a la aguja espacial, para posiblemente hacer lo más arriesgado y estúpido que alguien hubiese hecho en toda la historia de Seattle.

Hasta entonces

Según la conductora de neón yo mismo debía ser el que acabara con la torre de comunicaciones, debido a que su última "casería" de traficantes la puso en la mira del DUP y corría el riesgo de ser detectada y atacada mucho antes de poner un pie en la torre. En cambio a mi serian al último que esperarían. Pero si algo salía mal serian al primero que atraparían, sin embargo Fetch dijo que me auxiliaría si eso llegase a pasar.

No sé porque pero en mi mente ya me imaginaba a su servidor por la calle corriendo como si se me incendiaran los putos pies y siendo alcanzado por toda una jauría del DUP

Después de unas calles ahí estaba…. el Space Needle. Incluso con estar solo a varias manzanas ya me parecía enorme la torre, mala suerte para el idiota que tenía que llegar hasta arriba. Después de un vistazo había algo extraño en como lucia la torre. Sobre ella había una gran cantidad de antenas que parecían ser de radio, junto con unos enormes paneles de recepción a los lados y la cereza del pastel…. Justo en la punta una bandera del DUP oleándose con el viento. No era la persona más culta de todas pero parecía que la torre fue víctima de un mal intento de arte abstracto. En resumen la habían arruinado.

\- Creo que le hare un favor a las personas si derribo esa cosa – pensé a los pie de la torre.

-Bueno me ocupare de eso una vez arriba, pero…- di un vistazo alrededor-….pensé que habría al menos un par de soldados aquí abajo- dije al notar su ausencia.

Según Fetch el sitio era vigilado las 24 horas por seguridad y no había nadie, ni siquiera gente. Decidí no darle mucha vuelta al asunto, tenía cosas que hacer y no iba a detenerme por los detalles.

-Puedo hacerlo. Solo tengo que llegar hasta arriba. Lo peor que me pude ocurrir es caer 200 metros y dejar mi rostro impreso en el suelo. Nada de qué preocuparse- dije comenzando a escalar.

Ya varios pisos arriba comenzaba a preocuparme la idea de que en cualquier momento me precipitaría hacia abajo. Para distraer mi mente de una posible muerte y darle mejor panorama a la situación solo podía hacer una cosa…cantar.

-Aquí estoy, solo en el olvido, frente al museo, edificio Space Needle ¡piso diez!- canturree mientras me aferraba con fuerza a la cornisa del piso mencionado.

De la nada escucho una fuerte explosión proveniente de la cima de la aguja espacial y lo siguiente que veo es como toda la estructura metálica colocada por el DUP empieza a ceder. Era obvio lo que tenía que hacer.

De manera suicida baje de un salto y tras aterrizar, además de agradecer al cielo que no me rompí las piernas ejecute mi siguiente movida, correr como un lunático para evitar ser aplastado por alguna de las antenas.

-¡Mamita! ¡mamita! ¡mamita! ¡mamita! ¡mamita!- decía mientras esquivaba los escombros uno tras otro. Mientras que en mi cabeza rondaba la pregunta del millón que era "¿Por qué a mí?"

Una vez me aleje pude ver el desastre que quedo, fue una suerte que no hubiese nadie cerca. Pero la suerte no se detuvo ahí, al mirar arriba me quede con la boca abierta. La torre estaba en una sola pieza. La explosión había sido tan fuerte como para derribar las antenas de comunicaciones pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño a la estructura del edificio.

-¿Qué o quién habrá hecho esto? pero creo que no soy el único aparte de Fetch que tiene cierta "simpatía" por el DUP…¿qué es eso?- me pregunte al ver algo extraño en la torre.

En la punta del Space Needle ahora ondeaba otra bandera. En vez de esa paloma blanca que usaba el DUP para representar su supuesta paz y seguridad había sido remplazada por una bandera azul en donde se mostraba la ciudad de Seattle pintada en blanco y como último detalle estaba era sostenida por unas manos. No sabía mucho de arte pero por alguna razón podía interpretar la bandera como un mensaje de esperanza, de poder al pueblo o al menos es lo que creía.

La gente comenzó a acercarse y amontonarse para ver el semejante incidente, era mejor irme antes de encontrarme con ciertas personas que me considerarían el culpable de todo esto y quisieran sentenciarme con una lluvia de balas.

Después de caminar unas calles seguía pensando en "¿Quién fue el que destruyo las antenas? ¿Sería el mismo que coloco aquella bandera?" pero mi tren de pensamientos y preguntas de mi cabeza fue interrumpido por el sonar de mi teléfono. Me imagine quien podría ser, entonces….

-El número con quien intenta comunicarse no pertenece a un conductor en servicio, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono…piiiii- conteste divertido.

-Te golpearía ahora mismo por ese chiste- declaro provocándome un escalofrió- pero tengo que admitirlo niño, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero esa explosión que ocasionaste fue increíble- dijo Fetch.

\- Gracias pero…yo no hice nada, alguien se nos adelanto y lo más gracioso de todo jejeje es que ni siquiera llegue arriba- confesé.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿si no fuiste tú entonces quien?!- inquirió consternada.

-No fue el DUP eso es seguro, pero de cierta manera nos hizo el trabajo gratis y le podemos sacar provecho como tu dijiste y más importante aun… no arriesgue mi vida-dije.

-Tienes razón, pero me quede con las ganas de ver como el DUP te perseguía si lograbas destruir la torre-dijo Fetch antes de soltar una risa un tanto malévola.

-Ja….ja….muy graciosa Fetch- conteste con sarcasmo.

-Si lo sé soy una amenaza- volvió a lanzar otra carcajada hasta que- espera un momento…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás ocupada con unos traficantes o se te acabo otra vez el dinero para el almuerzo? En cualquier caso aviso que no te podre ayudar

-¡Podrías dejar los chistes por un minuto! ¿estás cerca de una televisión?-

Gire mi cabeza y al parecer había una en la vidriera de una casa de electrodomésticos al otro lado de la calle. No podía asegurarme del todo ya que había algunas personas que se amontonaban y otros que se asomaban entre sí. Me acerque y como pude me hice espacio para ver todos estaban viendo las noticias.

-Noticia de último momento. Se nos ha informado de un atentado bioterrorista hacia uno de los símbolos más queridos de nuestra ciudad, el Space Needle. Datos e informes recientes confirman que esto fue ocasionado por un bioterrorista, que dado a su reciente acto de destrucción y des conformidad hacia el DUP y a Seattle, se le ha apodado "Hombre del cartel" que además…..-

-¿No veo cual sea el problema? aparte del nombre Hombre del cartel, el cual suena horrible ¿me estarán culpando a mi?- pregunte en voz baja por el teléfono.

-No, pero será mejor que sigas mirando- respondió, entonces le hice caso.

-….se cree en la posibilidad de que el hombre del cartel esté relacionado con el bioterrorista que ataco un grupo de soldados del DUP la noche anterior- sintonizaron un video de unos agentes siendo atacado, por mi- Según testigos el bioterrorista amenazo y asalto a un transeúnte. El DUP al intentar detener este acontecimiento fueron atacados en respuesta del agresor. Este no es el primer delito que comete, el sujeto identificado como John Price a cometido robos anteriores en la ciudad de Bellingham. Se les pide a todos los ciudadanos que llamen al DUP si posee alguna información …..-

Quede desconcertado, no sabía si por el hecho de que toda la ciudad me conocería como un ladrón y desalmado o por ver las mentiras de las son capaces el DUP. Me había quedado tan plasmado por la noticia que no podía escuchar que aun tenía el teléfono en la mano y alguien me llamaba del otro lado.

-Ahora si puedes considerarte un bioterrorista mas- aun seguía sin reaccionar- ¿Estás ahí? ¿dime que viste el noticiero?- pregunto Fetch.

-…Claro que lo vi, por desgracia-conteste todavía atónito.

-Sí, las noticias de hoy en día no muestran precisamente nuestras mejores cualidades

A mi oído comenzaron a llegar murmullos y vi como los transeúntes se apartaban de mí. Unos me miraban como si fuese alguna especie de animal exótico esperando a ver que hacía. La mayoría me observaba con miedo, como si los fuese a asesinar con una simple mirada.

-Luego te llamo- dije cortando con Fetch.

Tras esas simples palabras las personas retrocedieron aun más. La frase "no juzgues un libro por su portada" sin duda fue arrancada de la mente de las personas de esa ciudad. No quería que la situación se agravara y se me fuera de las manos, así que decidí intentar calmarlos.

-Escuchen todos- intentando llamar la atención sin espantar a nadie- Lo que acaban de decir en la televisión no es verdad. Sé que les costara creerme, pero no soy un ladrón ni tampoco….-

-¡UN BIOTERRORISTA!- grito una mujer que no pude aguantar más y desato el pánico entre la gente.

\- ¡Eso! ¡es precisamente lo que quería evitar!- dije frustrado y viendo como todos salían corriendo despavoridos.

Mi situación era un tanto extraña. Por un lado era temido y aborrecido lo cual me hacía sentir un sentimiento de soledad que crecía dentro de mí. Por el otro aspecto también me sentía avergonzado de la escena frente a mí. Si no fuese porque están corriendo por su vida uno se percataría de que estaban haciendo el ridículo mientras corren como locos, gritan y sacuden sus brazos en el aire. Incluso un bravo, fornido y barbudo motociclista salió disparando y gritando como quinceañera.

¡POR FAVOR, ES EN SERIO!

Intente acercarme a varias personas para poder explicarles la verdad de la situación y que me entendieran pero cada vez que lo hacia él o ella salía huyendo y gritando por ayuda. Me resigne a esa simple idea de que la gente me comprendiera y estaba dispuesto a seguir mi camino. Distraídamente termine chocando con una mujer al doblar en una esquina.

-Perdón no la vi- dije de inmediato.

-No se preocupe no….- se quedo muda al verme al rostro y percatarse de quien era.

-¡No se asuste no le pienso hacer nada!- dije sabiendo de su posible reacción.

De manera casi automática la mujer corrió hacia la calle con la idea de escapar. Ciega del miedo no se percato de que se acercaba un auto, y yo ciego de la preocupación hacia ella me lance sobre si y la cubrí con mi cuerpo.

Justo como esperaba fui fuertemente embestido por detrás y termine arriba del vehículo destrozando el parabrisas. El auto freno y por acción de la inercia fui a dar de nuevo a la calle, impactando mi cabeza contra el suelo.

La cabeza me dolía. Solo podía escuchar un leve zumbido y varios sonidos que no podía distinguir bien. A un lado se encontraba la mujer, al igual que yo se veía aturdida pero no parecía tener nada serio aparte de unos raspones. Mis sentidos comenzaron a regresar y me senté sobre el suelo. Aquella persona solo me veía sorprendida y confusa de mi acción.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte sin recibir respuesta- No todos nosotros somos malos. Al igual que ustedes los conductores también tenemos nuestros problemas- le dije y ella asintió con algo de confianza.

Me hubiese gustado poder tener una charla tan tranquila con el resto de las personas, pero peor hubiese sido no haber llegado a nadie. Sin embargo mi tranquila "platica" se vio interrumpida por cuatro palabras proveniente de una voz gruesa. Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría que me devolvió a la cruda realidad.

-¡DUP no se mueva!- grito un soldado de la nada mientras otros seis me rodeaban y me apuntaban con sus armas y obligaban a la mujer a irse.

-¿Ok?- levantando las manos- ¿Por qué no mejor lo charlamos un momento? Acabo de ser atropellado y quisiera levantar una queja al respecto

Sin dejar de apuntarme uno de ellos uno de ellos me obligo a ponerme de pie, mientras mentalmente yo buscaba una forma de salir de ese lio. Podría contra ello pero la situación en la que me encontraba no era la más favorable. La única opción que se me ocurrió era que de alguna manera me alejara de su alcance y enfrentarlos con algo de distancia.

Me obligaban a mantener un paso controlado mientras me conducían a uno de sus camiones patrulla y los soldados no parecían querer sacarme de la mira. Esperar a que bajen la guardia no me pareció tan buena idea entonces. De ninguna manera iba dejar capturarme. Tenía que actuar de inmediato, así que deje de avanzar.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo el soldado detrás- ¡Sigue caminando basura, o si no te tendremos que obligar!

-Perdón, pero así no es como se piden las cosas

Rápidamente me di la vuelta, le quite el arma y lo golpee en la cabeza con esta. Arroje el arma al de mi izquierda y le dispare hollín a un tercero. Gire listo para huir pero solo oír algo que me paralizo los nervios al igual que mis pensamientos, disparos.

La sensación de ese momento, no podre olvidarlo. El dolor punzante en mi pecho. El soldado enfrente de mí con su arma, que aun desprendía humo del cañón. Nuevamente este volvió a abrir fuego en una ráfaga de proyectiles que se alojaron por mi cuerpo.

La lógica humana es obvia y lo lógico a pensar en ese momento era "estoy muerto". Parecía ser así, pero un pensamiento poco más que un reflejo hablo diciéndome "sigue". Mi cuerpo y mi espíritu se inclinaron ante eso último, como si fuera alguna clase de instinto el que me impulsara a mantenerme de pie y continuar.

Sin tomarle mucha atención a mis heridas fui contra mi agresor y le plantee un golpe directo a la cara, que incluso destrozo el visor del caco y mando al hombre al suelo. Todavía quedaban tres de pie y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlos aun si me disparaban, aunque inesperadamente me sentía bastante bien aun después de lo que paso. Entonces un dato importante de los conductores que había ignorado hasta el momento se me vino a la cabeza. Son resistentes a las balas.

Con nueva perspectiva retome el encuentro. Optando por pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, decidí sacar mi bastón pero por desgracia cruel broma de la vida el cierre del abrigo se atora. El DUP arto de mi osadía comienza a abrir fuego de manera constante y sin nada que poder hacer me cubro con ambos brazos con la esperanza de volver a salir ileso.

Me encontraba contra las cuerdas. Aun dotado con una gran resistencia sentía que lentamente estaba llevando mi cuerpo al límite y comenzaba a desvanecerme. Justo cuando pensé que no iba salir de esa, cierta persona decidió unirse a la fiesta. Con una gran precisión Fetch desde el tejado de un edifico comenzó a derribar con sus rayos de neón a los soldados.

-¡Creo que es mejor que corras!- grito Fetch sin dejar de atacar.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Con toda seguridad podría acabar con estos brutos ahora!-dije viendo como literalmente los soldados apenas podían estar de pie.

Justo cuando estaba decidido a terminar con todo, tres patrullas del DUP aparecieron a pocos metros y de estos comenzaron a salir más de una decena de soldados, armados hasta los dientes.

-¿Decías?-pregunto Fetch viendo desde lo alto.

-Decía…..¡Háganse a un lado que voy pasando!-exclame en pánico mientras salía corriendo despavorido entre una lluvia de balas.

Tras una larga corrida por la ciudad en donde me las tuve que arreglar para que no me siguiera nadie, termine regresando a salvo al teatro.

Si el correr del DUP se iba a convertir en una costumbre seguramente que me convierto en el sujeto con la mejor condición física en Seattle.

-Sinceramente debo de tener más cuidado con lo de aparecerme en público. Si no fuese por Fetch habría terminado…..

-Lleno de agujeros - dijo Fetch quitándome las palabras de la boca.

-¿Cuándo es que….mejor no pregunto- evitando la obvia respuesta - Gracias sacarme de ese apuro ¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido por cierto?

-No fue muy difícil. Solo tuve que seguir los gritos y los disparos…..eso y la ubicación de tu teléfono- contesto dejándome confundido.

-¿De mi teléfono?- sacándolo del bolsillo- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Lo hice con esto- arrebatándome el celular- Use un enlace GPS con el mío para saber siempre donde estas- termino mostrándome en el menú de mi móvil un icono que decía "Enlace GPS activado".

-¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa aplicación!- dije sorprendido.

-No la tenías. La descargue a tu celular mientras dormías y he estado al tanto de donde estabas desde entonces. Por cierto deberías dormir con la boca cerrada, babeas.- dijo Fetch lanzándome devuelta el teléfono.

-Te diría que no toques mis cosas…pero como funciono tu loca idea creo que sería mejor darte las gracias

-Agradece mejor a tu factor de resistencia y regeneración. Si no hubiese tenido que personalmente sacarte de ahí…o lo quedaría de ti- menciono Fetch.

-¿Factor de que cosa?- pregunte sin la menor idea de lo que quiso decir.

-Creo que se me olvido mencionarte sobre eso- dijo.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que no se Fetch. Pero si no te molesta darme una introducción al tema de "Conductor"

-Los conductores poseen cinco factores físicos. Los básicos son fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, los cuales no hace falta explicar. Los otros dos son, el factor de regeneración que sería la velocidad con la cual sanamos y el factor de acumulación. Este ultimo seria la cantidad de poder que nuestro cuerpo puede acumular- explico sin rodeos y de cierta manera recordándome las aburridas explicaciones de mis maestros de escuela, en las cuales me quedaba dormido.

-¿Entonces dices que soy afín a alguno de estos factores? por tu modesta explicación seguro que intentas decirme algo ¿no?- quise saber.

-Pararse en frente de esos soldados de pacotilla y dejar que te usen de blanco de práctica no es algo que muchos aguantarían y que estés ahora aquí como si nada…. O eres un conductor hábil, o eres un tonto con mucha suerte

-Pare ser sincero creo que ambos. Pero en teoría ¿dices que soy imparable?- pregunte emocionado de lo que podría ser capaz.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo Fetch acabando con mis expectativas- Aunque tengas una gran resistencia de tu parte, recibir gran daño por tiempo prolongado te dejara en el suelo. Para ganar una pelea no hace falta tener solamente una cabeza dura, si no desarrollar una gran agilidad innata-

-Si tanto te preocupo, enséñame. Porque si sigues esperando a que casi me estén por matar para darme lecciones de cómo ser un conductor no llegare muy lejos- le replique a Fetch esperando más apoyo de su parte.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, te ayudare a desarrollar más tu físico, con mi entrenamiento especial-dijo Fetch como empezó a guiarme al piso superior.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?- pregunte curioso de ver qué clase de ideas de "entrenamiento" tendría.

-¿Ves aquel barandal al final?- pregunto señalándome hacia el borde del palco.

-Si ¿Por qué?- pregunte esperando no arrepentirme.

\- Cuélgate de allí y haz unas cincuenta y ¡las quiero para la de ya!- demando Fetch con su ya da vuelta tono de rudeza. Si me había arrepentido de preguntar.

-No sé si te diste cuenta pero yo no era el más atlético en casa ¿no podemos empezar con algo de calentamiento? O mejor, que tal algo que no implique, no se…..¡COLGAR DE UNA ALTURA DE DIEZ METROS!

-¡Nada de calentamiento! ¡Estuviste corriendo hace unos momentos así que o haces lo que te digo o te abro el cráneo a golpes!- menciono, mientras me imaginaba el terrorífico final de aquellas palabras.

-¿Cuántas dijiste que tenía que hacer?- resignándome.

\- Empieza con cincuenta. Después te diré que sigue, antes de eso- lanzándome una soga- Atate con esto los pies, yo atare el otro extremo aquí, eso evitaras que te caigas

-Bueno, gracias. Por un momento pensé que estabas loca

-¡¿A quién llamas loca?!

-¡No a nadie! ¡Solo fue tu imaginación! Jejeje- rápidamente me ate la soga en los tobillos y me puse a hacer los ejercicios. Un poco mas y metía la pata.

Después de unos minutos ya había terminado de hacer el ejercicio. Pensé que no llegaría a los veinte, pero una vez que alcance a superar los veinte no me sentía tan cansado como esperaría. Seguramente Fetch sabía que no debía preocuparme por caer. Durante todo el rato solo se quedo ahí observándome en silencio. Algo raro ya que me esperaría algún comentario poco alentador de su parte, pero no. Incluso hubo un momento que parecía distraída y pensativa. Sabía la clase de problemas en los que se metía, si estaba pendiente de ello no me concernía en nada. Entonces no le di mucha importancia.

\- Fetch ya termine acá ¿puedo subir otra vez?- pregunte aun colgado del barandal.

-Todavía no, espera un momento ahora viene la parte divertida- dijo para luego desaparecer de mi vista.

-Algo me dice que esto se va a poner feo- en eso Fetch aparece con un cartel de neón atado al extremo de la cuerda-…..sí, tenía razón, estoy jodido

-¡¿Estás listo para hacer verdadero esfuerzo físico?!- pegunto con un extraño brote de energía a lo cual respondí.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-No es tan malo después de un rato. El secreto es sujetarte fuerte así que…ahí va- dijo para instantáneamente lanzar el cartel de 70 kilos que comenzó a jalarme hacia abajo.

-¡¿Era necesario usar un cartel tan pesado?!- proteste mientras aseguraba mi agarre desesperado.

-¿Pesado? Pero si tomo el más pequeño que había, así que deja de quejarte y haz otras cincuenta- ordeno Fetch.

Sin poder protestar comencé a hacer lo que me pidió, pero estaba la diferencia de peso entonces por lo cual me hacía mucho más difícil hacer las cincuenta barras. Si no fuese porque era una mujer y una terrorífica también le hubiese gritado todo el diccionario de groserías. Es más desde ese momento pensé que si al lado de la palabra "bruja" en el diccionario hubiera una foto, esa sería la de Fetch.

Después de un largo rato apenas si estaba por la mitad.

-…veinte y uno….veinte y dos…..veinte y tres… ¡eres mala Fetch, espero que me ayudes a subir después!- dije esperando que no me dejara colgado como adorno.

\- ¡¿Qué?!...ah….si lo hare, pero termina primero- contesto Fetch como si no supiera donde estaba.

Fetch nuevamente estaba pensativa, parecía preocupada. Podría ser que acciones le estuviera atormentando, pero no parecía ser un problema de conciencia, parecía otra clase de preocupación. De primera mano sabia en los problemas que podría terminar si no tenia cuidado, e ignorar a Fetch era un error. Por lo tanto tendría que preguntarle qué es lo que tenia y ver cómo ayudarla si se podía.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle un agudo rechinido se hizo presente. Podía sentir como el barandal lentamente comenzaba a zafarse. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía subí lo más que pude y tendí mi mano hacia Fetch pero antes de que pudiese tomarla el barandal se soltó y volví a utilizar un viejo y tal vez maldito dicho.

-¡¿POR QUE A MI?! *paf*… ¡auch¡- gire la mirada hacia arriba, donde Fetch estaba con una cara de "eso tubo que doler".

-¿Estás bien niño?- pregunto Fetch.

-Si lo estoy, la pila de cajas y butacas amortiguo mi caída…eso y el cartel- dije mientras me sobaba el adolorido cuerpo mientras veía el irónico cartel que decía "seguros el porvenir, su seguridad es primero".

-¡Si cómo no!- murmure.

Después de sacudirme la ropa y prometerme que demandaría al arquitecto del lugar, Fetch decidió que era mejor descansar un momento. Comí de la comida que trajo Fetch, que por cierto parece que le gustaba mucho la comida de Olaf´s, de seguro era una amante de los mariscos, no lo sé. Nos quedamos ahí sin hablar durante unos incómodos cinco minutos. No tenía ningún tema de conversación, hasta que recordé lo que iba a preguntarle anteriormente.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Fetch?- dije rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy totalmente bien, claro tomando en cuenta nuestra situación- dijo mientras fingía no entender nada.

-Soy bruto, pero no tanto. Antes parecías distante como si te preocupara algo ¿Qué es?-empezando a tomar una postura más firme.

-No es nada, solo…

-solo…. ¿Qué?

-Siento como si me estuvieran siguiendo, como si alguien me estuviese alcanzando. Alguien me está buscando

-Creí que te habías acostumbrado a ser perseguida por el DUP ¿Por qué te preocuparía eso ahora?-

-No es DUP de quien estamos hablando. Es alguien ajeno a ellos…..es uno de los nuestros- revelo dejándome sorprendido y la vez nervioso de la posibilidad de que un conductor nos estuviera buscando ¿Por qué?

-Si lo que dices es cierto, tenemos un gran problema. Pero ¿Cómo sabes que te está siguiendo, lo has visto?- pregunte esperando saber algún detalle.

-Hasta el momento no, pero pude sentir su presencia en algunas circunstancias

-¿Su presencia? ¿Es un don particularmente tuyo?

-Generalmente cuando estaba en Cardun Key podía sentir la presencia de los otros reos, algunos más que otros. Para la mayoría es algo muy difícil de lograr, incluso a mi me tomo varios años poder hacerlo. Resulta más fácil ocultarse, si te arreglas para controlar bien tus poderes eres casi indetectable para los demás, como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?- inquirí confundido- Pero si aun no poseo un gran control de mis habilidades- dije tomando en cuenta que en términos de poder no igualaba a Fetch, aun.

-Tampoco me lo explico, pero cada conductor es único en cierta manera-hablo Fetch

¿Único, a que se refería con eso?

-Nos estamos desviando del tema- volviendo a centrar mi mente en el problema actual- Si este "alguien" te esta acosando ¿no podrías usar tu percepción para ir hasta él y ponerlo en su lugar?- sugerí.

-También lo había pensado, pero al acercarme…..su energía es como la de uno de los que viajaba en el transporte del DUP con migo

-¿Uno de los que viajaba contigo? Nunca me contaste nada de cómo paso aquello, mucho menos de los conductores que te acompañaban

-¿No te lo mencione?- esperaba que estuviese bromeando- El día del accidente a mí y a otros dos conductores nos estaban transfiriendo a otra instalación del DUP. Entonces este sujeto llamado Hank, de alguna manera se quito las esposas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ya te imaginaras que pasó después- dijo Fetch recordando el día en que ella volvió a ser libre.

-¿Crees que el que te está siguiendo es este tal Hank?- pregunte

-Más o menos, por alguna razón lo percibo de una manera diferente. Como te dije no pude verlo, pero no puedo sacarme esta idea en la cabeza- dijo la usuaria del neón con preocupación.

-Bien eso es interesante, sin mencionar complicado ¿Qué paso con el otro que viajaba con ustedes por cierto?- pregunte interesado de saber si este próximo fuese un asunto mayor que tratar.

-El otro se llamaba Eugene, tenía cara de antisocial. El me siguió hasta aquí después de que escapamos. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando estábamos cruzando el puente a la ciudad, mientras peleábamos con una gran resistencia del DUP. Parece que tenia cosas que hacer, porque tan pronto cruzamos desapareció- explico son muchos rodeos.

La situación era precaria, aunque a mí no me afectaba mucho directamente. Sin embargo mi compañera acaba de afirmar de la presencia de otros conductores más en la ciudad y uno acechaba a Fetch ¿y si venia por ambos? ¿Qué podríamos hacer? después de meditarlo por un momento solo tenía una opción.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería…. Seguir con todo sin preocuparnos demasiado- propuse aunque dudaba vagamente.

-¡¿Sugieres que me haga de la vista gorda?!- enfureció ante la idea- ¡Esperaba que me ayudaras a encontrar una solución, pero no una tan vaga!-

-Serénate un momento- le pedí antes que hiciera alguna deberíamos ser tan imprudentes, sobre todo si es alguien quien conoces. Mantengámonos ocupado en lo nuestro y dejemos que este Hank haga el primer movimiento- dije.

-¿Estás seguro? Hank no estaba en Cardun key por no pagar impuestos precisamente. El se inclinaba más a los robos, desde el chino de la esquina hasta bancos y no tenía un buen temperamento que digamos- describió Fetch.

-En resumen el sujeto era un encanto- dije con sarcasmo.

-Como una patada en el trasero-concordó Fetch.

-Entonces dejemos que él actué primero, ya que si lo que quiere es acercársete no podemos ir y parárnoslo en frente. Solo estaríamos haciendo lo que él quiere, pero si lo hacemos creer que no lo esperamos podemos tomarlo por sorpresa- resumí mi plan.

Fetch aunque siguió quejándose de la terrible idea al final estuvo de acuerdo. No quería hacerse tantas preocupaciones, y lidiaremos con ello en su momento. Pero por si acaso ambos mantendríamos un ojo abierto ante cualquier cosa. Sobre todo cierta usuaria del neón, que no soportaría ninguna clase golpe trampero. Sea lo que sea que busquen ese sujeto de ella no saldría ileso. De esa manera dimos por terminado el asunto y el descanso.

Volvimos a mi exhaustivo entrenamiento, lo cual fue una tortura para mí y un espectáculo para Fetch. Lo primero fue realizar pesas usando nuevamente el cartel de neón con el cual caí, después una serie de abdominales con el cartel echado encima, realizar saltos mientras cargaba un cartel sobre mis hombros y por ultimo un carrera en el exterior. Pensé que este ultimo sería algo no tan exígete al no traer el cartel encima fastidiándome, pero me equivoque. Fetch para hacerlo más efectivo e interesante para ella se tomo la libertad de llamar al DUP que durante media hora me estuvieron correteando y disparando por todo el distrito. Fetch sonreía como un demonio mientras me exprimía como una esponja y antes de que me diera cuenta había caído la noche.

-¿Ya terminamos mujer?- pregunte recostado en algún callejón de la ciudad.

Me ardía cada musculo de mi jodida anatomía. Mis brazos pedía por un descanso, mis abdominales pedía tregua y mis piernas prorroga.

-Todavía no. Tenemos que ir a un último lugar- dijo Fetch que comenzó a caminar.

-¿Tenemos que continuar? Ya no quiero seguir, me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo- me queje mientras hacia el esfuerzo de seguir a mi compañera.

Caminamos durante un tiempo en silencio. Varias veces pregunte a donde nos dirigíamos pero ella solo hacia ademan de que la siguiera. Era de noche por lo cual no había mucha gente en las calles y Fetch que tomaba desvíos para evitar encontrarnos con algún soldado. Nuestro camino transcurrió sin problemas ni apuros lo que agradecí. A continuación llegamos a un edificio.

El lugar era grande, pero no tanto como el teatro. Al principio parecía abandonado debido que las paredes exteriores se veían deterioradas, pero descarte esa idea al ver lo que parecía ser un guardia de seguridad salir del interior antes de cerrar con llave. Me regrese mi atención a Fetch para preguntarle que hacíamos ahí, pero me sorprendí al no encontrarla.

-Mierda ¿Dónde diablos se metió?- me pregunte mientras buscaba por todos lados con la vista.

-¡¿Te piensas quedar ahí como un idiota o vas a subir!?- pregunto una voz, al alzar la cabeza vi a Fetch el techo del edificio.

-¡¿Qué haces allá arriba?!- le pregunte molesto por haberme hecho preocupar.

-Tengo que mostrarte algo, ven te va gustar esto- dijo para desaparecer de mi vista otra vez.

No iba a ponerme a gritarle a Fetch que volviera, así que como pude me trepe por uno de las paredes laterales del edifico hasta el techo. Una vez arriba no vi a Fetch, pero vi enorme tragaluz que se encontraba abierto. Me asome pero la oscuridad no me dejaba ver absolutamente nada. Era seguro que ella estaría dentro así que dé un salto entre por el tragaluz y aterrice en el interior del lugar.

-Mierda que está oscuro ¿Fetch estás aquí?- pregunte a la nada - ¡Te juro que se me llegas a saltar por la espalda!- viendo que posiblemente me jugara una mala broma.

-No te asustes ya enciendo la luz- dije la conductora desde quien sabe dónde.

-No estoy asustado- entonces voltee para encontrarme con una persona con la cara deforme y llena de gusanos - ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- grite en pánico dando un enorme salto hacia atrás.

-¡Ya encontré el interruptor!- aviso Fetch en lo que todo se ilumino.

-¡Fetch deprisa que hay un monstruo que me va a….-antes de continuar vi que aquel hombre con gusanos solo era una vieja mascara de Halloween-…no dije nada- termine de decir sabiendo que acababa de hacer el ridículo.

-¡Jajajaja con que no estabas asustado eh!- se burlo Fetch mientras reía.

Cuando estaba a punto de callar a cierta conductora me fije en el lugar que estaba. Aparte de la máscara de Halloween también había muchas más, sombreros, paraguas, herramientas, maletines y muchas otras cosas ya sean objetos personales o baratijas. Parecían estar almacenados y por la cantidad de polvo y telarañas que tenían algunas cosas seguramente no habían sido tocados en un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- pregunte intrigado.

-¡Bienvenido al departamento de objetos perdidos! ¡Si lo pierdes en Seattle aquí es donde termina!- exclamo Fetch.

-Genial ¿pero para que me trajiste aquí?- pregunte al creer que habíamos ido por algo importante.

-Tengo que buscarme un nuevo cambio de ropa y aquí abunda mucha. Tu por otro lado pensé que te gustaría venir- explico.

-¿Por qué me gustaría ver eligiéndote ropa?- pregunte sin entender.

-Me refiero ¿a que si te gustaría llevarte algo de aquí?- dijo sin más.

-¡¿Enserio?!- conteste algo emocionado.

-Si claro, no es como si alguien viniera a reclamarte algo después- dijo con una gran seguridad de lo que hacía.

Le tome la palabra y di inicio mi búsqueda del tesoro, cualquiera que fuese. Me incline por una chaqueta de cuero pero no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, luego vi una linda espada sin embargo al desenvainarla casi termino afeitándome las cejas entonces la arroje por ahí y así estuve durante un rato sin encontrar nada que me llamara la atención.

-Que pérdida de tiempo, mejor voy a ver si….- me calle al ver en una torre de maletas un pequeño bolso cubierto de polvo y se me hizo interesante.

Me acerque y lo tome pero cuando quise sacarlo me di cuenta de que estaba muy bien metido entre el montón de valijas y bolsos. No iba a dejarlo ahí así comencé a tirar una y otra vez con la suerte de que en algún momento saldría.

-Un último tironcito, a la una, a las dos y ¡a las tres!- con esa última fuerza logre sacar el condenado bolso, pero antes de poder celebrar toda la montaña de maletas y demás se me vino encima sepultándome - ¡¿Por qué a mí?!- me queje mientras me sacaba todas las cosas de encima.

-¿Encontraste algo que te gusto, niño?- pregunto Fetch que apareció riéndose a un costado.

-Tal vez y ¡no soy un niño solo soy un par de años menor que tú!- le reproche.

Volví mi atención al bolso, lo limpie un poco y en costado figuraba "kit cerrajero". Lo abrí y encontré varias cosas, unas llaves, un taladro, un libro de notas seguramente del propietario del kit. Creí que no había nada para mí, hasta que encontré un pequeño estuche. Lo tome y resulto ser un juego completo de ganzúas y ganchos. Me pareció ser lo único útil así que lo tome y lo guarde.

-Bien Fetch ya termine aquí, vámonos- le avise a mi compañera, pero no recibí respuesta - ¿Fetch estás aquí? – llame nuevamente.

-¡Aquí arriba!- me indico Fetch que se encontraba arriba en el tragaluz.

-Tienes que avisar cada vez que hagas eso- le dije.

-Perdón niño. Me tengo que ir, pero luego nos vemos ¡chau!- se despidió Fetch con un saludo antes de irse.

\- Creo que yo también me voy, no quisiera que…un momento…..¡¿COMO RAYOS VOY A SALIR DE ACA!? – grite al darme cuenta que la única salida estaba a más de diez metros del suelo.

Rápidamente comencé a saltar esperando alcanzar la salida pero estaba demasiado alto. Luego se me ocurrió hacer una torre con todo lo que encontraba, pero antes de poder terminar todo se vino abajo y otra vez quede enterrada. Después recordé la puerta del frente y decidí probar suerte pero la encontré cerrada con llave. Las puertas eran grandes y gruesas por lo cual tirarla a patadas no era una opción y ya había pasado como una hora desde que me dejaron ahí.

-¡Tal vez pueda llamar a Fetch!- antes dicha idea busque mi teléfono pero toque algo en mi bolsillo. Era el estuche con las ganzúas.

Me di cuenta de que no podía depender de Fetch para todo y pedirle ayuda para que me sacara de ahí sin duda me haría ver como un inútil. Necesitaba un nuevo enfoque, usar la fuerza no siempre me abriría muchas puertas, irónicamente hablando. Tenias la ganzúas, una habilidad para ese tipo de cosas y aunque no fuese el tipo más brillante de todos me di cuenta de que tendría que empezar a pulir todas mis facetas, no solo lo físico.

Tome las ganzúas y me dispuse a trabajar en la cerradura. Fue un inicio complicado, cada una de las ganzúas era diferente y tenía que probar con cual me era más fácil alinear los pernos de la cerradura.

Nunca hay un maldito manual de instrucciones cuando se lo necesita.

-Vamos ábrete pedazo de porquería- Después de tantos intentos y más o menos media hora pude escuchar un *click*- Lo hice… ¡lo hice! ¡soy un maldito genio!- abrí la puerta y salí bailando mientras cantaba- ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Aja, aja, aja, a…ups- me quede de piedra al ver quienes estaba afuera.

-¡NO SE MUEVA ESTA ES LA POLICIA DE SEATTLE!- grito un oficial por un altavoz, mientras una docena de policías me apuntaban.

-¿Cómo sabían que estaba acá?- pregunte.

-¡Escuchamos el escándalo que hacías desde la estación!- dijo mientras apuntaba a un edificio una calle arriba que decía "estación de policía".

-¡AY POR FAVOR! ¡¿HABRA ALGUN DIA EN QUE ALGO ME SALGA BIEN?!-me pregunte ante mi obvia estupidez.

-¡Déjate de hablar, levanta las manos y no intentes nada!- me ordeno.

-Oficiales ¿qué tal si hablamos de esto con un café y unas donas?- pregunte con el mejor tono convincente.

No iba a lanzarme contra ellos como si nada. Podía tratar de dialogar, digo ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

-¡Dispárenle!

Creo que así de malo.

-No quería hacerlo pero….- rápidamente salte hacia ellos.

Recibí un par de disparos furtivos pero los ignore, tan rápido como llegue contra el primero dejaron de disparar, les preocupaba darle a su compañero. Le quite el arma al oficial y lo sujete por la espalda.

-Bajen sus armas, no son el DUP así que no me hagan lastimarlos- dije sin soltar mi agarre del policía.

Soltaron las armas, pero su orgullo no les dejaría dejar las cosas así. Uno de ellos se me abalanzo por detrás y me golpeo en la cabeza con la porra, aturdiéndome un poco pero lo suficiente como para soltar a su compañero. Con ese golpe todos los oficiales se lanzaron hacia mí, decididos a darme una golpiza.

Me puse en guardia de inmediato, cuando se acerco el primero me agache y tome sus esposas. Retrocedí de un salto y en cuanto se acerco de nuevo lo espose y lo empuje al suelo. Fui contra un par, los embestí y ya en el suelo los espose entre ellos. Me estaban arrinconando y desate una serie de golpes y patadas contra todo aquel que se me acercaba o lo derribaba y lo mandaba al suelo, incluso tome a uno de ellos, lo levante del suelo y lo arroje hacia un grupo de oficiales.

Aun quedaban varios de pie, no quise usar el bastón para no herirlos seriamente, pero aquello me estaba jugando en contra. El entrenamiento de Fetch me había dejado con pocas energías y estar en el medio de una pelea me estaba dejando exhausto y para empeorar mi escándalo con la policía había alertado al DUP, podía escuchar las sirenas acercándose, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran. Solo una idea se me ocurrió, no sabía si funcionaria pero intentar no mato a nadie ¿no? ¡¿no?!

Junte mis manos, comencé a acumular tanto hollín como pude y cuando forme una gran masa lo lance hacia arriba y le di con un segundo disparo y todo aquel hollín exploto formando una enorme capa negra que cubrió el lugar. Todos los oficiales comenzaron a ahogarse y a perder la poca visibilidad que tenia. Extrañamente no me vi afectado pero recordé que era el conductor de hollina sí que era lógico.

Aproveche el momento y corrí de ahí, pero antes de irme vi algo dentro de una de las patrulla de la policía, algo que me hacía mucha falta. No creí que les importara mucho, así que junto con un triunfal "¡matanga!" me lo lleve. Era una caja con donas de chocolate.

Termine por perder de vista a la policía y más importante al DUP. Sin embargo la aparición de los oficiales me sorprendió, dado que ignoraba el hecho de que aun existían en Seattle. La aparición del "Departamento de protección unificada" en la ciudad al parecer había desplazado a la policía, dejándolo a ellos como la entidad con mas ley y poder en las calles. Para mal del asunto el DUP solo se interesaban en asuntos relacionados con el bioterrorismo, todo crímenes ajeno a ellos les daba igual, con la escusa que hacían lo mejor para todos.

Seguía en mi cabeza con la batalla de ideas, intentando darle un sentido a todo ese dominio de poder que tenía el DUP. Pero mi falta de atención a mi entorno no me permitió notar que alguien me seguía y no lo supe hasta que decidí cortar camino por detrás de los edificios.

-Para ser un bioterrorista no pareces muy atento a lo que está a tus espaldas- menciono un hombre asiéndose ver.

Se trataba de un hombre de alrededor de 40 años. Lleva puesto una gabardina café, unos jeans oscuros, zapatos color chocolate y el interior de la gabardina se podía notar como sobresalía una placa de policía.

-Si eres policía seguramente vienes a pedirme que me entregue….o te devuelva las donas. Cualquiera que fuese el caso mi respuesta es "no"- dije queriendo ahorrarme el discurso del súper policía.

-Suena tentador arrestarte, sin duda me conseguiría un asenso, pero para tu suerte e venido a negociar- aclaro.

-¿Negociar sobre qué?- pregunte, aquello no se veía bien.

-Sobre los problemas que les estas ocasionando al DUP

-No te conviene provocarme- le advertí- Yo que tu regreso por donde vine. No tienes nada que me interese

-En realidad yo diría que sí- afirmo serio pero sereno- Al igual que tu el DUP se ha convertido en un problema, para mí y trabajo desde que llegaron aquí. A lo cual me serviría tener tus habilidades a mi disposición- demando aquel hombre.

No le respondí. Mi mente nuevamente estaba procesando una situación difícil y absurda en todo sentido "¡¿un policía pidiendo ayuda a un bioterrorista?!". Solo había dos posibilidades, lo más seguro era de que tratara de un engaño para poder capturarme. La otra posibilidad era que decía la verdad, pero acudir a mí y así después de haber golpeado a sus compañeros, despertaba mis dudas sobre sus verdaderas intenciones.

Todo es cálculo mental hecho y más me llevo a la respuesta más simple "no es mi problema". Sonaría egoísta, pero yo ya tenía mis propios asuntos de que hacerme cargo y no estaba como para echarme más peso al hombro.

-Lamento decirte que no te puedo ayudar. Mi agenda está llena, por no decir que estoy cansado, en otras palabras adiós- le respondí dándole la espalda lista para irme.

\- Espero que su estadía en el Crocodile sea de provecho, no me imagino que sea un muy buen lugar donde descansar- comento aquel hombre.

Dicho comentario me inquieto, no quería saber que era lo que tenía en mente. De cualquier forma me di la vuelta y le permití seguir hablando.

-Sé donde te escondes, no le he dicho a nadie más, pero podría llegar a cambiar de opinión- vocifero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- tratando de estar en calma.

-El DUP mantiene en secreto mucha de sus actividades y por ordenes de arriba no podemos indagar mucho, pero no creo que la ley se ajuste tanto a ti

\- Para tu información yo hago valer la ley a mi modo. Entonces ¿quieres que espíes al DUP?

-Mas que espiar yo diría que arruinarles el día- toma un teléfono de su bolsillo y me lo lanza- Cuando surja algo te lo hare saber ¿de acuerdo?

-Si digo que no jamás podre volver al crocodile, así que no tengo otra opción

-Míralo por el lado amable, estarás asiendo un servicio a la comunidad y si haces bien las cosas puede que algún día te devuelva el favor

-Eso espero oficial…

-Hutson, dígame Hutson- se presento.

-Como diga, si me permite me marcho

-Antes de que te vayas recuerda esto, si intentas joderme de alguna manera te va a salir muy caro. No te conviene jugar conmigo- me advirtió.

-Que gracioso, pues le digo lo mismo- le conteste.

Tras cruzar esas últimas palabras yo y aquel oficial tomamos nuestros propios caminos de regreso, ambos sabiendo que nos volveríamos a ver muy pronto. Aquel trato que tuve que aceptar de mala gana había puesto en marcha nuevos sucesos los cuales tendría que confrontar a costa de una vida.


	7. Chapter 6

Aquí está el sexto capítulo espero que lo hayan esperado con ansias y lo disfruten. Recuerden dejar algún review, les estaría agradecido.

Renuncia de derechos: Infamous Second Son no me pertenece y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 6

Un nuevo día se hacía presente en Seattle y en Crocodile nada había cambiado. La noche anterior fue muy productivo, el entrenamiento de Fetch y mi visita al departamento de objetos perdidos había sido de provecho no solo para formarme mejor en lo físico sino también para tener un nuevo punto de vista en lo que sería buscarle utilidad a mis habilidades, las cueles tendría que descubrir por mi cuenta.

Me levante de mi improvisada cama y como a hacer varios estiramientos, luego algunas lagartijas y para terminar una serie de saltos. Tenía un estado físico que mantener ahora y me hice la idea de que entrenar temprano sería lo mejor. A cabo de terminar los ejercicios me comí varias donas que había traído la noche anterior y que antes habían sido mi cena, me higienice un poco para quitarme el olor a sudor y salí para encontrarme con Fetch.

Iba bien encaminado con una que otra mirada que me dedicaba la gente pero no les daba mucha importancia. Estaba a unas calles del refugio de Fetch cuando comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, pero cuando conteste me di cuenta de algo, no era mi teléfono el que sonaba. Registre mis otros bolsillos y halle el teléfono que me había dado el oficial.

Lo que ocurrió la noche anterior no dejaba de inquietarme y antes de irme a dormir me convencí de olvidarme del tema. Ya tenía muchos asuntos difíciles que tratar y no quería estresarme.

El móvil continuaba sonando y la llamada aparecía como "número desconocido", me había dicho que me llamaría cuando surgiese algo pero no considere que molestaría tan pronto. Conteste el móvil y coloque junto a mi oreja.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunte con la duda de que si sería el miso oficial de ayer quien llamaba.

-Tú sabes bien quien habla- contesto confirmando mis dudas- ¿Estás solo?

-Si estar solo significa que nadie te quieres a menos de diez metros, sip estoy bastante solo ¿Qué le urge oficial Hutson?

-¡No digas mi nombre!- replico enfadado- Tampoco digas que soy oficial, nuestras conversaciones deben ser tan anónimas y desapercibidas como se pueda. Seria todo un desastre si alguien se enterara que estuve conversando contigo- hablo en un leve tono de preocupación.

-Capte la idea, no tengo ni idea de quién eres ¿seguiremos con tu paranoia o vas decirme porque me llamaste?

\- Te lo resumiré de la siguiente manera. El DUP tiene un cargamento proveniente de afuera, según lo que sabemos transporta repuestos para algunos de sus equipos en la torre de concreto que se encuentra en la otra isla, lo van a cargar en uno de los muelles y de ahí lo llevaran a su destino- explico.

-¿Quieres que destruya el cargamento?- pregunte al oficial.

-No seas bruto, claro que no. Lo que quiero es que averigües que es lo que transportan exactamente - me dijo demandante.

\- Habías dicho que solo eran unos repuestos, pero no es del todo cierto ¿verdad?- pregunte queriendo sacarle más detalles.

-Tengo mis dudas, en un principio era una operación por así decir "clasificado" pero como insistíamos en saber nos terminaron por explicar sobre el transporte y los repuestos, pero no me convenció mucho su historia- dijo Hutson.

-Cuando lo dices así no tengo la menor duda que suena sospechoso….veré que es lo que puedo averiguar, pero recuerda solo hago esto por nuestro trato- le mencione.

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Te enviare los detalles al teléfono, después que termines espera que te vuelva a contactar y me dirás todo lo que viste, adiós- la llamada termino y colgué el teléfono.

Al tiempo me llego un mensaje donde especificaba la hora y el muelle en donde cargarían los "repuestos". Aun tenía un par de horas antes de ello así que me dirigí de inmediato a los muelles, si el DUP llevaría a cabo algo en los muelles más me valía estar ahí antes que ellos. Solo seria esperar y vigilar, nada de contacto directo con ningún soldado. Una vez que llegue al lugar me escondí dentro de una de las bodegas del muelle.

-Bueno solo resta esperar- me dije a mi mismo viendo la hora- aunque todavía falta rato, creo que mejor me voy poniendo cómodo- fui hasta un rincón en donde me recosté sobre un viejo taburete de madera.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido y tal como dijo el oficial el DUP estaba presente en el lugar, todos estaban muy atentos ante la visita de cualquier indeseable que quisiera meterse en sus asuntos. Seguramente se preguntaran donde estaba yo, bueno me siento orgulloso de decir que no me había movido de mi escondite por dos simples razones, la número uno es que no era muy seguro salir ya que estaba el riesgo de que algún soldado me viera y la razón numero dos era que me había…

-*zzzzzz* no mami no quiero ir hoy a la escuela *zzzzzz*…- sip, me quede dormido y no fue hasta que me caí que me desperté- *paf* ¡¿qué, cuándo, dónde?! ¡¿la mujer de quien?!- pregunte desorientado.

Lentamente me acerque a una de las ventanas del almacén atraído por el ruido y vi que el DUP ya había llegado, al lo cual después de darme un "facepalm" por quedarme dormido empecé a buscar aquellas supuestas refacciones que estaban moviendo el DUP. La vasta presencia seguridad me dio a entender que debían haber alrededor de unos quince soldados tal vez mas, pero eso no fue todo, también me percate que había varios vehículos del DUP, pero uno era diferente al resto. Este era un poco más grande que el resto, era como una especie de camión blindado y este estaba particularmente reforzado en la parte trasera.

-De seguro ahí esta las refacciones, pero ¿Por qué el blindado y todos los soldados?- me pregunte por el exceso de seguridad tratándose de unos simples repuesto- Es como si alguien trajera las compras del supermercado dentro de una caja fuerte- dije irónico.

Me asome mas por la ventana esperando ver un poco más de lo que sucedía pero sin querer queriendo tropecé con una latas, que estas rodaron hasta golpear una escoba que cayó a un lado bajando una palanca que sostenía una cuerda que al soltarse hizo que callera del techo una red llena de bollas viejas, haciendo un enorme escándalo.

-¡Ay rayos! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!- en eso vi como un soldado se acercaba a la ventana así que velozmente me escondí.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto uno de los soldados a su compañero.

\- Vino de dentro de la bodega ¿vamos a revisar?- le sugirió.

-No creo que haga falta, está cerrado desde antes que llegáramos. Seguramente se trata de alguna rata- dijo restándole importancia, para volver junto con su compañero.

-Menos mal que son idiotas y menos mal que cerré la puerta- suspire aliviado. Salí de mi escondite y regresando cuidadosamente a la ventana.

-¡Bien escuchen todos!- menciono un soldado llamando la atención del resto- Salimos en diez minutos así que prepárense, nos esperan en la torre y no quisiera llegar tarde. Den un último vistazo al perímetro en busca de algún civil, no podemos permitir que se divulgue esta operación- con ese último aviso todos los soldados se dispersaron siguiendo las órdenes del que al parecer era su superior.

Aquel soldado traía un traje diferente al del resto. Las protecciones que usaba eran casi iguales al de los demás, pero estos eran en su mayoría negros y llevaba una máscara de gas en la cara.

-Será mejor que haga algo rápido, si se van algo me dice que cierto oficial no estará muy contento- dije encaminado hasta la puerta.

Cuando saque la traba y puse la mano sobre el frio picaporte de la salida me detuve. Ya lo había hecho antes lo de "atacar de frente" y no había salido para nada bien y tendría que ser bruto…y mucho. Vi la red de pescar tendida en el piso, las bollas, la cuerda y otros artículos de pesca.

-Hora de poner mi ingenio a trabajar- me dije a mí mismo.

MOMENTOS DESPUES…..

-Bien creo que ya está todo listo-viendo mi trampa puesta- Es momento de demostrarle a estos tiranos como se juega con un conductor- tome un palo y di varios golpes a la puerta de la bodega.

-¡Eso vino de la bodega! ¡¿No que no había nadie allí adentro?!- les reclamo un soldado al grupo.

-¡No ay nadie señor! La puerta está cerrada, le aseguro que no hay nadie- entonces volví a golpear la puerta- Aunque también me puedo equivocar, señor- se defendió.

-¡PUES NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS COMO IDIOTAS Y VALLAN A VER!- les ordeno furioso por la ineptitud de sus hombres.

Podía sentir los pasos de los soldados del otro lado de la puerta, entonces cuando ellos estaban por abrir cerré con seguro.

-Mierda, no puedo abrirla- intentando forzarla- ¡Señor no se puede entrar!-cuando escuche eso quite el seguro y abrí la puerta de una patada.

-¿Llamaban?- dije divertido sorprendiendo a los soldados.

Aproveche la confusión para darles de lleno con mi hollín a varios soldados, el resto se echaron cubrirse y comenzaron a disparar, entonces volví a cerrar la puerta. Hasta el momento el plan iba bien, corrí hasta el fondo de la bodega quede parado justo en el medio y di un último vistazo a todo. Justo en eso la puerta salió volando del lugar con algunas incrustaciones de concreto en ella, detrás entraron unos siete soldados.

-¡Somos el departamento de protección unificada! ¡Tírate al suelo y entrégate!- me advirtieron mientras todos tomaban posiciones listos para disparar.

-Está bien me rindo, solo no disparen- me acosté en el suelos con las manos sobre la cabeza- Antes de que me lleven les puedo hacer una pregunta- pregunte dando una fugaz mirada a mi trampa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-Solo quería saber- dándoles una sonrisa socarrona- ¿Les gusta la pesca con red?- dije dando un disparo de hollín a una palanca que había en la pared.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan épico como divertido. Todos los soldados de manera coordinada giraron la cabeza para ver como en un extremo de la soga caían dos anclas azotando el piso, instantáneamente miraron hacia sus pies encontrándose parados sobre una red al momento de que esta se alza dejándolos colgados. No hacía falta ser alguien inteligente para saber que eso les dolió más en el orgullo que otra cosa.

-¡Bájanos de aquí hijo de puta!- grito un soldado quien tenía los pies de su compañero sobre la cara.

-¡Jajajajaaaa! ¡Dios mío, como me gustaría ponerme una venda coger un palo y usarlos de piñata!-dije limpiándome una lagrima de tanto reír.

-¡Si, síguete riendo ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!- ladro otro soldado que estaba de cabeza.

-Aunque me gustaría hacerlo todavía gente que atender afuera y si mi disculpan no quisiera hacerlos esperar- dije yendo hacia la única salida.

Apenas me asome para afuera una bala rozo mi cabeza, ante eso me lance al suelo y me puse a cubierto. Levante la cabeza del suelo y di un rápido vistazo alrededor, pero enseguida comenzaron a disparar y tuve que volver a cubrirme sin darme tiempo a ver en donde se posicionaban mis atacantes. Volví adentro de la bodega otra vez y con un cortes "permiso" le saque el casco a uno de los soldados y me lo puse.

Salí y me cubrí detrás de unas cajas, me saque el casco y lo puse en la punta de mi bastón, lo asome por arriba y como si fuera un juego de feria volvieron a disparar, aproveche para observar por un costado y logre contar cuatro soldados en diferentes posiciones. Así que rodee por un costado y le dispare a tres de ellos justo en la cabeza y al cuarto le lance el agujereado casco que logro aturdirlo, fui a su posición aprovechando la oportunidad, lo teclee y lo noqueé con un bastonazo a la cabeza.

Di un vistazo alrededor en busca de algún rezagado oculto, no vi a ninguno y me puse en calma, pero cuando conté a los soldados en el suelo me di cuenta del que el uniformado de negro no se encontraba entre ellos.

De la nada recibí un disparo furtivo justo en el hombro que me sacudió con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar un ligero gemido de dolor. En techo de la bodega se encontraba el uniformado de negro apuntándome con gran rifle de francotirador, lo cual me hizo entender por qué el disparo me había afectado tanto, armas como esa usaban balas de un gran calibre. No sabía cómo llego hasta ahí arriba, pero lo haría bajar.

Otro disparo se escucho, rodé hacia adelante y lance un proyectil de poder al soldado que esquivo con facilidad para de nuevo jalar el gatillo de forma consecutiva, obligándome a retroceder. Le regrese los disparos los cuales dos de ellos le dieron y cuando iba a darle el tiro de gracia una columna de concreto creció debajo de los pies del soldado, el cual uso eso como plataforma de salto, termino aterrizando a escasos metros y me dio un disparo a quemarropa.

Me contuve las ganas de gritar y voltee ágilmente solo para verme con el soldado de pie en frente de mí, apuntándome al pecho. Un disparo así me dejaría en muy mal estado, intente moverme pero no pude del miedo. Entonces veo como el soldado jala el gatillo, rápidamente me cubrí solo para escuchar un *click*. Mi suerte se torno por una vez jodidamente buena, al infeliz se le había vació el cargador. Aproveche la oportunidad, estire el brazo, tome el rifle y de un jalón se lo quite, lo golpee en la cabeza con este y de una patada en el estomago lo mande al suelo y antes de que se volviera a poner de pie le plantee un rodillazo en el rostro. Si no fuese por la máscara de gas que llevaba le hubiese tirado los dientes.

-Y te quedas ahí- le advertí- Lo único que me faltaba, no solo Campers en los videojuegos si no también en la vida real- le eche una mirada al blindado- Vamos a hacer esto sencillo, tú me dices que hay en el camión y yo no te arrojo del muelle

-¿Por qué crees que te diría algo?- respondió de mala gana.

-Si no quieres hablar tal vez quieras nadar- el solo se rio con descaro, así que lo tome del cuello- Escucha te estoy poniendo las cosas fáciles, si no me quieres decir que hay ahí dentro solo dame las llaves y lo averiguare por mi mismo- le amenace.

-Lamento decirte que yo no tengo la llave- respondió.

-¡No mientas! ¡¿Si tú no tienes las llaves entonces quien?!

-¡ESE SERIA YO!- contesto alguien a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta y recibí un fuerte golpe en la cara que me lanzo un metro. La suerte mía tenia picos buenos y el resto malos, y lo que estaba ahí era uno muy malo. El sujeto de pie frente mío tenía unos dos metro de alto, corpulento, con el pecho cubierto por una gruesa capa de concreto y el rostro cubierto por este. Para terminar el infeliz cargaba con ambas manos verdadera artillería ¡una puta minigun! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio va con eso por la calle?!

Solo una cosa podía hacer en un momento así.

Rápidamente comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, justo en el segundo que una lluvia de balas me seguía por detrás. Salte detrás de uno de los transporte del DUP esperando que se detuviera, pero le importo un bledo y siguió disparando agujereando por completo el vehículo.

-Hay gente que no cuida sus cosas- pensé.

A cabo de unos segundo los disparos se detuvieron, asome un poco mi cabeza por detrás del vehículo y el "Colander" se había detenido, como si esperara algo y vi como su arma estaba echando humo.

-¡Eso es!- entonces me surgió una idea- ¡Oye grandulón! ¡¿Tú qué clase de soldado eres, porque no luces como uno!?- dije llamando su atención.

-¡Soy de las fuerzas de asalto especial del DUP! ¡Un soldado entrenado para limpiar del mapa a los parásitos como ustedes!- bramo para comenzar a disparar de nuevo, teniéndome que cubrir.

-¡¿Limpieza?! ¡Tu pareces mas de los que hace destrozos!- las balas seguían arremetiendo contra el vehículo- ¡Ojala que los gorilas tengan un buen seguro!- las balas volaban por doquier- ¡Te falto un poquito por aquí!- dije levantando la mano.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡CALLATE!- comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas- ¡Te voy a cerrar esa puta boca!- dijo a solo unos metros, jalando el gatillo con más fuerza.

Una de las balas atravesó mi mano, me cubrí y comencé a hacer presión sobre esta en lo que sanaba. Podía escuchar los proyectiles pasar cerca de mí, el vehículo se estaba convirtiendo en chatarra, si la gasolina prendía todo explotaría en cualquier momento y yo terminaría conociendo a San Pedro.

Me empeñe en seguir lanzando burlas y comentarios sarcásticos los cuales hacían enfurecer al soldado que no tenía la intención desecar los disparos, solo era cuestión de resistir un poco más.

-Solo un poquito más…en tres…dos…..uno…..- los disparos se detuvieron-…..cero- con una sonrisa abandone mi escondite y me puse a la vista del soldado.

-¡Pedazo de porquería, funciona!- se quejaba el soldado de la minugun la cual estaba echando humo y tenía el metal al rojo vivo.

-Problemas técnicos en medio de una pelea, parece poco profesional de tu parte- si algo sabia de las armas era que si le exigías podría llegar a calentarse demasiado -¿Por qué no mejor terminamos esto otro día?- dije burlón.

-No necesito esto- arrojando el arma – Solo te voy a moler a golpes y llevare lo que quede de ti ante Agustin- dije poniéndose en guardia.

Sin hacerlo esperar fui contra él quien me lanzo un golpe que logre esquivar, viendo la oportunidad le di un puñetazo, pero se cubrió, me sujeto del brazo y me lanzo al suelo. Me levante y justo cuando s proponía a embestirme salte a un lado y le solté una patada justo en estomago. Entonces escuche varias cosas crujir, uno el concreto que cubría al soldado y lo otro…..

-¡AAAAAAAAAAUCHIS!... ¡Mi piececito!- dije conteniendo las lagrimas. Romper una capa de concreto de una patada tal vez no fue muy buena idea.

El Colander aprovecho mi descuido y me tomo del cuello para comenzar a estrangularme.

-Ya no eres tan rudo ahora, verdad- sacudiéndome con rabia- No te preocupes todo terminara rápido- dijo aplicando cada vez más fuerza.

Estaba en pánico no podía respirar, con mis manos forcejeaba para que me soltara y mi pies no tocaban el suelo. Todo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, no podía respirara y me desmallaría pronto por la falta de oxigeno. No podía creer, mi exceso de confianza me había jugado en contra, justo lo que me dijo Fetch. No quiera perder no de esa manera, tenía un objetivo y no bajaría los brazos hasta lograrlo. Comenzaba a sentir una extraña mescla de rabia y miedo, esa sensación daba vueltas por mi estomago y comenzaba a subir, por un momento creía que sería vomito inducido por la asfixia pero al llegar a mi boca no fue bilis lo que salió.

Una enorme cantidad de hollín comenzó a salir de mi boca como si fuera torrente negro oscuro, todo eso contra el soldado que me soltó y comenzó a retroceder. Estaba confundido por lo ocurrido pero no podía pedir mejor oportunidad. Tome mi bastón y con todas mis fuerzas que tenía golpee al aturdido soldado en la nuca, después otro a un costado de la cabeza y por ultimo un puñetazo a la cara. El aun seguía de pie tambaleándose pero después de unos segundos se desplomo al piso.

Me arrodille sobre el suelo y comencé a respirar agitadamente intentando recuperar el aliento. Le había ganado al fin aquel imbécil, arriesgue mucho, casi muero pero me alegraba que no haya terminado así, sin mencionar que al parecer había desarrollado un nuevo poder en el momento justo.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta mi enemigo inconsciente, comencé a revisarlo y en uno de sus bolsillos encontré una llave, como él había dicho. Fui hasta el blindado, listo para ver qué diablos cuidaba tanto el DUP como para mandar a un loco con una minugun. Use la llave y comencé a abrir la pesada puerta y lo que encontré no eran repuestos, ni nada que me hubiese esperado. Ahí al fondo el sol alumbraba a una mujer, tenía los ojos cerrados así que me metí al camión y la saque de adentro.

-Es hora de despertar- dándole unas palmaditas en la cara- Esta inconsciente, tal vez sedada- deduje al ver que no reaccionaba.

No entendía que querría el DUP con aquella chica pero si se esforzaron tanto por mantenerlo en secreto debe ser por algo importante. No podía esperar a que despertase para darme respuestas y dejarla ahí no hubiese sido cruel, pero si ella resultaba ser un enemigo del DUP posiblemente estaría dispuesta a cooperar conmigo una vez recuperara el conocimiento. En resumen no solo estaría haciendo lo correcto por salvarla si no que tendría sus beneficios.

-Es hora de irnos pero antes- fui hasta la bodega- Hola chicos perdón por dejarlos colgados pero ya volví- dije viendo como todos estaban intentando romper la red con las manos.

-¡Será mejor que hullas por que una vez que salgamos de esto te voy a patear de aquí al siguiente estado!

-Ya me voy solo voy a tomar un recuerdo para la posteridad – baje y acosté a la chica a un lado- Todos sonrían para la cámara- saque mi teléfono y les tome una foto a todos, incluso me saque una selfie con ellos atrás- Gracias por posar, pero creo que salieron algo gordos, pero para algo se invento el photoshop. Les deseo un buen día- me despedí mientras tomaba de nuevo a la chica y todos ellos me gritaban un sinfín de cosas.

Seguro dirán que eso no estuvo bien, pero no tendría una oportunidad de sacar alguna foto como esa en un buen tiempo. Además si algún día llegaba a estar aburrido seguro aquella foto me sacaría una risa o dos.

-¿Te la vas a llevar?- voltee y vi que era el tirador, pero estaba desarmado y no parecía querer seguir peleando.

-Esa es la idea, no parece que ustedes la traten como se debe así que si, vendrá con migo- le conteste indiferente.

-Solo la vas condenar, no puedes hacer nada por ella, ninguno de los tuyos puede- dijo.

-Tú no lo sabes- le respondí tajante- creo que si me esfuerzo podría ayudarla- dije queriendo hacerle ver lo contrario.

-Ya he visto esto antes. Creen poder ayudar a la gente pero no pueden proteger a nadie ni siquiera a ustedes mismos- se acerca hasta quedar frente mío- y es por eso que los cazamos, para que no hieran a nadie en su estúpido intento de ser héroes cuando en realidad son todo lo contrario- dijo

-No me considero un héroe, no tengo tanto ego como para considerarme uno, pero si estoy seguro de algo, que a diferencia de ti yo no abuso del miedo de la gente para pasar sobre ellos haciéndoles creer que es lo mejor- en un intento desesperado el soldado me ataco con un cuchillo que logre evitar y responder con una patada al estomago que lo mando al suelo- ¡Eso fue solo una advertencia no me hagas seguir con esto!- le amenace para que entendiera que ya había perdido la pelea. Estaba listo para marcharme cuando….

\- ¡Tal vez la salves ahora pero eso no durara mucho! vamos a encontrarte, a encerrarte y rogaras para que te dejen ir. Incluso si tenemos que tocar la puerta de tu familia para hacerlo, con gusto pondré mi pie sobre sus miserables cuellos- eso ya acabando con mi poca paciencia.

\- ¡Te lo advertí!- baje a la chica, después fui y tome del tobillo al soldado y comencé a arrastrarlo.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?! ¡Suéltame!- exigió el soldado mientras trataba de resistirse.

-Podrías haberte callado, pero no. Creo que lo mejor para ti seria un chapuzón para bajarte los humos, y de paso enseñarte a nunca meterte con la familia de los demás- de esa manera lo arroje del muelle hacia el agua.

Como último gesto generoso hacia aquel soldado le patee un salvavidas, solo por si las dudas. Lo único que me faltaba era que aquel animal se terminara ahogando. También hice algo de limpieza arrojando todas las armas del DUP al agua, inclusive la minugun sin embargo al tirarla se escucho una golpe seguido de un sonoro "¡hijo de la….!" De parte del soldado que aun seguía nadando. Tome a la chica entre mis brazos y me la lleve de ahí, justo a tiempo antes de que el resto de los soldados recuperaran la conciencia.

El camino de vuelta al teatro había sido un tanto complicado. Ir por las calles con una chica inconsciente en mis brazos llamaba a cualquiera la atención y eso era algo que no quería, pero después de varias vueltas entre los edificios para perder de vista a cualquiera que me siguiera, había llegado al teatro. Recosté a mi "invitada" sobre las butacas que usaba de cama y nuevamente intente despertarla pero nuevamente no sirvió de mucho.

Me tome un momento para darle un vistazo. Aquella mujer tenía el cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros, de piel clara, aparentaba tener alrededor de unos veinte y con respecto a su físico. Bueeeeeeeno nunca me llamaron mucha atención las mujeres, pero tenía cierto atractivo. Tenía puesto un overol naranja con unos números en negro junto con las siglas DUP, pero lo más me llamo la atención eran las esposas que traía. Jamás había visto algo así, las esposas parecían grilletes que cubrían por completo sus manos. No lucían nada cómodos así que tome las ganzúas y comencé a abrir aquellas enormes esposas. Una vez que logre abrirlas las restire lentamente de las manos de la chica. Me sorprendí un poco al ver lo maltratadas que estaban, magulladas y sucias.

Me alegraba no haberla dejado atrás, pero aun así su estado era preocupante, aparte de no estar consiente no sabía si tenía algún daño físico que estuviese pasando por alto. Tenía que checar que estuviese bien o al menos saber que tan mal estaba y si el DUP la tenía prisionera no confiaba en que la hayan tratado con dignidad.

Lentamente acerque mis manos al overol y desabroche el primer botón. Al milisegundo que hice eso sentía que me sudaban las manos y los nervios se me ponían de punta. La única mujer con quien había congeniado hasta el momento era Fetch aunque no la viera como tal por su actitud. Mi mente dudaba de lo que hacía pero armándome de valor fui por el segundo botón, apena lo saque quedo a la vista su escote. Rápidamente sentí que el calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas, si alguien me hubiese visto pensaría que era un tomate.

-No estoy haciendo nada indebido- trataba de convencer a mi cabeza- Solo estoy sacándole la ropa a una mujer inconsciente que traje de un camión…!CON UN DEMONIO ESO SUENA MAL MUY MAL!

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? me decía a mí mismo. Pero el bienestar de ella era más importante así que tome un respiro y tome el tercer botón. Mi mente se puso en blanco, creo que hasta temblaba, mis manos no respondían como si mi moral me estuviese diciendo que siguiera pero casi no la escuchaba por mi conciencia que gritaba "¡NO LO HAGAS!" harto de aquel dilema cerré los ojos y deje que mis manos hicieran lo que tenían que hacer. Aun con nervios abrí los ojos de a poco y pude ver que los botones del overol estaban todos…abrochados.

Después de estar varios segundos quieto me acerque a una de las paredes y le di con la cabeza.

-No pude hacerlo- estaba completamente avergonzado- ¡¿porque rayos siento que cada vez soy más inútil?! *paf* ¿¡por…. *paf*…..que…..*paf*…..a….*paf*….mi!?- decía mientras seguía castigándome contra la pared por mi inutilidad. Aunque no sabía si era por mi falta de valentía o hombría en cuyo caso.

Luego de que aquella terrible y posiblemente traumática experiencia que seguramente terminare contando a un psiquiatra o llevándomela a la tumba, salí a comprar algunos víveres, últimamente comía con Fetch por lo cual me había olvidado de conseguir suministros. Cuando estaba de vuelta con las compras que conseguí sin que el dueño gritara, llamara por ayuda, me dispara o se desmallara el teléfono del oficial comenzó a llamar, era obvio que quería saber cómo terminaron las cosas en el muelle.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- dije contestando la llamada.

\- Atendiste el teléfono, significa que no estás muerto, bien por ti- dijo.

-Si yo también estoy impresionado, hubiese visto todo el alboroto que se armo- mencione.

-No tengo muchos detalles de lo que ocurrió, pero quisieras que me cuentes todo lo que viste o averiguaste- pidió.

-Encontré el supuesto "cargamento" en el muelle, tuve que acercarme bastante y el DUP dio pelea intentando defenderlo pero no se preocupe ya me hice cargo- resumí la historia para no tener que contarle sobre el traslado de la prisionera.

-¿Pero que había exactamente?- inquirió el oficial, pero yo ya sabía que responder.

\- Eran armas, municiones, equipo militar variado entre otras cosas. Pero como dije ya me hice cargo, lo lance todo por el muelle hasta fondo del agua- le conté intentando de sonar convincente.

-Te dije que no hicieras eso y me parece algo extremo esa decisión, pero a nosotros no nos afecta en lo absoluto, así que lo pasare por esta vez. Es increíble que el DUP esté movilizando armas por la ciudad en secreto, esto es grave- dijo preocupante.

\- Si para su imagen, ahora que escucho eso seguramente no confiara en ellos en todo lo que le digan- dije.

-Ni lo menciones ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le pasaba algo al transporte y dejaba todo regado por la calle a la vista de todos? esta gente ya tiene bastante con que el DUP esté aquí, algo como esto podría…..no quisiera decirlo, pero no sería bueno- dijo con pesadez en su voz.

-Si eso era todo le cuelgo, tengo cosas que hacer- le dije.

-Solo espero que nada serio, si no tendría que arrestarte- dude si era en serio o en broma pero no dije nada por si acaso- De cualquier manera te llamare si pasa algo mas, adiós- se despidió el oficial cortando la llamada.

Haberle mentido fue algo arriesgado, pero decirle la verdad no hubiese sido mejor. Ya era suficiente riesgo para el oficial tener que tratar conmigo, no se jugaría su trabajo por alguien que no le aportara nada. Si se enteraba de que libere a una prisionera del DUP no lo dudaría, terminaría con nuestro acuerdo y me delataría o al menos se llevaría a la chica.

Llegue el teatro y abrí la puerta, me asegure de cerrar bien para que nadie entrara, o saliera. Una vez dentro deje la comida en el escenario y fui hasta mi cama en donde seguramente estaba aun dormida mi acompañante.

-Espero que no tengas pensado dormir todo el día, no querrás quedarte sin comer verdad- llegue hasta mi cama y observe que estaba vacía- No, no, no, ¡no! ¡¿Dónde diantres se metió?!- me pregunte entrando en pánico- ¡¿Cómo se fue?! La puerta estaba cerrada no pudo haberse ido ¿y si lo hizo¿ ¿y si en realidad deje libre a una peligrosa bioterrorista? ¡Debe estar suelta por la ciudad haciendo carnitas a quien sabe!-

En ese momento se escucha un ruido acompañado de un gemido agudo proveniente del escenario. Rápidamente fui hasta allá y había varias cosas tiradas.

-Vamos sal de donde te escondas - al instante alguien me da un golpe en la cabeza, voltee y ahí estaba- ¡auch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le pregunte a la chica que estaba armada con un palo de escoba.

-¡No te me acerques!- me advirtió con el palo listo para atacar.

-Seguramente te explicas que haces aquí, solo baja eso y con mucho gusto te *plaf* ¡auch! *plaf* ¡oye no hagas eso! *plaf* ¡no te voy a hacer daño! *plaf* *plaf* ¡detente loca!- intentaba hablar con ella pero solo recibía golpes. Entonces ataje el palo con la mano, se lo saque y lo tire por ahí- Bien, qué tal si te calmas un poco y hablamos- dije en un tono tranquilo.

-Aléjate no te me acerques. No sé quién eres pero no dejare que me entregues- dijo retrocediendo de mi.

-Si hubiese querido entregarte no te hubiese traído aquí en primer lugar- baje del escenario y me senté- No tienes que preocuparte por nada, ven y siéntate- dije amablemente ofreciéndole un asiento a mi lado.

-Está bien, pero no intentes nada- dijo sentándose pero a un par de asientos de distancia.

-Empecemos por las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Jhon Pryce, tengo 18 años y soy de Bellingham, aunque actualmente estoy viviendo aquí ¿y tu cómo te llamas?- pregunte en tono amistoso para no ponerla mas nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Galia…..Galia Riverwood, eso es todo lo que te diré- respondió fríamente.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- voy por la comida y se la doy en la manos- Pensé que tendrías hambre así que fui a comprar- le dije ofreciéndole una hogaza de pan.

-Apenas si se tu nombre, así que no me trates con tanta confianza- dijo tajante.

-Te salve de ese transporte del DUP, te traje hasta aquí, me presente como es debido y ahora trato de ofrecerte comida ¿Qué no basta eso para ganarme aunque sea un gracias?- le dije.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres entonces ¡gracias! Pero eso no implica que te deba algo- luego su mirada se torno distante-…..perdón, es solo que…..me cuesta creer en los demás es todo- dijo Galia cabizbaja.

-No te culpo, si estuviese en tu lugar seguramente haría lo mismo- en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea- Hagamos esto, hazme cualquier pregunta, la que quieras y te responderé si puedo. De esa manera confiaras en mí, probablemente- le propuse a mi compañera, pero ella parecía algo nerviosa por la idea.

-Es..está bien- se sentó a mi lado- pero lo hare a mi manera, solo no te enojes cuando termine- dijo.

-No me voy a enojar- le respondí- ¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunte listo para el "interrogatorio"

-Será rápido y posiblemente….te de jaqueca –me advirtió.

-¿Por qué tendría que…-en ese momento la chica coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza y lo siguiente que vi no lo….creía posible.

Me encontraba en una especie de vacío, solo había oscuridad hasta donde veía. Luego un pequeño resplandor apareció y este tomo forma, hasta parecerse a mí. Me acerque curioso pero con cuidado y mi otro yo comenzó a caminar por el vacio. Estaba viéndome a mí mismo desde arriba, ¡era irreal! Intente tocarlo o más bien tocarme pero lo atravesé como si fuese un fantasma. Aquello me asusto pero lo siguiente me dejo sin habla.

Debajo de los pies de mi "fantasma" parte del lugar comenzó a cambiar. Lentamente se formaron calles, edificios, gente e inclusive se escuchaban voces. Estaba caminado por una avenida, estaba helado e iba vestido con ropa abrigada. La gente que pasaba a mi lado no me ni miraba con odio ni con indiferencia, sino que me ignoraban por completo. Parecía estar muy concentrado en algo, mi vista iba de un lado a otro como si buscara algo con desesperación. Luego me detuve y entre por una puerta al azar y se escucho un timbre y una tienda se formo ante mí. Me acerque hasta una vitrina y comencé a buscar algo en particular.

-¿Estás buscando algo mi buen amigo?- pregunto un hombre de aspecto asiático con bastante años encima.

-Buenos días- devolví el saludo- Si estoy buscando un regalo, uno especial ¿tendría algo como para una chica?- pregunte.

-Claro, aquí hay algunos muy lindos- dijo mostrándoles algunos aretes y pulseras que se exhibían en la vitrina.

\- No es por capricho, pero no tendría algo un poco más, no lo sé ¿singular? es para una ocasión importante y no quisiera regalarle algo que podría darle cualquiera

-mmmmm a decir verdad tengo algo guardado, espera un momento- va hasta la parte trasera de la tienda y al poco tiempo vuelve con una cajita- Trajeron esto hace años, dijeron que era algo "único" tal vez esto es lo que andas buscando- dijo abriendo la cajita mostrando un collar con una cadenita de plata y una joya, una piedra pulida de aspecto metálico, que tenía una pequeña grieta en el medio.

En ese momento mi cerebro hizo todas las conexiones. El clima frio, la tienda, el vendedor, el collar, eso último me hizo comprender lo que ocurría, eran mis recuerdos. Ese día había hecho una escapada para salir a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para Cailin. Estaba viviéndolo otra vez, no sabía cómo hasta que recordé a Galia, ella me estaba haciendo algo ¿con que propósito me haría ver mis propios recuerdos? No pude responder aquello, mi memoria seguía adelante y me apiade de mi mismo, quería seguir viendo.

-¿Esto es único? Sin ofender señor, pero es solamente un piedra con brillo- dije no muy convencido.

-Que no te engañen los ojos, esta pieza tiene un origen muy particular. El lugar de donde proviene dejo de existir hace poco y en el interior de esta joya se encuentra reflejado un intenso chií-dijo él con un tono misterioso, aunque no me impresionaba mucho.

-¿Cuánto vale?-pregunte solo por curiosidad.

-Esta pieza cuesta trescientos dólares pero tal vez pueda hacerte un precio- propuso, pero mi reacción fue otra.

-¿¡Trescientos dólares?! Pero solo es una piedra decorativa, podría comprar una igual por cinco dólares. Usted me está viendo la cara- le recrimine al vendedor.

-¡No es así!- se ofendió- Si no quiere creerme, yo lo voy a convencer- fue hasta atrás y volvió con un enorme mazo, pensé que trataría de amenazarme pero la acción fue diferente, el me entrego el mazo.

-¿Qué quiere que haga con esto?-pregunte confundido

-Intenta romper la piedra con eso, si crees que es una baratija barata rómpela si puedes- dijo el desafiante, pero dejándome con una idea de seguramente estaba loco…..o senil.

-¿Qué pasaría si en serio se rompe?- pregunte siguiéndole el juego.

\- Si se rompe la piedra puedes llevarte cualquier cosa que quieras de la tienda, pero si no tendrás que comprármela por el precio completo y sin quejas- aposto sin ninguna duda.

-Parece un buen trato- levante el mazo listo- Pero no se queje después, si se rompe se rompe- dije confiado, el anciano o estaba mal de la cabeza o hablaba en serio, pero no podía negarme a esa tentadora apuesta.

Coloque el collar en el piso, calcule el ángulo para evitar romper el suelo por accidente y con todas mis fuerzas aplaste la piedra con el mazo. Dirigí mi vista al vendedor esperando ver la expresión de su rostro al haber perdido la apuesta, pero solo me encontré con que él se estaba ¿riendo? Quite el mazo del medio y no lo podía cree, aquella piedra ¡estaba intacta! Pero me impresione aun más cuando note que la cara del mazo tenía una grieta.

-Son trescientos dólares ¿te lo llevas en la cajita o preferirías que te lo envuelva para regalo?- pregunto el anciano con un deje de victoria en su voz.

Al ver ese recuerdo no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Aquel día volví con la billetera vacía pero con algo que sería muy especial para Cailin. Me sentía tan distante a aquel recuerdo, un chico normal, una vida normal, en donde lo peor que podría llegar a pasarme era quedarme sin internet en casa. Ahora era un conductor, con una vida peligrosa y de alto riesgo, en donde lo peor que pudiese ocurrirme era que me mataran y eso era decir poco.

De repente la imagen de mis recuerdos comienzan a quebrarse como un espejo, las voces empiezan a sonar distorsionada y lejanas, también sentía como punzada que me atravesaba la cabeza. Todo se torno negro y a la lejanía podía ver a alguien de pie con varias luces a su alrededor. Fue hasta aquella extraña figura tan rápido como podía, incluso intentaba gritar pero la voz no me salía. Estaba a espalda del extraño ente, me fui acercando con cuidado y vi que se trataba de ¿Galia? No entendí que hacia ahí pero parecía concentrada viendo algo, que parecía un serie de imágenes en frente de ella. Me acerque por un costado y vi en lo que estaba. Imágenes mías, escenas con el DUP, encuentros con Fetch, incluso mi trato con el agente Hutson y más.

No tenía sentido, pero después me di cuenta de lo que hacía, de lo que era… una espía. Por eso el DUP se empeño tanto en detenerme, la custodiaban. Comencé a sentirme como un estúpido, pude dejarla ahí ¡pero no! Tenía que ser bueno con ella. Pensé que no podía sentirme más usado pero cuando vi como observaba la imagen de Cailin y como lentamente acercaba su mano, no lo pude soportar. Fui hasta Galia, la tome de los brazos con fuerza y le grite.

-¡NO TE ATREVAZ A TOCARLA!- brame furioso mientras ella solo me veía con miedo.

Un enorme destello apareció entre los dos y sentí como mi cuerpo era lanzado hacia atrás y caía al suelo. Levante la cabeza y vi que me hallaba de vuelta en el teatro, y en frente de mi estaba ella. Me levante del piso y fui directo a encararla.

-espera, puedo explicarte todo- trato de defenderse mientras retrocedía.

-¡¿Explicar qué?! ¡¿Por qué estabas en aquel transporte?! ¡¿en que seas una maldita espía?!–en ese momento ya la tenía arrinconada contra la pared- ¿O el simple hecho de que hayas estado hurgando en mi cabeza?- le dije.

-Solo déjame que te explique, no soy ninguna espía. Si, estuve viendo tus recuerdos pero fue porque quería confiar en ti, lo juro -dijo.

-¿Confiar en mí? Te metiste en mi cabeza sin mi permiso, estuviste espiando mi vida privada ¿todo eso era por que querías "confiar en mi"? ¡¿Parezco tan idiota como para tragarme eso?!- respondí enojado.

-Se que suena como la razón más estúpida en este momento, pero antes te había dicho que me costaba creer en lo demás. Muchas veces me han utilizado, la gente que me tendía la mano amistosa por lo general terminaba dándome la espalda y cuando por fin pude depositar mi fe en una persona…termino por traicionarme y me abandono cuando más la necesite. Si estuvieras en mi lugar también actuarias igual- termino por decir Galia limpiándose unas lágrimas.

La expresión en su cara hablaba por ella, no estaba mintiendo. Tener que decirme todo eso parecía provocarle mucho dolor. Me sentí mal por ella, no solo por lo que le había vivido si no porque yo fui el idiota que le hizo abrir viejas heridas.

-Escucha yo….-me empecé a rascar la nuca con la intención de serenarme- Lo lamento mucho, no estuvo bien. Te dije que no me enojaría y al final lo hice, perdón- le pedí disculpas.

-Fui yo la que debió avisarte. Debí decirte lo de mis poderes desde antes, pero pensé que te negarías a cooperar si lo hacía- dijo.

-Ciertamente lo hubiera hecho. Pero ya es tarde, ahora conoces todo mis secretos y mi vida- menciones decaído, esta chica conocía cada rasgo de mi persona. Ahora sería imposible congeniar con ella.

-En realidad, no puedo verlo todo- eso llamo mi atención- Mi poder me permite ver dentro de los recuerdos, pero solo los que se encuentran frescos o dentro de las veinticuatro horas- explico ella.

-Pero yo estuve dentro de una de mis recuerdos y fue de hace mucho tiempo atrás- dije tomando en cuenta el momento que reviví, aquel día que compre el collar.

-Cuando me meto dentro de las memorias de alguien esta persona es enviado a un recuerdo aleatorio. Tienen que estar en algún sitio mientras trabajo ¿no?- dijo terminando de explicar sus poderes.

-Bueno eso me pone un poco más tranquilo- dije calmado, sin duda me había espantado.

-Hablando de recuerdos frescos- levanta la mano y me planta una bofetada en toda la cara.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué rayos fue eso?!- pregunte sobándome la cara.

-¡Eso fue por intentar desnudarme mientras dormía! ¡Maldito sin vergüenza!- dijo enojada, mientras yo me ponía nervioso.

-¡No fue así! Me preocupe por ti es todo, no hubo ningún otro motivo, razón o propósito en el universo en serio, además a fin de cuenta no pude hacerlo- dije negando cualquier sospecha.

-Si lo sé, solo te estaba tomando el pelo- dijo lo cual me calmo- Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, a menos que quieras que le cuente a Fetch- dijo amenazante. Eso sin dudas me espanto, si Fetch se enteraba de eso me iba a colgar de las cejas.

Después de eso nos sentamos a comer. Ella me conto de cómo el DUP la usaba en interrogatorios a sospechosos de ser bioterroristas o aquellos que había tenido encuentros con uno. Al parecer su habilidad era de mucha utilidad ya que si el sospechoso estuviera mintiendo u ocultando información Galia podía seccionarse de ello. A cambio de todo eso el DUP no la mantendría en Cardun Key y así estuvo hasta que la enviaron a Seattle.

Después de que me conto eso no charlamos mucho, no porque no hubiese tema de conversación al contrario había mucho que quería preguntarle todavía pero no me parecía adecuado sacar ese tema a la luz después de lo ocurrido. Entonces se me ocurrió preguntar algo.

-¿Quisieras conocer a Fetch?-pregunte cortando el silencio.

-No gracias, pero no es la clase de chica con la cual me gusta congeniar- respondió.

-Se que viste mis recuerdos, admito que es alguien temperamental pero es una buena persona en el fondo. Además necesitaras un cambio de ropa- dije señalando su overol de prisionera del DUP.

-Bueno, admito que "tal vez" necesite cambiar mi vestimenta pero ¿seguro que es alguien de confianza? No pude ver todos tus recuerdos sobre ella así que no quisiera arriesgarme- dijo Galia.

-Descuida le caerás bien espera que la llame- dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y llamaba a la conductora de neón.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba Galia parecía incomoda como si quisiera decirme algo, pero Fetch contesto.

-Hola niño- saludo- Fui al teatro hace unas horas para molestarte un rato, pero te habías escapado ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto con su acostumbrado tono rebelde.

-No te preocupes ya estoy de regreso. Solo quería pedirte un favor-dije

-¿Qué necesitas? Ojala que sea importante-pregunto algo vaga, no parecía estar muy atenta.

-Es bastante importante. Me metí en uno que otro percance con el DUP y tengo….a una chica aquí, la pregunta es ¿podrías traerle algo de ropa?- pregunte nervioso.

Durante un momento hubo un silencio sepulcral, no sabía porque pero no me daba buena espina. Desgraciadamente la voz de Fetch me lo confirmo.

-¡NIÑO DEGENERADO! TE DEJO QUEDARTE EN EL TEATRO CON LA CONDICION DE QUE NO TE VEA NADIE ¡¿Y LLEVAS A UNA MUJER Y QUE ES ESO DE QUE NESECITA ROPA?! ¡¿QUE NO PUEDES CONTROLAR LAS HORMONAS O QUE?! AHORA MISMO VOY PARA ABRIRTE EL CRANEO A GOLPES Y DESPUES….- ladro Fetch con una increíble furia desde el otro lado de la línea.

Yo tenía la bocina del teléfono lejos de mi cara para no recibir de lleno los "comentarios" de Fetch. Fueron varios segundos en los que la conductora de neón demostró tener un lenguaje bastante obsceno y peor Galia escuchaba todo lo cual me avergonzaba.

-…..ADEMAS DE SER UN CERDO, YO QUE CREIA QUE PENSABAS CON LA CABEZA PERO EN REALIDAD PIENSAS CON LAS…-

-¡AY, YA CALLATE!- interrumpí a Fetch- ¡La razón por la que tengo a esta mujer aquí es porque es un conductor! ¡solo tráeme lo que te pedí y te lo explicare todo!-dije para calmar a Fetch.

-¿ Por qué no me dijiste eso desde un principio?- casi me caigo de espaldas por el rápido cambio de actitud.

-Solo ven quieres - entonces colgué el teléfono.

-Con que esa es tu definición de alguien un poco "temperamental"- dijo Galia haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-No tengo excusas- agache la cabeza avergonzado- Perdón- sin duda acabo de darle una mala impresión de Fetch.

En lo que esperábamos a Fetch charlamos un poco de nuestros gustos. No teníamos mucho de qué hablar, así que me conto de sus días de escuela. Al parecer ella era la típica estudiante dedicada o come libros, en cambio yo quien luchaba por tener al menos una calificación decente en mis exámenes. Quise preguntarle por su familia y amigos pero no lo tomo muy bien. No sería fácil que se abriera a mí, pero era mejor no presionarla. Tras media hora de charlas cosas sin importancia yo me preguntaba….

-¿Dónde estará Fetch?- dije viendo mi reloj. Con su velocidad llegar al teatro no debería de tomarle más de diez minutos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y se pudo ver a cierta chica de pelo violeta que traía dos enormes bolsos consigo.

-Ya llegue, espero no haberlos hecho esperar- dijo depositando los bolsos en el piso que mostraban estar repletos de ropa.

-Te pedí que trajeras un cambio de ropa, no toda la tienda- ¿en serio tenía que traer tanta?

-Para tu información niño cada mujer se viste con cierto estilo. No sabía que podría gustarle a nuestra nueva compañera así que traje lo básico- explico Fetch- Además que tuve problemas para elegir prendas para su tamaño de copa que podría ser cualquiera ¿me pregunto qué talle usara?- dijo mientras revolvía el bolso sacando unos jeans.

-No tengo idea, pero ahí le pegunto- voltee a ver a Galia- Me podrías decir que tamaño de copa eres- de nada Fetch me da un fuerte zape en la cabeza- ¡Auch! ¡¿Ahora que hice?!- pregunte adolorido.

-¡¿Qué no tienes sentido común?! ¡como se te ocurre preguntarle eso a una mujer como si nada!- me regaño Fetch.

-¿De qué te quejas? Solo le pregunte sobre su talla de copa- en ese momento me surgió la duda- A todo esto ¿Qué es la talla de copa?- pregunte curioso.

-Serás idiota- insulto masajeándose las sienes- Para que aprendas te digo que la talla de copa es la medida del busto o sea del pecho ¡enano ignorante!- dijo molesta.

-O sea que yo…- lentamente me voltee a ver a Galia que se cubría el pecho con ambas manos viéndome perturbada- ¡Perdón! ¡Yo no sabía nada en serio, no pienses mal! Solo que….soy pésimo lidiando con las mujeres- dije totalmente apenado por la situación.

\- Pues no pareces tener ese problema conmigo niño-dijo la peli violeta.

-Bueno con esa actitud tuya difícilmente alguien podría verte como una mujer- en ese momento me di cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Fetch no parecía muy feliz por mi comentario…..que va ¡estaba hecha una fiera! Solo le llevo un segundo dejar lo que estaba haciendo y saltarme encima.

-Con que no me veo como una mujer, eh- me reprochaba Fetch mientras me jalaba los cachetes como si fueran plastilina.

-¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir! ¡Lo que decía es que solamente no eres muy femenina! –Fetch jalo con más fuerza- ¡Ayyyyyyyyy eso duele! ¡por favor, perdonameeee!- suplique temiendo por mi vida, y por mis estirados cachetes.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES….

Estaba encerrado en el baño. Fetch me dijo que me quedara ahí como castigo y hasta que terminara de vestir a Galia, además de aprovechar la oportunidad para hacerles varias preguntas para llegar a conocerla mejor. Pero me preocupaba como reaccionaria Fetch cuando supiera cual era su poder. Podría llegar a la misma conclusión que tuve de que era una espía, pero si se daba el caso estaba listo para salir y calmar el ambiente.

Seguía sentado sobre la tapa del escusado y solo podía escuchar a Fetch reírse en varias ocasiones, eso me calmaba, pero no evitaba que me muriera del aburrimiento. Me estaba mareando, estar dentro de un baño sucio cuya única ventana estaba obstruida me estaba afectando mucho. Fetch me impuso un castigo bastante cruel como efectivo. Había aprendido la lección, nunca cuestionar la poca feminidad de una mujer ¡aunque esta no se viera!

Seguía divagando, incluso me puse a pensar en algún apodo por cual llamar a Galia. Entonces se escucho un "ya puedes salir" y obedecí con gusto.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- tomando una bocanada de aire- No soportaría estar ahí otra media hora- dije abatido.

-Con todo respeto, me pareció lo correcto- menciono Galia- Tu falta de comprensión hacia el sexo femenino resulta molesto, por no decir muy ofensivo- opino Galia mientras Fetch asentía con la cabeza.

Galia se había puesto unos jeans azul claro, unas zapatillas blancas, una sudadera gris, se había recogido el cabello con una cola de caballo y también se había puesto unos lentes. Sin duda su vestimenta dejaba ver algo de su personalidad brillante e inteligente. Con solo estar frente de ella me hacía sentir como un tonto…..más de lo usual.

-¿No vas a decirle nada niño?-me pregunto Fetch.

\- Se ve bastante bien, sin duda le queda ese estilo- dije elogiando la nueva apariencia de mi compañera.

-Si es todo lo que necesitan me retiro. El DUP está como loco moviendo soldados de aquí para allá, es mejor que regrese para cenar temprano hoy, así tendré toda la noche para salir a atrapar a uno que otro traficante- aviso Fetch encaminándose a la salida.

-Dijiste que el DUP se movilizaba, seguramente tendrá que ver con Galia- dije tomando en cuenta que el DUP no dejarían andar a otro conductor prófugo por las calles.

-En parte si es por eso- respondió dejándome en duda por lo de "en parte"- al parecer alguien, un conductor se la ha ensañado con idiotas de concreto ¿has visto sus puestos de vigilancia?- pregunto seria.

-Si los he visto- recordaba un poco haber visto uno o dos- Por lo general los evito, no me causan un problema directo por lo tanto no voy a buscar pelea- respondí.

\- Pues al parecer alguien destruyo todos los puestos de vigilancia del DUP de casi todos los distritos de esta parte de la ciudad- revelo.

-¿Todos los puestos de vigilancia?- dije asombrado- Pero si cada puesto debe estar vigilado y custodiado por alrededor de una decena de soldados, tal vez más.

-Eso no parece haberlo detenido. Después de que ataca un puesto va al siguiente antes de que lleguen los refuerzos, y el muy audaz se toma su tiempo para hacer grafiti por la ciudad mientras tanto- conto Fetch.

-¿De quién están hablando precisamente?-pregunto Galia confundida.

-De un conductor que anda suelto por la ciudad pero que no hemos visto en persona todavía- le explique a Galia- Se trata del mismo que te ha estado acosando Fetch ¿no es así?- indague.

-No lo sé, destruir esos puestos de vigilancia tiene su firma pero lo de los grafitis no le veo el sentido en el- murmuro la peli violeta generando más dudas a ambos- Como sea, será mejor que mañana no salgas a ninguna parte. Hasta que el DUP se calme un poco lo mejor para ti no será llamar mucho la atención, sobre todo ahora que tienes a "ella" aquí- dijo apuntando a cierta conductora.

Estaba por despedir de Fetch pero me hizo una señal para que me acercara. Entonces me entrego una bolsa.

-Esto posiblemente te vaya a servir- sin aviso me tomo del cuello y me susurro en el oído- Si me llego a enterar que te quisiste pasar de listo con Galia yo misma te mostrare las maravillas de la cirugía laser ¿entendido?- dijo con una voz de ultratumba, a lo que yo solo asentí lentamente.

Después de que Fetch se fue y casi me deja con un infarto del miedo, revise la bolsa y encontré un cinturón de equipo policial. No tenía ni idea de donde lo saco, pero era mejor no preguntarle. No supe si usarlo porque podría llamar la atención pero después pensé "¡al carajo yo siempre llamo la atención!" Me lo puse y me quedaba bien, además de que me sería útil para llevar el bastón listo para todo momento, junto con otras cosas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- pregunto Galia sacándome de mi mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte al ver que me observaba de forma seria y preocupante.

-Vi lo que planeas. Ganarte la amistad de Fetch para que te ayude a buscar al asesino de Cailin. Sospecho que también buscaras que colabore contigo ¿estoy en lo cierto?- dijo la conductora lectora de mentes.

-No sería mala idea. Y ahora que lo sabes no hace falta que te lo pida- dije esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Analizando la situación actual en la que te encuentras, junto con tu objetivo y tomando en cuenta las variables que opone el DUP que son muchas por cierto. Concluyo que tu plan es suicida y tú estás loco- opino con sencilles, aunque a mí me estaba bajando de un hondazo.

-¿Sin embargo?...

-Sin embargo, sumando a Fetch y a mi tienes una pequeña posibilidad de hallar algo. Pero solo te ayudare con una condición-dijo.

-Tú dirás las condiciones. No puedo obligarte a hacer nada aunque quisiera, pero hare lo posible para ganarme tu apoyo- dije aceptando previamente cualquier termino.

-Gracias. Lo que yo más quisiera es alejarme del DUP, pero no tengo ninguna posibilidad de lograrlo por mí misma. Por lo tanto cuando encontremos al perpetrador del homicidio deberás sacarme de la ciudad y hasta entonces tu obligación será protegerme- dicto ella.

Dude por un momento. Tener que protegerla implicaba mucho, alimentarla, que se oculte a salvo y si algo ocurría no solo tendría que preocuparme por mi vida si no también la de ella. Pero la capacidad de ver los recuerdos de las personas me sería realmente útil, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad. Afín de cuentas acepte con gusto sus términos.

-Solo tengo otra pregunta que hacerte

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Era necesario que hablaras en aires de intelectual hace unos segundos? - pregunte ya que cada palabra era como sacada de uno de mis libros de lengua.

-No en realidad, pero ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que vacile a alguien- dijo dejándome con una cara de pendejo.

Me alegraba que ese día hubiese llegado a su fin. Ese pésimo día en el cual fui atacado por el DUP, regañado y amenazado por Fetch, abofeteado por Galia, sin mencionar que tendría que comenzar a compartir techo con una mujer y que no solo se me hacía difícil también incomodo.

-Papá si alguna vez necesite algún consejo es ahora- dije al aire, intentando hacer memoria.

FLASH BACK….

-Bien hijo este es tu primer día en la secundaria así que te daré unos consejos- dijo mi papá poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Está bien- conteste

-En primera no hagas ninguna idiotez para llamar la atención y concéntrate en tus estudios, ya que de eso se decidirá tu futuro….. y con respecto a las mujeres- mirando por un momento a mi madre que estaba en la cocina- Si alguna vez quedas atrapado con una no importa como ¡huye! O te arrepentirás toda la vida- me advirtió.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto mi mamá desde la cocina.

-¡Nada mi vida!- respondió mi papá al instante con el rabo entre las patas.

….END FLASH.

-Me retracto de todo, el no hubiese podido ayudarme- dije vencido.

En mi disputa de moral me di cuenta de lo inútil que era mi padre con respecto a consejos, sobre todo porque en todos los que recordaba mencionaba un "huye" "escapa" o un "que te trague la tierra" cada vez que hablaba de mujeres. Mi padre era alguien quien siempre hacia comentarios a espaldas de mi madre sobre el matrimonio o el hecho de juntarse, aunque nunca los hacía de mala gana si no para divertirse, pero cuando mi madre se enteraba el bocaza de papá terminaba sin cenar y para colmo lavando los platos. Según el eso era un ejemplo de lo que pasaba si te enamorabas, a mi hermano le preocupaba un poco, pero a mí solo me daba gracia.

-¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora?- me preguntaba a mi mismo con algo de nostalgia, extrañaba a mi familia y me preocupaba haberlos dejado así sin más.

No quería ponerme melancólico, por lo tanto fui a hacerme otra cama con las butacas para que Galia durmiera en la otra y me dispuse a dormir temprano. Galia no quería irse a dormir así que le pase mis auriculares y mi mp3, tal vez eso la entretendría algo. Una vez que me eche a dormir sentía algo extraño, como un sentimiento incomodo o un presentimiento, como si tuviese que hacer algo ¿pero qué?

No quise seguir despierto así que me prepare para concebir el sueño pero un crujido me alarmo. Y como broma del universo la butaca se rompió y caí al suelo de cara, entonces recordé lo que tenía que hacer o más bien decir.

-¿Por qué a mí?- dije al desafortunado o sea yo, mientras Galia se reía disimuladamente de mi desgracia.

Justo cuando uno cree que el día termina le pasa algo como eso.


	8. Chapter 7

Hola otra vez gente desconocida del mundo del fanfic! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews. Pero antes un agradecimiento a Linkita-chan por el dibujo para el fic que a mi criterio es fantástico su trabajo y si ustedes quieren dejar una opinión es bienvenido.

Capitulo 7

Estaba oscuro, solo la luz de una pocas velas iluminaban la escena y en el fondo se escuchaba un canto que cada vez se volvía mas claro. El ambiente era familiar, alegre y mi hermana Cailin era el centro de la atención. Todos le deseábamos feliz cumpleaños y ella sonreía, se habría de sentir la persona más dichosa del mundo o eso decía desde que se levanto en la mañana. La canción termino, ella tomo una bocanada de aire y soplo las velas. Catorce años ya tenía cumplidos y cuando volvieron las luces todos comenzaron a acercarse con sus regalos.

Después de que todos, familiares y amigos entregaran sus presentes sacándoles distintas expresiones de sorpresa y felicidad. Era mi turno de darle su tan anhelado obsequio. Lentamente fui hasta ella extendiéndole una pequeña caja felicitándola.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- desee con mi más sincera sonrisa- Espero que te guste

-Espero que no te hayas puesto tacaño- dicho comentario les saco a todos una carcajada, incluyéndome. Entonces abrió el regalo mostrando el pequeño colla que le compre- ¡Es hermoso, muchas gracias!- decía feliz mientras se ponía el collar.

-Tuve mis dudas sobre si te gustaría o no

-Siempre y cuando me lo des de corazón y estés junto a mi lado nunca diré que no- dijo amable causándome una sonrisa

-Entonces no tienes que temer, porque siempre estaré aquí para ti- dije acariciándole la cabeza.

-…mentiroso- dijo con una voz fría y cargada de rencor, lo cual me desconcertó.

Cailin tenía la mirada puesta sobre el suelo y cuando vi a mi alrededor, todos los que estaba ahí habían desaparecidos, las luces se habían apagado y todo el ambiente se torno lúgubre, vacio y oscuro.

-Eres un mentiroso- volvió a decir sin mirarme a los ojos, ya me estaba preocupando.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, por qué dices esas cosas?!- pregunte alterado.

-Prometiste que te quedarías conmigo y al final tu solo me apartaste- confeso.

-Se que debí irme contigo pero ¡perdón, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer!- dije arrepentido recordando mi gran error de haber abandonado a Cailin, cuando vino a Seattle.

Ella levanto la cabeza, sangre se escurría… era sangre lo que brotaba de los ojos de Cailin. Me di la vuelta, no quería verla, no así no podía y que me estuviera recriminando mi error me hacía sentir tan miserable.

-¡AYUDENME!- se escucho un grito que resonó por todo el lugar y voltee a ver.

-¿Cailin?- había desaparecido- ¡¿Cailin donde estas?!- llame preocupado.

-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!- se escucho otro pedido de auxilio y supe que su voz era la de mi hermana.

A la distancia en ese oscuro vacio pude ver a Cailin en el suelo, siendo atacada. Apenas vi aquello mi angustia se vio reemplazada por una intensa ira. Salí corriendo, tome a la extraña figura que estaba sobre Cailin, lo lance a un lado, me puse sobre y le empecé a caer a golpes.

Durante todo mi vida he pensado sobre mis acciones y como están podrían resultar, pero en ese momento no pensaba, no razonaba, no me detenía. La rabia y mi sed de venganza me nublaban el juicio pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería terminar con él o ella, quien sea que fuese aquella figura que sometía golpe tras golpe… solo quería acabar con su existencia, borrarla de este mundo, al igual que mi error.

Después de varios segundos me detuve. No se movía, no respiraba, el cuerpo de aquel desconocido sin ninguna facción y solo una sombra por rostro permanecía inerte en el suelo. Me quite de encima de aquel ser y volví hacia Cailin pero aun yacía en el piso y tampoco se movía.

-¡Cailin!- tomándola entre mis brazos- ¡Por favor despierta dime algo!- pedí desesperado a ver el rostro de mi hermana cubierta de sangre.

-Te dije...- hablo despacio-…no pueden proteger a nadie- termino de decir antes de desvanecerse en el aire cual fantasma.

Solo me quede ahí, de rodillas sobre el suelo. Aquellas palabras eran las que me dirigió aquel soldado. Antes las había ignorado pero en ese instante me estaban destruyendo por dentro.

Parecía ser una cruel broma, cuando al fin puedo volver a ver a mi querida hermana solo termino perdiéndola de nuevo, pero con la cruel diferencia que ella me culpaba por ello. Esas palabras "no pueden proteger a nadie…" me hacía sentir tan desesperado, tan inservible, tan solo y patético, porque… creía que era cierto.

No podía serlo, salve a algunas personas desde que llegue a Seattle y a Galia también, eso no fue un fracaso, se que podía poner en peligro a la gente que se acercara a mi pero no estuvo mal mi actuar, o ¿estaba equivocado? ¿Enserio ayude a esas personas o solo quería sentir que fuese así?...

-¡NO! ¡se que hecho lo correcto! ¡se que actuó por beneficio propio, pero sé que no he hecho nada incorrecto!- un eco empezó a sonar por todo el lugar. Era la voz de Cailin.

"….al final tu solo me apartaste"

¡¿Porque torturarme? Era mi hermana y nunca busque hacerle daño!

"….tu solo me apartaste"

¡Nunca supe lo que pasaría, pero de haberlo sabido nunca habría hecho lo que hice ni decir lo que dije!

"…me apartaste"

¡Quiero cambiar las cosas por ella! ¡Todo lo que hago es por ella! ¡¿Es que no es suficiente?!

"….me apartaste, me apartaste ¡me apartaste, me apartaste! ¡ME APARTASTE!"

-¿¡QUE BUSCAS QUE HAGA?!- grite al borde del quiebre

Entonces la voz de Cailin susurro a mi oído unas secas y ásperas palabras.

"Solo quería que vinieras conmigo"

De un salto me levante de mi cama, tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sudando, todo había sido un sueño, mas siendo honestos una horrible pesadilla. Lo que había empezado con un hermoso recuerdo se transformo en algo terrible y morboso. Me levante, camine hasta el baño y me moje la cara con la intención de despertar por completo y alejar esas imágenes de mi subconsciente. Según mi reloj eran las ocho de la mañana así que, me vestí y como Fetch me advirtió de salir me puse a entrenar y tal vez eso me ayudaría a alejar esos nefastos recuerdos que albergaba en mis pensamientos.

Intentaba no armar mucho escándalo, no quería despertar a Galia, parecía tan tranquila y serena, quien sabe cuándo fue la última vez que durmió así. Al menos unos de los dos tuvo una noche tranquila.

Tras varias horas de ejercitando mis músculos Galia se había despertado y aseado. En el momento nos encontrábamos comiendo y charlando un poco con la idea de pasar el rato y disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Y funciono bastante bien porque tras unos minutos de hablar con ella la ansiedad y la fatiga producto de la pesadilla había pasado.

-….y así fue como queme las cortinas de mi casa- le termine de contar a Galia una de mis anécdotas.

-No puedo creerlo- aguantándose la risa- ¿Cómo se te ocurre secar las cortinas dentro del microondas?- pregunto curiosa y divertida.

-En el momento me pareció una buena idea- aclare- No decía nada sobre que no pudiese meter otra cosa aparte de comida- dije.

-Eso es porque nadie sería tan zonzo para hacerlo- mascullo Galia.

-¡Aquí presente!- dije levantando la mano y tanto Galia como yo comenzamos a reírnos.

-No me había sentido así en mucho tiempo, gracias- agradeció la conductora.

-No hay de que- respondí- yo ya conté muchas cosas, te toca- cediéndole el tema a Galia.

-¿Y de que te gustaría que hable?- pregunto.

-No lo sé, tal vez de cómo era tu vida antes de esto- el rostro de Galia cambio a uno de incomodidad- Claro si eso quieres- intuí que no era lo mejor presionarla sobre el tema.

-No me importa hacerlo- soltó un suspiro- Tuve que contarle a Fetch, no decírtelo a ti sería injusto- decidió ella.

-Cuando te sientas cómoda- dije dándole a entender que la apoyaba y no la juzgaría.

\- Está bien- tomando un poco de aire- Hace unos dos años y medio mi vida era ordinaria, me encontraba en mi último año escolar antes de asistir a una universidad, la simple idea me tenia emocionada, ojala mi vida social hubiese sido tan interesante. Yo era una apasionada de la lectura y al conocimiento, lo cual me mantenía alejada de los chicos aunque ellos preferían a una mujer de grandes atributos y que mostrara mucha piel a una nerd amante de la lectura. Con respecto a amigas… es obvio decir que yo no estaba hecha para encajar en su mundo del glamur, moda y chicos lindos, ni ellas para encajar en mi mundo. Nerd, come libros, ratón de biblioteca, era la mayoría del grupo de femeninas de mi escuela, al parecer meterse conmigo era un requisito básico para ser popular- conto Galia, parecía tener cierto rencor hacia los que le hacían bulling.

-¿En ese entonces ya tenias tu poderes?- pregunte curioso.

-….. Estaba en casa cuidando de mi mamá, ella y mi padre se habían divorciado cuando era una niña y yo me quede sola con ella, en fin. Mamá estaba en cama con mucha fiebre y cuando fui a poner mi mano su frente para tomarle la temperatura ocurrió. Pude ver imágenes, oír voces, conocer sus recuerdos. En ese momento solo había una posible explicación. Fue la única vez que use mis poderes con mi mamá, no quería terminar haciéndole daño. Justo cuando creí que mi vida social era lo único horrible en mi vida tuve que convertirme en….. "esto"- se repudio a sí misma.

-Lamento si te estoy poniendo en una situación que no querías, terminaremos de hablar si quieres- dije preocupado, no era mi intención ponerla en ese estado.

-¿Cómo lo haces?... en tus recuerdos parecía como si no te preocupara el ser un conductor, como si te diera lo mismo- dijo.

-Ni tanto- respondí de inmediato- Cuando obtuve mis poderes pensé que había recibido el peor de los castigos y durante un leve instante mi vida dejo de tener valor- recordé el incendio y el leve deseo de que las llamas me consumieran- Pero luego vi este "don" como una oportunidad única y no la iba a desperdiciar- confesé.

-Cailin- murmuro la conductora.

-Exacto. Además estos poderes son parte de nosotros ahora y eso es algo con lo que tendremos que aprender a vivir y hacerlo procurando no arrepentirnos de ello. Porque al fin y al cabo no lo podemos cambiar- dije siendo lo mas compa deciente con Galia y con migo mismo.

Riverwood parecía meditar lo que le había dicho, no parecía que la haya convencido, pero no la culparía, quien sabe como la ha tratado la vida. Después de lo que me conto Fetch comenzaría a creer que todo conductor tendría un destino similar o peor.

-Creo que tienes razón- respondió al fin- Pero me es difícil aceptarlo. Después de dos años pensé que me acostumbraría, pero aun lo veo como algo imposible- dijo.

-Algo como esto es normal que te tarde aceptarlo, solo tienes que seguir esforzándote- dije dándole un poco de ánimos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo aceptarlo?- pregunto- Yo cuando me percate de mis poderes del pánico no salí de mi cuarto una semana- comento.

-¿Qué cuanto tiempo?- rascándome la barbilla- Unos quince o veinte minutos tal vez- respondí haciendo memoria.

Surgió un repentino silencio tras mi respuesta. Galia tenía una cara de suma seriedad y me miraba fijamente lo cual me incomodaba. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle si estaba bien después de varios intensos segundos ella sola reacciono.

-¡¿QUINCE MINUTOS, ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO?!- grito mientras yo me encogía del miedo- ¡Yo tengo una condenada disputa moral y emocional en mi cabeza de hace años, pensando y pensando cómo podría seguir con mi vida y tú dices que hallaste la respuesta! ¡¿EN QUINCE PUTOS MINUTOS?!- termino de explotar Galia.

-Bueno pero no te enojes- dije todo chiquito.

-¡Pues no me hagas enojar!- contesto.

-Creo que la razón que lo haya aceptado es que en cuanto vi en lo que me convertí pensé en Cailin y todo lo que le ocurrió. Desde entonces todo dejo de tener importancia ya que mi hermana se volvió mi más grande prioridad y nada ni siquiera ser un conductor iba a cambiar eso y si puedo usar el poder que tengo para hacer alguna diferencia pues bendito sea- termine de decir aquello con una nueva convicción.

-En resumen te concentraste tanto en averiguar algo de tu hermana que todo lo demás tu mente lo ignoraba- dijo pensativa.

-Yo lo habría dicho mejor pero si- al parecer Galia se tomaba todo muy en serio

-¿Tienes complejo de hermana?- pregunto inocente.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- conteste ofendido.

O tal vez solo se toma en serio la mitad de las cosas.

Galia se puso a meditar lo que le había dicho antes al respecto de convertirse en conductor pero ¿en serio tenía que meditarlo tanto?

-Nunca había pensado así- yo la miraba con una cara de "no me digas"- Que desgracia que no cuente con tu falta de intelecto, eso me hubiese ayudado hace tiempo.

\- Gracias…. ¡oye!- exclame ofendido.

-No te enojes fue un cumplido

-No parecía serlo- conteste haciéndome el resentido pero no pude evitar reírme al final.

-Hace tiempo conocí a alguien como tu- dijo Galia.

-Seguro lo dice por mi carisma- pensé de inmediato.

\- Era tonta, despistada y torpe como una piedra- yo me caí de espaldas al escuchar la confesión de cómo me veía mi acompañante- Aunque también era buena y honesta… o al menos eso me hice creer- dijo con una voz decaída.

Galia parecía haber recordado otra vez algo que no quería. Por supuesto no le exigiría respuestas, pero siendo honesto en el fondo percibía que debía saber más de esta vieja "conocida".

-Perdona la intromisión pero…. ¿qué paso entre ella y tú?- indague.

No recibí ninguna contestación de parte de Galia, era como si se debatiera el querer contarme o no y el que estuviera así reafirmaba mi suposición de que entre esta vieja conocida y Galia había ocurrido algo más que un simple rose de palabras. Mi compañera aun seguía sin decir o hacer nada así que opte por llamar su atención.

\- Mucho cerebro poca acción- dije trayendo la cabeza de Galia de nuevo a la tierra- Te hable de que dejaras de pensar tantos las cosas y deja que pasen ¿recuerdas? Este sería el momento para ponerlo en práctica.

Galia me observo por un instante, pero luego de un suspiro me miro con razón.

\- Poco después de haber obtenido mis poderes había decidido volver a la escuela en donde conocí a Emily, una nueva alumna. En principio no me importo, estaba más concentrada en los problemas que llevaba ser un conductor, como para registrar a esta nueva compañera de clases. El plan que se me había ocurrido era seguir asistiendo a clases siendo tan invisible como pudiera… bueno, más de lo normal. Con el transcurrir de los días me percate de que Emily al parecer se le dificultaba soltarse ante los demás lo que la dejaba en una situación social parecida a la mía. Un día en la biblioteca ella se me acerco pidiéndome ayuda con alguna de sus materias, según ella por recomendación de sus profesores. Dude por un momento ante su petición, pero si era por sugerencia del maestro no podía negarme. De esa manera comenzábamos a reunirnos para estudiar mientras no podía evitar ver a Emily como una potencial amenaza a descubrir mis poderes cosa ni que mi propia madre desconocía. Con cada día que pasaba conocía mas a Emily, era torpe y distraída como te había dicho. A veces se olvidaba sus libros, se quedaba dormida durante mis explicaciones y bromeaba o se comportaba de manera infantil y no te miento me hacía reír, no terminaba de entender como no había conseguido ningún amigo con una personalidad tan alegre y enérgica como la que ella tenía. Pasado un mes, pasado treinta días Emily se convirtió en algo que anhelaba tener desde hacia tanto tiempo…. en una amiga. El tiempo que pasábamos juntas era divertido, salíamos a pasear, al cine, o al observatorio. Aunque nuestros gustos y personalidades eran diferentes siempre encontrábamos algún tema de interés entre ambas, como que seriamos cuando termináramos la escuela. Si podía seguir mi vida sin que descubrieran mis poderes estaba decidida a convertirme en científica, bióloga, maestra de filosofía o en algo que desafiara mi intelecto , pero Emily soñaba o más bien desvariaba con ser cantante, bailarina, trapecista, minera, payaso para fiestas, leñadora, comediante, juguetera, probadora de camas, sparring de boxeo….-

-¡Vaya si que tenía metas en mente!- dije incrédulo.

\- Y eso que omití la mayoría. De cualquier forma, hablarnos con tanta sinceridad y ella siendo tan abierta me hizo pensar que si le contaba mi secreto ella de seguro me apoyaría y eso significaría mucho para mí. Lo medite por días si contarle o no y cuando elegí hacerlo le revele que era un conductor. Al principio ella solo se hecho a reír, obviamente no me creía. Lo siguiente que hice fue poner mis manos sobre su cabeza para demostrarle la verdad. Su reacción demostraba asombro y algo de miedo, de inmediato me sentí arrepentida de mi tonta decisión pero me sorprendió cuando ella soltó un "¡no temas de esto ni un susurro!" dándome una de sus bobas sonrisas. El resto de la tarde Emily se dedico a escuchar mis problemas y brindarme su apoyo tanto como su confidencialidad al prometer sobre la tumba de sus tres gatos que nunca jamás le contaría nada a nadie, de lo contrario que le cayera un piano encima. Su manera constante de decir incoherencias siempre me hacia reír, aunque también me exasperaba a veces, pero sabía que ella también se tomaba en serio las cosas importantes…..pero después de eso….

-¿Qué paso con ella?- a Galia parecía dolerle terminar de hablar.

-Creí en ella- para ese momento una par de lagrimas se le escaparon- Lo que me hizo no se lo puedo perdonar. Solo le tomo tres días, tres días para arruinarme la vida, tres días para que en plena clase irrumpiera el DUP para llevarme. Todo el mundo me observaba, murmuraban cosas y se apartaban, pero no prestaba atención a aquello. Solo podía mirar a Emily a los ojos y preguntarle, preguntarme ¿Por qué?... me sacaron del colegio, me metieron dentro de un camión del DUP y el resto ya te imaginaras- término de contar una triste y enojada conductora.

Galia se levanto de su asiento y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se notaba su enojo y podía escuchar cómo se recriminaba su error a cada momento. Después de un par de minutos de caminar de allí a allá y tener un pequeñito ataque de nervios se calmo.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

\- Sí, un poco- con la maga se seco las lagrimas- Ahora sabes porque me cuesta creer en la gente

\- Y no te culpo ¡pero!- hice énfasis en la última palabra- Lo que te hizo Emily no implica que juzgues a todos con la misma idea- opine al respecto.

-No lo hago, pero temo que mientras más me relacione con alguien solo es cuestión de tiempo para que le tiendas la mano y ellos te den el codo

\- Yo no te daría el codo- respondí honesto cosa que sorprendió a la chica- Además nuestra convivencia quedo establecida en un contrato vocal no muy formal, sin ningún otro motivo ¿acaso crees que me acercaría a ti por alguna otra razón?

-No lo sé ¿tal vez para conocer a una linda chica?- supuso con arrogancia.

-Ja…. ¡jajajaajajajaja! ¡Muy buena esa jajajaja! ¡¿Yo coquetearte a ti? Jajajajaja ay qué risa! ¡Jajaja!- tome aire y acabe con mi ataque de risa- Y yo comenzaba a creer que eras un cerebrito sin sentido del humor….. ¿Galia?-Mi compañera solo estaba ahí, dirigiéndome una mirada cortante ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

-Eres un idiota- eso respondió mis dudas.

-No malentiendas, es que tú no eres precisamente mi tipo, además estoy concentrado en asuntos importante y no tengo tiempo para mujeres- dije en mi defensa.

-Solo para que lo sepas hay muchos hombres que aprecian el intelecto y no lo físico

-A ver dame un ejemplo- le pedí y Galia se quedo muda. La tome con la guardia baja-¿Algún problema?- pregunte burlón.

-¡bu..bueno tu tampoco eres Brad Pitt!- contesto vencida para luego soltar una pequeña risa por la estúpida charla que teníamos.

De esa manera casi instantánea en que dejamos de hablar sobre tragedias nos pusimos a reír y así cerramos historia de Galia. Tenía que admitirlo, sentí que la había ayudado de alguna manera, aunque fuese a desahogarse un poco. Solo esperaba que pudiera lograr lo mismo con Cailin, por desgracia aun no veía mi meta tan próxima a suceder.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- pregunto Galia- Fetch nos advirtió de salir afuera y estoy algo aburrida

-No lo sé- respondí sin ninguna idea de cómo matar el tiempo- ¿Qué te gustaría a ti?

-Quisiera leer algo- propuso la amante de la lectura- ¿Tendrás algún libro o novela por aquí? hasta conformaría con una revista

-Lamento decirte que no tengo ningún "entretenimiento" en este lugar, de suerte tengo comer y dormir- dije para después lamentarme a mí mismo de lo mal que vivía….si pudiese llamarlo así a dormir en un edificio abandonado que parecía a punto de ceder.

-¿Y qué haces aquí para pasar el día?

-¿Aparte de dormir y comer?- me rasque la cabeza y comencé a hacer memoria- También entreno un poco con mis poderes y hacer ejercicio….mucho- dije al recordar la "rutina" de entrenamiento que tuve con Fetch, aunque para mí fue mas una tortura que otra cosa.

-¿Haciendo que precisamente?- pregunto nuevamente.

En vez de responder y seguir con sus preguntas opte por darle una demostración. Subí al escenario, acomode varias botellas más que Fetch había traído y comencé a destruirlas de una en una con mis poderes en forma de proyectiles.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?- pregunte orgulloso a mi única espectadora.

-No parece que te haya costado mucho, no sé si considerarlo entrenamiento si no hay un gran esfuerzo de tu parte

Estaba en lo cierto, ya me había acostumbrado rápidamente a lanzar hollín por las manos y a darles a blancos fijos o móviles y eso lo había demostrado contra el DUP. No tenía idea de que hacer, hasta que se me ocurrió poner en practico el nuevo truco.

-¡Todavía tengo algo bajo la manga!- dije ganando emoción por lo que estaba a punto de intentar.

Respire hondo, guie todo mi hollín que estaba en el aire hasta mi garganta y solté una increíble y poderosa….les seré sincero. Lo que salió de mi boca fue una pequeña e insignificante bolita de hollín.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Por favor, antes casi mando a volar a un idiota de concreto con eso!- me dije avergonzado, antes había podido aturdir a un hombre con ese ataque y lo que salió en ese momento ¡con suerte y sacudo a una mosca!

-Tal vez no lo hiciste bien- opino Galia.

-¿Y cómo sabes lo que quise hacer?- pregunte alzando la ceja.

-¿Acaso ya se te olvido que se lo que hiciste durante las últimas veinticuatro horas?-

-Aaaahhhhhhh… si se me había olvidado- respondí con inocencia, sin duda tenía problemas para retener algo de memoria-¿Entonces tienes alguna sugerencia para mí?- pregunte a lo que Galia se puso pensativa.

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste o hiciste en el muelle para lograr utilizar tu aliento de hollín?-

Comencé a hacer memoria de cuando aquel enorme bastar…sujeto de concreto me estrangulaba. De parte los sentimientos que me albergaban en aquel momento eran desesperación como también ira y frustración. También estaba la sensación de casi vomito que iba de mi estomago hasta mi boca antes de lanzar mas hollín que una chimenea industrial.

Le di una explicación detallada a Galia quien también aporto lo que había visto en mis recuerdos y llego a la conclusión de que…. solo tenía que seguir intentando, aunque yo esperaba una respuesta más inteligente de Galia pero según el consejo que me dio Fetch, no puedo adquirir poder si no me esfuerzo por conseguirlo y si pude hacer lo del muelle podre otra vez.

Estaba listo para volver a intentar mi "rugido de hollín" pero me percate de algo muy importante y que tenia prioridad, era un asunto el cual no podía pasar por alto.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- llame a Galia.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dime ¿te gustaría un apodo? Así no tengo que llamarte siempre por tu nombre

-¿Acaso mi nombre tiene algo de malo?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-No lo tomes a mal pero llamarte Galia constantemente me parece algo monótono y se te pusiera un alias seria mas cómodo, además que sonaría genial- argumente.

-No veo el problema en que me quieras poner un apodo- coincide Galia- ¿Tienes algo en mente? No será que me llames por un tonto sobrenombre

-No temas porque ya estuve pensando en algo, y lo que se me ocurrió es que tu nuevo apodo sea….. ¡Reader! ¡A que suena bien!

-¿Reader?- repitió Galia no muy convencida.

-En mi opinión te quedaría muy bien, tú misma dijiste que te apasionaba la lectura y es un apodo de acuerdo a eso y a tus poderes. No puedes contradecirme de que te queda ¿o sí?

-está bien lo admito, suena bien, pero…ahora me toca elegir tu mote- respondió "Reader"

-¿Eh?- pregunte inocente.

-Tú eliges como quieres llamarme bien, te seguiré el juego y seré yo la que te elija un sobrenombre ahora- dicto.

Yo quería quejarme, pero si le vas a poner un apodo a alguien ten por seguro que te harán lo mismo. Quise pasarme de listo con alguien más inteligente que yo, así que a callarme por tonto.

-Está bien hazlo ¡pero que sea rápido y sin dolor!

-Voy a poner un apodo, no sacarte una muela- dijo con una cara de "estas exagerando"

-En los años que estuve en la escuela eh escuchado apodos malos, malísimos y otros que deberían traer censura, a estas alturas es mejor estar preparado para lo peor

-Chimney Sweep, el deshollinador ¿te gusta o cambiamos por otro?

\- ¿Estás bromeando? eso suena…. ¡de lo más genial! Por un momento creí que ibas a elegir un pésimo alias- tuve que admitirlo, me agradaba como sonaba.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi que era de Fetch, estaba emocionado por decirle de los apodos que nos pusimos Galia y yo.

-Hola que coincidencia que llamaras

-¡Niño, deben de salir de ahí ahora! – advirtió Fetch.

-¿Qué pasa, que ocurre?- pregunte de inmediato, algo andaba mal.

-¡El DUP saben que están ahí y ahora mismo están afuera!- dijo alarmada.

Justamente como aviso pude escuchar como desde fuera del edificio varios vehículos parecían frenar de golpe. Fui hasta la puerta de atrás, la abrí y pude ver a una decena de soldados acercándose. Cerré en el acto la entrada y como pude comencé a bloquearla con todo lo que pudiese cargar.

-¡Galia toma todas tus cosas tenemos que irnos!- avise.

Reader obedeció de inmediato y comenzó a poner todo lo que pudiera en un bolso. Yo mientras volví a tomar mi celular.

-¿Sigues ahí Fetch?

-¿Qué están haciendo? puedo ver como treinta soldados moviéndose como hormigas alrededor de ustedes

-No puedo salir ya están esperando a que salga por detrás, así que tuve que bloquear la puerta- le dije.

-Sé cómo pueden salir. Al fondo del escenario justo en el suelo abra una pequeña puerta, si bajan por ahí los llevara al subsuelo del edificio y de ahí encontraras una vía de escape a la calle, pero una vez fuera tendrán que correr o los atraparan- explico.

-Cuento con que nos cubras a la salida- dije dándole a entender un plan.

-¡Dalo por hecho!-confirmo antes de que cortara la llamada.

Vi que Galia seguía tomando sus cosas y me tome un segundo para pensar ¿Cómo el DUP sabia donde encontrarnos? A lo que la respuesta solo podía ser el oficial Hutson. De alguna manera se habrá enterado de lo de Galia y de que le mentí y seguramente mando al carajo nuestro acuerdo y fue de chismoso al DUP.

-Ya tengo mis cosas- aviso mi compañera que traía un bolso.

Me di cuenta de que faltaban mis cosas, entonces las fui a buscar, las encontré y las tomes. Estábamos listos para irnos pero algo no me gustaba de la situación y no era que el DUP estuviese fuera si no que hasta el momento no han intentado entrar o establecer alguna comunicación, en cambio todo estaba en silencio. Como gamer de juegos de guerra y de acción que soy, ese es la clase de momento que hay antes de que todo se vaya a tomar por culo y como el universo le encanta burlarse en mi cara me dio la razón.

Dos de las ventanas del Crocodile estallaron e inmediatamente ingresaron unos cuatro soldados por cada lado que comenzaron a ponerse en formación.

-¡GALIA CUBRETE!- grite en lo que desenfundaba mi bastón.

El DUP abrió fuego y yo respondí con diversos proyectiles en lo que cubría a Galia, que después de esconderse detrás de un letrero de neón fui corriendo hasta ella buscando la misma protección.

-¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!- pregunto Reader mientras nos cubríamos de los disparos.

-¡Por el momento no se!- respondí, sabía que estábamos a merced del DUP.

-¡¿Qué paso con ese conductor fuerte y confiado?!- renegó.

-¡Si tanto te disgusta por qué no me ayudas!-conteste.

-¡No tengo una gran habilidad de combate, solo una mente brillante!- se defendió orgullosa.

-¡Entonces usa esa mente brillante y piensa en cómo salir de esta vivos!- le reclame.

-¡Dije mente brillante no mente audaz!-

-¡A mi parecer esa mente brillante tuya le faltan varias luces!...espera ¡eso es!- en ese momento se me prendió el foco.

Asome la vista y ubique la posición de los soldados, luego comencé a buscar la supuesta salida en el suelo y la encontré pero por desgracia estaba bajo un enorme letrero de neón que debería de pesar más de cien kilos. El interruptor de la luz estaba muy cerca, podría apagar las luces e ir a la salida pero no tendría tiempo para quitar el enorme anuncio del medio sin que me dispararan, así que tendría que cambiar de estrategia. Primero encargarme del exceso de compañía, luego a la salida.

-Escóndete aquí y mantente abajo- le dije a Galia quien solo asintió.

Lance un proyectil de hollín justo en el interruptor de la luz y en el acto todo quedo a oscuras. Escondiéndome en las sombras avance rápido contra el DUP que estaba listo para reanudar fuego sin embargo a medio camino tome del suelo el cartel con el cual me entrenaba Fetch y lo use en plan de escudo.

-¡Aquí viene Chimney Sweep babosos!- exclame al ataque.

El primero que tuve cerca lo envestí de lleno con el cartel enviándolo contra otros dos, al siguiente lo golpee en la cabeza con el anuncio, el cual lance derribando a otro de un golpe y de manera rápida envié dos proyectiles derribando a otro. Los tres restantes me tenían aun en la mira así que corrí evadiendo sus disparos y salte detrás de una pila de cajas. Sentía como se acercaban e iban rodeando, entonces tome mi bastón, salí por mi izquierda y encare de frente a dos, pero eso no evito que varios disparos me dieran de lleno, aun así seguí adelante, teclee a ambos y con varios golpes en la cabeza los deje inconscientes.

-¡Alto!- dijo el ultimo con su rifle sobre mi nuca- ¡No te muevas y suelta el bastón!- me advirtió.

De la nada Reader apareció por detrás del soldado y usando un rifle como arma contundente le acomodo un doloroso golpe justo entre las piernas sacándole un grito ahogado al soldado, aprovechando la oportunidad le termino por acomodar un gancho que lo acostó en el suelo, al momento que regresa la luz.

-Gracias Galia, pero ¿era necesario que lo golpearas ahí abajo?- dije sintiendo un poco de lastima, sin duda el soldado de concreto iba a tener un horrible despertar.

-No, pero digamos que les guardo cierto resentimiento y no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad- aclaro.

-De cualquier forma, es mejor salir de aquí ahora- dije apresurándome a la salida.

-¡No lo creo!- menciono una voz.

Aquello nos sobresalto a mí y a Galia. Rápidamente vimos que desde arriba en el palco nos observaban dos hombre, al parecer del DUP pero no llevaban el traje de soldado común, en cambio ambos traía una gabardina de cuero negro con bordes amarillos, con la brazos arremangados hasta los codos y no traían casco dejando al descubierto sus rostros diferenciando claramente que uno de los uniformados era un hombre de tez negra mientras que el otro era claro, y tampoco portaban el usual rifle, apenas si traían una pistola.

-Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero son de las fuerzas especiales del DUP ¿no?- inquirí al acto.

-Denle un premio al muchacho- contesto el afro americano.

-Para ser más precisos somos la unidad de asalto ligero, nosotros somos…bueno no te diré mi nombre, pero puedes decime Seventh y aquí presente mi compañero Nineth- se presento.

Unidad de asalto ligero, eso explicaría el uniforme tan suelto y la carencia de armamento. Lo bueno es que se no me tendré que preocupar por los disparos, lo malo es que no tenía ni idea de lo que eran capaces, ya me enfrente con alguien de la unidad especial y casi me deja como un queso gruyere.

-¿Desde cuándo están ahí?- pegunto Galia haciéndose notar.

-Entramos junto con los soldados pero nos mantuvimos al margen para ver que desafío podría presentarnos este tonto- Nineth dijo señalándome a mí.

\- Galia quiero que vallas e intentes quitar el letrero de la salida- le susurre al oído- Yo mantendré ocupado a este par- dije.

Tal y como le dije Galia fue a hacer lo que le pedí mientras yo no despegaba mi vista de los otros dos. Como si nada ambos dieron un salto y cayeron en frente de mí.

-No intentes nada, sería inútil. Te daremos dos opciones, la primera es se entregan y salen de aquí caminando- dijo seventh.

\- O la segunda, los hacemos añicos y los sacamos arrastrando- sentencio nineth.

-Yo tengo una tercera opción. Saldré de aquí caminando, pero ustedes se irán en camilla- conteste desafiante.

-Si esa es tu respuesta- entonces se acerco unos pasos- ¿Te importa que vaya primero?-pregunto Nineth a su compañero.

-Solo te daré un minuto para que termines, así que no te tardes- contesto este.

-No me llevara más de treinta segundo acabar con el- dijo con seguridad.

Nineth se puso en guardia listo para pelear, yo hice lo mismo pero me sorprendió al ver como desde los pies de mi contrincante varios fragmentos de concreto se formaban los cuales se elevaban y comenzaban a girar alrededor de su cuerpo. Tal vez la pelea si seria rápida.

-El tiempo comienza…..¡ahora!- anuncio seventh.

A toda prisa el soldado vino hacia mí a lo cual yo salte hacia atrás para alejarme y dispararle varios proyectiles pero estos fueron bloqueados por los diversos fragmentos de concreto que a la vez se destruyeron. Sin vacilar lo encare y lance golpe con mi bastón dispuesto a noquearlo pero el simplemente me tomo de la muñeca y con su brazo libre desato una cadena de golpes, que siendo estaba poniendo a prueba mi resistencia.

-¡¿Creíste que sería tan fácil?!-exclamo.

Sin más me soltó y con sus poderes de concreto lanzo varios trozos de concreto, con suerte logre cubrirme pero cuando quise moverme me di cuenta que tenia los pie adheridos al piso con concreto, y en el momento que me distraje para liberarme otro ataque de concreto me dio de lleno los suficiente para separar mis pies del concreto y terminar en el suelo.

-¡Tiempo! ¡¿Cuánto me tomo?!- pregunto Nineth.

-Unos veintiocho segundos- anuncio Seventh- Nada mal

Gire mi cabeza y vi que Galia estaba viendo con preocupación, les hice señas para que siguiera tratando de quitar el letrero, y sin más me levante de un salto listo para continuar.

-El tiempo corre otra vez- dijo seventh.

El soldado reacciono ante el aviso de su compañero y volvió a atacar lanzando dos grandes dagas de concreto de las cuales esquive la primera y la segunda me corto la mejilla. Corrí a él y un poco antes tome mi bastón y se lo lance pero este logro esquivarlo, pero aproveche una abertura en su guardia y conecte un golpe a su estomago que le saco un poco el aire. Con esa ventaja comencé a contraatacar de manera rápida con diversos golpes sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y cuando lo tenía servido para darle el último golpe una daga de concreto se cruzo a centímetros de mi a lo cual retrocedí rápidamente. Dirigí mi atención de donde salió aquel ataque y ahí se encontraba Seventh que se puso delante de su compañero.

-Se termino el tiempo, es mi turno ahora- dijo seventh listo para relevar a su compañero.

-No tenias que entrometerte, lo tenía donde lo quería- reclamo su compañero quien respiraba agitadamente.

-Yo creo que la cosa era al revés- lance mi comentario.

Como si nada Seventh tomo mi bastón y extrañamente me lo paso.

-Necesitaras tu arma para durar contra mí- dijo.

-Yo no pienso durar, lo que tengo en mente es ganar- respondí preparado para el siguiente asalto.

-¡Tiempo!- marco Nineth.

Con una velocidad mayor a la de su compañero seventh ya estaba al frente de mi y en un rápido intento de alejarlo le lance una patada que bloqueo sin esfuerzo, después me tomo del pie para comenzar a girarme y mandarme a volar contra una de las columnas de soporte del palco.

-¿Sabes por qué usamos números como identificación?- pregunto retorico- Esto refleja nuestra medida de fuerza dentro del escuadrón, mas bajo es tu número mayor son las palizas que das- dijo.

Sin darle importancia fui hasta él, pero Seventh puso sus manos en el suelo y comenzó a salir desde debajo de mis pies múltiples piezas de concreto que me dieron de lleno teniendo que volver para atrás. Opte por la distancia y lance proyectiles de hollín hasta mi oponente, sin embargo mi contrincante uso la misma táctica de su compañero y hizo levitar concreto a su alrededor lo que bloqueo mi ataque, frustrado tome una de los asientos del piso y se lo arroje pero este solo lo atrapo con las manos. Solo había dos puestos que separaban a Nineth de Seventh, y la diferencia entre ellos era notable. No podía acercarme sin recibir una avalancha de concreto encima, y no podía atacar a distancia sin que lo esquive o se cubra, si la ofensiva no funcionaba solo quedaba una opción fiable.

Junte mis manos y comencé a cumular una gran cantidad de hollín, Seventh vio esto y ya tenía su defensa de concreto lista, sin embargo ya tenía previsto eso. Con ambas manos tome el hollín y lo arroje, hacia arriba. La inmensa bola de hollín exploto y se disperso cubriendo el lugar en una densa cortina negra. Aprovechando la confusión, fui hasta Seventh quien hacia lo posible para poder ver y suerte para mí el hollín no me afectaba en nada los sentidos. Ya delante de el comencé a dispara hollín a diestra siniestra y como la distancia era tan corta su defensa de concreto callo enseguida pudiéndole propinar un gran daño. Una vez se asentó el hollín seventh dio un salto que me paso por arriba y en pleno aire me pateo la cabeza lo que casi me derriba. Teniendo al soldado tan cerca no dude y con mi bastón le tire una estocada, sin embargo este solo la atrapo con la mano y me quito el arma pero conteste de inmediato con una patada al brazo que lo obligo a soltar mi bastón. Cruzamos miradas un segundo esperando quien haría el siguiente movimiento, a lo que mi enemigo fue el primero con una patada baja que bloquee haciendo lo mismo, de inmediato soltó otra y la volví a para con la pierna, entonces otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, y otra sin parar, Seventh y yo mirábamos quien sería el primero en aflojar y siendo sincero ¡me estaba moliendo la puta pierna! Después de varios segundos el soldado del DUP levanto la pierna y mi patada paso de largo entonces ambos retrocedimos y… comenzamos a sobarnos las adolorida piernas.

-El tiempo se acabo- anuncio nineth.

-¡Cállate aun no acabo con esto!- reclamo su compañero.

Entonces salió corriendo hasta mi y salto con una patada voladora. Y yo con toda la sabiduría del mundo me hice a un lado gritando un "¡OLE!" y Seventh termino yendo contra una cajas, entonces tome mi bastón del suelo y cuando se estaba levantando lo golpee justo en la cara. De nada sentí una patada en un costado que me hizo retroceder.

-¡Ya me canse de este mocoso!- enfureció Nineth quien me había golpeado.

-¡Tienes razón, acabemos con esto!- apoyo Seventh igual de molesto.

Ambos soldados usaron sus poderes e hicieron aparecer una enorme piedra de concreto que me lanzaron, y de suerte logre esquivar. En ese momento ya tenía a ambos en frente mío, con todo mi esfuerzo comencé a bloquear y esquivar los numerosos golpes que ambos arremetían contra mí. Nineth atacaba con puñetazos mientras que Seventh se superponía con patadas. No podía defenderme de todos sus ataques a lo que no pude evitar uno que otro golpe en el estomago o en la cara. Rápidamente solté hollín en la cara de ambos segándolos, y pudiéndole encestar a Seventh una patada en la cabeza que lo derribo. Nineth vio esto y salí corriendo hasta las escaleras terminado de subir al palco, el soldado de concreto aun estaba ahí y reanudo de inmediato su ataque utilizando su concreto para sujetarme al piso, luego uso algo de concreto para crear una cuchilla y acabarme. Lo tenía solo a un metro así que quise hacer un intento desesperado. Aspire con fuerza y sentí como el hollín fluía en mi interior, desde mi estomago hasta mi boca, entonces solté una gran ráfaga de hollín que le dio a Nineth y lo mando contra el barandal del cual logro sujetarse antes de terminar de caerse del palco.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?!- hablo Nineth que seguía aun colgado.

-Por ahora sí, pero yo no estaría tan contento- respondí e iba a disfrutar lo que pasaría a continuación.

Nineth me miro como si estuviera loco, pero en eso sintió como el resto del barandal se soltó y me miro de vuelta pero ahora con notable nerviosismo a lo que yo solo me despedí sacando la lengua antes de que con barandal y todo Nineth cayera del palco azotando el suelo.

-¡John ayúdame!- escuche de repente- ¡No, suéltame!- volvió a gritar.

Aun arriba vi como Galia intentaba bajar por la puerta del escenario mientras que seventh la jalaba de un brazo negándole el escape. Automáticamente salte del palco y aterrice a un lado de un inconsciente Nineth. Busque por el suelo mi bastón y cuando lo encontré lo tome rápidamente pero al lado de mi arma vi las esposas con las que encontré a Galia, y con una idea en mente levante eso enorme grilletes y fui rápidamente en auxilio de mi compañera.

-¡Quédate quieta!- renegaba seventh quien ya tenía a Galia de un brazo y del cuello.

Galia inútilmente trataba de liberarse de su agarre, pero yo no iba seguir viendo eso. Con un salto di una patada voladora que le dio a seventh en el rostro quien retrocedió aturdido y término por soltar a mi compañera. Con el soldado desorientado tome las esposas y sin vacilar se las coloque. Seventh observo y me dio una patada en el estomago, que por alguna razón no me lastimo mucho, entonces vi como el soldado de concreto hacia un desesperado intento de abrir las esposas golpeándolas contra el piso. No sé en qué momento Galia se me adelanto y antes de que Seventh pudiera liberarse atino por segunda vez un golpe en los genitales, más específicamente una patada, que dejo al tipo k.o no sin antes gritar como niña…otra pobre víctima.

-¡Listo ya vámonos¡- dijo Galia que bajaba rápidamente por la puerta.

Yo me quede congelado por un segundo al ver el golpe que encesto Galia, incluso por reflejo me lleve las manos a mi zona baja. Sin duda las mujeres son de temer y algo que aprendí en aquel corto instante fue "!nunca por los nunca meterme con Galia!"

-¡¿Vienes o te quedas?!- pregunto Galia despertándome de mi trance.

-Ahí voy, pero déjame decirte que esa fue la victoria más dolora y humillante que jamás vi- dije bajando con cierta estimación hacia mi compañera.

Una vez abajo vi que había cañerías de gas y de agua lo que me llevo a la conclusión que era el área de mantenimiento, pero lo que más me llamo la atención era en el neón en las paredes. Fetch había convertido el lugar en una especie de santuario, había una altar con flores y velas, fotografías de Fetch y quien parecía ser un hombre joven, automáticamente deduje que era su hermano Brent. En una de las paredes había un agujero con marcas de calor a forma de perforación y alrededor tenía grabado con neón el nombre "Brent" repetidas veces. Me lamente por Fetch, el altar, aquellos se veía como si desesperadamente buscara perdón. Tome un segundo para ver el agujero en la pared y recordé lo que me conto Fetch sobre cómo murió su hermano, todo había ocurrido ahí y el agujero en la pared debió ser….el trágico final de Brent Walker.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, vamos- volvió a llamarme mi compañera.

-Lo siento- la situación era precaria y el tiempo no estaba para meditar la escena- Es hora de irnos- dije yendo por una pasillo dando una última mirada a aquel melancólico escenario.

Ciertamente al final del corto pasillo solo una reja separaba aquel lugar con el exterior. Tome las ganzúas y en menos de un minuto ya había abierto la cerradura del portón. Salimos de ahí y comenzamos a correr alejándonos del Crocodile pero antes de poder siquiera llegar a la calle un grupo de soldados nos cerró el paso.

-Hazte para atrás- le dije a Galia ya listo para abrirme camino a la fuerza.

-Te recomendaría volver a pensar en esa decisión- dijo una voz.

Abriéndose paso entre los soldados apareció quien nunca espere encontrarme y deseaba en aquel momento estar soñando. Frente a mí se encontraba la amenaza de todos los conductores, quien desgraciadamente también era la que era reconocida abiertamente como la más fuerte, la líder del grupo militar DUP. Brooke Agustin.

No creí lo que veía, del miedo se me entumieron todos los músculos. Según lo que leía en internet o en las noticias, Brooke Agustin solo hacia acto de presencia en las situaciones más extremas, y lo que decían algunos era que ella solo iba por los bioterroristas más problemáticos o fuertes ya que era la única capaz de reducirlos en un instante sin esfuerzo y evitando el mínimo de desastres posible, en resumen la insuperable "Dama de concreto".

-¡Galia corre de aquí en lo que yo la detengo!-fue lo único que logre decir aun estando intimidado

-Ella sabe cuál es la mejor decisión, te convendría hacer lo mismo- señalo Agustin.

No entendía lo que decía pero lo comprendí al ver a Galia. Ahí estaba inmóvil con la mirada perdida viendo al vacio, podría ver el miedo en sus ojos, con ambos brazos se abrazaba a si misma buscando desesperadamente sentirse segura, y sus labios temblaban en un inútil intento de hablar….o de gritar.

No iba a detenerme, no dejaría que me atraparan tan fácil aun si la situación se haya vuelto imposible de medir lo intentaría y si mi petrificada compañera no sabía qué hacer yo iba hacer que reaccionara.

-¡Galia huye ahora!- dije yendo contra Agustin.

-¡No intervengan!- ordeno ella a los soldados que retrocedieron de inmediato.

Lance una sucesión de proyectiles contra Agustin pero hizo surgir del suelo una enorme columna de concreto que la protegió. Rodee de inmediato la columna ya con el bastón en mano, pero Agustin no se encontraba ahí, entonces de la nada aparece detrás mío y al voltear con una fuerza devastadora me da una patada en el estomago que me manda para atrás. Aquel golpe me había sacado todo el aire del cuerpo y desesperadamente intentaba recuperar el aliento, mientras Agustin solo se acercaba caminando lentamente con total calma lo que me hacia estremecer.

-Y creer que haya sido tu el causante de tanto alboroto, no vales el esfuerzo- comento secamente.

Una vez que se acerco lo suficiente con todas mis fuerzas tire un golpe con mi bastón hacia su cabeza dispuesta a noquearla de un golpe, sin embargo nunca espere que me detuviera el brazo con su mano. Antes de poder reaccionar siento un indescriptible dolor en todo mi brazo y a continuación veo con horror como desde el interior de mi carne salen varias piezas de concreto. Retrocedo agonizando esforzándome por no caer al piso del dolor, o del miedo. Sin más Agustin realiza un gesto con el brazo y siento como el concreto comienza a subir por mi pierna izquierda antes de volver a experimentar como el este se vuelve a clavar en otra de mis extremidades, el dolor se convirtió en el suficiente como para dejarme en el suelo temblando y sufriendo. Lo último que logre ver fue como Agustin se retiraba sin más antes de que uno de sus soldados me golpeara en la cabeza y terminara perdiendo el conocimiento.

MOMENTOS DESPUES…..

Estaba oscuro, en silencio, no entendía que pasaba. El dolor de la cabeza eso fue lo primero que puede sentir, me pesaban las manos también y sentía que una de mis piernas me ardía, ¿Por qué, que había pasado? y lentamente una imagen de Agustin se formo en mi mente. Entonces recordé, el teatro, el DUP, Agustin….mi fracaso.

Cuidadosamente abrí los ojos luchado por acostumbrarme a la luz. Después de unos segundos mi aclarada vista pudo identificar un rostro y un par de presencias más. Parecía que nos encontrábamos en uno de los transporte del DUP y Galia estaba sentada en frente mío, consiente, esposada y con dos soldados junto a ella, uno de cada lado. Yo no estaba diferente, al igual que Galia estaba esposado con esos enormes grilletes, junto con un par de soldados custodiándome y también me habían sacado todas mis cosas, las ganzúas, bastón, bolso, el cinturón de equipo policial, inclusive me arrebataron la sudadera y para terminar de empeorar aun tenía trozos de concreto incrustados en mi brazo y pierna.

No podía creerlo, Agustin con tan solo unos movimientos me había vencido con una enorme facilidad, ni siquiera logre tocarla, a todo eso ¿Dónde estaba Fetch? Ella había dicho que nos apoyaría al salir sin embargo nunca se apareció, seguramente no valíamos el riesgo ni el esfuerzo o posiblemente le daba lo mimo lo que nos ocurriese.

-John-me llamo Galia con cierta lastima, pero más que todo preocupación- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Tus heridas se ven…..-

-Estaré bien- respondí intentando sonar tranquilo pero en mi mente sabia que esas palabras no eran honestas- ¿A dónde nos llevan?- pregunte, pero ya imaginaba la respuesta.

-Ustedes dos irán a detención…permanente- contesto con desprecio un soldado.

Aquello me dejo sin ganas de seguir hablando, ni siquiera quería ver a Galia a los ojos ¿todo había terminado tan rápido? No había pasado ni una semana desde que llegue a Seattle y ya nunca más volvería a ver a mi familia y ¿qué será de Cailin? ¿su muerte quedara como un accidente prematuro sin explicación? Posiblemente su asesino debe estar por ahí sin remordimientos de lo que nos hizo y sin ninguna preocupación o yo que sé, pero no sabía con quien estaba más furioso, si con el asesino que nos arrebato a alguien de mi familia o conmigo por no haber podido hacer nada al respecto. Deseaba poder salir de ahí, por Cailin, por Galia quien arrastre conmigo, pero…. Solo un milagro nos liberaría.

De forma brusca el camión freno. Pensé que habíamos llegado pero descarte esa idea al escuchar en terrible escándalo afuera seguido por disparos y gritos.

-¿Aquí vehículo de prisioneros que sucede ahí afuera? Cambio- hablo uno de los soldados por el radio.

-¡Nos atacan desde el cielo, no sé que sean pero no creo que podamos repelerlos!...¡cuidado!- entonces se perdió la señal.

La preocupación comenzó a surgir entre los soldados, estaban por salir del vehículo pero entonces este se sacudió y podía escuchar algo que caminaba sobre la camioneta. De repente el transporte pareció ser jalado hacia arriba y sentía que nos movíamos y ciertamente parecía ser así ya que el escándalo y los disparos se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos. La pregunta era ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Qué ocurre, será Fetch?- inquirió Galia.

-Lo dudo mucho, pero algo es seguro y es que tiene que ver con nosotros- deduje de inmediato.

Nuevamente comenzamos a sacudirnos con fuerza y antes de que pudiéramos hacer o decir algo las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron de golpe y pudimos comprobar que estábamos volando.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- exclamo un soldado haciendo reaccionar a sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos a morir!- dijo otro.

-Cálmese soldado, aquí nadie va a morir- trataron de calmarlo.

Por desgracia de los hombres del DUP el vehículo se soltó y quedo colgado horizontalmente. Desesperadamente los soldados trataron de sujetarse pero todos cayeron a excepción de uno que alcanzo a tomarme del brazo y con respecto a mí y a Galia éramos los únicos que teníamos puestos el cinturón, de momento estábamos a salvo.

-¡Por favor, ayúdame!- imploro el soldado que colgaba del vacío.

-No puedo hacer mucho estando esposado- dije tratando inútilmente de sujetarlo. Tenías mis razones para no ayudarlo pero no podía dejarlo morir así.

-La llave la tengo yo, espera- con una mano comenzó a hurgar en su bolsillo y saco la llave- ¡Aquí esta!- entonces con extremo cuidado abrió mis esposas- Listo, ahora ayúdame a subir.

-Ten cuidado- dijo Galia.

Tome de la mano al soldado y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban intentaba subirlo. Di una mirada hacia abajo y estábamos sobre un parque y los que habían caído al parecer terminaron…..¡¿en un lago?! Sorprendentemente al parecer estaban vivos, mojados pero vivos y se me ocurrió algo. Estaba libre, tenía la llave de las esposas, Galia seguía conmigo y teníamos la oportunidad de escapar ¿es obvio lo que había que hacer no?

-Lo lamento, pero te aseguro que estarás bien- le dije al soldado.

-¿Eh?- quedo confundido. Sin más lo solté y el hombre grito aterrado mientras caía antes de zambullirse en el agua.

-Galia acércate- le pedí a mi compañera mostrando la llave.

-Bien, pero déjame decirte que eso fue cruel- comento.

-Pero no le paso nada serio, considéralo un accidente sin victima- dije estirando los brazos tratando de alcanzar a Galia.

Antes de poder liberar a Galia se escucho como un fuerte aletear. Gire la cabeza y volando en la puerta se hallaba un brillante ángel con armadura. Ante aquella aparición tanto yo como Galia nos asombramos, pero lo mío era más que nada preocupación ya que dudaba de las intenciones que tenía, pero eso me quedo pronto claro. El ángel sin antelación disparo un rayo de color azul que cortó el cinturón de Galia, afortunadamente logre atraparla antes de que cayera.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- grito Galia.

-¡Ni puta idea, pero no es un lindo pajarito eso es seguro!- respondí.

El vehículo comenzó a sacudirse para todos lados y con mi brazo herido perdí fuerza en agarre y termine soltando a Galia.

-¡NOOOOO!- grite al ver caer a Galia, pero el ángel simplemente la atrapo y se la llevo.

No entendí porque se la llevo pero no iba a quedarme pensando. Entonces desabroche mi cinturón y con cuidado baje hasta la puerta, pero el camión se balanceo y perdí el equilibrio. Casi caigo de no ser que alcance a agarrarme del parachoques trasero.

-¡No mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires abajo!- entonces mire abajo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡¿Cómo mierda le hago para tener tanta mala suerte?!- grite en un irremediable ataque de idiotez mientras pensaba "si mi madre me viera ahora le daría unos cuantos infartos"

Tras recuperarme de mi caída de moral vi al ángel que se llevaba a Galia en brazos alejándose. De inmediato me puse en acción. Con algo de impulso me tome de la carrocería del trasporte del DUP y comencé a trepar. Justo arriba había otro par de ángeles que mantenía el vehículo en aire sujetándolo del parachoques. No supe que iba a hacer, tenía que encontrar una manera de irme de ahí. Por suerte tal vez tenia quien me llevara…. y gratis.

-¡Oye cupido!- como el ángel volteo salte encima de el quedando montando en su espalda- ¿Te importaría llevarme?

El ángel soltó el camión y comenzó a volar en cualquier dirección, sacudiéndose y dando giros entre los edificios, pero no lograría zafarse de mí. Luego el ángel comenzó a elevarse al ras de un rascacielos. Y en mi pánico ante tanta altura y el miedo de caerme hice algo tal vez no tan inteligente. Le tape la cara creyendo que si no veía bajaría, pero en vez de eso siguió volando a ciegas aproximándose a una claraboya. Ante el inminente impacto agacho velozmente la cabeza para luego escuchar como una explosión de cristal. Con aquel mal presagio me vuelvo a asomar y el ángel tenia o más bien no tenia ¿Cómo decirlo?...

-¡No tiene cabeza!- grite espantado y shokeado al ver el decapitado ángel, para que después este se detenga en seco y comience a desvanecerse- Esto no es bueno ¡aaaaAAAAAAAAHH!

Sin mas caía, si antes colgar de cincuenta metros era malo caer de trescientos metros era mucho peor. Y solo había una cosa que hacer en un momento así…. gritar a todo pulmón a la vez que aleteaba en plan volar como pájaro, para luego tener la desgracia de descubrir que mi vuelo era igual que el de una roca atada a un yunque o en este caso a un tonto.

Si alguna vez me encuentro con el que invento la gravedad voy a meterle la puta manzana en la boca, un puntapié en el trasero y yo mismo lo lanzare al primer jodido abismo que vea ¡lo juro!

Ya estaba a poco de quedar como una mera estampilla, pero solo a unos metros otro ángel apareció y me tomo del pie y otra vez empecé a sobrevolar las calles de Seattle dudando de si el ángel buscaba salvarme o solo hacerme trizas en otra parte. Por otro lado la gente miraba asombrado el espectáculo sobre sus cabezas lo que me hizo preguntarme "¡¿Qué nadie va a tratar de ayudarme?!... ah cierto… soy un conductor, mierda"

-¡Oye ángel de fantasía!- le grite aun colgado de cabeza, pero solo me ignoro- ¿Te importaría decirme donde me llevas con tanto apuro? digo, tengo una agenda ocupada.

Ya me estaba cansando de tanto volar de un lado a otro como si me llevara la cigüeña, por lo que se me ocurrió aprovechar que estábamos sobrevolando sobre los edificios a poca altura para intentar liberarme. Con el poco poder que aun tenia le tire una bola de hollín al ángel que enseguida me soltó.

Estaba listo para caer de pie sobre un pequeño edificio, pero en vez de aterrizar sobre el sólido techo termine atravesando de quien sabe donde un tragaluz y haciéndome pomada contra una mesa….sip, ese fue una aterrizaje digo, digno de mi desgracia.

-Bueno….pudo estar peor- justo cuando disponía a ponerme de pie se escuche varios crujidos. Así es fui yo- ¡aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAUCH! ¡¿Quién fue el retrasado que se le ocurrió poner un tragaluz exactamente aquí habiendo tantos lugares?! ¡maldito tragaluz chupa huevos hijo de un camión repleto de…waffles!- grite adolorido, furioso y hambriento.

Después de un minuto acostado en la mesa con la vista clavada al destrozado tragaluz decidí ponerme de pie. Deseaba seguir sin moverme ya que el cuerpo no me daba para más y no era para sorprenderse. Pelear con el DUP, que Agustin limpiara el suelo conmigo, colgar de un camión suspendido en el aire, que unos ángeles me secuestren y terminar con un horrible aterrizaje, eso acabaría con cualquiera. No soy de goma y tampoco masoquista ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué me levantara de un salto y me pusiera a bailar? ¡No jodan!

Retomando la historia al parecer me encontraba en la caza de alguna familia, en el comedor para ser más exactos. Hasta el momento nadie se había aparecido por lo que supuse que no había nadie en casa lo que fue un punto a mi favor. Con semejante desastre que hice al entrar si alguien hubiese estado presente seguramente habría salido corriendo y el DUP me hubiese vuelto a encontrar.

Con esa posibilidad en mente me dispuse a salir de ahí pero no era tan idiota como para salir por la puerta de enfrente, por lo tanto a salir por donde entre. Puse una silla sobre la mesa y la use para dar un salto y pasar por el tragaluz. Pero antes de retirarme deje una nota con una sincera disculpa por los destrozos y más abajo firme como Chimney Sweep. No sé si fue buena idea firma, pero de cualquier manera utilice mí recién adquirido alias y estaba dispuesto a asumir la culpa…algún día.

-Bueno ¿qué hare ahora? se llevaron a Galia, estoy herido, el DUP debe estar siguiéndome el rastro, tengo hambre y no tengo dinero por que se llevaron todas mi cosas y… ¿desde cuándo hablo solo?- cuando creí que solo tenía que preocuparme de no morir o que me atraparan ahora también tenía que procurar de no perder un tornillo.

En lo que seguía debatiendo en tema a mi cordura un agudo dolor en mis extremidades me llamo la atención. Aun tenia concreto incrustado en las heridas lo que era una imagen perturbadora. La acelerada sanación de la que me hablo Fetch y tanto me confiaba no estaba siendo tan buena. Apenas si una de las tantas esquirla de concreto salió de mi brazo y dejaba una herida abierta que cerraba con lentitud.

-Esto va a tomar horas- al ver lo mucho que tomaría recuperarme- Necesitare hacerme cargo de mis lesiones primero. Luego veré que hacer y… ¡ya vuelvo a hablar solo!

Convenientemente justo al lado de donde caí había una farmacia e irónicamente la única entrada en el techo era un tragaluz. Tenía mis dudas sobre entrar o no, pero si iba a un hospital se iba a armar un desmadre del bueno y no iba a ir con un medico clandestino. Lo único que me faltaba era despertar dentro de una bañera con hielo y con un riñón menos. Por lo tanto opte por la farmacia.

-Tendré que incluir allanamiento en mi lista de delitos- abrí el tragaluz y eche un vistazo al interior- Luce vacio, ya era hora de que mi suerte cambiara

Una vez que entre tuve cuidado de no hace mucho ruido. La farmacia parecía estar cerrada todavía, por lo tanto lo único que tenía que preocuparme era de las alarmas en las puertas y ventanas, también de los posibles sensores del movimiento que suele haber en esa clase de lugares.

-Al final si parezco tener mentalidad de ladrón- me dije sorprendido y deprimido al recordar que se me había bautizado como el bioterrorista ladrón.

Dejando el asunto de lado lo que me llamo la atención de la farmacia era que las repisas se hallaban revueltas, escasas de medicamentos y aquello era extraño escenario para un lugar que debería ser limpio y ordenado. Entonces percibí un ligero murmullo del trasfondo del comercio. Con cuidado fui hasta la puerta detrás del aparador donde se hallaba la registradora y al abrir la puerta pude divisar a un hombre desarreglado y con rostro cubierto revisando lo que parecía una lista a la vez que tomaba varias cajas de fármacos y los metía en un bolso con mucha prisa.

-Delcotrix listo, Rekiper listo, Amoxidal listo, Reudamol listo…..- y seguía tomando lista.

Con calma entre y lentamente me acerque hasta quedar a espaldas de el, entonces relajado y decidido…

-¿Sabes donde están las vendas y los antisépticos?

-¿Ah? Si, están por ahí en la repisa de la derecha junto a los bálsamos- respondió sin apartar su atención de la lista.

3….2….1…

En ladrón pego un estrepitoso salto que mando a volar todas sus cosas y como pudo su cerebro comenzó a hacer todas las conexiones.

-¡¿Quién eres y cuando entraste?!- pregunto con una cara de "what the fuck?"

-¿Quién soy? Pues déjame revelarte mi oscuro secreto- poniendo una vos ronca y gruesa- ¡Yo soy tu padre!- no sé porque pero me había dado ganas de decir alguna estupidez.

-No, yo te conozco eres el que sale en las noticias ese bioterrorista ladrón, el que tiene cara tonto- me señalo con el dedo.

-¡Que no soy ladro…..un momento….¡¿QUIEN TIENE CARA DE TONTO?!- inquirí molesto- Sabes que olvídalo. Solo busco algo para mis heridas pero lo que tú estás haciendo no lo puedo dejar pasar

El tipo comprendió la situación y rápidamente pazo corriendo a un lado mío queriendo escapar pero antes de que yo haga algo el frena de golpe, voltea y se da cuenta de que se olvida de un pequeño detalle.

-Se me olvida llevar el bolso- señalando dicho cosa que estaba a unos metros detrás mío- ¿Te importaría si lo tomo? Solo si quieres claro- pidió a modo de suplica.

-Esta…..está bien no tengo problemas- respondí sin creer lo que me había pedido.

-Muchas gracias- a pasos apurados paso junto a mi otra vez, tomo el bolso, se lo arrimo al brazo y se acomodaba la ropa.

Le soy sincero ni yo entendía que carajo interpretar de la situación.

-¿En que estaba?...ah sí ya recordé- el ladrón lanzo un grito de guerra y de nuevo tomo carrera tratando de huir.

Con todas mis majestuosas habilidades e increíble poder de conductor que poseía di un cuarto de vuelta, extendí el pie en un ángulo preciso de cuarenta grados y cuando el ladrón paso termino tropezando clavándose de cabeza contra una de las repisas y yendo redondito al suelo inconsciente. Para terminar use su cinturón para amarrarle las manos a la espalda.

Ya había terminado con el ladrón pero tenía la pequeña duda de cómo había entrado. Al cabo de unos segundos vi una de las ventanas rotas. Al parecer lo hizo para evitar forzarla y no activar la alarma, creo que aquel sujeto no era tan bruto al final.

Sin más que hacer ahí tome lo necesario para atender mis heridas y abandone la escena del crimen, pero antes me tome la libertad de activar la alarma. No quería que el ladrón se aburriera esperando a la policía, así que fui considerado jeje.

LEJOS DE AHÍ…..

-Bien ahora la parte divertida del día- dije previa a atender mis heridas en el fondo de un callejón tras un basurero.

Con algo de miedo e inseguridad examine las extremidades que tenían pedazos de concreto incrustado y con sumo cuidado comencé a extraer con la mano todos los trozos de concreto aunque tuve que aplicar mas fuerza de la necesaria con algunos ya que estaban muy encajados, pero mi mayor esfuerzo era el de no gritar al sacar aquellos pedazos de escombro ensangrentados. Luego utilice yodo para desinfectar mis heridas. Ahí si no pude evitar gritar todo el diccionario de insultos y obscenidades a los cuatro vientos, suerte que nadie podía escucharme desde ahí porque seguro ya se habría asomado uno que otro preguntando "¿Quién grita, a quien violan?" o algo así. Por ultimo utilice todas las gasas y vendas que tenia para cubrir las lesiones. El sanar solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Pasado un rato opte por dar un rápido recorrido por las calles y me di cuenta de que estaba en la otra parte de la ciudad. El ser transportado por el DUP me ayudo a cruzar el puente, quien lo imaginaria. Ahora me encontraba un poco más cerca de poder averiguar algo sobre la muerte de mi hermana, sin embargo antes tenía que saber donde se llevaron los ángeles a Galia, no podría conseguir información fiable sin ella y su poder.

El lo que sigo con mis pensamientos de repente escucho un extraño ruido por encima de mí y no me daba buena espina. Al inclinarme un poco la cabeza veo otro ángel aproximándose. Antes de poder siquiera escapar me toma de los hombros y otra vez vuelvo a ser raptado. Estaba a punto de mandar a la molestia alada por donde vino, pero este sin aviso me suelta sobre un techo apartado….cabe decir que mi aterrizaje no fue muy suave.

-¡La próxima vez avísame cuando hagas eso!- me queje sobándome el trasero sobre el cual caí- ¡¿Qué es lo tienes conmigo?!- le exigí saber al ángel pero este solo se quedaba ahí a unos metros de mi suspendido en el aire.

Estaba a punto de volver a hablarle pero intuí que aquel ángel tal vez no podía hablar. También tenía mis dudas de que quería, aunque si quisiera hacerme daño ya lo habría hecho, de cualquier manera si atacaba ya sabía su debilidad y era ¡no funciona sin cabeza! a lo que mi sentido común responde "¿y quién si?" estaba por seguir con mi debate mental y psicótico hasta que ángel extendió su mano señalando un punto especifico en el techo, a una caja negra y amarilla para ser precisos. Y como si nada el ángel vuelve a alzar vuelo y se aleja velozmente dejándome solo.

Yo sin entender nada de lo que paso fui hasta la caja y vi que tenía las siglas "DUP" sobre la tapa y más abajo apenas legible se podía leer "evidencias". Con cierta desconfianza abrí la tapa e increíble fue mi sorpresa al encontrar dentro todas mis cosas. Ganzúas, cinturón, bastón extensible, bolso, los dos celulares que traía y mi sudadera, nada faltaba. Pero había algo en el interior de la caja que no era mío.

Debajo de todas mis cosas, casi al fondo de la caja había un pequeño auricular manos libre de color gris. Tel vez el DUP lo puso ahí por error porque yo nunca había visto aquel pequeño aparato. Con algo de curiosidad tome el auricular, lo encendí y me lo puse en la oreja ajustándolo bien para que no se callera o se perdiera, por ultimo enlace el aparato a mi celular.

-¿Hola? Probando, probando – hable por el auricular pero no se escuchaba nada- Se habrá roto, probablemente.

A continuación me quite la remera, saque la botella con agua de mi morral y tras tomar un largo trago para sacias mi sed derrame el resto sobre mi cabeza y torso, y como pude me higienicé, el olor a sudor y manchas de sangre se hacía notorio. Luego saque un cambio de ropa del bolso, que consistía en una remera negra con una equis blanca sobre el pecho.

Antes de seguir se escucho un *bip* del auricular y se comenzó a escuchar un débil sonido de fondo.

-Que tal ¿puedes escucharme con claridad?- pregunto una voz apenas si audible, pero pude alcanzar a distinguir el tono de una mujer.

-Si te oigo bien- respondí con cierta duda- ¿El auricular es regalo tuyo?

-Considéralo una herramienta de mi parte

-Entonces supongo que también eres quien envía a los ángeles

-Es una buena suposición, pero no es correcta. Solo utilice la aparición de los ángeles sabiamente a mi favor, es todo- dijo.

\- Eso es algo conveniente- comente sin creerle mucho- Entonces la pregunta ahora seria ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mi?

-No hay una verdadera importancia en dar nombres, pero lo que quiero eso si es esencial. Voy a ser simple, lo que busco es algo de tu cooperación. Si estás dispuesto a acceder te recompensare con información valiosa- propuso.

-¿Y qué clase de cosas me dirás?- no me gustaba a donde iba todo eso.

-Sé dónde está tu compañera- revelo sin más- Esta salvo de momento, se encuentra retenida en la guarida del conductor de video y es él quien crea a los ángeles.

¿Cómo podía ella saber eso? Esa pregunta se planto en mi mente. Y aun más ¿ángeles de video? No sonaba creíble pero tenía que admitir que a esas alturas mi cerebro estaba abierto a cualquier rareza ¿quieren un ejemplo? Que tal yo mero. Pero descartando lo que ella sabia o suponía saber, por alguna razón los ángeles se me hacían extrañamente familiares ¿pero cuando eh visto antes un ángel volador de dos metros? sépase.

-¿Debo de suponer que no me estas engañando? No te presentas directamente conmigo, ni das tu nombre y ya andas pidiendo favores. El sentido común y la lógica me hacen desconfiar… pero últimamente la lógica y el sentido común se han ido por el caño, así que también podías estar siendo honesta

-No es nada complicado lo que tienes que hacer, el riesgo es mínimo y solo te tomara un momento y luego podrás salvar a tu chica- dijo.

-¡No es mi chica! Solo es alguien con un propósito muy importante para mí- respondí apenado.

Ese último comentario hizo que se me erizaran los pelos ya sea por lo desagradable o la vergüenza de que esta persona delirara con que Galia era algo mío, cuando ni siquiera somos amigos solo compañeros. Falta decir que aun no me llamaban la atención las mujeres y no ¡no soy gay! Es más la única referencia que tenia de las mujeres era la que me había dado mi sabio padre "tenebrosas, manipuladoras y difíciles de comprender" y no era una idea muy errada que digamos, la primera ya la confirme con Fetch.

-Tienes dos horas para decidirte. Si aceptas ve a Lantern District y busca el karaoke Box Unchi, te estaré esperando en el tejado. Piensa bien el lo que harás- dijo como último aviso antes de cortar la llamada.

Después de que colgara tome el teléfono y busque el numero por el cual me llamo aquella chica y encontré un "número desconocido" marque el numero para poder hablar con ella de nuevo pero el tono del celular decía que estaba fuera de servicio.

-¿Soy solo yo o todas las mujeres que conozco solo me traen problemas?- me dije a mi mismo estresado.

Para un hombre normal llegar a una ciudad y conocer a una chica tras otra seria como una recompensa del cielo….. ¿¡entonces como rábanos solo yo lo recibo como una desgracia?! Primero una peli violeta de mal carácter y violenta, luego una intelectual que tenia ataques de estrés neurótico y la de ahora sepa yo como será ¿seria? ¿quejumbrosa? ¿manipuladora? ¿o una psicópata? ¡tal vez apenas llegue al karaoke reciba un golpe en la cabeza y cuando despierte estaré sin ropa, esposado, tal vez medio abusado en algún hotel de mala muerte. Apuesto que piensan "este bato ve muchas películas" ¡ENTERENCEN QUE NO!... bueno solo un poquito.

Tal vez estaba siendo algo paranoico pero tomen en cuenta lo mal que lo paso y lo que está por venir a lo cual solo me reta decir…..

-¡¿POR QUE A MIIIIIII?!- grite a los cielos mi infortunio. Entonces sonó el teléfono- ¡No puedo ahorita me estoy lamentando!- respondí.

-Dis… disculpa ¿tú eres John Pryce no es así?- pregunto una voz.

Enseguida mi cerebro volvió a trabajar con normalidad y centre mi atención a la llamada. Al parecer otra persona decidió contactar conmigo.

-Si el mismo y tú eres….

\- Soy Eugene. Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo


	9. Chapter 8

Hola gente del mundo del fic, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Debo decir lamento la demora pero eh estado ocupado con asuntos personales, pero bien.

Disfruten el capitulo y como saben espero dejen reviews, su opinión siempre es importante y será tomada en cuenta, incluso si son críticas duras. Sin más a leer…..

 **inFAMOUS Second Son no me pertenece y todo lo publicado en este fic es sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 8

¡¿Eugene? Era uno de los conductores que viajaba con Fetch! Pero según lo que ella me dijo este tipo desapareció apenas entraron en la ciudad ¿Cómo había conseguido mi número, o acaso aparezco en los servicios de la guía telefónica?

-Sé quién eres. Viajabas junto con Fetch en el transporte de prisioneros

-¿¡Lo…lo sabes? ¿te lo conto Fetch, esta ella bien? No sé nada de ella desde hace unos días- de golpe su atención comenzó a girar en torno en la conductora de neón.

-Si la conocí, pero no eh estado en contacto con ella desde que me ataco el DUP hace unas horas, así que no sabría decirte si todavía está a salvo o no

-Entiendo…- al parecer se había desanimado.

-Dejando a Fetch de lado ¿no tenias un mensaje para mí?- dije tratando de volver al tema principal.

-¿Qué?... a sí, lo olvide por completo- entonces escuche que había puesto un tono más serio- Tengo a tu amiga Galia aquí conmigo, pero no tienes que preocuparte, está bien. Solo quiero…

-Que te ayude con algo a cambio tu liberaras a Galia ¿adivine bien?- le robe las palabras de la boca.

-¿Cómo supiste que iba a pedirte eso?- dijo un tanto asombrado.

-En realidad no me sorprende que lo hicieras. No es la primera vez que un desconocido se me presenta queriendo algo de mí- dije recordando a Fetch, Hutson y la llamada anterior.

-¿Entonces me ayudaras?- pregunto.

Sin más rodeos estaba dispuesto a decir que si, sin embargo recordé que antes aquella chica llamo pidiéndome también mi apoyo y ahora estaba en un dilema. Por un lado aquella mujer anónima me prometió decirme la ubicación de Galia tan pronto termine lo que ella quiere y por el otro lado estaba Eugene que dice negociar con liberarla a cambio de un favor. En ambos casos lidiaba con gente que posiblemente nunca les vería la cara, uno tenía poderes de hacer ángeles con video y la otra podría ser otro conductor, una persona normal o alguien mas como Hutson….otro dolor de trasero.

Ya me había quedado en transe varios segundo y Eugene parecía inquietarse, no podía verlo pero podía escucharlo. Pero una vez lo pensé bien tuve la idea de una jugada que me salvaría de cualquier mala decisión.

-Eugene lamento decirte que por ahora no podre hacer nada por ti y Galia- conteste.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿por…por qué no puedes?!- aquello parecía haberlo puesto nervioso.

-En estos momentos acaba de surgirme un problema que debo atender de inmediato ¿no te molesta esperar un poco mas verdad?

-¿Pero y si Galia no puede esperar?- intento hablar en tono amenazante pero su voz no parecía concordar con ello.

-Tendrá que hacerlo, pero te advierto que si intentas hacerle menor daño….entregare a Fetch al DUP- hice mi jugada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no, no, no, no lo hagas! ¡¿Por qué delatar a Fetch no son amigos?!- hablo exaltado intentando convencerme.

-Nunca fuimos amigos y actualmente no me encuentro en buenos términos con ella desde que me abandono a mi suerte con el DUP, así que ¿tenemos un trato?

Todo quedo en silencio, solo se podía escuchar una débil respiración por auricular. Había hecho una apuesta peligrosa y ahora tenía que ver si servía. Tras un momento contesto.

-Está bien, te daré algo de tiempo. Volveré a llamarte cuando se ponga el sol, no más tarde y no te podrás rehusar.

-Me parece bien, y una última cosa, no quiero ningún ángel siguiéndome

-Ok, entonces hablaremos después. Adiós- se despidió dando por terminada nuestra "intensa" charla.

No pude evitar suspirar de alivio después de que Eugene colgara. Tuve suerte de poder ingeniármelas para que me dejara tranquilo por un rato y de paso que no hiriera a Galia, aunque no me hubiese gustado tener que chantajearlo con lo de Fetch pero no tenia de otra. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ir a encontrarme con aquella misteriosas mujer y si las cosas no se daban bien podría recurrir a Eugene y su oferta, no obstante seguir las ordenes de un secuestrados según las películas te dejaba peor que antes .Pero valía la pena intentarlo ¿no?

Ya estaba listo para actuar y si las cosas a de tornarse feas bien me las arreglaría. Así que como todo un hombre de acción corrí listo para saltar del techo con estilo.

O así hubiese sido de no haber tropezado y caído al vacio.

Esperaba azotar con mi típica gracia el piso, pero fue algo curioso cuando el golpe no fue tan fuerte como esperaba, es mas ¿desde cuándo era tan suave el suelo? Entonces tuve el susto de mi vida ¡había caído sobre un par de transeúntes!

-¡Esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno ¿Qué paso?!- entonces comencé a sacudir a aquellos hombres que quedaron como alfombras, buscando alguna señal de vida- Por favor díganme que no estiraron la pata- rogaba a los cielos.

-¡Ya estamos súbanse al auto!- hablo alguien.

Gire la cabeza y encontré a dos tipos de pies. Uno de ellos traía algo en una bolsa de plástico en una mano y el otro con una pistola.

¿Qué había pasado? no sé. Todos nos quedamos viéndonos entre nosotros buscando algo que decir ante aquella rara situación. Por mera curiosidad volví y me puse a revisar a los hombres que estaban en el suelo y no tarde en ver que también estaban armados, entonces comencé a hacer las sumas. Hombres sospechosos, mas armas, mas bolsa de contenido sospechoso de color verde y no creo fuese lechuga, es igual a…. demonios.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- exigió saber el del arma apuntándome a quemarropa.

-Yo…. les caí por accidente- y no era un chiste.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?

Velozmente aleje el arma del asaltante de un golpe, lo patee en la rodilla y cuanto este se incoo me puse detrás y lo sujete con mis brazos alrededor del cuello, pero no me fije que el otro se había puesto a mis espaldas para también aferrarme del pescuezo. De una segundo a otro los tres nos encontrábamos forcejeando, cada uno tratando de no soltar al otro y también buscando soltarse, todo era cuestión de quien cedía primero.

-¡Suéltame desgraciado!- exigió el ladrón.

-No te suelto hasta que este me suelte- respondí.

-Pues yo no te largo hasta que sueltes a mi compañero-hablo el de atrás mío.

-Y yo no suelto a tu compañero hasta que te quites de encima- volví a decir.

-¡Puto!- dijo

-¡Idiota!- respondí

-¡Infeliz!- insulto el otro

-¡Soquete!

-¡Bastardo!

-¡Fenómeno!

-¡Cerebro de mandril!

-¡Cabeza de alcornoque!

-¡Hijo de tu mama!-

Seguimos insultándonos sin parar, gruñendo y sacudiéndonos como si fuésemos perros ¡incluso uno de ellos intento morderme! ¿o habré sido yo?... no importa. Luego de unos segundos llego alguien y no era la policía ni el DUP, sino algo mucho peor.

-¡TODOS USTEDES NO SE MUEVAN!-

Giramos la cabeza y nos encontramos con una mujer delgada de unos cuarenta años, con un juego de camisa y pantalón blanco y un mandil verde. No tenía una presencia amenazante o importante, al menos hasta que vi que de manera temblorosa nos estaba apuntando a todos con una escopeta.

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS!- pensé al ver como su dedo temblaba como gelatina sobre el gatillo.

-No se muevan. Devuelvan lo que robaron y yo...yo …. ¡no los matare!- exclamo la mujer, y se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por no apretar el gatillo…. por error.

-Justo a tiempo señora. Este tipo es un bioterrorista, dispárele antes de que nos asesine a todos- dijo el tipo a quien estrangulaba.

-Aparte de baboso, mentiroso. No le crea señora yo estoy intentando detener a estos ladrones yo estoy de su lado- le explique.

-No se deje engañar, solo trata de manipular su mente con sus extraños poderes- vocifero el otro ladrón.

-¡Como si pudiese hacerlo!

-¡Apúntele a la cabeza y dispare al bioterrorista!

-¡No, dispárele a ellos en las piernas!

-¡ACABE CON EL BIOTERRORISTA!

-¡DETENGALOS A ELLOS!

-¿A quién le disparo?- pregunto confundida.

-¡A EL/ELLOS!- respondimos.

-¿Y si les disparo a los tres?

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritamos al unisonó.

Ya estaba me estaba hastiando la situación ¡no escape del DUP y sobreviví a los ángeles para que me vuele la cabeza una mujer con claro problema de parquinson! No solo se convirtió en una lucha por mi vida, sino también para salvar mi orgullo….. o al menos lo poco que me quedaba.

Largue al ladrón que aun tenia agarrado del cuello, y le di una patada en la espalda que lo mando de bruces al piso. Luego di un codazo al otro justo en el estomago, seguido por un cabezazo hacia atrás y cuando me soltó lo tome del brazo y lo lance hacia su cómplice. Entonces termine con ambos de un golpe en la cabeza con mi bastón.

-¡Te había dicho que no te movieras!- interrumpió la mujer que aun me tenía en el punto de mira.

Ahora me encontraba en un predicamento. Necesitaba calmar a la mujer sin hacerle daño y sin resultar herido en el proceso. Casualmente por el rabillo del ojo encontré la bolsa de plástico que parecía traer dinero, estaba justa a mi lado.

-No dispare, no le hare daño- lentamente me fui agachando hasta que con la mano pude tomar la bolsa y se la extendí a la señora- ¿Esto es suyo? Adelante tómelo, ya le dije que estoy de su lado.

La mujer con cierto miedo notable se fue acercando, dando pequeños y cautelosos pasos mientras yo seguía ofreciéndole aquella bolsa, asegurándome de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que la pudiese alterar. Y cuando al fin la mujer se atrevió a arrebatarme la bolsa de la mano, retrocedí un poco para darle espacio.

-No todos somos los monstruos que creen- le dije afable.

Tras aquellas palabras dejo de apuntarme con el arma y comenzó a mirarme con más tranquilidad.

-¿Qué….quien eres tú?- pregunto.

-Yo soy…..- pensé por un momento, observe a mí alrededor y se había juntado algo de gente, algunos escondidos o resguardados y otros más expuestos. Todos viéndome como si quisieran saber mi respuesta a aquella pregunta- Soy un conductor. Chimney Sweep.

Al mencionar esa simple oración provoque diversas reacciones en la gente. Desconfianza, miedo, intriga, pero hubo también quien me miraron con aceptación, respeto, y creo que incluso hubo uno que me sonrió y me levanto un pulgar. Por un pequeño instante me sentí parte de la gente, otra persona más, pero a la vez algo único. Se decía que el ser un conductor implicaba dejar de ser un ser humano ordinario, pero en el acto pensé _"¿Y quién es ordinario?"_ todos somos diferente tanto conductores como las personas, si Fetch o Galia fuesen conductores o no, cualquier desconocido podría verlas y no notar la diferencia. Entendí entonces que los conductores también somos humanos y tenemos la oportunidad de ser aceptados, por imposible o lejano que parezca la idea.

El ruido de las sirenas lleno el ambiente, el DUP se acercaba y no podía quedarme. Sin más que hacer me despedí de todos con un simple _"¡Me voy!"_ hui y retome mi camino a Lantern District.

LUEGO DE UN RATO

Al fin había logrado llegar. Después de tantas vueltas perdidas por ahí, conseguí dar con Lantern District y les digo, era un lugar pintoresco.

Lantern District era un lugar muy diverso se podía decir. El distrito entero se divide en una gran variedad de culturas, idiomas, locales de venta, restaurantes y más. Allí se podía escuchar distintos tipos de idioma de la gente que se pasea o vive allí, como chino, japonés, filipino, vietnamita y muchos otros lenguajes que gente no pensaría que existen. Los edificios que parecen autenticas construcciones del oriente tradicional, dragones decorando los ventanales de varios lugares, farolas de papel en los postes de luz y por encima de las calles, también los carteles de neón dándole que ambientaban bien el lugar, lo indicado para una salida nocturna. Y lo ultimo pero no menos importante, lo que sería el sueño de todo buen amante de la comida y la pesadilla de todo dietético, los restaurante. El gran choque de culturas provocaba un encuentro de las únicas y extravagantes comidas que ofrecía cada cultura. Todos los tipos de carnes y especias que se usaban al cocinar inundaba el aire con una gran gama de olores que le abría a uno el apetito, sobre todo a mí que se caía la baba del hambre.

Mientras daba un pequeño recorrido por el distrito tope mi vista en un edificio más. Lo hubiese pasado de largo de no ser por el letrero de neón que ponía Karaoke Box unchi. Al final con tanta luces y chucherías me había terminado olvidando porque fui hasta ahí, así que no perdí mas tiempo y subí al techo por uno de los costados del edificio, más específicamente entre un estrecho espacio que había entre edificio y edificio. No podía dejar que me viera algún mirón.

Vacio, no había nadie, aparte del aire acondicionado, la antena, y yo mero, no encontré a alguien más. Revise mi reloj y llegue con tiempo justo, así que donde estaba la persona que me cito ahí. Busque por todo el techo hasta que me encontré oculta a la vista ¿una paloma de papel?

Tome el pequeño animal de origami, comencé a apreciar los pequeños detalles del doblado. Tan simple, pero tan complicado, sin siquiera una arruga, dando la imagen de un llano papel que no tuvo la necesidad de ser tocado para adquirir esa forma. No supe si era una pista o una señal pero algo que si pude saber era que la figurilla de papel era algo, simplemente bello.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo- me susurraron al oído.

-¡Ay mamita!- chille apartándome de un salto-¡¿Así saludas a la gente!

Frente a mí se encontraba una chica de aspecto misterioso. Vestía una chaqueta de color negro, camisa blanca con una corbata roja media suelta, una falda corta del mismo color, medias negras hasta los muslos y unas zapatillas negras. No sé yo pero tenía pinta de colegiala, además lo que llamaba mas la atención era una máscara de conejo blanco.

-Discúlpame pero el que llego tarde es otro

-Que no me hayas visto es algo completamente distinto- con la vista empezó a mirarme de arriba abajo- Si, posiblemente puedas hacerlo.

-¿Hacer que con exactitud?

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo así que seré breve. Dentro de unos treinta minutos por esta calle pasara un furgón negro en dirección a los muelles para después salir de la ciudad. Intercéptalo el vehículo, roba los documentos que van dentro de un portafolios y los necesito intactos.

-¿De que tratan esos documentos?

-No es algo que debas saber, solo tienes que traérmelos y nada mas- respondió con simpleza, eso no me dejo más tranquilo al contrario preocupaba mas. Aunque no tenia de otra.

-Está bien lo hare pero ¿me permites saber al menos una cosa?- ella pereció meditarlo un poco al respecto pero al final asintió- ¿Eres….. un conductor?

-¿En qué te basas?- no lucia sorprendida ante la pregunta.

-Te sirve de algo si digo que lo intuí- Ya tenía mis sospechas desde que me llamo, pero al verla hico que mis sospechas se volvieran aun mas solidas. Aunque la máscara bien podía ser lo que me llevo a esa conclusión.

Ella solo se quedo estática durante un rato y sin hablar. Parecía verme fijamente a los ojos aunque no podía comprobarlo porque los suyos estaban cubiertos tras la máscara y lucia tranquilamente inquieta. Entonces levanto la mano hasta la altura del estomago y a continuación varios pliegues de lo que parecía papel comenzaron a girar alrededor de su mano.

-Nadie en esta ciudad, ni el DUP sabe de mi existencia y quiero que se quede así. Esto es una muestra de confianza, pero te advierto que no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a otros conductores

-Eso es algo extremo ¿no crees?

-Mientras nadie sepa de ti, nadie te buscara, nadie te esperara y nadie podrá hacerte daño- aquellas fueron palabras firmes y duras- cuando tengas el portafolios ve al mercado King High, busca el cesto de la basura cerca de los baños portátiles, déjalo ahí y vete. Te enviare un mensaje con la ubicación de tu compañera cuando luego de que tenga los documentos.

-Está bien, como tu digas-respondí estático, esa persona no inspiraba nada bueno- A todo esto…. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ya no necesito un nombre- entonces se fue alejando hasta quedar al borde del techo- Pero puedes decirme White Rabbit – y con eso salto del azotea.

Corrí en su encuentro pero ella ya había desparecido sin dejar rastro. Tenía que reconocerlo, con el bajo perfil de White Rabbit y esa habilidad para esfumarse de mi vista no me sorprendería que tal vez sea el único en la ciudad que la visto.

Haciendo caso a lo que me dijo me senté en un lugar estratégico en el techo del edificio y aguarde que aquel supuesto furgón negro apareciera.

15 MINUTOS DESPUES….

Estando al acecho mi vista iba de un lado a otro, viendo ir y venir cualquier vehículo. No debería tardar en aparecer ese furgón.

OTROS 15 MINUTOS DESPUES…..

Seguía vigilando cualquier vehículo sospechoso en camino, pero también veía a la gente transitar y para divagar un poco iba adivinando de donde podría ser. Hasta el momento ya había contado a cuatro japoneses, siete indues, cinco polacos, dos rusos y un árabe… bueno en realidad no sabía si era un árabe o alguien ahogándose con una presa de pollo.

Aunque tal vez eso explique por qué uno de los presentes se le acerco y empezó a golpearlo en la espalda.

Y OTROS 15 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Lo mejor de escuchar música, es oírla en vivo. Gracia al sistema de ventilación que tenía una salida en el techo podía escuchar a una pareja cantar karaoke dentro del Unchi box. Cantaban como loros con catarro, pero me entretenía a lo que yo seguía esperando. Pero mi sano entretenimiento subió de categoría, algo así como para mayores, ya que en vez de cantos desafinados empecé a oír gritos y gemidos de placer.

Cabe decir que tuve que taparme los iodos y enfocarme en buscar ese furgón. Pero un pude evitar avergonzarme por completo al hacerme una imagen mental de lo que podían estar haciendo esa pareja.

 _¡Fuera pensamientos sucios!_

ADIVINEN CUANTO….

Estaba harto de lo lindo. O ese furgón no iba a aparecer o lo hizo hace mucho, de cualquier manera estaba listo para irme y llamar a Eugene.

-¡Que me pida lo que quiera no será más aburrido que esperar que un furgón negro, sin matricula como el que viene por mi derecha aparezca!- Gire la cabeza incrédulo y efectivamente el vehículo era ese- ¡¿Es en serio, aparece justo cuando estoy por irme?!

Velozmente salte del tejado y baje justo en medio de la calle. Pero una duda me surgió tan pronto vi el furgón ¿Cómo pararlo? Podía plantarme de frente y esperar que el chofer se detenga.

Seamos sinceros. Hay más posibilidades de que me arrollen como a un perro a que se detengan.

-Al parecer tendré que jugármela- dije decidido al notar que el vehículo acelero acercándose cada vez mas y mas.

Empuñe el bastón y comencé a concentrar mi poder en el, haciendo fluir el hollín atreves de esta. Fije mi vista en la camioneta y con una clara idea de cómo pararlo estaba listo para actuar.

-¡Atajen esto!- Con toda mi fuerza lance el bastón soltando una pequeña explosión de hollín que impulso el arma a una velocidad increíble.

El bastón impacto de lleno con el frente atravesando el capo y el furgón rápidamente comenzó a perder el control. Y en un intento de recuperar la estabilidad el vehiculó termino girando sobre sí mismo un par de veces hasta quedar volcado de costado a tan solo unos metros.

-Creo que se me paso a mano- pensé al ver el estado en que quedo la camioneta.

Fui hasta la parte de atrás y la puerta se abrió saliendo un moribundo hombre con traje obviamente desarreglado y tambaleándose. Tan pronto me vio saco un arma de su traje y abrió fuego, pero no me fue difícil evitar los disparos y una vez cerca lo acabe de un golpe. Aunque no lo hice con mucha fuerza ya que el choque de por si lo dejo algo abatido.

Dentro del volteado transporte pude ver una computadora conectado a varios servidores, algunas cajas de seguridad, un archivero con carpetas y papeles desparramados por todos lados, y una inconsciente persona tras el volante. Busque y revise atreves de todo ese terrible desastre y después de un breve tiempo debajo de uno de los asientos halle un pequeño maletín metálico.

-Listo. Misión cumplida, ahora...!Auch!- justo en ese instante algo me callo en la cabeza, y eso resultaba ser un segundo maletín de color negro y con el seguro roto- Esto es malo.

White Rabbit me hablo de obtener y entregar "un" maletín. Pero no sabía cuál de los dos era por lo que tome ambos estuches y salí de ahí antes que llegaran problemas uniformados. De esa manera termine ocultándome en unos estacionamientos detrás de unos hoteles.

-A ver ¿Cómo resuelvo esto?- con ambos maletines enfrente- ¡De tin, marin, de don, pingüe ¿Cuál de estos es? No sé!- mi dedo termino en el maletín de metal.

Saque las ganzúas y comencé a abrir el cerrojo. Tomo más trabajo de lo que esperaba, pero logre forzar el cerrojo. Lo que había dentro no era los documentos, cosa que me frustro pero fue algo pasajero. Al ver detenidamente el contenido supe que era…. era….

-¿Que mierda es esto?- dije examinando una fina placa de metal que estaba dentro del maletín y debajo tenía un grabado _"A.T.R/ P-4"_ \- Que nombre mas excéntrico.

Había algo particular en esa pieza metálica. Era de un color opaco, debía pesar como un kilo y había sido cortada de forma curva casi ovalada ¿Por qué tratar de ocultarlo? Obviamente debía de ser algo importante. Otro hubiese pensado que era basura pero yo no ¡De seguro era una arma súper secreta de alta tecnología!

-Apuesto a que es un arma voladora futurista- tome la placa y lo lance por el aire- ¡Vuela y ataca! ¡Muajajajaaaa!- y la placa volvió a caer al suelo en un ruido sordo-….tal vez solo es un pisapapeles muy llamativo. Creo que el hambre ya me está afectando.

Okey lo admito quizás si era una placa de hierro común y corriente y solo termine haciendo el ridículo ¡Pero ustedes también hubiesen hecho lo mismo si hubiesen jugado Star Wors, Halo y ahora les estuviese dando un fallo cerebral por hambre!

Fui por el otro portafolio y lo abrí por la fuerza. Ya tenía el seguro medio roto por lo que las ganzúas no iban a servir de mucho.

-Al fin, esto debe ser lo que busca- tomando un único folio con documentos del ya destrozado maletín.

Justo cuando tome los documentos recordé que White Rabbit los había pedido intactos y que no los leyera. No podía entregarles los documentos así como así, sin el portafolio. Podría llegar a sospechar y rompería nuestro acuerdo. La única solución que se me ocurrió era poner todos los papeles dentro del otro maletín y fingir que nunca lo abrí.

Cuando estaba listo para guardar aquellos papeles no sé porque, pero la curiosidad de querer leerlos no me dejaba tranquilo, y conocer o más bien desconocer la identidad de aquella misteriosa mujer no calmaba mi interés. Y llego un momento en que no pude más y extendí todos los papeles por el piso y con la cámara del celular empecé a fotografiarlos y sin perder más tiempo volví a guardar todo. Luego hice un pequeño espacio rajando el fondo de cuero del maletín y ahí escondí unos de los celulares que traía, con el GPS enlazado al otro y el volumen desactivado.

RATO DESPUES…

Con el maletín oculto en el lugar exacto del King High me retire a un lugar tranquilo y seguro. Mientras veía un punto estático en la pantalla de mi celular. Hasta el momento White Rabbit no había ido a por el maletín, pero seguía observando el GPS ansioso de que me pudiera conducir a donde se ocultaba aquella enigmática usuaria del papel.

El punto del GPS de la nada comenzó a moverse velozmente sobre los edificios y luego volvió a quedar estático. Me surgió el temor de que haya descubierto mi treta y que en cualquier momento llamaría para confrontarme o que destruyera el móvil y con eso perdiese la señal. Milagrosamente el punto volvió a desplazarse lo que fue un alivio, no se había dado cuenta. Según el GPS se movía de manera extraña, en sic sac, iba más rápido o más lento de golpe y a veces volvía por donde venia antes de avanzar. Sin duda se esforzaba por que nadie los detectara. Siguió así hasta avanzar unas calles desde su ubicación inicial, tan solo seis manzanas desde King High entonces volvió a moverse.

-Con que ahí es donde te ocultas- intuí con seguridad, a continuación de que llegara un mensaje.

" _Ve al distrito Rainer. Por la calle Graham sube hasta llegar a un cruce lleno de pantallas publicitarias y cerca a un local de comida rápida busca una casa de electrodomésticos cerrado, debajo en el depósito se haya tu compañera y el conductor de video"_

Una vez termine de leer pensé en ir inmediatamente por Galia. Sin embargo si iba por ella primero cavia la posibilidad de que White Rabbit el celular oculto y abandonara su escondite. Y siendo alguien que huye y se oculta constantemente, podría no volverla a ver y si llegara a ser así no creo que fuera para dedicarme lindas palabras.

Con esa clara lógica pospuse el rescate de Galia y comencé a seguir la localización que mostraba el GPS.

POCO DESPUES…..

Estaba justo en el sitio de donde me llegaba la señal pero no encontré a nadie, solo el maletín vacio tirado a un lado. Lo revise y saque del escondite el celular intacto, lo que fue una buena señal. Seguramente no se entero de mi trampa y a lo mejor solo se deshizo del maletín por alguna otra circunstancia y no por deshacerse del teléfono, de lo contrario solo lo hubiese destruido.

Ya había perdido el rastro de aquella conductora junto con mucho tiempo valioso, por lo que no le di más vueltas al asunto y fui supuestamente a donde estaba Galia.

Seguí justo a pie de la letra las indicaciones del mensaje que recibí y ahora estaba justo en frente del local de electrodomésticos. No había mucha gente circulando por las calles por lo que forcé la cerradura y entre.

El interior estaba vacío y sucio, señal de que nadie había puesto un pie ahí desde hace un tiempo. Pero de cualquier manera comencé a buscar alguna puerta y efectivamente había en la parte de atrás y al abrirla me encontré con unas escaleras que bajaban hasta lo que parecía ser el depósito de la tienda y ahí otra puerta que cerraba el paso al interior.

Estaba oscuro pero podía ver una débil luz filtrarse bajo la puerta, era obvio que había alguien ahí pero no me anime a entrar. No por miedo ¡¿Pero que tal si algo como un ángel o bicho raro me atacaba?! Repito no es miedo, peri si algo no humano se me aparece saco el bastón y le hundo la cabeza y no me importaba si se trataba de un ángel, un zombi, un fantasma o la suegra de alguien. Si me asus…. digo, me sorprende yo mando todo a la china.

…..No se ustedes pero siento que mis lapsos de idiotez son cada vez más frecuentes. Posiblemente debería de ver un doctor.

Con sumo cuidado fui abriendo la puerta y entre. Todo estaba el total oscuridad exceptuando una fuente de luz a unos metros que parecía provenir de varias pantallas de computadora y tras de ella alguien yacía sentado.

Lenta y silenciosamente me fui acercando por detrás, esta persona parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía y se lo podía escuchar murmurar. Ya estando a sus espaldas saque el bastón y lo apoye sobre sus hombros, de inmediato aquel sujeto se quedo completamente inmóvil.

-No te muevas ni un centímetro- le advertí.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- pregunto nervioso y sorprendido a la vez.

-Limitemos la charla- hablar mucho era peligroso tenía que ser rápido- No quiero hacerte daño así que entrégame a Galia y me iré de aquí.

-¿Eugene?- aquella voz….

-Galia….- voltee y allí estaba de pie, sin ningún rasguño.

Con la guardia baja aquel sujeto pego un salto de donde estaba y se hecho a un costado. Justo un instante después una de las pantallas comenzó a distorsionarse y tras un destello un ángel apareció portando una espada listo para atacar.

Retrocedí enseguida y con mi bastón me puse en guardia preparado para defenderme. Tanto el ángel como yo estábamos por cargar contra el otro cuando Galia se puso en medio.

-¡Deténganse los dos!- entonces ella volvió la mirada al otro sujeto- Eugene el no te hará daño, por favor para.

El supuesto _"Eugene"_ se levanto algo torpe y me observo por un santiamén, luego a Galia, no parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que le pedía, se le veía muy inseguro. Pero no tardo mucho y de un simple gesto con la mano el ángel se disipo y la imagen de la pantalla volvió a la normalidad.

-Tú también John- obedecí y guarde de nuevo mi arma- Creo que lo mejor sería dialogar un poco las cosas.

Ante la propuesta Galia fue y encendiendo las luces del lugar y puede ver mejor donde estaba parado. El almacén estaba lleno de electrodomésticos, por el piso y en repisas, algunos estaban casi nuevos pero en su mayoría estaban cubiertos de polvo y tal vez ya no servían. Pero lo que me descoloco fue varias maquinas de videojuegos bajo plástico protector y el lugar donde antes estaba sentado el conductor de video resulto ser una estación de juego con teclados personalizado y las pantallas mostraban un logo que reconocí de inmediato.

-Heaven´s Hellfire.

-¿Lo….lo conoces?- hablo Eugene.

-Cualquiera que le guste un buen RPG lo conocería. Ángeles y demonios, lo mejor de los lados espirituales al servicio terrenal junto con…

-Espadas chocando, escudos astillándose ¡Vivir una experiencia atreves del sendero del guerrero que lucha por llegar a la cima del poder, la gloria y la sabiduría!- termino de decir Eugene con aires de grandeza.

Ambos nos miramos por un momento y pudimos percibir ese espíritu gamer, aunque en el parecía más prominente. De cualquier modo ahora el ambiente se había vuelto más calmado.

-John Pryce-le tendí la mano.

-Eugene…. Eugene Sims- correspondió al gesto un tanto torpe y gracias a la claridad de la luz podía ver perfectamente como lucia el conductor de video.

Vestía una playera roja con el logo de Heaven's Hellfire, unos pantalones verde, traía también una sudadera algo maltratada y con la capucha se tapaba la cabeza, además de unos enormes lente y tal como había dicho Fetch era bastante pálido sin mencionar delgado.

-Bueno Eugene espero que tu y Galia pueden explicarme lo que ocurre aquí.

-Lo que sucedió fue que después de que aquel ángel me tomara cautiva caí inconsciente y al despertar estaba en este lugar.

-Espera ¿quieres decirme que el ángel te noqueo?- voltee a ver Eugene ante la posibilidad de que haya lastimado a Galia.

-Cla….claro que no fue así- respondió Eugene nervioso- Cuando llego ya estaba inconsciente.

Volví mi atención a Galia y note que estaba muy sospechosa. Basta decir que evitaba mirarnos a ambos, jugaba con los dedos y silbaba "disimuladamente"

-Galia- le llame esperando una explicación.

-Tal vez la altura hizo que se me bajara la presión je…je..

-Pero eso solo se da en alturas realmente altas y mis ángeles evitan ir a más de cincuenta metros cuando llevan a alguien- contradijo el conductor de video lo que puso más nerviosa a Galia.

-Dinos que paso- le pedí.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que….. ¡Los fuertes vientos a esa velocidad no me dejaran respirar! ¡Sí, eso!

-Pero si acabo de estar afuera toda la tarde y no hubo ni una mísera brisa- le dije.

-Si, además los guardianes para mantener la seguridad de quienes cargan no van a altas velocidades – secundo Eugene.

-¡Fue el fio, me congele!

-Estamos en verano

-¡Me confundí, fue el calor!

-Ni tanto, solo hay como veinte grados.

-¡Me golpee la cabeza!

-Nunca mencionaste nada de un golpe

-¡Un virus!...¡Un ovni!...¡Michael Jackson!- para entonces las escusas de Galia ya no tenían sentido. Estaba acorralada y Eugene y yo no le creíamos nada.

-Ga…li…a- la presione una última vez.

-¡Esta bien lo admito!- se quebró- ¡Le tengo terror a volar por eso me desmaye! ¡¿Ya están satisfechos los dos?!

No le dijimos nada y solo nos limitamos a dar un paso hacia atrás. Galia daba un poquito de, ¿Cómo decirlo? …Meyo. Aunque como no tenerlo, con el pelo revuelto, la mirada desquiciada y el hecho de que su voz se torno algo crespa al final le daba una imagen como de… _¡cu-cu!_

-Eh…. Bueno ¿Cómo fueron las cosas entonces?- cambie de tema en lo que Galia volvía a serenarse.

-Después de aclararle a Galia que ni iba hacerle daño le explique que nesecitaba de su ayuda, o más bien decir la tuya- resumió Eugene.

-Entonces por qué secuestrarla.

-No era un secuestro, era un rescate- aclaro nuestra compañera ya calmada- Lo que él hace es enviar a sus ángeles a rescatar a todas las personas arrestadas por el DUP

-Me sorprendí bastante en cuanto escuche de ti John. En un principio esperaba tener contacto contigo a su tiempo pero apenas supe que el DUP te atrapo sabía que tenía que socorrerte, sin embargo no salió como esperaba.

-¿Como esperabas?- repetí incrédulo- ¿Qué cosa? Terminar salvando a Galia mientras yo quede dentro de un camión suspendido a cincuenta metros del suelo

-Lo siento está bien. Pero más importante es que terminaste escapando del DUP al final

-Eugene tiene razón. Si no fuera por el jamás habíamos salido de esa situación, se lo debemos.

Ciertamente tenía un buen punto. Aquel conductor de video nos había librado de una grande y no parecía ser peligroso o al menos conflictivo. No me agradaba la idea de estar en deuda con él, pero n podía tomármelo tan a la ligera sin saber que tramaba en realidad.

-Galia podemos hablar un momento- le pedí y ambos nos apartamos para que Eugene no escuchara- ¿Estás segura que es de fiar?

-Tal vez solo haya pasado una tarde pero ten por seguro que no es una amenaza.

-El fue capaz de atacar todo un convoy del DUP con su legión de ángeles sin estar presente, por lo que no es del todo "inofensivo"

-Hablo de su razón de ser. El no lastimaría a algún inocente, ni mucho menos a otros conductores y eso no lo hace diferente a nosotros.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Digamos que tuve la oportunidad de ver algunas de sus memorias poco después de despertar- revelo.

-¿El se ofreció a mostrarte?- sospechaba de que alguien quisiera que le hurgaran dentro de su cabeza.

-No en realidad. Lo hice por que al despertar y verlo pensé que era algún criminal con todo eso del secuestro. Lo que quería hacer era enlazar nuestras mentes para después forzar mi poder para romper la conexión con la posibilidad que lo noquera y pudiese escapar.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- Galia solo bajo la mirada.

-Cuando vi sus recuerdos no pude dejarlo… La soledad, el sufrimiento y lo que le hizo el DUP- entonces me miro fijo a los ojos y pude percibí una ligera sensación de compasión- Créeme John él no es alguien de quien haya que temer, es mas el debe ser el que más miedo tiene ahora.

Eso fue algo que no me esperaba y cada palabra que decía mi compañera reflejaba ferviente lo que ella creía era cierto y si decía que Eugene nos necesitaba era razón suficiente para quedarme.

-Está bien tu ganas- termine aceptando a fin y al cabo- Veamos qué es lo que quiere.

-Sabrás que es lo mejor. Además posiblemente nos deje quedarnos por un tiempo, como no tenemos a done ir- ella tenía otro buen punto.

-Antes preguntémosle no quisiera estar de colado.

Con eso regresamos con Eugene quien estaba sentado comiendo un dulce y jugando con los pies. Al vernos se levanto de su asiento ansioso como esperando un veredicto.

-¿Y que hablaron?

-De…..

-De que si necesitas algo John con gusto te dará una mano- me corto Galia ofreciéndome regalado- Y sabes si podíamos estar aquí, ya que no tenemos donde dormir y volver a donde estábamos antes no es muy seguro.

-Claro no… no tengo problema ay mucho espacio aquí abajo. Pero solo tengo dos colchones así que no sé como iríamos a compartir.

-Descuida no te sacaremos el lugar, John dice que puede dormir donde sea.

-Yo no recuerdo haber…-sin previo aviso Galia me dio un pisotón sobre el pie y me vio muy feo- Quiero decir, las camas son de ustedes- dije intentando ocultar lo mejor posible mi cara de dolor.

¿Qué tenía Galia en sus pies que hacia tan mortales sus patadas? ¡¿Ladrillos?!

-Excelente. Entonces me gustaría preguntarte algo ahora- dijo Eugene a lo que respondí _"Esta bien"_ -¿Cómo me encontraste y que era ese otro asunto pendiente?

Galia también parecía querer saber aquella respuesta, pero no podía mencionar nada sobre la otra conductora que se ocultaba de nosotros inclusive. Ya me encargaría de ella en otro momento pero ahora tendría que sonar convincente.

-No tenía ningún otro asunto solo que no tenía la seguridad que si decías la verdad sobre liberar a Galia por lo que me puse a buscar por mi cuenta y en caso de no encontrarla aceptaría tu petición. Por cierto lamento haberte amenazado con lo de Fetch.

-Descuida, pero eso no explica como diste conmigo- Eugene parecía convencido con la explicación, tenía que seguir así.

-No fue fácil. Después de que me dejaste sobre aquel techo seguí a tu ángel con la vista hasta que desapareció en cierta zona y dicha zona estaba en la misma dirección hacia donde te llevaste a Galia, investigue un poco mas, establecí un perímetro de búsqueda de un par de manzanas, descarte varios lugares y al final aquí estoy.

Ambos me observaban intrigados con mi explicación, aunque también podría ser que estuvieran dudando de mi sinceridad. Yo por mi parte solo podía aparentar serenidad y que ambos no se dieran cuenta de mi mentira. Al final uno hablo.

-Valla al final no eres tan torpe como me lo imagine- dijo Galia.

-Eh….gracias?- respondí altamente aliviado.

-¿Sabes algo de Fetch has hablado con ella?

-Ahora que lo mencionas tuve algunas llamadas pero no se las devolví.

-No creo que sea sabio ignorar a Fetch.

Le di la razón y saque el teléfono para ponerme en contacto con la conductora del neón. Marque su número y el móvil sonó un par de veces hasta que contestaron.

-¿Quién es?- contesto desganada.

-Fetch soy yo ¿Cómo esta todo allá?- pregunte animoso para mantenerla el calma…..solo por las dudas.

-¿Niño?- hablo claramente sorprendida- Supe que habías escapado del DUP pero como no contestabas el teléfono pensé que te habían matado o algo, dime ¿Galia está contigo?

-En primera te vuelvo repetir que no soy un niño, y si Galia está conmigo nos encontramos a salvo. No tienes que preocuparte por mi ni nadie….

-¡Yo no me preocupo por ti si no por la chica, y si fuese a preocuparme por ti eso sería absolutamente culpa tuya!- hasta ahí fue su calma- ¡Me entero que escapas del DUP, te llamo un sinfín de veces pero ni un puto caso das y yo como una idiota frente al televisor todo el día esperando que no pasara algo como " _Bioterrorista muerto tras escape_ "!

-Pero….pero….

-¡NI PEROS NI NADA! ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima te voy a retorcer el pescuezo y a enseñarte a no ignorar a la gente!- Fetch acababa de darme el ultimátum.

-…Ya te calmaste?- pregunte nervioso y asustado.

-Si….. necesitaba dejar salir algo de estrés- Y valla que lo dejo salir.

-Pues lamento haberte alterado, pero aprovechando el momento ¿Por qué tu apareciste cuando salimos del teatro? Si hubieses estado ahí Agustine no nos habría atrapado en un principio- le reclame.

-De nada hubiese servido, Agustine es mucho más fuerte que yo

-No me digas. La paliza que me dio en tan solo unos segundos no me dejo sospechar nada- le conteste levemente enojado.

-¡Oye! Si bien ambos los hubiésemos enfrentado a Agustine ella y su sequito de idiotas nos hubiesen capturado igual. Lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme ¿Crees que fue fácil ver cómo te esposaban y arrastraban por el suelo hasta el camión junto con Galia?

Quise volver a recriminarle pero no podía culparla. De haber intentado ayudar quizás el DUP nos habría dejado a ambos y a Galia en una situación diferente a la actual y quien sabe que habría hecho Agustine con Fetch siendo ella una prófuga del DUP.

-Lo siento no….no debí echarte la culpa- pedí disculpas.

-Solo eres un niño tonto. Pero también tengo algo de la culpa.

-¿A todo esto como están tu y las cosas por allá?

-Más o menos. Después de que se los llevaron cercaron y cerraron el teatro, también encontraron evidencias de que estuve ahí así que todo el distrito está siendo rastrillado por el DUP. Tuve que mover todas mis cosas lejos de allí y ese no es el mayor de mis problemas y creo que es mejor que Galia también escuche.

-Espera un momento- entonces puse el altavoz del celular- Listo ya te podemos oír.

-¿Recuerdas el sujeto que parecía estarme siguiendo?

-Hablas de Hank Daughtry ¿Te topaste con él?- al mencionar dicho nombre Eugene se acerco intrigado.

-Eso es lo que creí al principio. Sentí su poder siguiendo así que decidí que se me acercara pero cuando lo vi no era el- dijo Fetch y todos nos miramos confundidos.

-Podías ser un poco más clara- pidió Galia.

-Quiero decir que hay alguien más con los poderes de Hank- lo que dijo la usuaria del neón me sorprendió pero a Galia y a Eugene parecía haberlos impactado mas.

-Eso es imposible no puede haber dos conductores con el mismo poder- contradijo Galia.

-¿Hola, ejercito con poder de concreto? Yo no sé si eso sea imposible- hable a lo obvio.

-Me refiero a que no es posible que se dé de forma natural. El caso del DUP es algo que todos desconocen, pero se sabe que Agustine encontró la manera de copiar sus poderes y otorgárselos a sus tropas.

Al decir eso todo quedamos en silencio, incluso Fetch. De alguna manera todos habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión la cual era la más posible, descabellada y jodida de todas.

-Si Agustine fue capas de darle algo de sus poderes a sus soldados, es posible….

-¿Qué haya hecho lo mismo con Hank y este otro sujeto?- termine de decir.

-Ahora que lo mencionan cuando estuve en Cardun Key escuche un rumor de parte de un guardia de que Agustine había experimentado con otro poderes no solo con el concreto- dijo Fetch.

-Aunque fuera así ¿Qué sabemos de este tipo?- pregunte al grupo.

-Solamente de lo que se escribe en la red- menciono Eugene.

El conductor de video se dirigió hasta su computadora y comenzó a navegar hasta abrir una página la cual se llamaba _"The eye of Seattle"_

El contenido de la pagina en si era de noticias, eventos, guías turísticas y actualidades de la ciudad. Cualquier persona podía publicar a gusto lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando tuviera carácter. Y parecía ser así puesto que los temas centrales o por los menos los más discutidos giraban en torno a la actual crisis en la ciudad desatada por el DUP y los bioterroristas o sea nosotros.

-Por algún lado estaba…..… ¡aquí esta!- enseguida abrió un enlace.

Lo primero que vi fue algunas fotos de graffitis bastante creativos, una mescla entre broma de mal gusto e ironía hacia el DUP. Aparte de eso algunas fotos que mostraba a una persona lanzando soldados contra un muro o saltando entre los edificios, pero no podíamos identificar a nadie ya que las fotos estaban borrosas y fuera de foco.

-Escuchen esto- entonces Galia empezó a leer un artículo- _Como sabrán nuestra ciudad ha sido destino de visita de algunos bioterroristas/conductores como quieran llamarlos. Hoy con ayuda y aportes de la comunidad escribiré sobre uno de ellos…_

" _Hombre del cartel"_

 _Como muchos sabrán este personaje fue catalogado de primera como un delincuente más. Responsable de vandalismo, destrucción de la propiedad y resistencia ante la autoridad entre otros crímenes que divulgo el Departament Unified Protection (DUP) entre ellos el debate que mas a producido fue la destrucción de una antena de comunicaciones que el DUP instalo sobre la punta del Space Needle a poco de llegar._

 _Esto ocasiono mucha controversia a nivel social. Los que estaban en contra diciendo que este individuo buscaba dañar a la gente e iba en contra del DUP que se lo impedía. Por el otro lado se lo vio como una acto de justicia debido que el Space Needle siempre ha sido un símbolo de nuestra ciudad y su gente, y cuando el DUP llego nos lo arrebato para sus propósitos y que este sujeto haya destruido la antena y alejado a los uniformados le devolvió a muchos un trozo de nuestro hogar._

 _¿Sera un justiciero? ¿Un criminal con facha de héroe? ¿O alguien cuya naturaleza no se demuestra aun? Solo podemos esperar y afrontarnos a las consecuencias de sus actos._

-…..Y eso es todo lo demás describe casi lo mismo o hablan de especulaciones paranoicas.

-¿Como cuáles?- pregunte.

-Varias. Desde comer bebes y seducir colegialas, hasta otra que dice que si te encuentras con un conductor a medianoche y calzas más de 43 se llevara tu alma.

-¿En serio dice eso?- pregunte sorprendido…y ofendido.

-Y eso no es todo- hablo Eugene- una vez leí que si un conductor te ataca debes golpearlo con una rama de cedro o rezar una plegaria mientras le echas sal.

-¡Dejen de un lado sus tonterías esto es serio!- nos regaño Fetch a todos.

-Tiene razón ¿qué hacemos entonces?- pregunto el usuario de video.

Personalmente no sabría que decir. El asunto que nos abordaba trae muchas dudas y pensar si ese hombre de cartel era de cuidado o no ya me daba migraña.

-Lo que leí era de un escritor anónimo y no hay mucho que respalde su nota, lo que da a entender que tenemos que fiarnos de la palabra de quien sabe- opino Galia.

-Cuando leí en foros sobre conductores muchos exageraban sus publicaciones o nada de lo que escribían era autentico. La mayoría solo se preocupaba por recibir un "me gusta" y subir popularidad- dije recordando la decena de veces que leía algo sobre conductores en internet y solo eran patrañas.

-Resumiendo este tipo o puede estar de nuestro lado o en contra- opino Fetch.

-algo es seguro tenemos que tener cuidado si nos lo encontramos sobre todo tu Fetch que te viene pisando los talones.

Seguimos discutiendo un rato más al respecto pero no íbamos a ningún lado, por lo tanto Fetch corto la llamada algo refunfuñona. El resto de nosotros tres nos quedamos sin mucho que hacer, Eugene se fue a su computadora y Galia saco un viejo libro de uno de los estantes.

Yo por mi parte estaba cansado. Tuve un día laaaaaargo y complicado, así que me hice un hueco entre ese desastre que Eugene consideraba un refugio, coloque una almohada para descansar mi cabeza hasta que lentamente me fui durmiendo.

¿Qué me preparara al despertar? Algo mejor espero…..


	10. Chapter 9

Lamento mucho en retraso. Sé que me desaparecí por un buen tiempo pero es que tome un nuevo trabajo, entre otras cosas y no me dejaba mucho tiempo libre para escribir.

Pero me esforzare para actualizar más regularmente y terminar la historia.

Sin más que explicar les dejo otro capítulo. Recuerden que si les gusta pueden dejar un review.

Disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 9

Si tuviese que describir en una palabra como había dormido seria "torcido". En cuanto me levante pude sentir en total mi cuerpo entumecido a excepción de mi cuello, de seguro fue porque la almohada era lo único que separaba mi cabeza del duro suelo. Desafortunadamente no podía decir lo mismo de resto de mi cuerpo.

Como pude me levante torpemente y estire todas mis extremidades con la intención de recuperar la normal sensibilidad. Tras varias minutos de e longar y flexionar fui a ver a los otros dos que dormían en el otro tramo del almacén.

Eugene estaba dormido con una consola portátil en la mano y Galia con un pequeño libro a un lado. Ambos descansaban sobre unos colchones individuales algo pequeños, pero eran suficientes para una noche de sueño decente.

-Al menos estos si durmieron como la gente-pensé con cierta envidia.

Dando inicio a mi dio busque comida y encontré un pequeño refrigerador cerca de los monitores. En su interior solo había sodas, frituras, dulces y demás comida chatarra. Sin muchas opciones opte por soda de uva y barra de cereal con chocolate. No era un desayuno balanceado pero cuando hay hambre todo vale.

Ya desayunado y con mis compañeros aun durmiendo pensé en que podía hacer. Tenía claro mi objetivo pero cuando recordaba los últimos días siempre pasaba algo que ocupaba mi tiempo, pero ya no más. Ahora estaba del lado correcto de la ciudad, donde ella había muerto y debía haber mucho más que pudiera hacer, tenía que ser así. Alguien debía saber, un testigo, involucrado, policía ¡algo!

Entonces sentí como la clave cruzo por mi mente. No conocía a nadie involucrado y esta persona posiblemente no lo era, pero si era alguien que podría darme algo de información lo que sería un inicio importante.

Con algo de prisa saque uno de los teléfonos que tenia y llame al único numero que tenía en el. Este sonó varias veces hasta que una voz grave y seca contesto.

-Este en un número privado.

-Hudson soy yo.

-John… no sé si sorprenderme o preocuparme de que hayas escapado de una forma, cómo decirlo ¿espectacular?

-Siendo sincero tampoco me lo esperaba, pero no veo en que te afecte a ti.

-Personalmente me da igual, aunque la población no piensa de misma manera- confeso con desgano- Los teléfonos de la estación no dejan de sonar y todas las llamadas son solo para tirarnos bronca.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Como el DUP no contesta el teléfono a menos que sea sobre bioterrorista o algo que les importe, las personas no tienen mejor idea que llamar a la policía para quejarse de lo inútiles que somos.

-Hudson cálmate un momento, se que estas alterado pero necesito hablarte de un tema…. delicado.

-Está bien. De cualquier manera hablar contigo es mejor que lidiar con el caos de la jefatura.

-Seré breve y directo. Quiero todo el registro de un caso de homicidio que ocurrió aquí hace un par de años.

-…..Olvida lo que dije, hablar contigo es peor que todo esto y más.

-Vamos Hudson ambos sabemos que no eres como cualquier policía que se escurre de cosas como estas. Sé que tienes una manera de darme lo que te pido.

-Incluso si tuviera la forma, revelar información policial a un tercero sin autorización previa se considera delito de corrupción y uno con 3 años de cárcel mínimo…. Pero si involucra a un bioterrorista pasamos de 3 a 30 años.

-Eso no es nada, si me atrapan a mi lo mejor que podría pasarme seria que me encierren para siempre- Y esa era la cruda realidad.

-No puedo hacerlo, lo sien…

-¡Hare lo que sea!- le detuve antes de terminar la frase- No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero por favor ayúdeme.

Solo hubo silencio. Incluso si era una charla por teléfono podía sentir la tensión que emanaba, pero también sentía una enorme ansiedad. Quería decir algo mas, pero corría el riesgo de que Hudson terminara echándose para atrás y no podía perder a la única persona con información real de Cailin.

-Seguramente me voy a arrepentir de esto- esas palabras sacudieron todo mi ser- Sin embargo si voy a meter las manos en el fuego por ti es justo que hagas lo mismo.

-Tú solo pídelo, no importa que sea- Por Cailin iría hasta el infierno.

-Te daré los detalles a la noche más tardar. Por ahora dime sobre que homicidio debo investigar. Nombre de la víctima y cuando ocurrió

-Ocurrió hace unos dos años, el nombre de la víctima es…. Cailin Pryce- mencionar su nombre al final me fue intenso.

-Veré que puedo encontrar. Adiós – así concluyo nuestra conversación.

Solo quedaba aguardar hasta que Hudson me llamara nuevamente para el intercambio de favores. El simple hecho de imaginar que podía estar a solo nada de conseguir lo que buscaba me ponía ansioso. Tan solo habíamos terminado de hablar hace menos de un minuto y ya quería que se pusiera en contacto nuevamente para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Al fin de cuentas solo pude sonreí satisfecho de que había hecho algo bien.

-¿Te ocurre algo John?- voltee y ahí estaba Eugene recién despertado.

-No nada solo asuntos personales- no podía decirle que hablaba con un policía- Amaneciste bien me imagino- hable de algo común para iniciar conversación.

-Más o menos en realidad, anoche Galia insistió en que durmiera temprano. Por lo general trasnocho y solo duermo unas cuatro horas pero ella insistió que era malo para mi salud y me envión a acostarme.

-¿Acaso Galia es su mama?- pensé con gracia.

-Pero al final no pude dormí tanto como ella esperaba- declaro.

-¿No tenias sueño o qué?

-Al contrario tenia sueño, pero no podía…como decirlo…..este…..dormir tan cerca de Galia me ponía incomodo y no podía cerrar los ojo, por lo que jugué a un videojuego para poder dormirme- Eugene se limito a agachar la cabeza, taparse la cara con ambas manos y murmurar cosas como "tan cerca" y "que vergüenza".

En lo que Eugene divagaba me aparte para hacer lo mío. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer ejercicio y practica con mis poderes mientras tanto. Después de lo que paso con Hudson la idea de quedarme quieto esperando no creía poder soportarla, por lo que tenía que distraerme con algo.

Pero si iba a hacerlo necesitaría mas espacio.

-¿Eugene tienes un lugar más amplio en donde pueda usar mis poderes?- para ese momento su mente ya había regresado- No quisiera terminar rompiendo algo.

-Bueno aquí abajo no hay tanto espacio, pero….

-¿"Pero" que? – repetí confuso a lo Eugene sonrió…emocionado?

-Ven y párate allí- señalo en frente de unos televisores

Le seguí la corriente con algo de desconfianza. No se ustedes pero su sonrisa no me inspiraba mucha seguridad que digamos. Además sumemos que Eugene era alguien de rostro pálido y delgado y estar recién amanecido no ayudaba en su aspecto. Parecía un sociópata a punto de abordar a su siguiente víctima.

-Pero si Galia confía en él ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- me dije mentalmente.

-No te muevas- fue lo único que dijo Eugene antes de usar su poder y envolverme con el video de las pantallas.

-Reformulo la pregunta ¡¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme a MI?!- maldije para adentro.

Ante la intensa luz cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, después de unos segundos sentí una tranquila brisa y el cantar de las aves lo que me parecía raro así que abrí los ojos y la imagen que me abordo fue irreal.

A los alrededores se extendía una vasta llanura verde que iba hasta lo lejos, flores primaverales que se mecían delicadamente con el viento y sobre mi cabeza un brillante cielo despejado. Lo más llamativo del lugar era unos enormes pilares blancos postrados alrededor de lo que parecía un altar.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunte anonadado por el sitio en el cual estaba y había salido de la nada.

-El altar de los inicios.

-¡AAAAAAHH!- brinque del susto y vi a Eugene a mis espaldas- ¿¡Acaso quieres darme un ataque?!

-Lo siento- se disculpo con algo de torpeza- Pero pensé que te gustaría estar aquí

-¿Y qué lugar es "aquí"? ¿Otra dimensión?- pregunte ante la descabellada posibilidad.

-Tu pediste un lugar para entrenar y que mejor lugar que un campo de entrenamiento en…. ¡Heaven's Hellfire!

-¿¡O sea que estamos dentro del videojuego?!- no podía creerlo.

-Si no me crees déjame demostrártelo- tras decir eso se alejo unos pasos y dijo en voz alta- _¡Pause!_

De forma casi inmediata el tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Las nubes, la brisa, inclusive una mariposa multicolor que revoloteaba se había congelado en medio del vuelo.

-Esto es increíble ¿y cualquiera puede hacerlo?- pregunte sin salir del asombro.

-¿Quieres ponerlo en marcha?

-¡Por supuesto que quiero!- conteste sin dudarlo- _¡Resume!_ \- y justo como se esperaba el juego recobro el movimiento- ¡Esta de fabula! _¡Pause! ¡Resume! ¡Pause! ¡Resume! ¡Pause! ….._ \- sin más repetí divertido una y otra vez viendo como todo se detenía y avanzaba sin parar.

-Por favor podías parar un momento- hablo Eugene pero solo lo ignore.

-¡Solo un poco más, esto es divertido! _¡Pause! ¡Resume!..._

-Es que si haces que el juego pause tantas veces seguidas es posible que…- entonces de repente todo el juego se torno gris y el campo parecía haberse dividido-…. que le dé un Lag.

-¡Rayos metí la pata!- al parecer había perdido un poco la compostura- Perdona Eugene no fue mi intención.

-Descuida se arregla solo- a los segundos el color volvió y el movimiento del juego se normalizo- Ves

-Lo mejor será que me centre en entrenar no quisiera terminar perdiendo el tiempo- no quería aprovecharme del tipo.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta- inquirió el usuario del video, a lo que conteste con un simple "si"- ¿Qué es lo que ves aquí?

-No lo sé, este…. Un campo verde, nubes y ¿rocas?- respondí confundido ante la pregunta pero al conductor a mi lado pareció hacerle gracia

-Estamos en un videojuego ¡un videojuego!- expreso con una notable felicidad ante lo obvio- Cualquier persona que le guste los videojuego amaría estar aquí y por ende lo disfrutaría ¿no?

-No cuestiono tu lógica Eugene pero Fetch me incentivo para que entrenara y sería irresponsable de mi parte dejarlo solo para ponerme a jugar- por más que quisiera.

-Sigues sin comprender, no juegas solo por diversión- el tono de Eugene se había muy serio de pronto- Luchas por sobrevivir.

Aquellas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y la presencia de Eugene emanaba otro aire y no me agradaba en lo absoluto, por lo que tome distancia y aguarde.

Sobre Eugene partículas y destellos de video se alzaban errática y peligrosamente. Lentamente algo comenzó a tomar forma y antes de darme cuenta un ángel de diez metros con armadura dorada y azul apareció. Sobre su espalda brotaron un par de inmensas alas las cuales alzaron al gigantesco ser.

-Definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba- susurre por lo bajo.

-John Pryce- hablo el ángel con una voz grave y acústica- Te e traído a estas tierras para apoyarte y ayudar a conquistar un poder superior al que tienes ahora.

-¿Eugene? ¿Por qué estás hablando así?- pregunte confuso.

-Para conseguirlo deberás luchar y vencer.

Al final de esas palabas Eugene desapareció y todo el paisaje comenzó a brillar de igual manera que el conductor de video cuando se transformo. Antes de darme cuenta pase de estar en un lugar de fantasía a una réplica de lo que sería un vecindario tradicional. Arboles en las esquinas casas rupestres de uno o dos pisos con jardines extensos enfrente, la única cosa que faltaba pero no me extrañaba era la presencia de peatones o gente.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Eugene?- hable al aire esperando una respuesta.

No hubo contestación alguna, por el contrario un texto se digitalizo sobre mí y decía " _ **Escenario de combate 1. Iniciando en 5…. 4… 3….**_

-Al parecer iremos directo al grano.

… _ **. 2…. 1….. ¡STAR!**_

De manera casi automática me puse atento a lo que sea que viniera. Si se trataba de un combate organizado por Eugene no podía tomármelo a la ligera, sobre todo si este podía crear ángeles y enviarlos a acometerme contra mí.

Con esa idea en mente mantuve la vista en lo alto por si un ángel descendía a atacar, sin embargo no era como esperaba. En vez de ello varias patrullas del DUP aparecieron doblando la esquina una calle más abajo.

Rápidamente me precipite hacia la casa más cercana, abrí la entrada de una patada y una vez que entre cerré la puerta tras de mí. Luego asome la vista por una de las ventanas y los soldados del DUP ya estaba ahí, bajando de sus vehículos y acercando a la vivienda en formación. Volví y registre el interior de la vivienda para tener una idea de dónde ubicarme para un mejor ofensiva.

Actualmente estaba en el living y al fondo pude divisar una cocina comedor. En la sala había unas escaleras que daban al piso superior. Sin pensarlo dos veces subí y me encontré con un pasillo con una puerta a cada lado. Fui a la de la izquierda pero no pude abrirla, así que desistí y entre por la de la derecha dando con un cuarto… si se lo pudiera llamar así.

Había restos de envolturas y comida sobre una pequeña mesa, la cama estaba desordenada, había ropa desparramada por el suelo y casi no entraba luz natural por la ventana. Lo único más o menos ordenado era un escritorio donde solo había una computadora y varias cajas de juegos apiladas siendo el de Heaven's Hellfire el que coronaba la pila.

-Y pensé que mi cuarto era desordenado- fue lo único que atine a decir ante tal zona de desastre.

Entonces un fuerte estruendo se escucho de abajo. El DUP había derribado la puerta y ya podía escuchar las pisadas de los soldados subiendo las escaleras.

Busque en la habitación algo que me fuese útil y mi vista se detuvo en el armario y note que tenia ruedas debajo.

-Dios bendiga a los muebles para flojos

Lego de esa pequeña alabanza tome el armario, lo saque de la habitación y lo empuje hacia las escaleras donde algunos soldados ya estaban a la vista.

-¡Fuera abajo!- grite soltando el mueble por las escaleras.

Uno, dos, tres y cuatro fueron los soldados que alcanzo el mueble haciendo que se cayeran y golpearan todo cuesta abajo, yo por otro lado baje de un salto de vuelta al living donde varios del DUP estaban a mi alrededor.

Cargue contra el más cercano, lo envestí y lo golpee dos veces con el bastón. Luego lance mi arma hacia otro desorientándolo, tome carrera y con una patada de canguro lo mande volando sobre uno de sus compañeros.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar y salte detrás de un sofá. Velozmente junte una gran masa de hollín entre mis manos y la dirigí al medio de la sala. Cuando exploto el efecto fue casi instantáneo, ahora una densa cortina de hollín cubría todo.

Aprovechado que mi visilidad no se veía afectada noquee y embosque a cada soldado ocultándome entre la oscura cortina. Antes de darme cuanta ya había dejado inconsciente a todos los soldados arrojando al último de ellos por la ventana.

-Parece ser que me encargue de todos- dije al ver que ninguno se movía- ¿Qué es lo sigue ahora?– era la duda que tenia.

Si según Eugene esto era un escenario de entrenamiento entonces ¿no debía de empujarme a mi limite? Ya había enfrentado al DUP antes y eso no fue muy desafiante. Pero en aquel momento caí en cuanta en algo.

Si inicio con un "Star" no debería de terminar de la misma manera.

El hollín ya se había asentado y la calma inundo el cuarto cuando esa posibilidad cruzo mi mente. Instintivamente gire a ver al exterior de la casa y ahí estaban dos agentes del DUP que apuntaban a la casa con una basooka cada uno.

-Oh rayos….!

Sin nada más ambos dispararon y dos cohetes comenzaron a acercarse amenazadoramente. Yo solo abrí la boca y expulse un gran torrente de hollín que intercepto a los proyectiles a medio camino haciéndolos estallar, enviándome a volar a mí con la fuerza de la explosión.

-De acuerdo eso estuvo muy, muy, muy cerca- de haber tardado más en reaccionar la explosión me hubiese fulminado- *snif* *snif* ¿Quién cocina hamburguesas?- busque el origen del olor y note que me manga se incendiaba- ¡AY NANITA! ¡AGUA, AGUA, AGUAAAAA!

Corrí desesperadamente hasta la cocina y use el agua del fregadero para apagar mi brazo.

Suspire satisfecho ante otra victoria ante el desastre, pero mientras me escurría el brazo y aseguraba de que nada más se estuviese achicharrando, los dos agentes del DUP entraron a la casa. No traían las basookas pero no parecían necesitarlas.

-Pude contra dos de ustedes antes y podre ahora- mientas los observaba note que uno de ellos traía un ocho en la solapa de la gabardina y el otro se me hacia conocido- ¿Eres tu seventh? Estabas mas pelón antes- dije señalando su abundante y bien cortada cabellera.

-Aguarda ahora lo arreglo- se escucho una voz por toda la casa.

-¿Eugene?

Y justo frente a mis ojos el cabello de seventh se desvaneció y se digitalizo una cabeza rapada, para luego aparecer a un lado "versión 1.2"

-Actualizado y listo para continuar- informo.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta yo era más alto y musculoso

-No es cierto- negó al instante.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- y de la nada sobre mi cabeza apareció "John Versión 0.1/Actualizado hace 20 minutos"- ¿Y si haces una excepción?

-¿Y si te mando al valle de las bestias?

-Está bien, ya me callo- no sé porque pero Eugene parecía comportarse algo extraño. Como que estaba algo respondón.

-Continuemos con el combate y….

-¡Espera Eugene!- le detuve- Estas seguro de que no se te esta yendo la mano. Hace uso segundo casi me haces volar y no me agrada la idea de morir durante un entrenamiento.

-Descuida aun te queda mucha vida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- miro hacia arriba y veo una barra de vida con mi nombre que aun estaba en verde- ¿Es en serio?- pregunte con cara de "estas bromeando verdad?"

Estaba por reclamarle a Eugene hasta que un pedazo de concreto voló en mi dirección y tuve que hacerme a un lado para esquivarlo.

-¡Al menos avísame cuando vuelvan a atacarme!

Seventh comenzó a formar varios fragmentos de concreto en el aire. Estaba por atacarlo pero Eighth bloqueo el paso y con dos dagas de concreto desato una serie de cortes que tuve que esquivar hasta quedar arrinconado contra la pared. Desesperado tome el bastón para contraatacar pero súbitamente se quito del camino al momento en que termino recibiendo una lluvia de concreto de parte de Seventh.

Aquel traicionero ataque me dejo algo herido. Estaba dispuesto a devolverle la jugada a Seventh pero nuevamente su compañero se interpuso obligándome a bloquear sus dagas con mi bastón.

Justo cuando logro alcanzar un golpe a las costillas de mi oponente este otra vez se hace a un lado dejando vía libre al ataque de su compañero. Como pude esquive hacia un costado y de una patada levante una mesa de la sala a función de escudo, que termino destrozada en varias partes.

No tenía que ser muy listo para ver como jugaban estos tipos.

Eighth atacaba de frente mientras que seventh lo apoyaba con una fuerte defensiva. Anteriormente cuando pelee contra Seventh y Nineth no colaboraban de esta forma y ambos iban más por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que usando poderes. Tal vez sea cosa de Eugene, no lo sé, pero este era un problema del cual debía salir rápido.

Enseguida se me ocurrió algo y como era de esperarse el soldado vino nuevamente empuñando sus dagas, pero ya estaba preparado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca abrí un poco la boca y le escupí hollín directo en los ojos. Con Eighth cegado no dude en golpearlo en ambas manos con mi arma desarmándolo y luego con una circular lo envié contra una pared. Seventh me tenía en la mira así que extendí ambas manos y comenzamos a abrir fuego el uno contra el otro.

Seventh generaba trozos de concreto tan pronto como los lanzaba y yo hacía igual pero lentamente empecé a perder terreno. Mis reservas de hollín estaban disminuyendo y aunque sabía que era un entrenamiento no tenía pensado perder.

No por orgullo eso era seguro, pero tal vez…. quería demostrar algo.

De la nada sentí un golpe de energía. El hollín comenzó a brotar desde mis hombros hasta mis manos. Justo en ese momento seventh había lanzado otro ataque.

Lo siguiente no entendí como paso.

Por reflejo extendí ambos brazos pero en vez de tener las palmas abiertas tenía los puños cerrados. De golpe todo el hollín que tenia cubriendo por todo los brazos salió disparado con una enorme fuerza y en total unos seis proyectiles no solo interceptaron el ataque del soldado del DUP sino que también le impactaron y lo enviaron al suelo.

Con ese último enemigo neutralizado todos los soldados se desvanecieron dando paso a la célebre frase.

 _ **Game over ¡You win!**_

 _ **-**_ Estuviste asombroso- Eugene se digitalizo en la sala- Lograste manejar la situación mejor de lo que imagine.

-Gracias, pero avísame la próxima vez antes de enviarme a un lugar como si nada.

-Perdón. Pero creí que en generar una situación como esta sería lo más apropiado. Lo que facilitaría desenvolverte y dar lo mejor de ti- resumió el hecho.

-Ciertamente. Terminar arrinconado en interiores sería algo que pudiese pasarme y prepararme para ello es lo mejor- le di la razón a Eugene, al fin a cabo había aprendido un nuevo poder gracias a ello.

-Apropósito dejaste un buen desastre- señalo Eugene a la sala la cual estaba completamente echa un caos.

Eugene con la mirada recorrió cada centímetro de la casa. Entonces el mismo volvió a poner todos los muebles de pie, a limpiar y lo que estaba destruido lo digitalizaba en su estado original y con sumo cuidado lo acomodaba donde debía.

Solo guarde silencio mientras veía a Eugene. Parecía sumido en su mundo y no me sentí seguro de molestarlo. Empecé a pensar por que se comportaba así, porque actuaba con tanto cariño hacia esta casa, este hogar…..y fue ahí que sospeche.

La mirada tan distante y melancólica en su rostro.

-Este es tu hogar- me atreví a decir. Eugene solo se detuvo y ni siquiera volteo a mirarme.

-Hace muchos años que no piso mi verdadero hogar. Esto fue lo más cercano que pude hacer.

-La habitación que está arriba era la tuya- el solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y la habitación que estaba cerrada?

-Es la de… mi mamá.

-¿Y tu padre qué?- de golpe de expresión de Eugene cambio de estar afligido a algo molesto.

-El abandono a mamá después de que ella me tuvo- contesto resentido- No tenia siquiera un año así que no tengo idea de cómo era y a mamá no le gusta hablar de él.

El ambiente se había tornado delicado y en esa última pregunta que hice solo termine poniendo el dedo en la llaga. Tenía la intención de cerrar la boca y dejar morir el tema en silencio, pero hablar un poco del pasado del conductor de video podía darme una mejor imagen de él. Además podía ser de ayuda para Eugene.

Funciono con Galia antes y no perdía nada con probar.

-Qué tal si nos sentamos un rato- invite a Eugene a tomar asiento- ¿Cómo era tu madre?- inicie con una pregunta sencilla.

-Ella era una persona ocupada. Siempre atendiendo asuntos del trabajo durante el día por lo que solo estábamos juntos durante la noche cuando cenábamos.

-¿En que trabajaba?

-Era congresista en Delaware- esa respuesta no me la esperaba - Se que es increíble de creer. Un bioterrorista hijo de una congresista activa. Lo mas irónico de todo es que cuando se presento la propuesta de fundar el DUP mi mamá no dudo en estar de acuerda y votar a favor.

-¿Cuando supiste que eras un conductor?

-Ocurrió cuando estaba en la escuela. Siempre estaba un bravucón que me molestaba y se burlaba de mí. Un día no pude soportarlo más y de mi computadora portátil salió un demonio que lo persiguió por todo el campus. El demonio ni siquiera lo toco, pero si le dio un susto de muerte.

-¿Cómo….- no estaba seguro de hacer la siguiente pregunta- ¿Cómo se tomo ella que fueras un conductor?

-No decía nada…. desde el momento que se entero dejo de hablarme y no me atrevía a querer saber que pensaba entonces. Tenía miedo de que dijera que ya no me amaba.

-Lo sien….

-¡Estábamos cenando!- me interrumpió abruptamente- Estábamos cenando cuando llego el DUP a nuestra casa diciendo que me llevarían a un lugar seguro para gente como yo, pero….- en eso Eugene esboza una pequeña sonrisa-…..mamá les dijo que no me llevaran. Ella dijo que me cuidaría todo el tiempo así que no era necesario que me llevaran, sin embargo no importa cuánto protesto tuve que decir adiós.

-Eugene….

-Pero eso me hizo saber que en realidad aun me quería. Lo suficiente como para que no quisiera que me llevaran porque sabía que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, y que se preocupara tanto…. en el fondo me hacia feliz.

-Incluso después de firmar a favor del DUP no entregaría a su hijo aun si fuese un conductor- pensé y aquello tenía sentido.

Abandonada, con un trabajo de tiempo competo que apenas le daba tiempo para convivir con su único hijo, su única familia. Una madre con algo de corazón no lo entregaría voluntariamente.

-Ella siempre decía que buscaba que las cosas fueran mejores y que el DUP era la respuesta. Pero cuando vinieron por mi y vi a mi mamá hacerles frente comprendí que ella solo quería que "yo" estuviese a salvo a su lado.

Después de decir todo eso Eugene tuvo que quitarse los lentes para secarse las lágrimas que se le escapaban y espere antes de hacerle otra pregunta.

-¿Hace cuanto que no la ves?

-Como seis años, poco después del que el DUP se fundara. Yo era uno de los primeros conductores que termino en Kardun Key.

-¿Cómo es Kardun Key?- pregunte curioso de cómo sería una cárcel para conductores.

-Es tan difícil de describirlo. Con cada día que pasabas sin salir de esos muros, sin hablr con nadie, ni poder ver la luz de sol séquiese y al final solo podías decirle adiós a todo. Sin embargo parte de ti lo aceptaba.

-¿Aceptar que cosa?

-Que estábamos justo donde debíamos estar. Junto a los nuestros- entonces él me vio fijamente a los ojos- Antes de ser un conductor no tenía amigos, la escuela era un infierno y siempre estaba solo. Estando en Kardun Key junto a otros conductores pude sentir por primera vez que era parte de algo, que encajaba y me sentía como… en casa.

Estaba anonadado. La descripción de Eugene bien era entendible pero pude percibir en su voz y en la mirada del conductor que lo que pasaba en Kardun Key era algo mucho más profundo y siniestro.

Sentía que se me oprimía el pecho de tan solo ver a Eugene sentado frente a mí, con la mirada ahora en el suelo, como si le buscara un sentido a su vida. Una imagen de Fetch y Galia llego a mi ¿ellas comparten el mismo dolor? ¿Si estuviera en Kardun Key también lo padecería?

Tal vez ellos había escapado pero la sombra que los había cubierto durante tantos años dejo sus marcas. Y probablemente nunca los abandonaría por completo.

Me golpee mentalmente al pensar de esa manera. No podría abandonar a Eugene. Percibía su miedo, estaba perdido y no sabía hacia donde seguir, aunque incluso se encontrara peleando por otros el no luchaba por sí mismo. Iba mas allá de su timidez e inseguridad, era porque carecía de una razón personal para levantarse y si era así…...no podía dejarlo caer. Y nunca sería capaz de verme a un espejo y saber que no hice nada.

¡Jamás!

-Eugene- lo llame, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y con una mirada solida le dije- Tal vez siente que no deberías estar afuera, tal vez sientes que no deberías estar en Kardun Key ¡pero! Yo agradezco que estés aquí y ahora con nosotros, porque de no ser por ti estaría solo y perdido en un lugar que no deberías considerar tu hogar solo porque eres como el resto. Un hogar es donde están las personas que te aman y se preocupan por ti. Tú aun tienes uno en Delaware, al lado de tu mamá y si alguna vez deseas volver te tienes que levantar y seguir adelante.

Eugene que hasta el momento había estado afligido y melancólico ahora se encontraba con una pequeña pero reconfortante sonrisa sobre el rostro.

-No te imaginas como necesitaba escuchar eso…..gracias.

-El DUP ya te quito seis años de tu vida, no pierdas ni un día más-el conductor de video asintió, pero sentí que debía darle algo mas- ¿Podrías hacerme una promesa?

-Cla….claro que sí- respondió nervioso pero dispuesto.

-Le dije a Galia que cuando me fuera de Seattle la llevaría a casa. Pero si algo me ocurriese quiero que cuides de ella ¿podrías hacerlo por mi?

-Pero llevarla a casa aun si el DUP la está buscando no es….

-Ya sé que es difícil, pero sin importar como se den las cosas solo te pido que estés con ella y que la protejas. Como lo haría un amigo.

-Está bien lo hare- con sincera respuesta seguimos hablando un poco mas antes de abandonar el juego y regresar al mundo real.

Ya de vuelta en la guarida encontramos a una Galia recién despierta desayunando, quien al vernos salir de la pantalla de la computadora dio un grito del susto enviando a volar unas galletas que devoraba por el aire las cuales desafortunadamente me cayeron en la cabeza.

Después de disculparnos y explicarle en donde estuvimos y lo que estuvimos haciendo Galia despertó una gran curiosidad por "El mundo virtual" y no dejaba de disparar preguntas al respecto.

Le di una mirada cómplice a Eugene antes de dirigirme hacia la salida dejando al pobre conductor de video lidiando con el interrogatorio de nuestra compañera.

No sé si las palabras que le había dirigido a Eugene antes fueron las más adecuadas, incluso llegue a pensar que tal vez había sido algo arrogante. Pero si fui capaz de darle al menos un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta estaré satisfecho con migo mismo.

Volviendo a lo que hacía.

Me había puesto a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Era mediodía por lo que opte por comprar unos sándwiches para almorzar ya que el desvalanceado desayuno que había tenido no sirvió para saciar mi hambre.

Después de encontrar en donde sentarme medite en que podía hacer el resto del día hasta que Hudson llamara.

-Podía llamar a Fetch a ver que cuenta, pero aun sigue del otro lado del bloqueo así que no se si deba. Tampoco puedo regresar con Eugene no después de todo lo que le dije- enseguida recordé todo lo que le había dicho y como me había puesto. Solo pude taparme la cara de la vergüenza- No puedo creer que le hablara así, acaso me creo el héroe de la historia.

Después de recobrar la compostura revise de cuantos fondos disponía para seguir viviendo. No fue nada alentador encontrar solo setenta y dos dólares, lo suficiente para comer por un par de día más. Al final solté un suspiro de resignación y me acosté de espaldas.

Empecé a divagar respecto a mi futuro ¿Qué haría cuando dejara atrás a mi familia definitivamente para huir? Incluso si eso sonaba doloroso.

Si no termino muerto antes seguramente tendré que llevar a Galia a casa, aunque dudaba de que fuera prudente. Luego tal vez podría ir a esconderme en algún pueblo pequeño al sur del país donde el radar del DUP no llegara, buscar un trabajo modesto que no llamase la atención, mezclarme con la gente, ser otra persona y algún día después unos cuantos años probablemente dejen de buscarme.

O no.

Me puse de pie y aleje aquellas ideas con desgano. Sabía que tarde o temprano estaría enfrentando esa situación pero no era el momento de ponerme amargarme. Aun tenía cosas que hacer y debía estar enfocado.

En lo que estaba intentando calmarme a mí mismo logro notar un extraño ruido. Sonaba como una cortadora de césped pero más fino y se escuchaba cerca. Levanto la cabeza y volando había un drone de color negro y amarillo, con las siglas DUP a un lado y lo más alarmante una cámara que me enfocaba.

Ni medio segundo y salí corriendo tras el drone que ya se estaba elevando para alejarse. Pero antes de que ganara altura para escaparse salte sobre una pared que use de base para un segundo salto y así atrapar al drone por la cola y traerlo abajo.

Con una mano sostuve el molesto objeto volador contra el suelo, mientras que con la otra intentaba abrir la tapa que tenía en la parte superior.

Cuando logre sacar la tapa me tope con una extraña piedra que brillaba en un tenue azul, así es ¡brillaba! No entendí que era lo que hacía o si era seguro tocarlo, pero el dron iba a llamar la atención si no hacia algo. Sin pensarlo dos veces tome aquella extraña piedra y la saque de un tirón y dron al instante se apago.

-Pero esto es… ¿esta cosa es la batería?- observe la piedra que aun sostenía y no pude ignorar el hipnótico brillo ni la ligera sensación de hormigueo que producía en mi mano- Interesante…. se lo llevare a Eugene, tal vez sepa que es- guarde el objeto en mi bolsillo y regrese mi atención al dron.

Lo más rápido y obvio seria destruirlo pero se me ocurrió que junto a Eugene y Galia podría llegar a encontrarle alguna utilidad. Así que sin más me tire el dron sobre el hombro y seguí mi camino.

MINUTOS DESPUES….

-Tal vez esto no fue una buena idea- era el pensamiento que surcaba en mi mente al ver que más de un transeúnte se me quedaba viendo y aunque la capucha lograba ocultar mi rostro llevar un dron con la siglas DUP llamaba mucho la atención.

Si bien la gente estaba acostumbrada a ver uno de estos volando ocasionalmente nadie se atrevería a acercarse a uno y ver a alguien llevando uno de esos pequeños helicópteros sobre el hombro desconcertaba bastante.

¿Quién sería tan osado o tan tonto para robarle al DUP? era pensamiento común.

Por desgracia conocía la respuesta y a estas alturas la palabra "osado" no era algo que me definiese, así que….. bueno, ustedes saben.

Continúe deambulando y rezando que no volviese a encontrarme con problemas, pero no diez minutos y termine topándome con una multitud que gritaba y maldecía. Enseguida se me vino la idea de que era otra marcha en contra de los conductores, sin embargo esa posibilidad quedo descartada al ver como todos descargaban su furia y angustia en las puestas de una farmacia.

-¡Cálmense todos por favor, calmados!- pedía un hombre a los gritos sobre una silla. Era bastante mayor y vestía con una bata blanca, deduje que era el dueño del lugar- ¡Solo aquellos que tengan ultimas prescripciones se les venderán los medicamentos!- ese aviso puso aun más tensa a la gente.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡Mi esposa necesita su medicina no puedo esperar una semana para esa prescripción! –grito un hombre.

-¡Nuestro hermano necesita sus píldoras!- exigió otra persona- ¡Olvídese de la maldita prescripción acá tenemos la receta!

De esta forma toda la multitud se sumo a los gritos reclamando que se les vendieran los medicamentos que sus familias o amigos necesitaban con urgencia. La prescripción que pedía el farmacéutico no todos podrían conseguirla y aquellos que si les tomaría mínimo una semana para obtenerla.

Y para una persona enferma una semana sin medicación es mucho tiempo.

-Esto se está saliendo de control- le gente comenzó a acorralar al farmacéutico, quien tuvo que encerrarse dentro de la farmacia para no terminar siendo víctima de la turba.

Las personas comenzaron a tirar piedras contra las persianas de la farmacia y algunos querían tirar la puerta a patadas, todos dispuestos a tomar lo que quería. No quería imaginar lo que podrían hacerle al farmacéutico. Mientras todo eso pasaba frente a mis ojos solo pude cerrar los puños de frustración al no saber cómo detener ese caos.

Esto iba más allá de pararme en medio de la multitud, mostrarme como un bioterrorista y que todos salieran corriendo porque aun así mañana regresarían. Ayudar a robar las medicinas no era mejor alternativa, debido a que solo beneficiaria a algunos y todo terminaría en batalla campal por la última píldora, conmigo en medio de todo.

En lo que continuaba con el debate mental el sonido de una sirena comenzó a ganar y atención. Pero no era el DUP eso lo reconocí de inmediato así que solo podía ser….

-¡La policía!

Aquel grito haya sido una advertencia personal o no fue lo suficiente para obligar a más de uno a salir huyendo.

Por otro lado fui a un lugar alto lejos de la vista de todos.

Durante la próxima hora observe a la policía calmar y disuadir a la multitud restante de volver a casa. Hubo quienes obedecieron, pero también otros que opusieron resistencia en lo que termino en un par de detenidos. Afortunadamente no salió nadie herido y a tan solo una hora del arribo de la policía ya no quedaba nadie en las cercanías de la farmacia.

El farmacéutico se negó a irse, aun después de que un oficial se ofreciera a llevarlo a casa. Al final el avejentado hombre volvió al interior de la farmacia y yo ya no estaba en la azotea, si no en la entrada trasera violando la cerradura de la puerta.

Tenía planeado irme cuando las cosas se calmaran pero recordé que debía cambiar las vendas a mis heridas y ver si podían revisarme. Aunque tal vez solo era una excusa de mi parte para ver como se encontraba el hombre. Tomando en cuanta se edad quien sabe.

-Con su permiso- susurre entrando lentamente. Busque y me metí en una pequeña oficina en donde se encontraba el farmacéutico bebiendo con una botella en mano y un vaso en la otra- Señor no creo que sea bueno andar tomando a su edad.

-¡¿Cómo entraste?!- el hombre se levanto de un respingón pero tan pronto como se puso de pie se cayó de sentón- ¡De aquí no te vas a llevar nada delincuente!

-¿Delincuente? – repetí confundido. Entonces el farmacéutico me lanzo la botella y tomo una muleta detrás del escritorio y empezó a golpearme con esta.

-¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores!

-¿Esto me saco por preocuparme por los ancianos?- pensé arrepentido.

Los golpes que estaba recibiendo no me dolían tanto como esperaba pero parecía que iba a tener para rato. Entonces opte interceptar uno de sus golpes con una bola de hollín enviando a volar la muleta y dejando al farmacéutico sin aliento.

-Tú….tu…..tú eres…

-Un conductor, así es. Y lo que quiero decirle…

-¡Por favor no me mate!

-¡¿Eeeeeehhhh?!- el viejo se había puesto de rodillas suplicante.

-¡Llévese todo lo que quiera pero no me lastime, por favor! ¡Todavía tengo mucho que hacer antes de morir!

-Señor no me ha entendido, yo….

-¡Tengo un nieto enfermo que necesita de mi y no le dije a mi esposa cuanto la amaba esta mañana!

-Espere….

-¡Todavía quiero ir al súper tazón una última vez y decirle a mi yerno que es un idiota!

-¡Escuche!

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Nunca supe lo que era pasar una noche con una supermodelo sueca!

-¿¡QUE CLASE DE ULTIMO DESEO ES ESE?! ¡No espere, cállese!

MINUTOS DESPUES…..

El hombre estaba sentado y le había explicado todas mis intenciones. Consta decir que tomo bastante que se calmara. Estaba teniendo la sensación de que en cualquier momento se le venía un infarto.

-¿Eres un conductor?

-Si

-Pero no quieres lastimarme.

-No

-¿El DUP miente?

-Si

-Entonces no eres un ladrón y asesino.

-Pues no.

-….

-…

-…..

-Sabes que es difícil creer todo eso.

-Lo sé, pero solo quiero cambiarme las vendas- dije arremangándome y mostrando el brazo.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo. Pero en vista de que te ataque y aun así no me hiciste polvo te lo tengo que agradecer- se levanto y tomo un botiquín de primeros auxilios- Quítate las vendas viejas para que revise.

-Muchas gracias- proseguí a quitarme las vendas y observe para mi asombro que ya habían cerrado por completo las lesiones.

-¿No que estabas herido?- pregunto en desconfianza el farmacéutico.

-Supongo que sane durante la noche. Siendo honestos estoy sorprendido.

-Aun así no estaría mal que te llevaras esto- entonces me entrego el botiquín- ¿A todo esto como terminaste vendado muchacho?

-Luche contra la líder del DUP y casi me mata- respondí corto y sincero- Por cierto ¿se encuentra bien? Las cosas afueras se pusieron difíciles hace rato.

-Estoy bien muchacho. En mi juventud estuve en peores situaciones- respondió con aires de orgullo.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas con los medicamentos?

-Hay una escases y está poniendo de malas a todo el mundo.

-¿Escases?

-Desde que DUP destruyo el puente ya no llegan medicamentos desde el exterior. Al principio no era un problema porque con la reserva que había duraríamos unas semanas y para entonces el DUP tendrían una línea de cargamento para los suministros- entonces suspiro pesado y amargado- Pero entonces los bandidos comenzaron a robar en las farmacias.

-¿En todas? ¿Para que les sirve tantos medicamentos?

-Al principio para consumo personal ya que no hay forma de traficar drogas fuera de Seattle con la vigilancia del DUP y esta mañana se extendió un rumor de Akulan vendiendo medicamentos de forma libre.

-¿Quiénes son los Akulan?

-Son una banda, algo así como una mafia. Controlan algunos negocios en Lantern District y trafico del bajo mundo. No sienten simpatía por nadie en especial los conductores.

-¿Ellos son los responsables de los robos?

-Eso no lo sé, pero si esto continúa así todos le terminaran comprando a esa gente.

-¿El DUP no ha dispuesto una solución a esto?- el hombre negó con la cabeza-Que dices de la policía.

-Ya hable con ellos pero no pueden cuidar todas las farmacias y droguerías de la ciudad. No como están las cosas actualmente- hablo con desanimo- Por esa razón estoy pensando en pasar la noche aquí, para que nadie se lleve nada.

-Esa es una peligrosa idea si se da cuenta.

-Lo sé, pero este es mi lugar de trabajo y lo ha sido por quince años. No voy a huirles a un par de ladrones pomposos.

Iba a reclamarle lo malo que era esa idea pero él me dio una mirada seria y segura. Sabía que no iba a convencerlo de irse a casa así que solo le pedí permiso para entrar en su baño y asearme un poco.

Al fin de cuentas el farmacéutico no parecía querer ayuda, pero si es cierto de que están asaltando todas las farmacias no es seguro para el quedarse, sobre todo si se habla de una banda. Aunque cuando recordé el ladrón que había atrapado en una farmacia en otro lado de la ciudad no parecía alguien muy listo. Lucia como el típico ratero de tercera y nada más.

¿Los robos son efectuados por los Akulan o están asociados a alguien más?

Salí del baño y fui a buscar al farmacéutico para despedirme. Pero lo que encontré solo fueron problemas y desgraciadamente no eran para mí.

-¿Que le están haciendo?- pregunte al sujeto que estaba amordazando y atando al farmacéutico.

Estaba acercándome para encararlo hasta que este saco un arma y le apunto a la cabeza al asustado anciano.

-¡Si te mueves le vuelo la cabeza al viejo de mierda!- amenazo presionando el arma contra la nuca del hombre- ¡Tiéntame vamos! ¡Alégrame el día puto de mierda!

-Maldita sea- maldije por lo bajo.

La cosa había tomado un terrible rumbo. La vida de una persona peligraba frente de mí. Un movimiento en falso y alguien pagara el precio.

-¡Decide bien lo vas a hacer!- el gatillo estaba siendo lentamente apretado.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?


	11. Chapter 10

Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fics. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y siguen porque sé que si bien no son muchos son los que me dan aliento para seguir con mi historia.

¡Muchas gracias y feliz "casi" aniversario de **Nuevo camino, nueva vida**!

¡Recuerden dejar reviews si les gusta!

Capitulo 10

Las cosas no se pudieron haber puestos de la peor manera.

-¡Intenta algo y el viejo tendrá un agujero en la cabeza!- la presión que ejercía sobre el gatillo era cada vez más intensa.

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? No tenía la suficiente velocidad como para derivarlo o desarmarlo antes de que disparara y razonar con él había quedado totalmente descartado.

Solo estaba ahí de pie paralizado.

-¡Ve moviendo el culo fuera de aquí antes de…!- de manera repentina el farmacéutico había empujado el arma de su cabeza y un disparo resonó- ¡Hijo de puta!

Con toda la fuerza que tenía salte hacia adelante y embestí al agresor de lleno enviándolo hacia atrás. Este difícilmente se puso de pie y apunto el arma hacia nosotros.

Velozmente me puse delante del farmacéutico y asistí de escudo humano contra un par de disparos que impactaron contra mi pecho sin mucho éxito. Entonces con una mano disparo un par de proyectiles de hollín que neutralizan al despiadado ladrón.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunte al hombre detrás por si le habían herido.

-Estoy bien ¡Este anciano aun puede pelear!- contesto con aires de rudeza fingida.

-A mi me parecía que estaba muerto de miedo- murmure en voz baja.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Lo entregamos a la policía?

-Sería lo más conveniente…. Pero tengo una mejor idea.

Cargue al aun inconsciente ladrón y lo arrastre hasta afuera. Una vez ahí lo puse en el piso boca abajo y comencé a sacudirlo para que despertara.

-¿Qué paso?...donde… ¡no!... ¡Que mierdas! ¡Déjame ir hijo de…!- tome su brazo y comencé a doblárselo -¡aaAAAAAHH!

-Escúchame bien infeliz, porque solo lo diré una vez- hable en tono bajo pero amenazante- Este lugar me pertenece y no dejare que nadie más lo tome. Así que si llego a verte a ti o algún otro imbécil en la cercanía me veré obligado a escribir esta advertencia sobre su piel- con un dedo marque de hollín el suelo justo al lado de su cabeza- Eh sido lo suficientemente claro.

El hombre solo asintió en silencio con una cara que demostraba un evidente espanto. Con un directo "¡largo!" el hombre se puso de pie y tan rápido como pudo huyo despavorido.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?- pregunto el hombre un tanto disgustado.

-Si la policía se lo llevaba eso no hubiese cambiado nada, otro hubiese venido mañana tal vez mas. Pero si descubren que un bioterrorista hecho sus manos antes que ellos no se atreverán a intentar robar siquiera.

El farmacéutico me miro extrañado pero después agradeció diciendo que no fue mala idea. Al final accedió a volver a casa y ahora me encontraba subiendo sus cosas a su auto.

-Aquí nos despedimos- dije cerrando el maletero- Cuídese.

-¡Espera!- me detuvo el farmacéutico de golpe- ¿Quisieras acompañarme hasta mi casa?

-Señor no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Vamos no seas así jovencito. Recibiste disparos por mí, sacaste a esa sanguijuela de mi farmacia y por si fuera poco no tendré que preocuparme por que me roben en semanas.

Lo iba a seguir negando la propuesta pero no parecía que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar un no por respuesta. Por lo que a regañadientes acepte y subí al auto donde poco después el farmacéutico empezó a conducir.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

-Llámame Basile ¿Tu eres?

-John Pryce.

-Mucho gusto "Johnny"- rio el hombre gracioso por el nombre. Yo por mi parte gire los ojos divertidos.

Poco después llegamos a un edificio de departamentos y nuevamente me pidió ayuda para llevar sus cosas. Justo cando iba a decir algo añadió que la cadera le dolía demasiado como para cargar sus cosas.

Incluso hizo una escena de un pobre abuelo al cual le dolían los huesos.

Detuve su lamentable actuación y lo ayude a subir sus cosas a su departamento. Al entrar rápidamente deje todo junto a la puerta.

-Eso es todo, tengo que irme ya- gire encarando la puerta pero Basile había cerrado.

-Espera aquí un segundo voy a buscar algo y vuelvo- tan pronto dijo eso se adentro aun mas en el departamento y desapareció tras una puerta.

Solamente espere incomodo sin moverme y viendo los diversos adornos que decoraban la habitación, viejos retratos familiares, entre otras cosas. El estar ahí me preocupaba. No era bueno para ese hombre traer a un bioterrorista a su casa, sobre todo si eso le acarreaba problemas con el DUP.

Una ligera tos me llamo la atención, parecía venir de una de las habitaciones. Espere a que Basile apareciera y se hiciera cargo el pero no salía. La tos parecía continuar y aunque no fuera muy fuerte me alarmo y fui a dar un vistazo yo mismo.

Lentamente fui abriendo la puerta y vi una pequeña habitación un tanto normal, en esta un niño tosía secamente mientras descansaba sobre una cama.

Cuidadosamente me fui acercando sin hacer ruido y me fije en la condición del niño. Pose una de mis manos sobre su frente y note una ligera fiebre, pero lo que más preocupaba era la tos. Busque y en una mesita de noche junto a la cama había un vaso con agua. Tome el dicho vaso y con todo la delicadeza que pude tener desperté el niño. Tan pronto abrió un poco los ojos acerque el vaso a sus labios, y tal como esperaba lo bebió todo. Luego volví a dejar al niño dormir, deje el vaso donde estaba y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta en silencio. El niño ya no tosía y no pude evitar sentirme aliviado por ello.

-Eres una buena persona- voltee y Basile me miraba con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, en serio- comente avergonzado- ¿Qué es lo que tiene el niño?

-Son solo paperas, pero ya se está recuperando. Con unos antibióticos que le dé y un buen reposo estará como si nada pronto.

-El es tu nieto del que hablaste antes- Basile asintió- Así queeeee ¿Dónde están sus padres?

-Tenía que irse de viaje por unos asuntos de trabajo a Minnesota y como no podía cuidarlo mientras estuvieran allí decidieron dejarlo con nosotros.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tener a mi nieto aquí es agradable, el pequeño bribón siempre me saca una risa. Si bien la ciudad no parece muy segura ahora no me preocupa en lo absoluto.

-Debería hacerlo. Tiene a un bioterrorista justo en medio de su hogar.

-Y justamente por eso me siento más tranquilo. Se ve que eres un joven amable y que se preocupa por los demás. Si tú eres el peligro que amenaza a la sociedad no podía estar más calmado.

-El DUP tampoco es algo para alterarse entonces- respondí escéptico.

-Ellos pueden irse a coserse los huevos a su casa, a mi no me mueven ni un pelo- contesto con "rudeza"

¿En serio este es farmacéutico? Parecía más bien alguien quien conocerías trabajando en una cantina.

-Antes de que te vayas quiero que te lleves esto- lo que me estaba ofreciendo era una muñequera- Eh visto el bastón que traes en el cinturón. Si usas esto mejorara tu agarre y reducirá la tensión en los músculos de la muñeca.

-No…. No sé qué decir ¿en serios quiere dármelo? No los necesito tanto.

-Realmente yo tampoco. Mi mujer me lo dio para que no me lastimara en el trabajo pero al final ni lo uso- aclaro con una sonora carcajada- Además sería malo si mañana apareces de nuevo con un esguince en la muñeca.

No iba a discutirle al hombre, me había terminado por caer bien el viejo. Por lo que agradecí el detalle, salí del departamento y mientras me alejaba del edificio me coloque la muñequera. Si me la habían obsequiado al menos la usaría.

-Hoy si que termine con algunas cosas extras en el inventario- pensé divertido. Me había echado encima un dron, una piedra brillante, un botiquín y una muñequera. Si seguía así seria como un recolector de tesoros.

Saque el teléfono y desafortunadamente no había recibido ninguna llamada. Ya estaba entrando el atardecer por lo cual Hudson no tardaría mucho tiempo más.

Mientras seguía caminando una figurilla de papel dio contra mi frente. Cuando la seque observe que era una paloma origami, tan pronto la reconocí salió volando y se adentro en lo profundo de un callejón.

Sabia de quien era esa paloma de papel y decidí no hacerla esperar. Camine adentrándome cada vez más a ese oscuro lugar y me tope con que era un callejón sin salida. No podía ver a nadie más ahí, apenas si vislumbraba la calle, pero algo me decía que estaba siendo observado.

Podía sentir su mirada.

-Sal de donde te escondas. White Rabbit.

Justo como esperaba emergió de entre las sombras. Con su máscara ocultándole el rostro se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente de mí.

-Eres alguien particular John Pryce- esas palabras sonaban inquietantes.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunte directamente. Tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien con ella.

-No busco nada de ti. Únicamente te eh estado observando desde hace rato.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?- esperaba que no desde que salí de la guarida de Eugene.

-Desde que derribaste el dron- aquello me alivio, pero no termino ahí- Lo que ocurrió en la farmacia fue lo más interesante e intrigante que vi en el día.

-¿Enserio? A mí me pareció una situación fácil de predecir, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

-Ciertamente pude predecir un par de escenarios, pero tú fuiste excepcional en cómo te adaptaste a la situación. Por un lado fuiste afable y gentil con el farmacéutico y su nieto, pero también sádico e oportunista cuando usaste al ladrón para que dejaran de ir tras la farmacia.

-Eso fue puro teatro, lo intimide para que no ocasionaran más problemas. Puede ser que sea un miserable pero no lo mataría por eso.

-Aprovechaste la situación y no muchos tienen esa habilidad. Pensar rápido es importante para sobrevivir.

-Si estuviste vigilándome todo ese tiempo seguramente te percataste de que me quede paralizado cuando amenazaron con la vida del farmacéutico- dije con cierta impotencia ante mi debilidad. Al final Basile tuvo que actuar primero, de no haber sido por él no sé cómo hubiera acabado todo.

-Eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar. Te puedo ayudar a superar tu debilidad.

-¿Cómo tienes pensado hacer eso?- no tenía idea de que consideraba debilidad pero asumía un terrible presentimiento de lo que pasaría.

-Tu compasión y aprecio por la vida te vuelve predecible y sumiso. Por eso mismo te hare superar esa compasión que tienes así jamás volverás a dudar- de su mano pliegues de papel empezaron a arremolinarse y unirse formando una hoja circular y cortante.

-¿Matarme es tu solución?- saque el bastón, tome distancia de ella y deje todo lo demás en el suelo- No suena como una forma efectiva para solucionar los problemas.

-No te asesinare, pero si quieres continuar viviendo debes estar listo para pelear sin restricciones de moral- con un movimiento rápido la hoja salió volando hacia mi- ¡Sin misericordia!

Ágilmente esquive la sierra de papel la cual termino por hacerle un tajo a una pared. Luego solté una bomba de hollín que cubrió el lugar. No perdí tiempo e intente volver a la calle pero entonces varias hojas de papel cortaron el paso.

-Es inútil que intentes escapar- me di la vuelta a tiempo para bloquear con el bastón una porra hecha de papel- Tienes que tomar una decisión y no puede huir de ello.

La conductora y yo cruzamos ataques con nuestras armas pero su arma tenia mayor alcance por lo solo podía defenderme.

En un momento siento un dolor punzante en mi espalda. Al ver sobre mi hombro encuentro un shuriken de papel clavado y otras más acercándose.

Con una patada en el estomago aparte a White Rabbit y luego con mi aliento de hollín destruí las shuriken que venían por detrás. Al hacerlo White Rabbit se aproximo nuevamente y esta vez no pude evitar un golpe que me lanzo contra una de las paredes y antes de que me diera cuanta tenía su brazo presionando mi cuello contra el muro.

Era fuerte.

-¿Tienes por qué vivir…- su vos era insípida y amenazante-…. o no te importa morir acaso? Posiblemente tengas una razón para estar aquí, aunque de seguro es una estupidez- esa palabras alcanzaron el peor lugar- Seguro haces esto por alguien mas pero es inútil. Tu poder es débil, tu corazón es débil, tus objetivos son débiles y sabes que….. esa es persona también es débil.

Eso último no pude soportarlo. Podría aceptar todo lo que decía sobre mí. Puede insultarme, golpearme y menospreciarme si quería pero con "ella" nadie se metía ¡Nadie!

Puse mi palma sobre su estomago y con un disparo la aleje. Estaba por golpearme con una patada pero detuve su pie y con un barrido la tire al suelo. En ese instante ella se deshizo en papel y luego volvió a armarse a unos metros de distancia, cuando una decena de shuriken de papel se acercaban. Fui de frente y con mi último poder una gran bola de hollín se dividió e intercepto gran parte de sus proyectiles y con el bastón extensible bloquee el resto.

La conductora estaba en frente de mi con dos enormes cierras de papel girando a su alrededor. La primera que lanzo la esquive por unos escasos centímetros, pero tan pronto paso de largo dio un giro de regreso. La segunda sierra no se hizo esperar y salió directo hacia mí, sin embargo no la esquive seguí de frente y cuando estuvo a nada de cortarme di un salto mortal hacia adelante y ambas sierras impactaron entre sí.

Cuando estaba pasando justo sobre White Rabbit libere mi aliento de hollín que le impacto directo y una vez que aterrice detrás de ella la embestí y con todo el peso del cuerpo la inmovilice contra el suelo.

-¿Quién es el débil ahora?- hable con cierta ironía.

-Porque no me das el golpe de gracia de una vez- su tono no sonaba molesto sino indiferente.

-Créeme quería hacerlo pero sabía que no ganaría nada cayendo en tu provocación.

-¿Y cuando supiste eso?

-Un segundo antes de tocar el suelo y someterte. Pero también me doy cuenta de algo ahora.

-Veo que te gusta charlar- me pareció escuchar una pequeño bufido de su parte- ¿De qué te diste cuenta?

-….No peleaste con todo lo que tenias, me atrevo a decir que tampoco te esforzaste- si bien sus ataque fueron increíbles y me acorralo un par de veces no parecía un duelo a muerte.

-Eres más perceptivo de lo que me imagine-aquello afirmo mis sospechas.

-¿Entonces cual fue el objetivo de todo esto? ¿Probar que si me enfurecía atacaría sin piedad y te vencería?

-En parte estas en lo correcto, sin embargo no era lo único que tenía mente cuando te puse a prueba- ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando?

-Dímelo todo y te dejare ir.

-Buscaba saber que tan sólidos son tus principios. Los conductores pierden el control de sus actos si se les enfurece, se precipitan y eso los hace predecibles. Pero si sus ideales son firmes y mantienen la calma pueden superar hasta las situaciones más complicadas y tú me lo has demostrado.

No podía verle a los ojos directamente pero por el sonido de su voz no me estaba engañando. Tampoco sentía hostilidad y había dejado de resistirse desde hace rato por lo que me quite de encima y la ayude a ponerse de pie.

-¿No había otra manera de "probarme" sin hacer todo este numerito?

-Fue mejor así. Además la próxima vez que te pase algo igual a lo de la farmacia sabrás mantener la calma.

Dos encuentros habíamos tenido hasta ahora y la conductora de papel parecía alguien difícil de descifrar. Tenía una vida completamente inexistente y aislada, pero aun así parecía conocer muchos aspectos de las personas, también era alguien que pasaba siempre por inadvertida, lo suficiente como para haberme seguido todo el día y no haberme dado cuenta. Y sin olvidar de que tenía una fuerza que no pudiera subestimar.

Fuerte, sigilosa, letal y meticulosa. Una conductora sin dudas excepcional.

-¿Te puedo pedir unos consejos?

-Depende de que quieres que te aconseje.

Galia, Eugene y Fetch. De todos ellos conseguí algo, ya fuera una forma nueva de usar mis poderes o de pulir mis habilidades, gracias a eso pude fortalecerme. Y no podía quedarme estancado, tenía que aprender de la experiencia de tantos como pudiera. Ser más versátil e ingenioso. Si bien no albergaba grandes poderes como los de Fetch, Eugene….o Agustine, podía llenar los huecos con otras destrezas y así achicar la brecha que había entre yo y los otros. Debía de aprender de alguien.

Tenía que aprender de White Rabbit.

-Quiero que me aconsejes de cómo usar mis habilidades.

No contesto de inmediato. Al parecer lo estaba meditando, y no era para menos. Entonces hablo.

-Te puedo indicar como usar las habilidades que ya tienes de mejor manera, pero no puedo enseñarte una destreza para la que no estás hecho.

-Explícate- no entendí lo que había querido decir.

-No puedes enseñar defensivas complejas a alguien que tiene la mente y el cuerpo únicamente para ataques directos. Se tiene que instruir en su propio campo y sacar el máximo provecho a lo que puede hacer.

-¿Cuál crees que sea mi área?

-No puedo asegurar nada por lo poco que te conozco pero…eres observador, no tengo dudas. Los que son como tu buscan patrones, puntos débiles, oportunidades, ventajas, al igual que discordancia en los movimientos, fortalezas, inoportunos y desventajas. Ven los pros y contras de sus oponentes y actúan acorde a ello.

-¿Estás segura de ello? Sé que eh peleado acorde a lo que observaba pero no creo llegar hasta ese punto.

-Posiblemente no, pero con instrucción adecuada lo harás. Incluso si no tienes poder destructivo o una fuerza enorme puedes voltear cualquier situación con la acción correcta. Muchos conductores atacarían de frente sin considerar nada, creyendo en una victoria absoluta sin importar que ¡pero tú! tienes la mente abierta a las posibilidades eso te hace fuerte, te hace impredecible.

-Entonces estas dispuesta a enseñarme.

-Ya lo eh hecho.

-¿Eh?

-El primer paso pasa ser más fuerte es reconocer tu potencial. Yo te hice ver ese potencial que tienes y para sacarlo a relucir debes esforzarte y a tu propia manera dominar esas nuevas habilidades.

-Pero me refería a que tú misma en persona me digieras como usarlas y me corrigieses si metía la pata. Al final solo me diste una charla motivacional- bufe molesto.

-Todo lo que se lo aprendí de una manera y tú debes aprender a la tuya. Sin presiones y a tu ritmo, no importa si fallas, mientras no mueras tendrás otra oportunidad.

-¡¿Es eso un consuelo?!- siendo honesto no quería tentar a la muerte mas de necesario.

-De los errores siempre se aprende y tu no tardaras en llegar alto y…..

-Sabes ya me quedo claro- le corte de golpe- Solo deja de decir cosas como que soy fuerte y asombroso porque a decir verdad… me está dando algo de vergüenza.

-¿Es en serio?- su tono sonó como asombrado- ¿Te da vergüenza reconocer el alcance de tus talentos?

-Así es, se que parece tonto pero no me gusta darme aires de grandeza. Ser arrogante y presumido no es algo que me sienta cómodo haciendo, prefiero pensar que soy un tonto que se esfuerza y con suerte logro algo, que alguien que presume antes los más difíciles actos como si fueran poca cosa las cuales no valieron el esfuerzo.

White Rabbit estaba en silencio, en un total e incomodo silencio. Cuando me puse a pensar en todo lo que había dicho no pude evitar encogerme de la pena. Es más cuando hablo tanto con una chica, nunca en mi vida cruce más de dos oraciones con una y ahora le estoy soltando todo a White Rabbit. Sé que es una conductora pero también una chica a la que acabo de conocer ¡UNA CHICA! ¡¿QUE ME ESTABA PASANDO, CUANDO CAMBIE TANTO MI VIDA?!

Cierto…fue cuando empecé a recibir balazos sin morirme y a exhalar hollín por la boca.

Mientras seguía ocultando la cara de la vergüenza y deseando tener un poder para desparecer tanto física, mental y espiritualmente del universo un ligero sonido llamo mi atención. Era White Rabbit que parecía estar resoplando bajo la máscara y antes de que me diera cuenta empezó a reírse.

-Ja…jaja…jajaja… lo siento….jaja..- su risa era baja y modesta-…jajajaja….pero eres singular sin duda alguna jaja.

-¿Eso es gracioso?- pregunte y la conductora de papel tuvo que reprimirla risa antes de contestarme.

-Es que al principio pensé que serias de la clase de personas que fingen falsa modestia solo para recibir la aceptación y admiración de los demás. Pero después de la cara de avergonzado que pusiste queda en claro que estaba equivocada.

-¡¿Te reías por eso?! ¡Eso es algo cruel, burlarte de alguien que se está…. apenando!

-Es que cuando te vi sonrojado y agachando el rostro como un niño ya no pude soportarlo- comento y pude notar como llevaba una mano a su boca para reprimir la risa, aun si la máscara le estorbaba.

-¿¡Sonrojado?!- pregunte sin poder creerlo. Saque del botiquín un espejo para asegurarme y casi se me va el alma cuando lo que veo es un tono carmín que abarcaba mis mejillas y la nariz- ¿Por qué a mí?- bulle por lo bajo y con ganas que me tragase la tierra.

¿En dónde estaba el DUP justo cuando lo necesitaba tanto?

Me resigne a taparme el rostro y fije mi atención de nuevo en la usuaria de papel quien de seguro estaba riéndose para sus adentros. Sin embargo ella estaba rígida, con la vista en el suelo y su respiración parecía forzada y gruesa. Me acerque y tome su brazo para ver si se encontraba bien pero rápida y violentamente aparto su brazo.

-No puedo seguir perdiendo más tiempo en charlas inútiles- su tono era frio y distante- Tengo que irme antes de que se tarde y….

-Espera un momento no es necesario que te vayas ahora. Si te preocupa el DUP movámonos a otro sitio y continuemos allá- se notaba inquieta así que intente calmarla.

-No voy a arriesgarme- se acerco, tomo el dron que traía conmigo y abrió la tapa superior- Los drones del DUP tienen un GPS integrado en caso de que deban recuperarse.

-¿Ósea que me estuvieron rastreando todo el día?- me alarme por un segundo- Pero si nunca aparecieron.

-El GPS parece dañado, justo aquí- señalo un pequeño chip azul con una parte oscura- Seguramente cuando retiraste el fragmento de Rayacite a la fuerza quemaste el chip.

-¿Rayacite? ¿Qué es….

-Pídele a alguien más que te lo diga. Adiós- antes de que pudiese decir algo ella se había convertido en papel por completo y desapareció entre los muros de los edificios.

Me quede viendo en silencio sin saber que acababa de pasar. Si bien al principio estuvo difícil la cosa después pareció que había podido acercarme más a ella mientras conversábamos. Pero de golpe me alejo, no quiso seguir hablando, me advirtió del dron y se largo sin más antes de que pudiera pedirle una explicación por el repentino cambio de actitud ¿Acaso la había enojado?

¿Fue por algo que dije?

Mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto menos entendía por qué se había marchado. Tal vez tenía algo importante que hacer y yo la estaba retrasando con tanto barullo mío o posiblemente recordó un mal momento y no se sentía a gusto ya. Lo único que esperaba es que no fuese por mi culpa y si fue así, saber que hice mal para poder remediarlo.

No quería que terminaran las cosas de esa manera….no otra vez.

FLASHBACK….

-¡¿Cómo que no me quieres acompañar?! – Cailin estaba enojada, pero a mí me daba igual.

-No tengo que ir contigo de todas formas- mi hermana tenía una miraba desaprobatoria clavada en mí, pero la ignore por completo- Estoy ocupado ahora así que sal de mi cuarto.

-¡Pero si no estás haciendo nada!- era cierto, solo estaba acostado "leyendo" un comic- ¡Prometiste que me acompañarías a Seattle! ¡¿Por qué no quieres venir ahora?!

-¡Porque me importa un bledo lo que vallas hacer!- me levante de la cama cansado de sus gritos- ¿¡Tu quieres hacer tu vida!? ¡Bien, ve y deja de molestar a los demás con tus problemas!- empecé a caminar y a sacar a Cailin de mi habitación.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- me hermana solo me veía asustada y sorprendida por mi actitud- ¡Me habías dicho que siempre estarías conmigo, que tu obligación como hermano era esa! ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste! ¡¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara nada?!- Cailin entonces ya estaba fuera de mi habitación y la entrada de la puerta era lo único que los dividía.

-¿Como si nada me importara?...-en ese instante dije las palabras más horribles de mi vida- Eres tú la que no importa. Cailin.

Con esa frase destroce a mi hermana. Ya no quería seguir viéndola asique lentamente cerré la puerta y lo último que vi fue una expresión de vacía y una lagrima.

Cuando cerré la puerta ni siquiera me moví, solo después que pude escuchar a mi hermana llorando del otro lado e irse me acosté en la cama y no me levante el resto del día.

Cailin se fue a la mañana siguiente….jamás regreso.

END FLASHBACK…

Con tal de recordar eso me hizo sentir tan miserable, tan egoísta y dolorido. Sentía que las entrañas me ardían de odio, odio contra mí mismo. Por mi todo termino como termino y es por eso que no podía detenerme ahora.

Tenía que pagar por el pecado que cometí y enmendar mi error.

Toma varias respiraciones lentas y calmadas hasta que me sentí mejor. No podía verme afligido y débil en ese momento, debía ser fuerte y no dejar que mis emociones entorpecieran. Si todo salía bien esa noche ya no habría nada más porque arrepentirme.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sabía quien era.

-Llego la hora- tome el móvil y atendí- Espero que este todo listo.

-Lo esta no te preocupes. Pero te advierto que será complicado.

-Estoy listo para lo que quieras. Dame todos los detalles.

-Lo resumiré. Hay un grupo criminal que se formo recientemente y ha llevado a cabo una serie de robos y tráficos importantes como no se ha visto en años. La policía está limitada por lo que no podemos hacer mucho contra ellos y debemos detenerlos antes de que ganen fuerza. Necesito que te infiltres en su escondite, localices a su líder y al resto de los miembros principales. Cuando lo hagas contactaras conmigo y pondré a la policía a moverse para dar un solo y devastador golpe contra esta banda criminal ¿Alguna duda?

-Dos. La primera quisiera saber donde se encuentra el escondite. Lo segundo seria ¿Que tantos oficiales tienes listos para esto? Por si se pone fea la cosa.

-Actualmente tenemos a uno de ellos, es un simple tonto pero sabe a donde están todos los demás. Y a lo otro te digo que no eh puesto a los oficiales al corriente de la situación- revelo.

-No esperaras que atrape a todos yo solo ¿verdad?- inquirí extrañado.

-Tengo sospechas de que alguien en el departamento les pasa información. Si empezamos a actuar ahora aquella bola de criminales lo sabrán y antes de que nosotros lleguemos ya se habrán ido. Tienes que encontrar una forma de evitar que se comuniquen con el soplón de la comisaria.

-Con lo de infiltrarme y dar la ubicación de esos sujetos me las arreglaría pero con eso ultimo es difícil. Si llegan a sospechar se va todo a la mierda.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Además no es como si tuviéramos tiempo, es esta noche o nunca.

-¿Por qué la repentina prisa?

-Recuerdas ese tonto que mencione que podría guiarnos. Resulta que el DUP vino por el antes de poder decirnos todo y están a punto de trasladarlo a el edificio principal.

-¿Qué tiene el que ver con el DUP?- las cosas parecían haberse complicado.

-Porque al parecer un conductor fue el que lo puso en nuestras manos. Y cuando el DUP se entero se decidió que esta clase de casos entraban en su jurisdicción y se lo llevaron.

-¿Un conductor lo atrapo?- en ese momento se me vino a la mente.

-Fuiste tú animal. Lo atrapaste robando una farmacia y lo ataste hasta que nosotros llegamos. Hay un video y todo.

-Genial, simplemente genial- respondí sarcástico.

\- Ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitabas saber. Te enviare un mensaje con la ubicación del camión que transporta al preso. Solo llámame cuando este todo listo o si las cosas salen mal ¿Entendido?

-Entendido. Pero no olvides nuestro arreglo.

-Todavía no lo hago, que tengas suerte- con eso último colgó.

Espere un minuto y recibí una dirección. Estaba relativamente cerca pero de igual forma aliste mis cosas y salí deprisa. Tenía mucho que hacer y nada podía salir mal. Iba a ser una noche larga pero para mañana todo habrá valido la pena.

POCO DESPUES…..

Estaba en callejón oculto y aguardando. Si la ubicación que me envió Hudson era correcta el trasporte del DUP pasaría en unos momentos.

-¿Pero que mierda voy hacer entonces?- pensé.

No tenía idea de que hacer. Incluso si lograba que ese sujeto me digiera la verdad de su escondite no podía simplemente entrar al lugar y esperar que no me mataran. Debía ser ingenioso para colarme y dar con el jefe, sin contar que debo evitar que alarmen a la rata que se esconde en la estación de policía. Si se llegan a escapar antes de que Hudson organice la redada todo se arruinara.

-Infiltrarse es complicado- murmure con desgano.

Cuando dije eso todo se puso claro ¿Por qué me había elegido Hudson para esto? No era porque podía enfrentarme al DUP sin muchas complicaciones, si no por la imagen que tenía.

"El Bioterrorista ladrón….."

Era lo más obvio. Si un completo desconocido se presenta ante un grupo criminal queriendo unirse lo más probable es que no le hagan caso o le den un tiro. Pero yo no era un desconocido. Gran paste de la ciudad me consideraba un vil ladrón, pero ante la mirada de estos sujetos era uno más de ellos. Sin dudas me recibirían, pero solo si mostraba lo que valía y dejaba que el Bioterrorista que ellos conocían hablara.

En mi mente comencé a trazar un plan. No era muy elaborado pero abarcaba lo necesario para evitar errores y si algo salía de improviso podía manejarlo. Lo más importante, todo dependería de cómo hablara, actuara y me viera frente a ellos.

-Es hora de un cambio de imagen- si tenía que ser un ladrón me vería como uno.

Con el manejo de mis poderes teñí mi cabello de negro, también pinte una franja negra atreves de mi rostro como si fuera un antifaz y manche la ropa dándome un aspecto más decadente pero intimidante.

Y justo cuando había terminado el transporte del DUP estaba pasando. Con solo parame en frente se detuvieron y cuando los soldados bajaron a atacar no me tomo más de un minuto ocuparme de todos. Al terminar fui hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta blindada y con la llave que conseguí de uno de los soldados abrí la puerta.

-Es hora de salir imbécil- le hable con cierta molestia fingida al tipo de adentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido y también aterrado.

-Vengo a sacarte a cambio de un favor- le tendí la mano al sujeto para sacarlo del interior del vehículo y este dudoso acepto.

-Pero por tu culpa me atraparon ¿Por qué me ayudas ahora?-se veía aun en desconfianza. Parecía que en cualquier momento saldría huyendo.

Por suerte ya tenía cubierto esa pregunta.

-Tienes razón no nos conocimos en la mejor de las situaciones pero no tengo la culpa. En ese momento estaba protegiendo mis futuros intereses y no podía dejar que cualquier vago se interpusiera en ello.

-Eso no explica porque viniste a sacarme.

-Como sabes soy un sujeto que vive de tomar las cosas de los demás. Siempre me las eh arreglado por mi cuenta, pero escuche de cierto grupo que se organizo con el mismo objetivo que tengo y quisiera formar parte de ello- entonces con una sonrisa socarrona le dije- Y tu serás quien me lleve con ellos.

-Yo…no…no sé que me hablas. Te confundes de persona- se veía nervioso era obvio que mentía.

-Sé cómo se organizan y actúan. Tu estas con ellos y no trates de negarlo ¿o quieres que te deje con el DUP otra vez?

El hombre estaba acorralado y estaba entrando en pánico. Al final al no ver alternativa suspiro derrotado y contesto.

-De acuerdo pero no te acerques mucho, das algo de miedo- con ese último comentario comenzó a caminar deprisa y tal como quiso lo seguí desde una distancia prudente.

Transcurrido un tiempo aun seguía al "prófugo" que caminaba frente a mi y sospechaba de que no me estaba guiando a ninguna parte, pero entonces cambiamos de rumbo y empezamos a pasar debajo de un puente. Y antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos frente a una puerta oxidada de mantenimiento de agua y gas.

Al principio ni dije nada y espere hasta que mi guía abriera la puerta. Una vez adentro lo único que había era un pequeño espacio de apena unos metros donde solo había polvo, telarañas colgando del techo y viejas válvulas y tuberías algo oxidadas.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte de manera fría- No hay nada aquí.

-Espera un segundo- el hombre torpemente fue hasta una de las paredes del fondo y con un caño golpeo la pared tres veces. Espero unos segundos y dijo- "Con orgullo tomamos….

-…..lo que deseamos…-secundo una voz detrás de la pared.

-…entre los muros murmuramos….-

-…sin que nadie nos oiga….-

-….soy un pillo ladrón y mis manos son testigo"

Después de esa extraña charla en código el muro de ladrillos se hundió y se abrió como una puerta. Detrás había un sujeto enorme con una escopeta haciendo guardia, más allá de él una escalera.

Nos abrimos paso atreves de la entrada y pude ver como el "portero" me observaba con una mirada desconfiada y amenazante. Decidí calmarme e ignorarlo y seguir bajando por las escaleras. Estaba poco iluminado pero era lo suficiente para no tropezar en la oscuridad. Una vez llegamos abajo no pude evitar sorprenderme por lo que vi.

-Bienvenido a "La madriguera"- anuncio mi acompañante.

En frente se extendía un pasillo de varios metros de largo en ella había varios hombre moviendo televisores, medicinas, artículos electrónicos y otros objetos de valor. Algunos solo estaban ahí charlando y flojeando, también había uno o dos durmiendo recostados en una silla.

Pero antes de que me diera cuenta todos se quedaron helados. Todos me observaban con enorme sorpresa, hubo quienes sacaron sus armas pero no apuntaron, no se si por miedo o respeto. Ya iba siendo momento de ejecutar mi plan.

-Vengo a hablar con quien esté a cargo- hable con un tono firme y directo.

De forma casi automática los que estaban frente de mi se hicieron a un lado mostrándome otra puerta pesada de metal al final del pasillo.

Con un modesto pero sínico "gracias" me abrí paso atreves de la banda de ladrones que atónitos no se atrevían ni a respirar. Una vez llegue a la puerta cruce hacia al otro lado y ahí las cosas eran un poco mas diferente.

El logar era bastante grande, al menos del doble que la guarida de Eugene. Había artículos robados pero estos estaban en cajas y apilados, los muros estaban llenos de mapas, trazados y direcciones de lo que parecían ser sus siguiente golpes. Algunos ladrones estaban tomando el inventario y otros examinaban la mercancía. Pero lo más destacable era un sillón enorme y lujoso en el que alguien yacía sentado con una expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

-El bioterrorista ladrón- hablo en voz alta y todos los que estaban se percataron de mi presencia- ¡Los de tu clase no son bienvenidos! ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que lo trajo hasta aquí?!

Yo por curiosidad voltee a ver a mi guía y me encuentro con que se había esfumado.

-¡El cobarde me dejo a mi suerte!- grite para mis adentros- Bueno….no puedo decir que no haría lo mismo.

-¡Mátenlo!- ordeno el mandatas y todos comenzaron a sacar sus armas.

-Que grosero, después de que llegue con una propuesta de negocios- hable sin perder la calma llamando la atención del líder.

-No hare tratos con fenómenos como tu- arrastro con desagrado las últimas palabras.

-¿En serio quiere perder una oportunidad tan valiosa?- había llegado la hora de ser convincente y persuasivo- Esta ciudad podría ser nuestra si lo deseáramos e igual todos sus tesoros, pero si quieres quedarte en tu hoyo con tus baratijas no tengo nada que hacer aquí- di media vuelta y regrese por donde vine pero….

-¡Espera!- me di la vuelta y escuche lo que tenía que decir-Si intentas lo que sea, si algo raro ocurre en esta habitación te mueres ¡Habla!

-Como sabrán algunos no soy muy diferente de ustedes. Vivo de tomar lo necesario para mi supervivencia, siempre valorándome a mí mismo ha sido así desde hace mucho, pero como sabrán hoy en día eso no basta para subsistir. Las adversidades nos golpean sin piedad y la individualidad ya no es lo que era antes y al oír de ustedes no pude evitar ser tentado para unírmeles.

-¿¡Tu unírtenos!? ¡Jajajajajajajaaa! ¿¡Que puedes ofrecernos alguien como tu?!

-Poder, libertad, oportunidades únicas, contactos e inmunidad ante todos los bioterroristas en esta ciudad ¿Se me olvido mencionar algo?

Cuando termine de hablar todos con excepción del jefe tenían la boca abierta y los abiertos como platos. Sin duda mi oferta había sorprendido a más de uno…bastante.

-¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti?- pregunto el cabecilla con cierto tono desconfiado pero no tan hostil.

Lo tenía justo donde quería.

-Ponme a prueba. Tomare lo que tú quieras y a cambio quiero que tu y el resto de los que estén a cargo se presenten para reconocerme como uno más- mis palabras eran sutiles pero poderosas.

-¿Para qué quieres que estemos todos? ¿Para qué nos mates y te quedes con lo que hemos obtenido?- en ese momento el líder había abandonado su asiento y se me planto cara a cara.

-Liderar es algo que no me gusta hacer y quiero que lo sepan. También sería bueno conocerlos en persona para evitar cualquier encuentro desagradable en el futuro, que tengan en mente que soy un "empleado" no su enemigo.

-¿Qué sacas de esto si te dejemos entrar?

-Lo mismo que ustedes. Dinero, pan sobre la mesa, una que otra chuchería y sobre todo toneladas de diversión trabajando como un autentico criminal de una organización.

El hombre frente a mí se veía indeciso y excesperado por tomar una decisión. El resto de sus hombres parecían estar listos para atacar en caso de una respuesta negativa.

-La basura no merece una oportunidad, así que agradece que tome tu oferta- con un silbido uno de sus subordinado trajo unos papeles que me entrego y se retiro- Toma eso de la joyería principal de la ciudad antes del amanecer y considérate adentro.

Observe con detalle la fotografía, era un colgante de oro, con incrustaciones de brillantes y enorme rubí en el centro. Los papeles adjunto era detalles sobre los dispositivos de seguridad, localización exacta del objetivo dentro del joyería y el valor monetario de la joya.

Eso ultimo casi saca a la luz mi verdadero rostro.

-¡Nunca en mi puta vida vi tantos ceros juntos!- pensé descolocado. El colgante valía lo suficiente como para no tener que mover un jodido dedo más en esta y otra tres vidas.

-Llamare al resto de la banda pero solo cuando consigas robar el collar ¿Fui claro?

-Absolutamente- regrese y me encamine a la salida- No se tarde en reunirlos, podría regresar antes de lo que se imagina.

Sin apartar la vista del frente camine, hasta salir de aquel oscuro lugar. Cuando me asegure de haber alejado lo suficiente de la madriguera y el sequito de ladrones di un largo y estresado suspiro. Un laaaaaaargo suspiro.

-Madre mía sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo jeje- murmure. Aunque pude mantener la fachada a la vista de todos por dentro estaba muriéndome de los nervios- Por un momento temí que se me viniese un infartito.

Como pude recupere la compostura y seguí en dirección a la joyería. Las cosas iban por buen rumbo, no podía aflojar. Pero en lo que me encaminaba a cometer el atraco del siglo decido en darle un informe de la situación a Hudson.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto por el otro lado.

-Soy el chico de hollín, no puedo hablar mucho pero te diré lo que eh averiguado.

-Se rápido y conciso.

-La guarida es conocida como "La madriguera" se encuentra debajo de un puente entre la 1st Ave. Y la avenida Corliss. La entrada se encuentra en un cuarto de mantenimiento tras una pared falsa. Parece ser un viejo tramo de la alcantarilla asique desconozco se hay alguna otra entrada, tendrías que buscar en registros de la ciudad. Si lo encuentras podremos bloquearles las salidas y evitar alguna fuga.

-Llevara algo de tiempo ¿sabes algo del informante?

-Aun nada, pero tan pronto logre descubrirlo te avisare.

-¿No sospecharan si te ven con el teléfono? Apostaría que habrá varios ojos encima de ti en todo momento.

Lo medite un poco y tenía razón. Pero pronto se me ocurrió una solución.

-Te enviare un mensaje extraño cuando el contacto con el soplón ya no sea problema y puedan actuar.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con mensaje "extraño"?

-Un mensaje que no tenga sentido. Como "cuidado con el perro" o palabras al azar como "tomate" o "cacahuate"

-Está bien- no sonó muy convencido por la idea pero creo que no le importo- ¿Algo más que daba saber?

-En lo absoluto- negué al instante- Cruza los dedos para que todo salga bien- entonces corte la llamada.

Opte que era mejor no decirle a Hudson sobre el robo. No quería alarmarlo diciéndole que me dirigía a una joyería a hurtar un colgante con un valor descomunal.

¡La simple idea me chiflaba a Hudson lo haría perder el juicio!

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba llegando a la joyería. Estaba cerrado lo que sería normal pero había una patrulla estacionada al frente, lo que no era bueno. Dispuse de una posición donde podría examinar mejor la joyería sin que me viera nadie.

Así es, de nuevo a un techo…tal vez debería pensar en un mejor lugar desde donde espiar.

Observe con detalle cualquier punto desde donde pudiera ingresar pero nada parecía accesible. Leí toda la información que me entregaron los ladrones y no era alentador. Tenían mallas de acero en todas las entradas, los vidrios eran blindados, tenían sensores y cámaras de seguridad en el interior, sin mencionar a los oficiales que cuidaban el lugar y que no dudarían en llamar refuerzos si algo ocurría.

-Lugar sellado, resguardado y con ojos dentro y fuera. Ahora veo porque me dieron este trabajo, sin duda es un desafío incluso para mí.

En primera instancia no lo considere tan difícil entrar y si lo fuese usar mis poderes para ingresar a la fuerza y huir rápidamente antes de que llegara la policía. Pero esto era imposible.

Fui hasta el techo de la joyería y vi un tragaluz pero este también tenia cristal blindado. Por lo que solo podía ver hacia el interior mas no entrar. Con un vistazo pude ver el colgante exhibido en una vidriera individual y al lado de este el teclado que activa la alarma.

Revise la información para saber un poco mas y curiosamente la clave de la alarma estaba escrito abajo ¿Como la obtuvieron? No se, pero de seguro tener soplones dentro de las fuerzas de la ley tiene sus ventajas. Dejando eso de lado la cuestión era…

-¿¡Cómo voy a desactivar la alarma sin entrar!?- pensé. Si bien hay un tiempo entre irrumpir la seguridad y desactivar la alarma, este era muy limitado y no sabía si podría llegar al teclado a tiempo. No sin hacer un escándalo.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea…..por no decir la única que me vino a la mente.

Cerré los ojos y tome una respiración larga y profunda. Calme mi mente y me centre en como quería que fluyera mi poder. Entonces lo hice.

Coloque la palma de la mano contra el cristal y deje que el hollín se filtrara lentamente por entre las comisuras. Del otro lado del cristal deje que una fina y ligera hilera de hollín se moviera atreves del aire. Tenía que ser cuidadoso de no hacerla muy grande o los detectores lo percibirían, aunque no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo.

Una vez que llegue al teclado deje que el hollín se acumulara en un solo punto y cuidadosamente fui apretando los botones en el orden indicado como si fuera la punta de un dedo.

…4…..8…..2…5…..4…*bip* *bip*

La alarma se había desactivado.

-¡ALELUYA!-rápidamente me tape la boca y rece para que nadie haya escuchado- Mejor hago esto rápido y me voy antes de que meta la pata.

Tome el bastón y comencé a golpear el cristal con golpes pequeños pero constantes, de esa manera no hacer tanto ruido. Después de unos minutos por fin pude romper el cristal y entre por el tragaluz no sin antes cubrir las cámaras de seguridad con hollín. Lo único que resto hacer fue ir hacia donde estaba exhibido el colgante.

-El premio gordo. Parece más brillante de cerca- tome el bastón, rompí el vidrio y tome el colgante.

Tan pronto la saque pude ver una tira de cable que salía de la base. Lo seguí a lo largo del cuarto y vi que terminaba en un pequeño panel en la pared. Lo abrí y encontré una luz roja parpadeando, tenía una ligera idea de lo que era y cuando escuche a los oficiales abriendo la malla de afuera lo confirme.

-¡Una alarma de presión!- fue el pensamiento que cruzo mi mente. No había nada de eso en la información que me pasaron.

Guarde el botín en mi bolso y salte hacia el tragaluz. Pero antes de irme absorbí todo el hollín que deje en las cámaras y en la alarma para no dejar posibles evidencias. Sin perder más tiempo escape por los techos y los callejones ocultándome entre las sombras. Tuve que dar varios rodeos para no cruzarme a algunos policías pero los termine dejando atrás después de casi una hora. Al final solo restaba regresar a la madriguera.

Sin embargo estaba enfrentando un nuevo reto…

-¿¡Qué diablos acabo de hacer!?

….un reto moral.

-¡Acabo de robar una joyería! ¡UNA JOYERIA Y LO HICE COMO UN PROFESIONAL!- esa imagen de mi mismo desactivando las alarmas, irrumpiendo silenciosamente y tomando el botín me hacía ver como un autentico ladrón ¡No quería eso!

Y para colmo no puedo evitar sentir que el bolso me pesaba mucho pero mucho más que de costumbre. Es como cuando tu mama te pasa un fajo de dinero para pagar las facturas y durante todo el camino no puedes evitar sentirte tentado en gastarlo en tonterías. Pero lo mío era cien veces peor.

Como podía calmar la tormenta que azotaba mi conciencia me di un puñetazo a mi mismo en el rostro. Si bien me dolió como las pailas y me hizo ver como estúpido, pero al menos tranquilizo mis pensamientos. Entonces pude afrontar el verdadero problema que aguardaba con los ladrones.

-¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer para dar con el informante y atrapar a todos esos tipos sin que me descubran o se escapen?

La pregunta ocasiono que nuevamente me diera vueltas y vueltas la cabeza y no tenía idea de cómo ingeniármelas. Pero entonces pase por enfrente de un negocio de 24 horas y fui iluminado con un descabellado plan.

DOS HORAS DESPUES…

Ya estaba de vuelta en la madriguera y encima del cuerpo cargaba una enorme caja y como pude me abrí paso atreves de todos que me miraban impacientes por su botín. Entonces llegue frente al líder quien estaba acompañado de otros tres hombres. Y uno de ellos me hablo.

-Espero que valga la pena haber venido hasta aquí.

-Créeme cuando te digo que lo vale, pero antes…..-baje la caja al piso y saque lo que había en el interior- ¿¡Quién quiere un trago!?

En la caja había cerveza, vodka, whisky, ron, ginebra, todo tipo de licores y bebidas alcohólicas, mas una gran cantidad de jarras y vasos para las bebidas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto el líder extrañado pero con unos ojos que ansiaban beber algo.

-Es para celebrar este día- declare con una sonrisa cínica digno de un criminal.

-¿Qué día?- pregunto otro de los tipos junto al líder.

Con esa pregunta que espere ansioso tome el collar del bolso y lo lance directamente a las manos del líder quien tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder al igual que sus compañeros y el resto de los ladrones presentes.

-¡QUE APARTIR DE ESTE DIA SEREMOS ASQUEROSAMENTE RICOS!- grite con toda lo gloria y orgullo que pude fingir.

Todos se quedaron mirándome en silencio, lo que me puso nervioso "¿no cayeron con eso?" Pensé nervioso de que mi plan haya fracasado. Pero de golpe todos los ladrones incluyendo a los mandamases gritaron y aullaron, regodeándose ante el botín y sin más todos comenzaron a servirse y a beber como todos unos condenados.

-¡Celebren pedazos de mierda, celebren hasta caer muertos!- canto el líder en señal de absoluta aprobación, para luego tomar una botella de ron y beberla directo del pico.

Nuevamente se celebro otro grito y varios sujetos se acercaron y comenzaron a felicitarme por el buen trabajo. Antes de darme cuenta había competencia de bebidas, de pulso, gritaban, se carcajeaban, algunos seguían trayendo bebidas de no sé dónde y la música no tardo en aparecer lo que agito mas el escandaloso festejo.

Yo tome una botella de cerveza y me deje llevar por el descontrol del momento. No sin antes enviar un pequeño mensaje.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES…..

La celebración en la madriguera había sido todo un desmadre, literalmente hablando. Botellas tiradas por todas partes, vasos rotos, alcohol derramado sobre las paredes y respecto a la banda de sinvergüenzas la mayoría estaba durmiendo y el resto luchaba para mantenerse de pie entre ellos el líder quien ahora estaba luciendo el collar de diamantes sobre su cuello como si fuera su más grande tesoro. Yo por otro lado estaba sobrio, debió ayudar que solo fingía beber y resto del tiempo lo pase jugando vencidas o riendo sobre cada chiste malo que contaba uno de esos tipos.

Sin darme cuenta el líder se me acerco aun tambaleándose y comenzó a hablarme.

-Este es gracias a ti chico. Al principio pensé en darte un tiro ¡pero qué bueno que no lo hice! ¡Jajajaaa!- su aliento era fatal, pero tuve que soportarlo.

-Solo lo hice para probarme, además si no hubiese sido yo lo hubiese hecho otro.

-Pero estos tontos no son como tú. Ellos…nosotros somos como las ratas, viviendo en un agujero, saliendo de él para tomar las migajas que dejan en el suelo para luego volver a esconderse. Pero tú eres más que una rata, no tienes que esconderte si quieres y si te rodean como una plaga tú los haces a un lado. Junto a ti saldremos de la oscuridad y comeremos directamente de los platos de la gente ¡No más migajas!

-¿Y quieren que sea la rata que los guie a su festín?

-A todos nos toca ser algo en la vida, ya sea una mierda de la buena o una mierda de la mala- sus ojos rojos se posaron en los míos con una mirada firme y enferma- ¿Qué serás tú?

Lo estaba ignorando al principio pero esa última pregunta tenía su punto ¿Qué clase de persona era? no me consideraba a mi mismo una rata, lo de fingir ser ladrón fue solo un camuflaje para ingresar a la madriguera y a sus miembros. Fuera de ese juego era alguien completamente diferente, no era malo pero no creía ser un santo. Era difícil saber qué clase de persona era cuando cambiaba con tanta rapidez. Era como ser….

-Una serpiente…..- musite por lo bajo.

Justo en ese momento un estruendo se escucho desde afuera junto con varios gritos y pasos acercándose.

-¿¡Que…que está pasando!?- el líder confundido intento sacar su arma pero lo detuve-¿¡Que mierda haces?! ¡Suéltame!

-No puedo hacer eso pero mientras menos se resista más fáciles serán las cosas para usted- con un rápido movimiento lo puse contra el suelo y el hollín que use para cambiar mi aspecto se disperso volviendo a tener mi habitual apariencia.

El resto de los que estaban consiente como pudieron intentaron detenerme justo en ese momento la puerta cedió y un grupo swat junto con otros oficiales entraron y comenzaron a reducir a los ladrones. Lo que fue fácil ya que apenas si podían estar de pie y no les quedo otra que rendirse o salir corriendo.

-¡Desgraciado traidor! ¡Fingiste ser unos de nosotros pero solo eres una…!

-…..una rata?- le corte- Te equivocas. Soy algo un poco diferente, algo así como una serpiente. Una serpiente en un nido de ratas y me asegurare de que las alimañas como tu reciban lo que se merecen.

Cuando dos oficiales llegaron hasta mi deje que se llevaran al líder, pero tan pronto lo esposaron varios del escuadrón swat me apuntaban con sus armas.

-¡Esperen!- ordeno unos de los oficiales quien se paro en frente-El es nuestro hombre dentro así que nadie dispare.

Los policías acataron la orden y siguieron llevando a todos los detenidos afuera.

Una vez que estuve fuera de la madriguera vi una gran cantidad de oficiales empujando y metiendo a la banda de ladrones en las furgonetas entre ellos estaba el líder. Rápidamente me acerque, le quite el collar que aun traía encima y su teléfono, obviamente recibí una mirada de muerte, un sin fin de insultos de él y otros más.

-Oficial- llame a un oficial quien parecía ser él quien estaba a cargo. Sin más le entregue el collar- Lleve eso a los dueños de la joyería y díganle que lamento mucho, pero era necesario para estar dentro.

-¿Algo más que necesite?- pregunto.

-Necesito que todos guarden silencio un segundo- saque el teléfono que le saque al ex líder de los ladrones y vi varios mensajes no vistos y llamadas. Apreté remarcar y espere.

Todos estaban callados esperando ver qué pasaba y justo como espere un celular comenzó a sonar. El dueño era un policía que estaba parado cerca de una patrulla con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

-Creo que acabo de dar con su traidor- hable en voz alta dando a entender lo que pasaba.

El sujete rápidamente salió corriendo en un intento desesperado por escapar. Extendí la mano con la idea de disparar un proyectil de hollín pero lo que salió fue algo muy diferente.

Por un segundo creí que el disparo había dejado una estela en su camino pero no era una estela, era una cola larga que se iba ensancho poco a poco y en otro extremo había una cabeza chata y triangular.

¡Era una serpiente!

El animal que era negro por completo se enrollo en los pies del policía traidor quien tropezó y se fue de boca al piso. Cuando unos oficiales se acercaron a detener al sujeto la serpiente abandono sus piernas y regreso hacia mi solo para ser reabsorbida por un movimiento involuntario de mi mano.

Quede pasmado, voltee a ver y todos los policías me miraban con una expresión de asombro. Rápidamente recupere la compostura y fingí como si no paso nada.

Hudson no estaba por los alrededor pero sabía que tenía sus razones, por lo que si me alejaba no tardaría en aparecer. Lentamente comencé a caminar para alejarme de la escena pero antes de hacerlo fui detenido.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto un policía detrás.

-Tengo que ir a descansar- conteste sin mirar atrás. El sol comenzaba a asomarse, estaba amaneciendo- Y tú deberías seguir con tu trabajo.

-¿No te quedaras hasta que terminemos?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Solo estorbaría, además que ustedes ya tienen todo bajo control- reanude la marcha pero fui detenido otra vez.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste a encontrar el escondite?- volvió a hablar pero su tono fue más exigente-¿Eres un bioterrorista porque ayudaste?

-No fue para tanto solo les di una mano, después de todo….- gire y hable claro para que todos me escucharan-….es el deber de la policía velar por la gente de esta ciudad.

Al terminar de decir eso seguí con mi camino. Debía hallar a Hudson y terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas. Pero no tarde ni cinco minutos en recibir un mensaje para que nos encontremos.

POCO DESPUES…

-Por un momento creí que no lo lograrías- comento Hudson. Ambos estábamos ocultos en un callejón.

-Y yo creí que no aparecerías- le regrese el comentario.

-Pero fue ingenioso de tu parte embriagar a todos para que fuera más fácil arrestarlos a todos.

-Y el desmadre de celebración que hicieron evito que el informante pudiese contactarse ¿Entre tanto caos, ruido y alcohol quien va a contestar el teléfono o tan siquiera escucharlo?- comente en tono divertido pero luego tome seriedad al asunto- Tienes lo que te pedí

-Así es- Hudson saco unos documentos de su saco y me los entrego- Espero que te sean de utilidad.

La mano comenzó a picarme y la sensación de tener aquello me provoco tanta satisfacción como ansiedad. Podía escuchar mi corazón latir fuerte contra mi pecho, parecía que iba a explotarme en cualquier momento. Estaba listo para leerlo y saber la verdad.

-Acabemos con esto….

….

….

….

UNA HORA DESPUES.

Me sentía terrible….furioso mas bien. Todo dio un giro que esperaba y era un giro que me hacia querer ir y mandar todo al diablo.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?- pensé con amargura.

Necesitaba dormir. Estaba exhausto física y mentalmente, descansar me ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas, porque siendo sinceros no estaba de humor para hacerlo. Estaba a solo unos metros del escondite de Eugene cuando me encontré con una desastrosa escena.

La calle estaba desierta y todas las pantallas publicitarias que había se hallaban destruidas. En la zona había restos de una batalla y tenía la ligera sensación de quien fue uno de ellos.

-Eugene…..

Rápidamente corrí hacia la guarida y note que una de las entradas estaba abierta. Cuando entre baje tan rápido como pude pero antes de llegar escuche un grito y después una voz suplicando.

-¡…..No me lastimes!- era Eugene.

Cuando llegue el conductor de video estaba en el suelo de rodillas y de pie sujetando su mano estaba un sujeto que al parecer le estaba haciendo algo a sus poderes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui contra él y con todas mis fuerzas lo envestí contra la pared y con el aliento que me restaba grite….

-¡ALEJATE DE EUGENE!


	12. Chapter 11

**Bienvenidos gente del mundo del FanFiction!**

 **Eh aquí el nuevo capítulo, será un poco más corto que el anterior pero espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Recuerden dejar reviews si les gusta y síganme para estar pendiente de cualquier actualización.**

 **Sin más el capitulo.**

Capitulo 11

Honestamente no me gusta enojarme, a nadie le gusta por lo general, pero yo era un caso particular. Siempre hacia oídos sordos a los malos comentarios y convenciéndome de que no sabían lo que decían. En resumen ponerme de malas es difícil, pero…..

¡Ahora estaba con humor de los mil diablos!

-¡ALEJATE DE EUGENE!

Aplaste al tipo contra la pared, lo tome por la ropa y lo arroje lo ms lejos que pude de Eugene. Le di un vistazo al conductor de video, aun estaba en el suelo desorientado y Galia no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿¡Que les hiciste y que quieres?!- pregunte furioso, soltando todo lo que traía encima.

El tipo que estaba frente a mi debía tener un par de años más que yo. Vestía unos jeans azules, tenis, camisa a cuadros, con una sudadera gris y encima un chaleco de jean, además de un gorro de lana rojo y para rematar su estilo una cadena envuelta a lo largo del brazo.

Lucia como un delincuente.

Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo pero extendió su mano y destellos azules intentaban salir de ella sin mucho éxito, pero cuando observe bien el poder que tenía me espante.

-¡Es video! ¿Acaso el….tomo el poder de Eugene?- pensé asombrado.

Al parecer no podía usar el poder de video como quería, por lo que me lance otra vez a embestirlo pero de la nada el delincuente uso la cadena, atrapo mi pierna, jalo y caía de espaldas.

-Don son un par, tres son multitud. Se cuando no me quieren- bullo divertido antes de correr hacia la salida.

-Cómo quisieras- con un ágil movimiento arroje y golpee su cabeza con mi bastón.

Cuando cayó al suelo no perdí oportunidad y me le puse encima con la intención de someterlo pero tan pronto toque su mano con la mía sentí una poderosa descarga que me sacudió y aparto de encima.

-Lo toque por menos de un segundo y sentí que me estaba drenando la vida ¿Así tomaba los poderes?- pensé.

Seguía tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando fui levantado por la cintura y arrojado contra la pared.

Comencé a golpearlo para que me bajara pero termino lanzándome hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. Tome mi arma del piso y me puse de pie de un salto. El sujeto estaba con una mirada retadora grabada en el rostro.

-Delsin Rowe- tomo su cadena y le dio varias vueltas- Un gusto.

-John Pryce- desplegué el bastón y tome pose de combate- Y el gusto es mío.

Los dos corrimos contra el otro y chocamos pero termine siendo llevado por Delsin quien me puso contra la consola de Eugene y con su cadena comenzó a asfixiarme.

Era fuerte, pero…

Pase el bastón por detrás de su cuello, lo acerque y le escupí hollín directo en los ojos.

…..era descuidado.

-¡Eso es pelear sucio!- se quejo tratando de limpiarse la cara.

-Eso no es pelear sucio- pise firme y aspire hondo- ¡Esto es pelear sucio!

Una gran cantidad de hollín salió despedido de mi boca y lanzo a Delsin contra el otro lado de la habitación junto a varios electrodomésticos que le fueron encima, en resume lo sepulte en basura.

El delincuente estaba boca abajo y no parecía moverse. Fui acercándome con cuidado para revisarlo y curiosamente puedo ver que tenía un encendedor en la mano y estaba quemando un pedazo de papel.

No entendí lo que hacía hasta que absorbió el humo que genero esa flama y de repente Delsin se volvió humo también. No pude ni apartarme cuando Delsin termino detrás de mí y recibí un puñetazo. Quise contraatacar pero se volvió a hacer etéreo y de nuevo ataco por la espalda.

-¡Ahora si estamos igual!- con su forma de humo atacaba y atacaba desde distintas posiciones-¡Avísame cuando quieras más!

-No puedo defenderme así- pensé acorralado sin dejar de recibir golpes.

Recordé las palabras de White Rabbit.

-…..Analiza….busca una oportunidad….-observe minuciosamente sus movimientos y note que entre volverse humo y atacar había un brecha de un segundo-Mide el tiempo, espera y….

Justo cuando mi enemigo volvió hacerse de humo di una patada giratoria hacia atrás que impacto de lleno en su cara y lo mando a atravesar la puerta.

-Eso fue bastante molesto- comente.

Estaba por regresar con Eugene pero Delsin comenzó a escaparse. No podía dejar que se fuera, era una amenaza por lo que no tuve más opción que ir tras él.

Al llegar afuera lo vi corriendo por la calle y no tarde en tomar la misma dirección. Los pocos transeúntes que iba pasando sorprendidos se quitaban del camino. Poco a poco fui acortando la distancia entre los dos y ya casi lo tenía a tiro.

Creo que el correr todo el tiempo tuvo sus ventajas.

Estaba por atraparlo cuando se volvió a hacer humo y se metió atreves de un ducto de ventilación, a los segundo salió volando por un ducto en el techo para luego aterrizando a salvo.

-Tengo que admitir que eso estuvo genial- pero entonces Delsin se asoma por el borde haciendo una seña para que me acercara-También tengo que admitir que ya esta cayéndome pesado.

Entre en el edificio y corrí hacia las escaleras. Quería quejarme ya que era un edifico de diez pisos pero tenía que atrapar a un conductor.

Ya me quejaría mas tarde.

Una vez que llegue al tejado estaba sin aire y con el corazón la boca. Delsin mientras estaba sentado, silbando una canción y jugando con el celular.

-¿Te cansaste?- pregunto gracioso sin apartar la vista del teléfono.

-¿Seguirás huyendo?

-No estaba huyendo, solo quería ver como subías diez pisos corriendo en vez de usar el ascensor.

…

…

…

-….Como te odio…..-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Mira el lado positivo acá podremos pelear tranquilos- el delincuente guardo su teléfono y se puso en guardia- ¿Listo para el segundo raund?

Ni siquiera respondí y dispare contra Delsin quien respondió de la misma manera. Ambos empezamos a correr en zic zac hacia otro disparando y esquivando proyectiles. Al final colisionamos y empezamos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Delsin agitaba la cadena alrededor golpeando el suelo con fuerza y yo usaba el bastón como podía yendo por el cuello o las costillas pero era difícil alcanzarlo cuando mi arma no llegaba tan lejos como la suya.

Tome la cadena por el frente, la sujete y atraje a Delsin pero fui recibido por un cabezazo. Tambalee un poco pero empuñe el bastón y comencé a golpearlo hasta que de nuevo mi oponente se hizo de humo y embistió por atrás.

Contraataque con una patada hacia atrás pero fui bloqueado y con una cadena envuelta alrededor de mi pierna fui levantado del piso, di varios giros en el aire y me aventaron como si fuera una piedra hasta quedar tendido al borde del tejado.

-¡Cuidado no querrás caerte!- una vez que Delsin estuvo cerca le escupí hollín en los ojos- ¡¿Otra vez con eso?!

Tome del brazo al molesto delincuente y tal como hizo conmigo lo avente fuera del techo. Sin embargo antes de ir en caída libre logro aferrar mi pie con su cadena.

-¡Ay no!- maldije antes de irme a pique también.

Una vez que los dos chocamos contra el suelo como pude me levante y antes que Delsin se levantara le avente nuevamente mi basto pero fue fácilmente desviado con un rápido cadenaso y mi arma termino quien sabe dónde.

Las personas que estaban en los alrededores huyeron despejando la calle.

-Hora del plan b- acumule poder en mis palmas y solté una bombas de hollín que extendieron rápidamente una cortina en el área.

Deslizándome velozmente ataque a Delsin por todos los flancos posibles. Tal vez no podía volverme etéreo como él, pero si podía hacerme invisible.

Seguía golpeándolo pero no parecía ceder. No me di cuenta cuando el hollín se estaba dispersando y dejo vista clara para el conductor de humo. Intente volver a ocultarme pero recibí un enorme proyectil de su parte que exploto al tocarme y salí despedido varios metros.

Fuerte y poderoso…. ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?

Ese último…..como decirlo?...misil de humo? Me dejo bastante tocado pero me levante como pude para encarar de nuevo. Tenía la sensación que las heridas estaban sanando lo que era bueno. Desgraciadamente también podía sentir como el poder disminuía y no había donde recargarme, si seguía recibiendo daño acabaría seco y molido.

-Debo racionar mi poder y encontrar una forma de vencerlo. Lo mejor sería ir cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo estoy desarmado y el tiene esa maldita cadena- analice mentalmente la situación- Debo pelear sin abusar de mi poder y evitando cuanto sea cualquier contraataque directo.

En resumen tengo que hacerlo trisas sin tocarlo ¿Fácil no?

Ninguno se atrevía a moverse primero. Delsin lucia listo para acabarme de una vez. Yo por otro lado esperaba ver que haría, así tal vez poder predecir su ataque, rechazarlo y noquearlo de alguna forma.

El usuario de humo cargo con todo en mi dirección, con una mano extendida y la otra atrás cargando la cadena. Pero cuando estaba a por intentar algo un fuerte y sonoro disparo resuena en el lugar y casi al instante aparece un orificio en el pavimento a centímetros de Delsin el cual dejo de correr. Ambos apartamos la atención del otro y vimos que un gran número de las fuerzas del DUP rodeándonos.

-¡¿Estos a qué hora llegaron?!- pregunto cierto conductor atolondrado.

-No escuche ninguna sirena acercándose, posiblemente se aproximaron a pie para no alertarnos-le explique la situación.

-Esto se ve mal, mal, mal- ciertamente tenía razón. Fácilmente podía contar unos quince o veinte de ellos, armados y apuntando-¿Qué te parece una pequeña tregua?

-¿Hablas en serio? Hace un momento estábamos por darnos de a palos- albergaba duda de que dejara la pelea de lado y se escapara.

-Imagina que es el entretiempo. Que estos idiotas saboreen el piso primero, luego pateare tu trasero- tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro pero no pude evitar sonreí por lo imbécil que podía ser.

-¿Tomo los de la derecha y tú los de la izquierda?

-Me leíste el pensamiento. A la cuenta de tres.

-Como quieras.

-¡Tres!- salto el conductor al ataque.

-¡Este si es un bruto!- insulte por lo bajo antes de tomar la misma acción que el delincuente.

Los disparos se hicieron presentes y tuve que tomar acción evasiva. No encontré cobertura por lo que extendí una nube de hollín alrededor de unos metros lo suficiente pare que los disparos fallaran y con la clara visibilidad que yo tenía envié un par de proyectiles tipo "avispero" que se dividieron y alcanzaron a la mitad de los soldados.

Con el numero de enemigos reducido abandone mi escondite y fui contra el resto. Al primero lo golpe con una patada al estomago luego cuando cayó de rodillas lo use de trampolín para saltar y emboscar a otro desde la altura. Ya con solo tres restantes me moví ágilmente entre ellos y con diversas fintas y combos los acabe, aunque tomo trabajo.

-Mi estilo de pelea aun no está bien definido, debo solucionar eso. Ahora como le habrá ido a…..

Cuando gire a ver a Delsin no lo podía creer. Había derrotado a los soldados pero eso no era lo que me impresiono, si no el estado en que dejo todo.

Marcas de impacto en las paredes de los edificios y en la calle. Un semáforo estaba encima de un soldados, otro había atravesado un aparador, un par estaba dentro de un basurero y unos habían sido apilados uno encima de otro, el resto estaban tirados por ahí. Y Delsin pintaba con aerosol el uniforme de un soldado.

" _Del estuvo aquí!"_ decía.

-Este no tiene escrúpulos- pensé indignado. Fui caminando hasta él para reanudar nuestra pelea, no podía dejar pasar lo que le hizo a Eugene.

A tan solo unos metros algo enorme aterrizo enfrente levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Una vez que se aclaro la vista casi se me sale la mandíbula de la impresión. El sujeto era enorme, me doblaba en volumen, cubierto completamente de concreto y tenía las siglas DUP grabadas a un costado del abdomen.

-Mucho concreto y apareces de ultimo ¿fuerza especial?- atine a preguntar.

- _Heavy Impact_ desgraciado- respondió antes de que otros tres sujetos igual a él aparecieran cayendo desde las alturas.

Unos de ellos se abalanzo contra mí. Logra evadir el primer golpe pero el segundo no y termine siendo enviado contra un muro.

-Impacto pesado…..les queda el nombre….ugh...-murmure de acuerdo después de ese golpe que me sacudió hasta los huesos.

-Yo me ocupo de este, ustedes vallan por el otro-ordeno uno de los cuatro. Los demás obedecieron y fueron contra Delsin.

El soldado restante no perdió tiempo y lanzo una increíble cantidad de concreto que esquive arrojándome al suelo, pero luego tuve que saltar para evitar ser aplastado por el soldado. Me puse de pie y lo golpee en el rostro pero no lo afecto, le di por segunda vez en el estomago pero fue igual.

-¡El concreto es demasiado grueso!

El gigante me pateo en el cuerpo y fui echado para atrás. Luego tuve que esforzarme por guardar distancia y esquivar el concreto que lanzaba en lo que ideaba una forma de vencerlo. Entonces de casualidad tropecé con mi bastón. Lo tome, tenía mi arma pero no sería de mucha ayuda si no atravesaba la gruesa capa que protegía al soldado.

Sin embargo creo que había manera de solucionarlo.

-Funciono con una camioneta antes, así que porque no-tome el bastón y deje fluir en el casi todo el hollín que me restaba.

Con toda la potencia que pude arroje el bastón que produjo una pequeña explosión que le dio aun mas puje y a una velocidad asombrosa se incrusto en el pecho del soldado.

-¡Ja! ¡No me hizo nada!- rio el soldado aun de pie.

-Deberías prestar más atención- justo en ese momento el pecho del soldado comenzó a fracturarse hasta la zona abdominal.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunto quitando el bastón del pecho, pero solamente lo empeoro.

-Solo deje un punto expuesto- conteste viendo como el soldado perdió la coraza de concreto, ahora tenía toda la zona del cuerpo al descubierto.

El furioso soldado se precipito a atacar. Corte distancia y empecé a luchar con el cuerpo a cuerpo. Esquivar sus golpes no era difícil, ser grande lo hacía lento en comparación conmigo y sin esa armadura de concreto cubriéndolo solo tuve que darle varios golpes en la boca del estomago hasta que cayó sin aire.

-Eso estuvo bastante difícil- el combate me había dejado exhausto y mi poder estaba rozando en cero.

En eso recordé que ese no era el único y dirigí mi atención hacia el grupo que peleaba una calle más abajo.

Unos de los hombres de concreto ya estaba en el suelo y los otros continuaban atacando al bandolero conductor pero este se transformaba en humo, se le escurría entre los dedos y disparaba humo a diestra y siniestra. Pero se notaba que se estaba cansando.

Creí que no lograría vencer a los otros dos, lo que me molesto porque quería darle merecido yo mismo. Pero en un momento el conductor se aparto de los soldados, se agacho extrañamente y una gran cantidad de humo cubrió el suelo a su alrededor.

Casi como un cohete salió despedido hacia el cielo dejando una estela de humo atrás y en cierta altura giro hacia atrás y empezó a caer en picada a una velocidad espectacular.

¡Era un puto cometa!

Cuando impacto contra el suelo una gran cantidad de humo y polvo se levanto producto de la colisión. Los soldados de concreto fueron despedidos por los aires como si no pesaran nada, golpearon contra un muro e cierta altura y luego se precipitaron al suelo. Luego de entre todo ese caos salió Delsin completamente ileso y detrás un pequeño cráter producto del impacto.

-Continuamos- su vos era confiada y su mirada tenas.

Temblé ante su presencia. Era poderoso, a simple vista podría decir que era más fuerte que Fetch y Eugene o inclusive White Rabbit ¿Cuántas oportunidades tenia contra él? ¿Si quiera me ha tomado en serio?

Por instinto retrocedí pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo intente sobreponerme. Tenía miedo no voy a mentir, pero huir era aun más aterrador. No quería sentirme débil porque recordaba cuando le falle a Cailin hace dos años, cuando le falle anoche. Y cuando quise rendirme después de ello.

-Comparado contigo soy débil ¡pero!- fije la vista en Delsin y la sangre me hirvió de furor- ¡No quiero rendirme ante nada ni nadie! ¡NO LO HARE!

Ambos corrimos el uno contra el otro y con nuestras armas a la mano chocamos en sonoro estruendo.

Chispan volaba junto con golpes de cadenas y bastón impactando entre sí. Luchábamos y evadíamos pero ninguno retrocedía. En uno de los ataques de Delsin logre enrollar su cadena en mi arma, luego la clave al suelo y embestí al delincuente lejos de esta.

Ahora era un mano a mano.

Ni siquiera le di tiempo a pensar y ya estaba largando patadas y puñetazos. Mi oponente igualmente comenzó a soltar varios golpes con las manos pero la mayoría eran torpes y fáciles de bloquear lo que me dio la oportunidad de devolvérselos con más fuerza.

-¡Sin la cadena sus habilidades de combate no superan a las mías!-pensaba en mi interior- ¡Puedo hacerlo, puedo vencer….!

Un ruido sordo callo mis pensamientos, acompañado de un fuerte dolor en el abdomen. La herida fue producto de un abrasador despliegue de humo a quemarropa. Retrocedí levemente un par de pasos observando a mi oponente jadeante con humo cubriendo su brazo.

-¡Baje la guardia! ¡Todavía conserva algo de su poder!- vi con más cuidado y note que Delsin estaba notablemente cansado- Sin embargo no creo que le quede mucho, tengo que aprovechar.

Incluso con el dolor que tenia reanude mi ataque, pero recibiendo varios impactos de humo en el transcurso. Como pude conectaba golpe tras golpe mientras que el delincuente hacia lo mismo o disparaba proyectiles cuando este conseguía apartarse un poco.

Estaba en las últimas. El daño que recibía se acumulaba y había dejado de curar hace tiempo, pero se podía decir que los dos estábamos en la misma situación. Al parecer era cuestión de tiempo para que uno caiga.

Y ahí estábamos, dos conductores apenas de pie con nada más que un metro que nos separaba. Heridos, exhaustos y la tensión que fue cortada hasta que uno de los dos hablo.

-….Nada mal… *jadeo*….para un enano….

-… *jadeo*….lo mismo digo… *jadeo*…..pedazo de bruto….

Con ese último comentario desafiante dimos un paso hacia adelante, lanzamos nuestros puños contra el otro y un fuerte sonido de impacto se escucho en el instante que recibimos y dimos un golpe directo en el rostro.

Eso fue lo último.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, consiente pero agotado. Ese ataque había sido suficiente para quebrar mis fuerzas. La pelea había acabado, pero no como quería.

-….*jadeo*…ja...jaja….*jadeo*….esa estuvo cerca….jaja…-reía Delsin que aun se mantenía de pie- Ahora a lo importante- declaro con un tono amenzante.

Intuí lo que haría, quería robarme mis poderes.

Ese maldito conductor. No sabía quién era en realidad pero no podía dejar que se fuera victorioso. Tenía que intentar algo lo que fuese, conserve poder para un caso así pero apenas era lo suficiente para impulsar un movimiento y era necesario hacer dos. Acercarme y atacar.

-Incluso si me impulso el golpe no tendrá fuerza y si envió el poder para atacar no iré lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que lo esquive ¿Qué hago?-le cuestión era insoportable- ¡¿Atacar o moverme?! ¡¿Atacar o moverme?! ¡Mierda, si pudiese hacer ambas…!

Y caí en cuenta de lo fácil que era la respuesta.

-Otro poder más para la colección

-¡Mira un bombón pide tu numero!- señale detrás.

-¡¿Dónde?!- volteo ingenuo.

Clave bien uno de mis pies al suelo, centre ese pequeño atibo de poder en él y salte hacia adelante con todo y cuando el conductor volteo le partí la quijada pero no con un puñetazo, si no con algo más poderoso, fuerte e impredecible.

Un buen cabezazo.

Luego de eso caía al suelo con un terrible dolor producto del golpe. Lo más importante es que Delsin estaba tendido en el suelo y no se movía. Lo último que pude ver antes de perder lentamente la conciencia fue a un escuadrón del DUP acercándose a lo lejos.

-….Rayos…..-fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

Estaba oscuro

Estaba acostado o eso es lo que pude afirmar primero al igual de una pequeña sensación húmeda y fría en la frente. Vagamente podía escuchar algunos ruidos pero no podía identificar ninguno. La cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba cansado y tenía la ligera sensación de que alguien estaba junto a mí. No comprendía nada de la situación, sin embargo los últimos recuerdos que tuve antes de desfallecer azotaron mi mente.

…..Delsin…Pelea….DUP…

-¡El DUP!- reaccione y trate de ponerme de pie pero el dolor del cuerpo me lo impidió.

-No te muevas o te harás daño - mi pobre vista empezó a aclararse y note que se trataba de Galia-Es un alivio que estés bien.

Cuando pude recuperar todos mis sentidos caí en cuenta de que estaba en la guarida. Suspire de alivio al saber que no termine capturado de nuevo por el DUP. Por otro lado estaba en un estado deplorable.

Me habían sacado el abrigo y las zapatillas dejando a la vista las marcas de la batalla contra el conductor de humo. Tenía varios parches con gasas en el abdomen, una en la mejilla, algunos dedos con venditas, otra enorme venda alrededor de la cabeza y sobre esta una pequeña bolsa con hielo.

-¿Estas herida? ¿Dónde está Eugene? ¿Qué paso con el otro sujeto?- pregunte con cierta preocupación.

-Relájate no es bueno que te estreses.

-Las cosas se han complicado debo hablar con Eugene- con fuerza de voluntad abandone la cama y fui en busca del conductor de video.

Ese maldito conductor que absorbía los poderes era un peligro y había que hacer algo de inmediato no podía quedarme descansando, además me preocupaba el estado en el que había dejado a Eugene. Lo había abandonado tras perseguir al otro sujeto así que tendría que disculparme por eso.

En cuanto llegue al cuarto más grande en la guarida encontré que las cosas estaban ordenadas de nuevo y todos estaban allí. Más otros dos.

Eugene se hallaba sentado frente al escritorio de la computadora, Galia estaba ayudándome a moverme y Fetch revisaba algo en su teléfono. Todo normal.

Después los vi a ellos.

El primero era un hombre adulto de unos 30 años, estaba de pie junto a una silla. Vestía una chaqueta tipo borrego, debajo una camisa verde oscura, jeans azules, botas café claro y colgando sobre su pecho una insignia de policía.

Al principio tuve dudas de si era un policía de verdad o no, pero ignore todo eso cuando vi quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Delsin estaba solo con su camisa a cuadros. Al igual que yo se le veía fatigado, con una que otra venda en el cuerpo, pero la que mas sobresalía era una alrededor de su cara mas precisamente la mandíbula.

Cabe decir que ninguno estaba muy feliz de ver al otro.

-¡Tu!- ambos nos plantamos frente al otro- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Todos atrás es peligroso! ¡¿Yo peligroso?! ¡Tú lo eres idiota! ¡Deja de imitarme! ¡Cállate! ¡No tú cállate! ¡Serás…!

Estábamos por sacudirnos de nuevo cuando dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza nos mando al suelo. En lo que nos retorcíamos del dolor un aura asesina cubrió el lugar. Despacio fuimos levantando la vista y lo que encontramos fue una visión del infierno.

-¿Se van a quedar quietos ahora?- la voz de Fetch era de ultratumba y en sus manos empuñaba amenazadoramente un bastón y una cadena.

-¡S…Si!-respondimos a la par temblando.

-Tuvieron mucha suerte de que trajéramos de vuelta sus traseros antes del DUP lo hiciera- declaro la aun enojada conductora.

-Pero fue su culpa- contesto Delsin- Este de aquí con aspecto sospechoso me ataco de la nada- me señalo.

-El único con aspecto sospechoso además de peligroso eres tú. Llegue y te encontré sometiendo a Eugene y no había señal de Galia ¿Qué esperabas un saludo?

-Estuve escondiéndome en el baño- menciono la lectora de mentes-Intente salir pero Eugene había cerrado la puerta desde afuera y hasta que Fetch no llego no pude hacer nada.

-Lo importante aquí es que este bruto es peligroso y no es bueno tenerlo cerca- dije.

-Disculpa- intervino de golpe el que parecía policía-Se que mi hermano puede ser algo rebelde, presumido y hasta molesto….

-¡Oye Reggie!

-…..pero no es mala persona-sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad y madures.

Al principio no me convenció mucho. Por lo que dijo "Reggie" Delsin era su hermano y eso ya era motivo para intentar mentirme, pero luego cruce una mirada discreta con los otros y se mostraban comprensivos, así que decidí darle una oportunidad.

-Cuéntenme todo dese el principio. Quiero escuchar la versión de todos ustedes- le exige a los presentes.

Los primeros fueron los hermanos Rowe. Ellos pertenecían a la tribu Akomish que vivían en Salmon Bay donde se produjo la fuga de los conductores Fetch Walker, Eugene Sims y Henry Daughtry.

Delsin había presenciado el incidente y en un encuentro peligroso con Henry había absorbido sus poderes descubriendo que era un conductor. Después el DUP hizo actos de presencia antes de que Agustine asesinara a Henry e hiriera a Delsin.

Cuando Delsin despertó se encontró con que su gente había sido torturada y heridas de formas horrendas dejando en ellas concreto incrustados en sus cuerpos, cosa que amenazaba sus vidas. Entonces el menor de los Rowe tuvo la idea de venir con su hermano a la ciudad en busca de los poderes de Agustine para salvar a su pueblo.

Fetch fue la siguiente en narrar.

Poco después de que yo y Galia logramos escapar del DUP tuvo un encuentro desagradable con Delsin quien apareció de la nada y la ataco. Intento perderlo pero no pudo y como el teatro Crocodile no era opción término siendo acorralada en unos estacionamientos donde se enfrento y perdió contra el conductor.

Pese a haber perdido le dio a Delsin una oportunidad de mostrar su valor destruyendo grandes cargamentos de drogas que se escondía en los muelles, apresando a los involucrados y liberando a varias rehenes durante el transcurso. Tras esa noche Delsin se puso en marcha hacia el puente con la intención de llegar al cuartel general del DUP.

A partir de ahí Eugene hablo.

Según el poco después de que me fui se entero de una conmoción en el puente. Envió a un ángel para ver lo que ocurría y se encontró con Delsin a merced de Agustin. Después de rescatarlo y alejarlo del puente no sabía si era buena idea traerlo a la guarida asique lo dejo caer por ahí.

Cosa que no le agrado a Delsin.

Durante el resto del día que estuve ausente ambos conductores se vieron enfrascados en una serie de rescates de prisioneros del DUP. Pero uno de esos prisioneros resulto ser Reggie que se ofreció de carnada y Delsin termino encontrando la guarida del conductor de video.

Eugene se llevo al conductor delincuente a la dimensión de video poco después de encerrar a Galia por su seguridad. Tras la batalla Eugene perdió y regresaron al mundo real justo a tiempo en que regrese y Delsin le robo sus poderes.

Al inicio pregunte porque no me habían hablado de Delsin, aunque sea un mensaje de texto. Según Fetch no tuvo tiempo de pensar y respecto a Eugene él no quería preocuparme innecesariamente y confiaba en que tendría las cosas en orden hasta que yo volviera. Galia al no poder convencer a Eugene de llamarme eligió comunicarse con Fetch, conto todo y eso fue suficiente para obligar a la usuaria del neón a venir a encontrarnos.

¡Siendo sincero después de escuchar todas las locuras que habían hecho Delsin y los chicos, estaba sorprendido de no haberme enterado de nada!

-Pero esto no quiere decir que Delsin sea buena persona….o al menos alguien decente- fui al punto.

-Espera un momento- Galia pidió usar la computadora y abrió la página _The eye of Seattle_ – Échale un vistazo- se aparto y me cedió el asiento. Lo primero que vi era una foto de Delsin y abajo ponía " _El héroe de Seattle_ "

-¡¿Es en enserio?!- pensé impactado leyendo una gran cantidad de artículos en donde cierto conductor con gorra roja peleaba contra el DUP, sanaba heridos, liberaba prisioneros y otras tantas proezas heroicas.

-Valla Del has estado ocupado- comento Fetch quien también se había puesto a leer.

-Que te puedo decir. Cuando eres así de increíble es difícil pasar desapercibido

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunte a su hermano.

-Por desgracia- contesto con vergüenza fingida-Aunque todavía estoy trabajando en su cambio de actitud, para que madure un poco.

-Te deseo suerte- respondí provocando algunas risas en el grupo.

-Ríete cuanto quieras, pero no eres tu el de esa foto- señalo la pantalla.

En ella aparecía una gran cantidad de policías y patrulleros en la calle pero la foto se enfocaba en mi persona. Curioso hice *click* en la imagen y una publicación se hizo presente.

" _¿De ladrón a policía?"_

 _Esta es la incógnita después de un operativo que llevo al arresto de una banda de ladrones compuesto por treinta y cinco personas, entre ellos los cuatro cabecillas del grupo que se los podía vincular con la banda Akulan de Lantern District._

 _Al inicio el operativo fue repentino y extraño, sin embargo los oficiales pudieron organizarse de manera efectiva al momento de actuar. Según declaraciones de algunos oficiales alguien se infiltro entre los criminales y les dio los datos de donde se escondían._

 _Después de apresar a los sospechosos esperaban ver al informante entre ellos y para su sorpresa se encontraron con el mismísimo bioterrorista ladrón, el cual se marcho del lugar diciendo solamente…._

 _-….solo les di una mano, después de todo es el deber de la policía velar por la gente de esta ciudad._

Apenas termine de leer cerré todo, no dije nada, conserve la calma y con todo el deseo del alma desee que la tierra me tragara. Pero recordé que la vida era cruel y le encantaba reírse en mi cara.

-Jajajaja ¡¿pero que fue eso?! ¡Era como un héroe súper cool!- más bien era Delsin quien se reía. Luego vino el resto.

-¡Cállate no digas nada!- tape mi rostros con las manos. Si bien la foto no mostro mi rostro el hecho de que estuviese amaneciendo y que los rayos del sol deslumbrara mi persona la hacía ver increíble y súper, como un autentico héroe que camina hacia el mañana.

¡No me gustaba para nada! ¡La gente va hacerse ideas raras!

-¡Hasta tienes admiradores!

-¿Eh?- destape mi vista y Delsin había vuelto a abrir la pagina, ahora estaba leyendo los comentarios de las personas.

Los comentarios eran muchos. Había algunos que expresaban dudas o resentimiento, pero la mayoría eran buenas, tal vez demasiado. Entre esas estaban unas que pedían mi número de teléfono y otras aduladoras deseaban conocerme.

-¿Por qué a mí?- murmure lleno de vergüenza. Era oficial, quería estar muerto.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, no eres el único- comento Reggie.

Y efectivamente no era al único que acosaban. En un enlace aparecía la foto de Delsin y en ella había muchos comentarios de parte de mujeres, algunos bastante atrevidos. Como el de un encuentro romántico, tener una aventura carnal de una noche ¡hasta una que le pedía un hijo!

Y el dueño de todas esas locas propuestas estaba con una sonrisa babosa, mientras el resto seguíamos leyendo impactados y/o avergonzados.

-Oye Delsin…-o al menos casi todos estábamos así.

Fetch estaba con una mano apretando fuertemente el hombro de Delsin y tenía una mirada pesada y molesta. Antes de que el delincuente pudiese decir algo fue llevado a rastras hasta la parte de atrás donde empezaron a reprenderlo y Reggie no tardo en unirse para llamarles la atención a los dos conductores.

Era una extraña escena.

Eugene devuelta en su computadora y Galia leyendo, ignorando olímpicamente la "discusión" que se llevaba a cabo. Reggie trataba de reprender a su hermano pero Delsin se lo tomaba con gracia y respondía burlón. Fetch ya no decía nada y se limitaba a escuchar a los hermanos Rowe reñir, dejando escapar una que otra risa cuando Delsin devolvía irónico algún comentario.

Entonces recordé lo que había pasado….

FLASHBACK…

Al fin lo había logrado, la ansiosa respuesta que quería sobre la muerte de Cailin estaba entre mis manos. Hudson presente y en silencio me acompañaba en ese oscuro callejón.

-Acabemos con esto- tome el documento y lo extendí de par en par.

Una foto de mi hermana fue lo primero que golpeo en mi conciencia. Fui más abajo y comencé a leer, a leer y a leer. Tanto que lo ansié, que me esforcé, que suplique por ello…..

No había nada…..

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- camine hasta Hudson y avente los papeles al suelo-¡Espero que tengas una explicación!

-Es lo único que pude conseguir- respondió el policía en tono sereno.

-Debe de haber otra cosa, algo que hallas pasado por alto.

-Créeme que lo intente, pero la información de ese caso paso a jurisdicción del DUP.

-Un testigo, consígueme el nombre de uno y podría…..-la desesperación no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-No hay nada, absolutamente nada. Ni testigos, ni pruebas o declaraciones- revelo el oficial seco y tajante- Lo que quieras conseguir deberías olvidarlo y aceptar la cruda realidad.

-...-no tenía idea de que decir en contra de esa declaración y antes de darme cuenta Hudson se estaba por marchar.

-Pereces ser una buena persona. Deberías irte y vivir libre tanto como puedas-con esas últimas e inútiles palabras de ánimo desapareció de mi vista.

Después de que Hudson se había ido me quede de pie en el mismo lugar durante largo tiempo antes de desplomarme al frio suelo. La melancolía se apodero de mi mente y únicamente podía ver al cielo buscando algo de alivio, algo que se llevara aquellos malos recuerdos y trajera paz en su lugar.

Había vuelto al punto de partida y los días desde que había llegado a Seattle fueron un desperdicio. Estaba indignado y enfurecido, pero no iba a armar escándalo por ello. Por lo tanto volví a levantarme de mala gana y partí de regreso a la guarida de Eugene, ahí por lo menos podría descansar y pasar tranquilo en mal trago de la vida.

END FLASHBACK….

Sin duda me lleve una enorme decepción. Estaba enojado, consternado y quise tirar la toalla cuando todo pareció en vano. Pero veo a los chicos luchando contra su pasado y a Delsin que si bien parece disfrutar de hacerse el héroe lo hace por su gente.

….Porque los estoy viendo…..

….porque _ella_ me está viendo…..

No renunciare, ni bajare la mirada. Iré por todo hasta con lo último de mis fuerzas.

-Ese es el camino que quiero seguir-deje que mis palabras se grabaran en lo profundo de mi mente, para jamás olvidarlas.

-¡Chi-chicos tenemos un problema!- el comentario de Eugene alarmo a todos y nos acercamos a ver qué pasaba.

-Tranquilo bebe ángel ¿Qué ocurre?-se adelanto Fetch a preguntar.

-Los sospechosos de bioterrorismo que Delsin rescato fueron atrapados por los Akulan y al parecer planean vendérselos al DUP- contesto Eugene- No son muchos pero de igual manera no podemos abandonarlos ¿Qué dicen todos?

-Si hay tipos malos a quien hay que patearles el trasero cuenta conmigo-acepto Fetch con cierto entusiasmo- ¿Pero que haremos con el niño y Del? Aun siguen hechos polvo.

-Esto no es nada- Delsin se adelanta con su usual animo- Iré junto con Reggie por unas recargas y algunos núcleos explosivos ¿Qué dices viejo?

-Te acompañare para que no hagas un desastre como de costumbre, pero no me involucres con lo demás.

-Eso suena como un "si" para mi ¿Qué dices chico misterioso?-me pregunto.

-¿Chico misterioso?- repetí confuso.

-Vas de negro, con la capucha sobre la cabeza y apareces de la nada- explico casual pero burlón- ¿Qué dices te quedas en la banca o saldrás a jugar?

-De acuerdo iré- no podía dejar a esa gente a la buena de Delsin-¿Qué harás tu Eugene?

-Los puedo guiar desde aquí y Galia podría ayudarme, si ella quiere.

-Ayudare en cuento pueda- asintió la mencionada con seguridad.

-Entonces nos dividiremos en tres grupos. John y Fetch irán por los prisioneros, Delsin y Reggie van por un poco de poder, mientras Eugene y yo les daremos soporte desde aquí ¿estamos de acuerdo?- resumió Galia la situación y todos asentimos conformes.

Yo y el seudo delincuente nos preparamos. Al terminar volví a tener todas mis cosas en orden y Delsin también, con la ligera diferencia que ahora tenía una sudadera blanca encima y atrás en su chaleco estaba pintado un glorioso cuervo azul.

-¿Estamos listos?-Delsin estaba en la puerta ansioso.

Era momento de sobreponerme y salir a ayudar a esa gente era el primer paso.

-Andando- salí listo para la acción.

Esto aun no se acaba.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo drástico.

Cuando nos separamos lo primero que hice fue buscar y absorber algo de hollín para recuperarme de las heridas y reponer energías. Luego junto con Fetch fuimos hasta una obra de construcción donde según Galia los Akulan tenían a varios prisioneros fugados del DUP. Propuse de dividirnos el trabajo. Mientras Fetch aseguraba el primer piso yo me ocuparía de la planta baja.

Lo primero que hice fue acabar con los que estaban patrullando, tras eso fui por los que estaban más dispersos asegurándome de no alertar a nadie. Pero cuando el alboroto del primer piso se hizo evidente todos se pusieron alerta y no tardaron en abrir fuego, fue un alivio que ya me había encargado de la mayoría de los Akulan antes de ellos sino se me hubiese complicado mucho las cosas.

-Despejado aquí abajo- hable por el auricular- Pero no hay señales de los prisioneros.

-¡Todavía tengo a un par de idiotas aquí, pero no veo a nadie más!-respondió Fetch.

-Quedan otros dos pisos ahí deben estar. Me adelantare, alcánzame en cuanto puedas.

-Cuidado con las balas niño- comento divertida.

Corrí hasta el tercer piso y una vez que estuve ahí fui recibido por múltiples disparos. Rápidamente respondí derribando a tres con hollín y luego combatí cuerpo a cuerpo contra otro grupo. Durante el enfrentamiento busque por el lugar y ninguna vista de los prisioneros. Entonces un enorme ruido empezó a surgir del piso superior y parecía como…

-¡Un helicóptero!-alerto Galia- ¡Se están llevando a los prisioneros!

-¡¿Es en serio?!- admito que eso no lo esperaba-¡Fetch, arriba ahora!

-¡Estoy en ello no te alteres!

Fui a toda prisa hasta el último piso y cuando iba llegando pude ver un contendor sostenidos por varios cables y en el otro extremo un helicóptero. Delante de todo eso un grupo de Akulans estaban armas arriba.

Quise desplegar una cortina de hollín pero el viento que ejercía la hélice del helicóptero era muy intenso. Pero con un destello la ayuda llego.

-¡Son míos!- dicho eso Fetch lanzo varias burbujas de neón y empezó a someter a los maleantes-¡No dejes que se lleven a los prisioneros!

Esa fue mi señal. El helicóptero estaba abandonando el lugar y volar no era lo mío. Así que lo único viable era…..

-Sin duda tengo que estar loco- pensé para mis adentros antes de tomar velocidad y saltar hacia el vacio.

Afortunadamente logre sujetarme del contenedor antes de que este se alejara más. Subí hasta arriba y ahí otro problema se presento.

¿Cómo bajo el contenedor al suelo?

-Cortar los cables o derribar el helicóptero sería suicida a esta altura….tal vez no lo pensé bien antes de saltar.

-Eugene ya está enviando ayuda-aviso Galia-Pero tenemos otro caso de rehenes a unas calles de allí.

-¿Fetch te puedes hacerte cargo?-pregunte por el auricular- Yo me quedo con este.

-Lo tengo. Pero no te vayas a caer, esa cabecita tuya podría romper la calle.

Espere por un rato y tal como dijo Galia varios ángeles de video aparecieron. Estos sujetaron el contenedor y no tarde en darme cuenta de la idea. Así que con varios impactos de hollín logre liberar el cable y entonces los ángeles fueron descendieron con cuidado hasta el suelo. Lo último una vez que el contenedor aterrizo a salvo fue liberar a los prisioneros.

-John tenemos otro problema. Delsin aterrizo con unos prisioneros en Denny Park y el DUP va para allá- Eugene hablo esta vez.

-Estoy algo lejos ¿tus ángeles podrían darme un aventón? Por favor.

-Está bien sujétate será un viaje agitado-Subí a la espalda de uno de los guardianes alados y rápidamente levantamos vuelo.

La vista era increíble pero no era tiempo de disfrutarlo. Las razones eran simples. Numero uno, mi agarre no era muy bueno y no quería terminar estampillándome contra el suelo. Número dos, estoy en una misión de rescate y tenía que estar atento. La tercera seria….

-¡Chicos no me molesta que se tarden! ¡Pero podrían aparecer ya, los del DUP parecen muy enojados hoy!

….Delsin estaba en aprietos.

Estaba a una manzana y ya podía ver a Delsin en el medio contra un gran número del DUP. Estaba dando una dura batalla pero los soldados ya lo estaban acorralando.

-Iré a apoyarlo ¿Eugene los ángeles podrían dispersar a los soldados?

-¡Entendido!

Sin perder más tiempo salte justo encima de todo la conmoción. Cargue con los soldados que tenía cerca y los ángeles despejaron el camino. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba junto a Delsin.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? ¿Pararon por una hamburguesa?-Delsin se movió en una nube de humo y noqueo a un soldado.

-Agradece que vinimos- dispare varios proyectiles y derribe a otros dos.

-No es justo. Cuando le pedí a Eugene viajar en uno de sus ángeles no me dejo- con su cadena arremetió varios golpes.

-Es que el me lo pido _por favor-_ aclaro el conductor de video por el auricular.

Seguíamos en constante ataque pero los soldados seguían siendo muchos y los ángeles de Eugene ya habían sido liquidados.

-¡Eugene vamos a necesitar más ayuda!

-¡Pero no mandes a un par, envíanos a toda la caballería!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Esto no debería ser así!-Eugene parecía estar entrando en pánico.

-¡Eugene!...¡Eugene!...¡¿Sigues ahí?!

-¡Por favor dinos que no nos abandonaste en el altar!

-¡No es momento para chistes Delsin!- le corregí- Eugene se que estas asustado, yo también lo estoy pero no por eso voy a echarme para atrás. Cuento contigo.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿Al final nos boto o qué?- Delsin continuaba sometiendo a los soldados.

-¿Galia que paso?- pregunte a la otra conductora, mientras evitaba unos disparos.

-Eugene acaba de salir, dijo que iba para allá.

-¡De acuerdo acá lo esperamos!

Tome posición y volví a la acción. Con mi bastón y hollín acababa con los que estaban rezagados. En cuanto a Delsin el se aventaba de lleno contra los grupos más grandes.

Entonces una serie de disparos se aproximaron peligrosamente. Me oculte y busque de donde venían. Eran de un grupo de francotiradores en una azotea al otro lado del parque. Intente dispararles pero mis proyectiles no llegaban tan lejos.

-¡Si serás niño!- aquella burla la conocía bien.

En un haz de luz rosa y morada Fetch apareció en la azotea. Antes de que los soldados pudiesen hacer algo Fetch con su velocidad embistió a uno por uno como si fueran muñecos. Luego pego un salto a la calle y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba justo a mi lado.

-¿Los hice esperar mucho?- le pregunto a Delsin, pero su tono era algo diferente. Era muy amigable.

-Como crees, apareciste en el mejor momento- contesto Delsin con el mismo tono amistoso.

No sé qué pasaba con ellos pero parecían que me ignoraban….a mí y a los soldados que estaban por dispararnos. Iba a saltar a advertirles pero no fue necesario…

-¡Alabado sean los cielos, eh llegado!- Eugene había tomado la forma de " _Aquel que mora"_ y junto a sus ángeles aparto a todos los soldados de un golpe.

-¡Eugene amigo mío, pensé que nos habías abandonado!

-¡Eh venido a ayudaos, esa es la voluntad de mis ángeles!

-Bueno ya no creo que sea necesario- dije contemplando a todos los soldados del DUP tendidos en el suelo.

-¡Son un chiste, esperaba algo mejor!

El suelo empezó a temblar, no tenía idea de que lo provocaba y cada vez se volvía más intenso. De golpe la tierra se abrió y cuatro soldados de concreto surgieron del interior.

-….Tuviste que hablar no es así Delsin- él y su bocota.

De inmediato tomamos posición de combate e igual los hombres del DUP.

Éramos cuatro conductores. Cuatro soldados de concreto.

La tensión era palpable.

El silencio sepulcral.

Una planta rodadora pasando entre medio de todos.

La incertidumbre….Esperen…..¿qué?

-Okeyyyyy- mire a los chicos y se veían tan confundidos como yo- Eso estuvo raro.

¡Enserio! ¡¿De dónde rayos salió esa planta, en medio de una ciudad?!

Los soldados no aguardaron más e iniciaron su ataque. Levantaron unas enormes columnas de concreto que inclinaron hacia adelante.

Respondimos de inmediato y nos quitamos de en medio evitando por poco el aplastamiento. Pero fue un movimiento a favor de ellos porque nos habían separado y ahora cada uno tenía a un soldado de concreto del cual encargarse.

Me detuve un momento para observar a mi enemigo.

Estaba desarmado y cubierto en concreto, pero no tan grueso como los _Heavy Impact._ Posiblemente eran parte de una fuerza de asalto especial, pero en medio de mi análisis mi contrincante ya se lanzo a atacar.

Actué igual en busca de un combate directo.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y agiles, difícilmente podía rechazar la mayoría de sus golpes. Contraataque en varias oportunidades pero no parecía hacerle mucho daño. Logre bloquear una patada con éxito, salte y golpee con ambos pies pero el soldado logro cubrirse y arremeter por segunda vez una patada que me hizo retroceder.

-Es más hábil de lo que parece- busque alguien que pudiese ayudarme, pero los chicos estaban con su propio problema- Tendré que derrotarlo de alguna forma.

Acumule poder en mis manos y cubrí de hollín lugar. Tan pronto la visibilidad estuvo a mi favor ataque por todos los blancos con mi bastón, pero una enorme cantidad de concreto emergió a pies del soldado sacándolo de mi alcance. Y del enorme montículo múltiples trozos de concreto fueron disparados en todas las direcciones.

Grave error.

Si bien tenía que esquivar uno que otro de sus ataques y no podía acercármele sin tener que abandonar mi escondite aun tenía la cortina de hollín cubriendo varios metros alrededor. Contaba con el factor sorpresa y un plan en mente.

Tome mi abrigo y lo puse lance al aire y dispare un proyectil de hollín para impulsarlo fuera de la cortina. El soldado tan pronto vio eso todo sus ataques se dirigieron allí.

-Mordió el anzuelo. Ahora…..-corrí tan rápido como pude y me impulse en un salto hasta quedar frente a él-…..¡Te vas para abajo!

Con un poderoso aliento de hollín envié al soldado por los aires antes estrellarse con el suelo. Pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente, asique antes de que se levantara (y evitando una cuchilla de concreto en el proceso) le di un rodillazo en el rostro y con un segundo golpe ya no se levanto.

-¡Ahora los otros!- Eugene y Delsin parecía tener las cosas bajo control, pero Fetch parecía tener dificultades asique recogí mi sudadera y fui en su apoyo.

Una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca me acerque por detrás del soldado y le hice una señal a Fetch. Y a la de tres sostuve al soldado por la espalda y Fetch empezó a dispararle con su laser en el torso. Una vez que el hombre de concreto no pudo soportar más lo solté y se desplomo al suelo adolorido.

-Bien hecho niño- tendió la mano y chocamos cinco-¿Y Del y el chico ángel?

Eugene había tomado al soldado de concreto y lo aventó contra el otro el cual estaba ocupado lidiando con el Delsin. Este último no perdió la oportunidad y mando a volar a ambos con un misil de humo.

-Ahora si no creo que queden mas- Delsin estaba por decir algo pero…-¡Ni se te ocurra decir otra cosa! ¡Casi nos matas hace cinco minutos!

-Solo iba a preguntar por la gente dentro del contenedor. Sería bueno dejarlos salir antes de que pongan claustrofóbicos.

-¡Demasiado tarde!-grito alguien en el interior.

Con algo de prisa y vergüenza abrí el contenedor, fue un alivio ver que todos estaban bien. Todos se veían confundidos y atemorizados al vernos, sobre todo a Eugene que seguía en su forma ángel. Pero luego algunos se mostraron agradecidos.

-No fue nada, después de todo estábamos de camino-Delsin fue el primero en hablar con su usual confianza. Pero aun así no suavizo la mirada que tenia sobre _"Aquel que Mora"_

-¿Podrías reducir el tamaño un poco?-le sugerí a Eugene, aunque no parecía convencido por la idea-Por favor….

Con esa última suplica el enorme ángel desistió. Los pixeles volaban por alrededor y aquel que mora fue rediciendo de tamaña hasta tocar el piso. Con un último destello Eugene había vuelto a su forma normal dejando a más de uno sorprendido.

-Ho…hola- saludo con timidez el conductor de video.

El ambiente se volvió más tranquilo y Fetch junto con Delsin no tardaron en disfrutar del ambiente para hablar entre ellos y dedicarles saludos a admiradores. Aunque el único que hacia eso ultimo era un conductor con gorra roja y demasiada autoconfianza.

Yo por otro estaba al margen y únicamente hablaba si alguien me dirigía la palabra primero. Lo mismo pasaba con Eugene pero lo suyo era por razones diferentes.

No tenía inconveniente que siguieran así por una par de minutos más. El incidente de hace poco había llamado la atención de varios curiosos los cuales ya estaban sacando fotos y mostrando cierto aprecio por nuestro "acto heroico" pero al fondo de todo ese alboroto de cumplidos y cuchicheo que se estaba formando podía escuchar sirenas de la policía.

-Lamento cortar el momento pero es hora de irnos- dije tapándome el rostro con la capucha. No me gustaba mucho ser fotografiado.

-Tiene razón…..la policía no tarda en llegar…-Eugene se veía nervioso y con ganas de querer irse ya. Se notaba que no era bueno con las multitudes, sobre todo si esta no dejaba de hacerles preguntas y prestarle atención.

-No sean aguafiestas-Delsin seguía saludando y sonriendo al público.

-Yo me voy adelantando. La poli y yo no nos llevamos bien-me susurro Fetch antes de usar su velocidad de neón para salir de ahí.

-También iré…-hablo Eugene- Enviare un ángel a buscarte

Con un asentimiento de mi parte Eugene invoco a uno de sus guardianes y se fue en el. Al final termine por quedarme para ver que Delsin se fuera y no hiciera una tontería. Y teníamos cinco minutos antes de ver a la policía frente a nosotros…como máximo.

-Oye señor celebridad, no es tiempo para admiradores.

-La gente nos pide un poco de atención, seria descortés marcharse sin decir nada- ese tipo en serio brillaba con esa actitud. Estaba por llamarle de nuevo hasta que…- ¡Mira tú también tienes un fan!

Al principio creí que estaba bromeando. No era tan llamativo como Delsin asique no le vi el sentido de tener "fans" pero de todos modos le seguí el juego y voltee.

-….señor….-esas casi inaudibles y suaves palabras fueron lo primero con lo que me tope.

A simple vista no había alguien a quien pertenecieran esas palabras, sin embargo al bajar un poco la mirada me encontré con una niña. Tenía una mirada curiosa pero tímida a la vez, de seguro se separo de su mama.

-Hola pequeña-salude con la idea de ser amigable.

Le niña dio un paso para atrás asustada por el gesto. Al principio me sorprendió la reacción que había tenido, pero no era de sorprenderse tenia la capucha puesta y una ligera sombra cubría mis ojos. Desde la perspectiva de la pequeña no es una imagen que inspire confianza.

-Descuida no te hare daño- hable con suavidad y me apoye en una rodilla. Luego me acomode un poco la capucha para que me viera mejor el rostro-¿Quieres decirme algo?

-….esto…-la niña con timidez mostro una flor amarilla-…..para usted.

-Muchas gracias- con una sonrisa acepte el pequeño detalle.

Después de esa pequeña y conmovedora escena Delsin estaba listo para irse. A tiempo en que la policía arribo a la escena, que un ángel apareció para llevarme y Delsin usara su poder de humo para no quedarse atrás.

-Eso fue entretenido- Delsin entro primero a la guarida y se mando como quien entra su casa- ¡Querida ya llegue!

-Eso fue porque lo convertiste en un espectáculo- le dije.

-¡También lo disfrutaste no digas que no!

-No disfruto mucho la excesiva atención pero no puedo decir que no fue…..interesante.

-¿Interesante?- rio Delsin-¡Amigo éramos las estrellas del momento! ¡Los héroes de la ciudad!

Aquella palabra "héroe" sonaba como a fantasía. No sabía si considerarme uno, tampoco buscara serlo. Que Delsin aceptara la idea tan abiertamente parecía altanero de su parte, no sé si era producto de su ego o el exceso de confianza.

Lo hacía insoportable sí, pero también agradable….en cierto sentido.

-Muchas gracias por abandonarme-Reggie había aparecido y no parecía feliz.

-Era demasiado peligroso. Dejarte fuera del juego fue lo mejor-contesto Delsin.

-Estoy al corriente del peligro pero no sería malo confiar un poco más en tu hermano mayor- le regaño.

Deje a los hermanos Rowe discutir en privado. Salude a los demás, fui a una esquina, me senté en el suelo y comencé a meditar.

Bien había optado por no rendirme pero aun no tenía idea de cómo encontrar respuestas sobre Cailin y si la policía ni siquiera lo sabían las opciones que me quedaban eran escasas. Sin embargo conocía de un método que sin dudas daría resultados si lo hacía bien. Y decir "hacerlo bien" era el mejor resultado posible entre tantos resultados terribles.

-El DUP….-vino a mi mente.

Ellos en si formaban parte del problema, tenían relación con el caso y si el DUP intervino en el caso apartando a la policía ellos eran los únicos que sabrán al respecto. Él quien lo sepa es la cuestión y como sacarle la información era otra.

Al principio pensé en Agustin pero decidí que eso ir directo en picada.

Era la líder del DUP y la conductora más poderosa que pude conocer. Preguntarle sería estúpido, negociar muy arriesgado y enfrentarla un suicidio. En el caso que pudiese ganarle en combate no hablaría por voluntad propia.

Galia sería muy útil en esa situación pero no quería que se acercara a Agustine, ni ella ni los demás. Y en caso de que la interrogue yo mismo sería inútil ya que no sabría como quebrar su mente siendo ella una conductora y militar de elite.

-Esto es demasiado para mi pobre cerebro.

-Tal vez el mío sea más útil- Galia apareció a mi lado-Luces mas pensativo de lo normal ¿Qué sucede?

-Acabo de descubrir esta mañana que la policía desconoce por completo el caso de mi hermana. Los únicos que podrían llegar a saber algo son el DUP y eh ahí el problema.

-Puedo ver los recuerdos de la gente, que tal si capturamos a un soldado del DUP y….

-Eso sería inútil. A menos que cada soldado sepa del caso de mi hermana ir hurgando en la cabeza de todos por ahí causaría revuelo en el DUP y tomaran medidas-apreciaba la intención de galia por ayudar pero la cosa no era tan sencilla.

-Apuesto a que esta en…..no…..no es buena idea.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-¡Nada! Es que…..-parecía estar dudando-….sus registros, ahí debe estar.

Eso último que dijo me tomo por sorpresa. Había olvidado que ella había sido utilizada por el DUP a cambio de no ser enviada a Cardun key. En ese tiempo debió aprender una cosa o dos ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso?

-Galia quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de esos "registros"

Lentamente me fue explicando en qué consistía los registros del DUP y donde estos se ubicaban. También me advirtió de los peligros que conllevaba llegar a ellos, por lo que estuvimos discutiendo diversas cuestiones al respecto. Al cabo de una hora habíamos pulido los aspectos de lo que sería un plan decente, aunque no podía hacerlo solo. Harían falta más personas.

O conductores en este caso.

Galia y yo regresamos con los demás. No sabía cómo pedirles lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero si quería que ayudaran en verdad tenía que ser directo y decirles toda la verdad. Es la única esperanza que me quedaba y no iba a echarla a perder.

-Chicos necesito que me escuchen un momento- llame la atención de todos-Como algunos sabrán tengo mis motivos para haber venido a la ciudad.

-Si. Fetch nos conto la historia, es bastante gordo tu problema

-Lo que Delsin quiere decir es que lamentamos lo de tu hermana-hablo Reggie.

-Agradezco el sentimiento pero no quiero hacer pie en eso. Lo que quiero decir es que se dónde encontrar lo que busco pero no puedo ir hasta allá solo.

-¿Muchos del DUP?-pregunto Delsin y asentí con la cabeza-¡Te acompaño entonces a patear traseros! ¿Y? ¿Donde ay que ir?

-A la base de operaciones del DUP, la torre de concreto-revele.

Delsin entonces se le dieron vuelta los ojos, Reggie quedo estático, a Fetch se le cayó el teléfono y Eugene se ahogo con un dulce.

Si…..así de malo era.

-¿¡Te volviste loco de remate!?-estallo Fetch.

-John eso es…bueno….imposible-Eugene estaba que no se lo creía.

-Pensé que mi hermano era temerario pero puede que tu lo superes-la expresión de Reggie no era diferente.

Apenas si había tocado el tema y ya todos dudaban por completo de mi buen juicio.

-¡Me agradas como piensas! ¡Cuenta conmigo!-Delsin estaba sumamente emocionado.

-¡Ahora entiendo que eres un idiota!-la reacción que tubo me saco de quicio. Creo que no comprendía lo grave del asunto.

-Habrá muchos soldados ¿y eso qué?

-La cuestión es que no podemos ir ahí y empezar una pelea. Tenemos que entrar sin llamar la atención e ir hasta la computadora central, robar los archivos y salir de ahí antes de que nos descubran.

-¡Niño eso es una locura! ¿Cómo tienes pensado entrar sin que te vean?

\- Mis ángeles han hecho reconocimiento de la torre antes. Las paredes exteriores están protegidas por un tendido eléctrico, el techo esta blindado y solo se ingresa por la entrada de vehículos o por el frente.

-Les digo que ya eh pensado en eso y lo que me acaba de decir Eugene no cambia mucho las cosas-los chicos no parecían muy convencidos todavía- Se que algunos apenas me conocen. No los obligare a hacer nada, pero les pido que por favor me ayuden.

El silencio se instalo en el lugar. Parecían que estaban considerando mucho lo que les pedía ¿Quién no lo haría? El riesgo seria alto. No se trataba de algo sencillo, comparado con lo que han tenido que hacer antes lo que les proponía era cruzar la línea.

En mi mente suplicaba porque me ayudaran. Lo que tenía en mente no funcionaria sin la colaboración de todos. Ese plan era lo más cercano que tenia a la esperanza, sin el no sabría que hacer luego.

Por favor…..por favor….ayúdenme…..

-Niño- Fetch llamo mi atención-¿Es tan importante para ti esto?

Ni siquiera pensé la respuesta….

-Lo significa todo para mí... ¿Ayudaras?

-Creo que tendré que hacerlo-sonrió y camino hasta mi lado- Alguien tiene que cuidar que tu y Del no se maten.

-¿Eugene?-gire al ver al conductor.

-No quisiera…..pero si ustedes y Galia van…. lo hare- con algo de torpeza también vino con nosotros- La legión de los cielos te acompañara.

-Nosotros también ayudamos-Galia dijo y Delsin también se acerco al grupo.

-¡Yo no voy a formar parte de esto!-Reggie hablo y se dirigió a Delsin- ¿Estas a favor de esta locura?

-El tipo quiere justicia ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-respondió el hermano menor- Además si entro en la torre de concreto ay oportunidad de que pueda obtener los poderes de esa bruja de Agustine y así salvar a todos en casa, incluida a Betty ¡matamos dos pájaros de un tiro!

-Pero…..

-¡Vamos viejo no sea así!-Delsin y todos nosotros nos quedamos suplicando con la mirada.

-Eso es jugar sucio…. ¡Está bien lo hare!

-Entonces el equipo está completo ¿Cuál es el plan niño?

-Primero que nada vamos a necesitar algunas cosas-fui y recogí el dron que estaba en una esquina- Necesitaremos algunos de estos en buen estado.

-Yo puedo hacerlo soy bueno derribándolas-se ofreció Delsin.

-En una pieza Delsin. Cuando los tengas extrae sus "baterías" y veras un pequeño chip de color azul es un localizador, destrúyelos antes de venir aquí.

-Iré con él-dijo Reggie-Ser delicado no es precisamente su fuerte.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué hay para mí?-pregunto la conductora del neón.

-Fetch necesitare que vayas a una de las unidades móviles del DUP, bueno si queda alguna…-mire a Delsin y este se hizo el tonto y empezó a silbar.

-Cuando estés dentro de una veras una consola y debajo habrá un rendija que tiene un disco duro externo, tráenosla-hablo Galia esta vez- Y has trizas la unidad móvil. El DUP no puede saber que nos llevamos.

-¿Yo que voy a hacer?-Eugene se veía nervioso pero emocionado.

-Galia te va a indicar a algunos programas que deberás descargar e instalar en la computadora. Serán algo pesados ¿tu consola lo soportara?

-Con la memoria RAM que tengo no hay nada que no pueda soportar-hablo con seguridad- ¿Tú que harás?

-Prepararme y pulir cualquier detalle que pueda al plan.

Con eso cada quien se dirigió a cumplir su cometido. Y no iba a quedarme atrás, así que puse mi cabeza a trabajar y no tarde en elaborar algunas ideas.

Lo primero seria mejorar mi arma. No podía volver a perderla de nuevo, la próxima vez podía ser la última. Busque en el lugar algo que pudiese ayudarme y encontré unas herramientas, entre ella un taladro.

Saque el bastón y con el taladro agujere la parte inferior pero no muy profundo o podía romperlo. Después lentamente rellene con hollín el agujero, debía hacerlo despacio para que se acumulara bien, al final con un tornillo cerré el agujero que había hecho.

-Es momento de probarlo- extendí el arma y lo lance hacia una pared cualquiera.

Antes del impacto estire mi mano e intente atraer el hollín en el interior del bastón. Lo hice con fuerza por si acaso y funciono… demasiado bien.

-¡Ay nanita!- agache la cabeza y de suerte el bastón solo me roso unos pelos. Lo próximo que supe es que un televisor había sido destruido.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-pregunto Galia desde el otro lado.

-Descuida, sigue en lo tuyo-mentí rápidamente. Saque el bastón del televisor y tape este con una lona-Aquí no paso nada.

Con lo de mi arma cubierto era turno de ocuparme de algo mucho más complicado….Mis poderes. Si las cosas terminan en desastre el hollín seria mi ventaja, pero aun necesitaba alguna habilidad que fuese útil en combate.

Aunque tenía una.

El día pasado tras el arresto de la banda de ladrones había desarrollado un nuevo poder. Aquella serpiente que genere fue impactante y algo tenebrosa pero podría resultar ventajoso si lo usaba bien. La cuestión era que desconocía como lo había hecho.

Me senté en el suelo y con ambas manos intentaba recrear la serpiente con mis poderes, aunque cada vez que formaba una imagen más o menos definida el hollín se dispersaba y volvía a cero. Así estuve más o menos por una hora y no avanzaba hasta que me decidí preguntarle a un experto en la materia.

-¿Eugene te puedo preguntar algo?-el conductor se aparto de la computadora y me presto atención-¿Cómo creas a tus ángeles?

Le conté lo de la noche anterior y la serpiente que cree por accidente, además del problema de que no podía hacerlo otra vez.

-Es lo mismo que me paso cuando cree aquel demonio en la escuela. Después cuando intentaba hacerlo de nuevo no pasaba nada y así estuve más o menos casi un año hasta que pude llamar a mis ángeles sin perder el control- eso que decía no era alentador.

No tenía tanto tiempo para aprender a controlar mi nuevo poder.

-Podrías darme un resumen de cómo hacerlo en menos tiempo.

-Es complicado de explicar-Eugene parecía estar meditando el asunto-Las emociones de la persona es lo principal al momento de formar algo a partir de tus poderes. Se podría decir que es el reflejo de lo que hay en nuestro interior….o de lo que sentimos subconscientemente.

-Lo que cree en ese instante fue una serpiente y eso no parecía traer consigo buenos sentimientos-conteste con cierta amargura.

-¿Que fue lo que pasaba por tu mente en ese momento?-pregunto con intriga.

-No sé muy bien como decirlo…-los recuerdos seguían frescos en mi mente y no era fácil de ignorar-Me sentía inseguro de la persona que era. Cuando fingí ser un alguien quien no soy me hizo cuestionar la clase de persona que podría volverme…creo que tenía miedo.

-Esa emoción debió alimentar algo en tu mente y esa imagen se materializo en la serpiente que surgió de tus poderes. Ese es lo que activo tu nueva habilidad-dedujo con cierta inseguridad en su rostro.

-Esas son sensaciones que no quisiera volver a sentir-conteste escéptico.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser siempre la misma emoción. Solo debes transformar el miedo en algo diferente.

-¿Cómo que transformarlo?

-Es lo que me paso. Al principio la ira, el miedo y otras malas emociones hacia que los demonios fueran la principal proyección de mi poder. Pero luego con coraje, compasión y el deseo de proteger a los otros aquellos demonios que me atormentaban se convirtieron en los ángeles que me resguardan hoy en día.

-¿Si consigo hacer eso entonces podre controlarlo?-aun conservaba ciertas dudas.

-Crear algo a partir de tu poder es una cosa…mantenerlos es otra- dijo Eugene y le pedí que me contara al respecto- Imagina que son como…un globo. Lo llenas de aire pero si el globo tiene agujeros el aire se le escapara y tendrás que estar inflándolo constantemente o si no el este se deshará.

-Pensé que podría buscarle la vuelta fácil pero se ve que es bastante complicado-deje que Eugene siguiera trabajando y puse en práctica lo que me dijo.

Al principio lo más difícil y perverso por así decirlo fue el tener que entrar en el mismo estado emocional que la otra noche. Tener que sentir esas dudas taladrándome la cabeza y el miedo de lo que podría terminar siendo alojándose en mi pecho no era agradable, aun así continúe con el flujo de poder en las manos intentando recrear aquella serpiente.

Después de varios minutos pude sentir el rose de algo bajo mi manga.

Y ahí estaba. Era pequeña no más grande que mi bastón y se veía tan real, como si en verdad estuviera viva.

-Hola chiquita-con un dedo empecé a acariciarla y parecía agradarle la atención. Pero de golpe empezó a retorcerse y se esfumo. Diría que eso ultimo me tomo por sorpresa pero estaría mintiendo.

Perdí la concentración y la serpiente perdió su forma.

Con ese error ya considerado continúe practicando una y otra vez durante la siguiente hora. Intente cambiar la cantidad y el tamaño de estas para forzarme a ver mi limite, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Podía formarlas pero no mantenerlas por demasiado tiempo. Al final solo podía crear unas tres serpientes de un par de metros de largo como máximo y si quiera aumentar el tamaño debía disminuir el número.

-¡Hola gente hemos vuelto!-con esa entrada Delsin apareció con un dron en mano y una sonrisa triunfante-¿Me echaron de menos?

-¿Dónde está Reggie?-pregunte al ver que no estaba.

-Aquí….-ni rápido ni lento el mayor de los hermanos apareció pero no se veía muy feliz-¿Por qué tuve que cargar yo con los cuatro?

Sobre su espalda colgaban varios drones y se notaba que estaba cansado. De seguro el pobre le toco llevarlos por toda la ciudad mientras Delsin los iba atrapando.

-Relájate o te vas hacer viejo más rápido-bromeo el menor en un intento de restar importancia. Su hermano parecía querer regañarlo pero al final suspiro resignado.

-John- Reggie se me acerco y dejo los drones en el suelo-¿Serán suficientes?

-A ver…-empecé a revisarlos y no parecían tener alguna parte rota- Se ven bien asique podre usarlos.

Tome uno de los pequeños drones de vigilancia, lo lleve hasta una mesa y con la ayuda de las herramientas que encontré comencé a desarmarlos para revisarlos a mas profundidad. Pero tan pronto inicie note algo fuera de lugar….

-¿Dónde están los trozos de Rayacite?-pregunte a Reggie quien se había quedado a observarme.

-¿Los trozos de que…?

-Las piedras que brillan, esas cosas son la batería-le explique y parecía no entender del todo.

-Haber espera un momento - con un gesto de manos de los bolsillos saco los fragmentos de Rayacite y me los entrego-Los guarde por las dudas. Delsin quería absorberlas pero le dije que no lo hiciera, pensé que los ibas a ocupar.

-Muchas gracias –agradecí y regrese al trabajo pero lo que dijo Reggie me incomodo un poco.

… _..Delsin quería absorberlas….._

Había intentado y mis poderes no podía alterar la Rayacite o absorberlo. Pero si Delsin podría hacerlo me hizo cuestionarme la clase de poder que el poseía. De ser una absorción de poderes o energía eso lo podría convertir en alguien sumamente poderoso.

Y peligroso.

Aunque hubiese querido seguir con las posibles conjeturas respecto a Delsin tenía que enfocarme en lo que debía hacer primero. Luego ya pensaría las cosas con más calma.

Luego de terminar con el último dron ayude a Galia y a Eugene a reprogramarlos. Fue bastante fácil ya que tenía algunos conocimientos previos de la computación y otras aplicaciones, junto a los otros dos fue un juego a y tiempo para que la ultima integrante del grupo regresara con el disco duro.

….y quejándose…..

-Tengo hambre gente- vocifero Fetch con algo de molestia- ¿Ay algo en el menú que no sean solo dulces y sodas?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Eugene con cierta timidez.

-¡Quiero comida de verdad, comida caliente!-grito Fetch montando un pequeño berrinche.

-Entonces ve a Olaf´s y consíguela como lo haces siempre.

-Ya no puedo hacerlo. Metí la pata y mi cara quedo al descubierto cuando estuve comprando la última vez, si regreso los empleados me reconocerán y dudo que tomen mi pedido antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Entonces me tocara hacer el delivery hoy!-Delsin se levanto más que dispuesto ir por la comida pero le detuve.

-Si la idea no es llamar la atención eres el menos indicado para salir-todos se me quedaron viendo y supe al instante lo que iban a decir- Tampoco puedo ir yo porque gracias al numerito de Delsin en Denny Park me expuse bastante y no quisiera jugármela para ir a comprar comida.

-¡Que valla quien sea, me estoy muriendo de hambre!- exclamo Fetch un poco harta de nuestra charla de quien saldría al súper.

-¿Porque no va el único que no es un criminal buscado por el DUP?-comento Galia.

Y la respuesta era más que obvia.

De forma casi automática y coordinada giramos el cuello y clavamos la mirada en el mayor de los hermanos Rowe que hasta el momento había estado al margen de charla y se había puesto a revisar algo en su teléfono. A cabo de unos segundos el silencio y la extraña sensación de ser observado le obligo a levantar la mirada del aparato encontrándose con la mirada de cinco hambrientos conductores, incluyéndome.

-¿Qué?- fue lo primero que Reggie atino a decir.

Todos dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro y no pude evitar sentir pena por aquel tipo.

POCO DESPUES….

-¡¿Les importaría darme una mano?!- Reggie había vuelto, trayendo consigo varias bolsas y paquetes los cuales desprendían un apetitoso aroma.

-Perdón, déjame ayudarte- rápidamente fui hasta él y le ayude a poner todas las cosas sobre una mesa que había improvisado.

-Gracias. Al menos puedo contar contigo para esto-agradeció Reggie antes de regalarle una mirada desaprobatoria a Delsin que ya había tomado asiento y ahora se estaba sirviendo una rebanada de pizza de una caja.

-Tú siempre me decías que un adulto responsable era quien debía poner la comida en la mesa-comento con gracia antes de devorar media porción de pizza de un bocado.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro junto a Reggie ante la actitud del conductor rebelde.

Todo el mundo trajo un asiento y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa hipnotizados por lo que tenían frente a ellos. Había pizza, patatas a la marinera con arroz, albóndigas con un puré mixto, pollo frito y otras variedades de comida. Cada quien se sirvió lo que más se le antojo y empezamos comer. Sobre todo Fetch.

Literalmente devoro todo un plato en casi nada y fue por el segundo.

-En serio estaba hambrienta-pensé para mis adentros. Todos nos le quedamos viendo, parecía ave de carroña.

-Aquel que me siga mirando…-amenazo la conductora sin dejar de comer y al instante todos volvieron a lo suyo porque no había que conocerla mucho para saber que era de tener mano dura.

La cena transcurrió con rara normalidad, hasta que note que Galia apenas si había tocado su comida. Se le veía sumida en sus pensamientos y a la vez contemplaba a todos comer. De casualidad nuestras miradas se cruzaron y esta se encogió con un atisbo de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa Galia?- pregunte. Todos voltearon a verla y ella aun seguía con la misma expresión lo que causo cierta preocupación.

-¡No es nada!...solo que…..-su semblante se volvió más frágil como si quisiera llorar, sin embargo fue una pequeña sonrisa que ilumino su rostro-….no recuerdo la última vez que compartí una comida con tantas personas.

El ambiente se torno delicado sobre todo para el trió de conductores ex prisioneros del DUP.

Cuando Galia toco el tema la imagen de mi familia me vino a la mente y no pude evitar sentir aquellos días tan lejanos, los echaba de menos y podía apostar que los otros de seguro se sentían iguales o inclusive peor. Fetch parecía no tomárselo bien yaqué prácticamente su familia la traiciono y el único que no lo hizo ya no estaba en este mundo. Para Eugene quien antes solo tenía a su madre no debía estar acostumbrado al concepto de una familia grande, aun así debía ser duro para él.

-Creo que lo mejor será darles un momento- pensé para mi mismo pero al parecer alguien no compartía la misma intención.

-¡Levanten el ánimo gente!-exclamo Delsin con la clara intención de cortar con el melancólico momento-¡No importa que haya pasado antes lo que cuenta es que estamos todos juntos ahora!

Aunque tenía ganas de decirle idiota en la cara por su falta de tacto debía admitir que tenía algo de razón. Estábamos solos pero de alguna forma el destino o la casualidad nos habían reunido a todos y de cierta manera éramos como una familia, una rara y poca convencional familia llena de conductores aun más raros.

Obviamente me incluyo.

-Delsin puede que esté en lo correcto. Ya no estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro asique no hay porque amargarnos ahora.

-¡No estamos tristes, niño tonto!-Fetch se acerco y me dio un buen coscorrón- Solo estamos un poco…felices es todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que felices?-pregunte desconcertado y adolorido.

-Recordar el pasado nos pesa, pero de cierta manera esto es…reconfortante-dijo Galia.

-Cuando escapamos del DUP lo primero que pude imaginar en que a partir de entonces estaría solo contra el mundo-la voz casi audible de Eugene gano nuestra atención - En cuanto supe de ustedes pensé en que…..desee que no estuviese solo.

-Y aquí están ustedes dos-Fetch nos miraba a mí y a Delsin con una mirada que nunca espere de ella….era dulce y compasiva- Dos entrometidos que aparecieron de la nada y de alguna forma se las arreglaron para arrastrarnos a cada uno de nosotros en un solo lugar. Gracias.

-Cuando quieras/No hace falta que agradezcas-respondimos ambos.

-Pero si cometen alguna estupidez o se vuelven a pelear como antes personalmente los usare como sacos de boxeo-advirtió Fetch con total naturalidad lo que genero varias risas en el grupo.

La noche continúo sin más complicaciones ni dramas. Los demás siguieron compartiendo alguna charla hasta que Reggie se fue a buscar un lugar "decente" para dormir, Delsin no quiso acompañarlo porque dijo que era divertido estar con nosotros y continúo conviviendo bastante con la conductora del neón. Galia por otra parte nos ayudo a repasar los detalles para la infiltración antes de irse a dormir. Yo junto con Eugene fuimos los últimos en acostarnos yaqué teníamos que asegurarnos de no dejar cabos sueltos para mañana.

No habría tiempo para corregir nada y si sucedía algún percance mayor eso podría desviar el plan. Teníamos armadas varias alternativas pero no podríamos confiarnos de que fuesen cien por ciento viables. Habría que ser muy precisos.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE….

Eran como las seis de la mañana. Había sido el primero en levantarme para así ir poniendo todo en marcha, por lo que apenas me lave la cara fui al refrigerador para desayunar rápido y ponerme a trabajar sin embargo no era el único que decidió madrugar.

-Buenos días-un Eugene recién levantado apareció y me saludo.

-Buenos días a ti también-le devolví el saludo mientras sacaba suficiente comida para los dos-Esperaba que siguieras durmiendo al menos un par de horas más.

-Quiero seguir ayudándote….no podía quedarme durmiendo-dijo con determinación pero aun así tímido.

Por un momento me sentí orgulloso de Eugene. Su carácter parecía estar tomando un buen rumbo y se le notaba más confiado que cuando lo conocí, tal vez estaba exagerando porque apenas si lo conocía de un par de días pero aun así el pequeño sentimiento de satisfacción seguía ahí.

Espere que Eugene se arreglara y desayunamos juntos lo que había quedado del día anterior, aunque no era mucho gracias a cierto delincuente que resulto tener más estomago que cabeza. De cualquier forma comimos y pusimos manos a la obra. Lo primero fue desplegar los drones que reconfiguramos.

-¿Cuánto para que estén en posiciones?- empecé a encender los monitores y a enlazar la señal con los drones.

-En un momento- Eugene había enviado a sus ángeles a desplegar los drones desde diferentes puntos- ¡Están listos!

-Hagamos esto…-con la señal establecida encendí los drones de manera remota y cinco imágenes diferentes se visualizaron en las pantallas-La imagen es clara y constante, no hay problemas con la señal.

\- Ejecutare el programa de vuelo preestablecido- Eugene corrió los programas y los drones levantaron vuelo lentamente, después cada uno se dirigió a una ubicación diferente – Se manejan bien en automático, pero habrá que probar el vuelo remoto.

-Entendido, aunque no sé si debimos buscar un mejor control para eso….-en mis manos tenía un control de videojuegos y con el comencé a volar el dron pro mí mismo.

-Perdón fue los primero que encontré…y creí que sería más cómodo así- se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Descuida, tampoco es que yo pueda hacerlo mejor-me reí al respecto y regrese al dron a automático- Hasta acá todo parece estar en orden. Creo que mejor levantamos a los demás….

-¡BUENOS DIAS!

-¡AAAH!-aquel grito hizo que tanto yo como Eugene pegáramos un salto del susto.

-¡Jajajaajaja muy buena Fetch!-Delsin había aparecido detrás matándose de la risa.

-Casi me muero de susto….-murmuro Eugene luchando por recuperarse.

-Eso no fue agradable chicos- reprocho galia acercándose al usuario del video para calmarlo.

-Mira el lado positivo Eugene, al menos ya no tendremos que levantar a estos payasos- dije con un poco de disgusto, pero tenía que admitir que fue divertido.

-Vamos no seas amargado- sonrió Fetch de manera burlesca- Ya quisieras tener mi sentido del humor.

-Preferiría que te guardaras para ti mismo, no vaya a ser que te vuelvas más gruñona de lo normal- aquel comentario se notó que había hecho efecto en Fetch porque la sonrisa que tenía fue remplazado por un ceño fruncido.

-Mejor cuida lo que dices o voy a tener que darte un correctivo- sentencio la chica apuntándome con un dedo.

-Como usted mande-conteste haciéndome el desentendido mientras por dentro me reía por su cambio de actitud.

Tras ese pequeño episodio pude notar que todos me miraban diligentemente, aguardando que tomara las riendas del asunto. Yo había propuesto el plan, tenía claro que debía tomar la responsabilidad por ello y guiar a los demás aunque era una carga inesperadamente pesada.

Tome una profunda respiración y ordenes mis ideas.

-Ya tenemos los drones en el aire, lo único que falta es que busquemos nuestros uniformes y nos preparemos para recibir a nuestro "invitado"- y tenía a las personas correctas para el trabajo- Fetch, Eugene necesito que se ocupen de ello.

-Como usted mande niño- Fetch vivaz se alisto y se encamino a la salida.

-¡Enviare a unos ángeles a protegerte!- aviso el conductor de video antes de que se fuera.

-Galia prepara un espacio para cuando traigan a nuestro informante, debemos tener cuidado de que no quiera irse antes de tiempo

-Lo tendré acabado en un minuto- dijo y fue a trabajar.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros?- pregunto Delsin sin querer quedarse atrás.

-Desayuna y despabila, que en cuanto ella regrese tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Rato después…..

-Estoy de vuelta y traje lo que me pidieron….-Fetch apareció por la puerta y traía arrastrando a un hombre inconsciente- Gracias por ayudarme a cargarlo hasta la entrada chico ángel, este tipo es pesado.

-Eugene ayuda a Galia a acomodarlo y tengan cuidado a que no escape cuando se despierte- les indique a ambos y se lo llevaron a un lugar apartado del lugar- ¿Trajiste lo otro que te pedí Fetch?

-Dos uniformes de idiotas con accesorios como lo pediste - la conductora dejo sobre la mesa dos uniformes del DUP junto con las armas reglamentarias- Los que lo traían puesto los deje atados en un basurero, así que tendrán tiempo antes que avisen que les robaron el uniforme.

-Bien hecho- me acerque la mesa y tome uno de los uniformes- Delsin tu ponte el otro.

-Esta es la única parte del plan que no me agrada- dijo con leve mueca de desagrado- Preferiría no tener que vestirme como uno de eso payasos. Arruinan mi estilo.

-Si te descubren y terminan disparándote en el rostro perderás algo más que el "estilo" así que deja de quejarte

-Solo fue un comentario no hace falta que te enojes. Pareces mi hermano cuando me regaña.

Cada quien se puso el uniforme y gracias al cielo nos quedaban a la perfección, no teníamos tiempo para ir buscando uno de nuestra talla. Lo único que sí, tuvimos que quitarnos parte de nuestra propia ropa y esconder dentro de los uniformes nuestras armas para que no nos delataran.

-Esta cosa es incomoda, siento que se me sube- Delsin estaba acomodándose los pantalones por décima vez- Ahora veo por qué caminan tan derechos, con los cachetes separados ni podría aflojar.

-Ponte serio que eso fue la parte fácil- con algo de miedo tome las armas de fuego que estaban sobre la mesa y le entregue una a Delsin- Ten cuidado con esto, puede no hacernos mucho a nosotros pero con la gente de afuera hay que ser conscientes.

-Estas cosas son más pesadas de lo que creía- entonces se puso a revisar el arma con la vista como si la estuviera admirando y yo también hice lo mismo. La única diferencia es que a mí me generaba cierta…..incomodidad.

-A ver pásame eso- Fetch apareció y me quito el arma para después ponerle el seguro y devolvérmela- Estas cosas de por si son peligrosas como para que la lleven ustedes así nada más.

-Al menos tennos más confianza mujer- dijo Delsin mientras Fetch hacia lo mismo con la suya- Si nos conocieras no dirías lo mismo.

-Los conozco lo suficiente par de tontos, por eso se los digo- con ese comentario saco la lengua en señal de burla y se fue a hacerle compañía a Galia.

Delsin se puso a murmurar algunos insultos a la chica, aunque bien los hacía en voz baja para que Fetch no lo escuchara y volviese a darle una respuesta no tan "verbal"

En mi caso suspire para sacarme el creciente estrés de encima, envidiando la facilidad que tenía los chicos para relajarse. Después de alistarme reuní a todos nuevamente para repasar el plan por una última vez antes de salir.

-¿Cada quien tiene claro lo que vamos a hacer?

-Fetch y yo interrogaremos al lugarteniente del DUP y les daremos los detalles del interior del edificio al igual que claves de las entradas internas y el elevador atreves del radio auricular- contesto Galia.

-Aunque cuando nuestra amiga se meta en su cabeza el tipo no va a poder guardarse nada- rio la conductora del neón.

-Y cuando nosotros estemos dentro de la sala del computador te desharás de él, e iras hasta la torre de concreto a montar un escándalo en su puerta para distraer la atención de todos- enseguida voltee a Eugene para que continuara.

-Cuando eso pase usare los datos del disco duro para ingresar al sistema y ustedes desde dentro me darán acceso para empezar a buscar en los archivos del DUP y descargar lo que busca John en una memoria externa

-¡Y de ahí a visitaremos a Agustine!- Delsin se veía bastante impaciente y emocionado- ¡Ya quiero ver su cara cuando abra la puerta y estemos ahí listos para saltarle encima!

-Solo sigue el plan y no hagas ninguna locura. De nada sirve meternos si no vamos a poder salir después- en ese momento empecé a reconsiderar la idea de que el me acompañara- Cuando terminemos aprovechamos la confusión y salimos igual a como entramos ¿Alguna duda?

Nadie menciono ni una palabra y una mirada seria pero confiada fue la respuesta.

Estábamos listos.

Teníamos un plan.

Iré por todo.

Y no voy a echarme para atrás.


End file.
